


Das dritte Gebot

by Mel_one



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Biohazard, Dystrophie, F/M, Gen, Harry dead, Mudblood, Mystery, Polyjuice Potion, Schlammblut, Third Reich, Thrill, Vielsafttrank, Voldemort Wins, horcrux, souleater
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 104,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_one/pseuds/Mel_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco und Hermione öffnen eine geheimnisvolle Truhe, deren Inhalt auf den ersten Blick gar nicht so brisant erscheint, wie er eigentlich ist. Nur Draco hat eine Ahnung, um was es sich tatsächlich handeln könnte und stellt Hermione vor die Wahl: Will sie wirklich die Wahrheit herausfinden, was das alles zu bedeuten hat und somit ihre Liebe zu ihm aufs Spiel setzen? Eine lange, schreckliche Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Mir gehören diese Geschichte, die Idee, die Erfindungen und erfundenen Charaktere. Ich möchte kein Geld mit der Geschichte verdienen. Die Charaktere, die Zaubersprüche und die Harry Potter Welt gehören selbstverständlich JKR. Das Cover habe ich aus mehreren Bildern der Künstlerin Cris Ortega zusammen gebastelt. Ihre Werke findet ihr unter www.crisortega.com - FANMADE, NO RIGHTS, NO MONEY BUT FUN

** **

 

 

**1\. Prolog**

 

„Du hast es mir versprochen!“

 

Erwartungsvoll stand sie vor ihm und durchbohrte ihn mit einem penetranten Blick aus ihren großen haselnussbraunen Augen. Mürrisch presste sie die Lippen fest aufeinander.

 

Draco lehnte sich entnervt in seinem Sessel zurück und massierte sich die Schläfen.

 

„Es ist spät...“, murmelte er, doch sie machte keinerlei Anstalten zu verschwinden. Ungeduldig tappte sie mit dem linken Fuß einen fordernden Rhythmus auf das Parkett.

 

„Hermione - “, begann er, doch sie fuhr auf: „Nein, nein, nein! Du musst deine Versprechen halten!“

 

Dracos Blick wanderte zu der Truhe, die unheilvoll auf dem Kaminsims ruhte.

 

 _Die Büchse der Pandora_.

 

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Hermione ihn vor ein paar Jahren darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, hatte Draco diese Truhe noch nie zuvor gesehen. Ihm war sofort klar gewesen, dass er einem Verschleierungszauber zum Opfer gefallen war.

 

 _Ihr_ Opfer war.

 

Ein eiskalter Schauder rieselte seinen Rücken herunter und er fragte sich zum wohl tausendsten Mal, warum er diese Truhe eigentlich dort stehen gelassen hatte.

 

 _Ihre_ Truhe.

 

Er wusste nicht, was sie beinhaltete und das bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Damals hatte er nur mit den Schultern zucken können und Hermione sagen, dass die Truhe offensichtlich magisch versiegelt sei und sich erst an einem bestimmten Tag öffnen lassen würde.

 

Leider heute.

 

Warum das so war?

 

Er hatte eine Ahnung, verdrängte sie jedoch gekonnt.

 

Hermione hatte es sich jedenfalls nicht nehmen lassen, von da an jeden Tag vor der geheimnisvollen Truhe auf und ab zu marschieren. Auf das verzauberte Emblem zu starren, welches den nervigen Countdown anzeigte.

 

Im Anschluss hatte sie Draco mit Überlegungen und abenteuerlichen Hypothesen über die Herkunft dieser Kiste gelöchert, die er ihr eisern verschwieg. Sie hatte Monologe und Vorträge über ihren mutmaßlichen Inhalt rauf und runter gebetet, bis seine Ohren bluteten und hatte ihm schließlich das Versprechen abgerungen, mit ihr zusammen das dämliche Ding zu öffnen.

 

Leider heute.

 

„Du willst auch wissen, was drin ist!“, grinste Hermione und Draco konnte ihre Aufregung spüren. Sie knisterte geradezu, wie die Glut im Kamin.

 

„Nein, das will ich nicht“, meinte er ernst.

 

„Du hast es versprochen!“, wiederholte sie sich sogleich und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Sessellehne. Verschwörerisch nahm sie seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

 

Draco seufzte.

 

„Die Truhe war bestimmt nicht ohne Grund so lange Zeit verschlossen!“, versuchte er zu erklären.

 

„Aber heute lässt sie sich öffnen!“, eiferte Hermione. „Und das bestimmt auch nicht ohne Grund!“

 

Draco schnaubte abfällig und fixierte den Kasten aus Weinstockholz. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute. Es konnte sich definitiv nichts Schönes in dieser Truhe verbergen. Dessen war er sich sicher.

 

„Ausgerechnet heute, an meinem Geburtstag!“

 

Eine Tatsache, die Dracos Magen umso mehr drehen ließ.

 

_Perfide!_

 

„Und schließlich steht _mein_ Name auf der Truhe!“

 

„JA, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!“, brüllte Draco kopflos und Hermione zuckte zusammen. Sie ließ seine Hand fallen und glitt von der Lehne.

 

Dracos Kopf glühte mit einem Mal und sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. Er musste sich wohl der Truhe und ihrem geheimen Inhalt stellen.

Er hatte es Hermione schließlich versprochen.

 

Mist, verdammter.

 

Schnellen Schrittes war er am Kaminsims und riss das verflucht schwere Teil von seinem Platz. Hievte es in die Mitte des Zimmers und betrachtete das Emblem am Verschluss. Der Countdown war bereits seit etwa einer Stunde komplett abgelaufen.

 

Draco atmete schwer, als er nach seinem Zauberstab langte und ihn sich griffbereit hinters Ohr klemmte. Schwindelig war ihm, mulmig und flau. Seine Hände waren plötzlich extrem schwitzig und er umkreiste langsam die Truhe wie eine Chimära ihr erlegtes Beutetier. Er kniete sich schließlich vor der Lade nieder und legte die Hände auf das glatte Holz.

 

Hermione rutschte schweigend neben ihn und blickte ihn verschwörerisch von der Seite her an. Draco reagierte nicht weiter und so legte sie ebenfalls ihre Hände auf die Oberfläche der Truhe. Sie berührte zögerlich seine langen Finger und strich mit dem Daumen über das Emblem und ihren in das Holz eingravierten Namen.

 

Dracos Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Einen Moment lang überlegte er noch, ob ein Zauberspruch nötig wäre um die Truhe zu öffnen. Doch die Gravur leuchtete golden auf und erlosch mit einem dumpfen Ploppen. Das Schloss gab ein erbarmungswürdiges Knarzen von sich und Draco vermutete, dass nun ein Öffnungsmechanismus in Gang gesetzt wurde.

 

Als das Schloss gefährlich klickte und die Truhe nun zum Öffnen bereit vor ihnen stand, wagte Draco es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen.

 

„Sie ist auf“, flüsterte Hermione erfürchtig.

 

Draco schwieg. Er merkte, wie seine Hände anfingen zu zittern, und bevor Hermione dies wahrnehmen konnte, entzog er sie ihrer Berührung.

 

Da saß sie nun vor ihm, die Hände auf _ihrer_ Truhe.

 

„Soll ich sie aufmachen?“, krächzte Hermione nun auch leicht verunsichert, doch Draco konnte den Glanz der Abenteuerlust in ihren Augen sehen. Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Kopf und schob die unbändigen Haare beiseite, die seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht verwehrten.

 

„Pass auf, Hermione“, schluckte Draco. „Es kann passieren, dass der Inhalt dieser Truhe eine ganze Menge verändern könnte. Die Welt, wie du sie kennst, könnte ins Wanken geraten. Und dein Vertrauen und deine Liebe zu mir könnten darunter leiden. Willst du das riskieren und die Truhe öffnen?“

 

Hermione starrte ihn zunächst verwundert an und lächelte dann aber: „Meine Liebe zu dir kann durch nichts auf dieser Welt erlöschen!“

 

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte ihn fest an sich. Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und schüttelte den Kopf an ihrer Schulter. Er schob sie von sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

 

„Ich bin mir sicher, Hermione, dass der Inhalt dieser Truhe viele Fragen aufwerfen wird. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich Angst vor deinen Fragen habe. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, alles zu beantworten, und möchte dich bitten, mich nicht vorschnell zu verurteilen.“

 

Draco wusste, dass dieses Geständnis Hermione nur noch neugieriger werden ließ. Aufzuhalten war sie nun eh nicht mehr.

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, lächelte sie wieder. „Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind!“

 

„Natürlich nicht“, ergab sich Draco und beobachtete schweigend, wie es sich Hermione vor der Truhe gemütlich machte.

 

Wenigstens öffneten sie die Truhe gemeinsam und er konnte, falls es gefährlich werden würde, noch einen Schutzzauber sprechen. Doch inwiefern würde es gefährlich werden?

 

Für seine Gefühle. Das war sicher.

 

Hermione atmete hörbar tief ein und warf ihm wieder ihren verschwörerischen Blick zu.

 

„Das lange Warten hat nun ein Ende!“

 

Vorsichtig und bedächtig öffnete sie die Truhe einen Spalt und verharrte in der Bewegung. Dracos Hand schloss sich fest um den nun gezückten Zauberstab, bereit in Sekundenschnelle zu reagieren.

 

Doch nichts geschah.

 

Keine bösen Geister, Flüche oder Zaubergase entwichen aus dem Interieur.

 

Entschlossen kippte Hermione den Deckel zurück, der krachend nach hinten auf den Boden knallte. Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie in die Truhe und Draco schob sich ebenfalls näher heran, um endlich einen Blick hinein werfen zu können.

 

Im ersten Moment schien der Inhalt der Truhe keineswegs so brisant, wie er es sich in den letzten Minuten ausgemalt hatte. Er machte drei Bücher aus, eine Schreibfeder, ein Paar Phiolen und einen lilagrauen, mit Perlen übersäten, Beutel.

 

Hermione stand die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wusste, dass sie etwas äußerst Spektakuläres erwartet hatte, nachdem sie mehrere Jahre auf den heutigen Tag hin gefiebert hatte.

 

Für ihn allerdings ...

 

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso du so eine Angst vor diesem lächerlichen Inhalt haben konntest“, murmelte sie unzufrieden und griff nach einem der Bücher.

 

„ _Hogwarts, a History_ “, las Hermione, beäugte den Schmöker von allen Seiten und griff sich das nächste Buch. „ _Most Potent Potions_.“

 

Ein Blick auf die Phiolen schnürte ihm jedoch komplett die Sauerstoffzufuhr ab.

 

Hermione drehte sie skeptisch in ihrer Hand hin und her und Draco stellte mit stummen Schrecken fest, dass im Inneren einige silbrige Erinnerungen herum wirbelten.

 

 _Ihre_ Erinnerungen.

 

Draco schossen unaufhaltsam Tränen in die Augen. Er wandte sich schnell ab, um sie sich wegzuwischen. Hermione durfte ihn nicht so erleben!

 

„Das Perlenhandtäschchen ist ganz nett.“

 

Hermione fischte es aus der Truhe und hing es sich über die Schulter. Draco zwang sich zu einem Lächeln: „Schick!“

 

Er musste zusehen, dass er bei nächster Gelegenheit die Truhe mitsamt ihrem Inhalt verschwinden lassen würde. Diese belanglos scheinenden Dinge trugen höchst explosiven, emotionalen Zündstoff in sich. Und es galt, Hermione vor einer gewaltigen Explosion zu bewahren. Und sich selbst.

 

„Was ist das überhaupt?“, riss ihre Frage ihn aus den apokalyptischen Gedanken. „Hogwarts?“

 

„Hogwarts existiert schon lange nicht mehr“, presste Draco heraus und nahm ihr die Bücher aus der Hand. Jetzt ging die Fragerei also los. Verdammt!

 

Ein Blick auf seine große Planetenuhr, die er letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, bestätigte ihm seine gegenwärtige ausweglose Situation. Dracos Zeiger schwankte wie ein Metronom zwischen „Ab ins Bett!“ und „Du sitzt mal wieder abgrundtief in der Scheiße!“. Hermiones Zeiger jedoch wies starr auf „Dabei, die Wahrheit herauszufinden.“

 

„Aha!“, meinte sie spitz und warf das Täschchen wieder zurück in die Truhe.

 

Den lauten Rumms hatten beide nicht erwartet, als das zierliche Perlentäschchen auf das Weinstockholz traf. Hermione stutzte und Draco beugte sich alarmiert nach vorne.

 

„Ich dachte, die ist leer?“

 

Sogleich rupfte Hermione sie wieder hervor und öffnete mit konzentriertem Blick das kleine Täschchen. Vorsichtig griff sie hinein und versackte bis zum Ellenbogen im Inneren.

 

„Was in Merlins Namen ...“, haspelte sie aufgeregt und kramte wild in dem kleinen Ding umher. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot vor lauter Anspannung und ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sie wohl etwas gefunden hatte.

 

Draco fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, als Hermione einen ihm allzu bekannten Zauberstab aus dem Täschchen zog.

 

 _Ihren_ Zauberstab.

 

Ratlos blickte Hermione auf das Täschchen, um es dann kurzerhand umzudrehen und kräftig auszuschütteln. Mit lautem Gepolter fiel eine kleine, aber schwere Kugel auf den Boden und rollte eiernd Richtung Kamin, wo sie sich in eine mit Runen verzierte Steinschale formierte.

 

„Ein verbotenes Denkarium!“, schoss es aus Hermione heraus. „In den Phiolen, das sind Erinnerungen!“

 

 _Mein Untergang!,_ dachte Draco.

 

„Ich glaube, dass wir hier doch einen ganz tollen Schatz gefunden haben!“, freute sie sich. „Die Dinge sind schließlich nicht immer so, wie sie auf den ersten Blick scheinen!“

 

Hermione schwang belustigt den Zauberstab und erntete einen bunten Funkenregen.

 

„Hm“, machte sie, zückte ihren eigenen Stab und hielt beide zum Vergleich aneinander. „Scheint ganz gut auf mich zu reagieren, obwohl er doch ganz anders ist!“

 

„Sei vorsichtig“, mahnte Draco. Kaum auszudenken, was _ihr_ Stab alles anrichten könnte!

 

Hermione zuckte gelassen die Schultern und legte den fremden Zauberstab zurück in die Truhe. Sie griff nach der Feder und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

 

Bei ihrer Berührung flitzte die Feder nach oben und wuselte suchend umher. Ortete auf Dracos massigem Schreibtisch wohl ein Stück Pergament und kratzte, nach einem flinken Tunker ins Tintenfässchen, umgehend drauf los.

 

Draco und Hermione stürmten zur Arbeitsplatte und lasen, was die Feder eilig niederschrieb:

 

„Magie ist Macht. _Hoffnung_ ist mächtiger. In Liebe, H.“

 

Draco merkte, wie seine Halsschlagader pochte. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

 

„H-Punkt? IN LIEBE???“, vorwurfsvoll hielt sie ihm das Papier unter die Nase.

 

„Jetzt reicht es aber!“, donnerte er los und entriss der verdutzten Hermione das Pergament. „Wir gehen jetzt beide ins Bett!“

 

„Ich will wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat!“

 

„Gar nichts!“, spie er ihr entgegen und fragte sich, wann sie ihn wohl das letzte Mal so aufgebracht erlebt hatte.

 

„Warum ist Hoffnung mächtiger als Magie? “, bohrte sie unbeeindruckt.

 

„Hermione, bitte lass das sein!“, fauchte Draco.

 

„Wer ist H-Punkt?“

 

„Ich sagte, BITTE lass das sein!“

 

Doch sie setzte noch einen drauf: „Ich werde mir gleich die Erinnerungen ins Denkarium gießen.“

 

„Zwing mich nicht dazu, meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen!“, drohte er und erntete einen überaus enttäuschten Blick. Seufzend setzte sich Hermione zurück vor die Truhe und zog das dritte Buch heraus.

 

„Darf ich mir wenigstens noch das letzte Buch anschauen, Herr und Gebieter?“, patzte sie ihm sarkastisch entgegen. Draco kräuselte amüsiert die Lippen und setzte sich neben sie.

 

Das Buch hatte keinen Titel und war ein einfacher Ledereinband. Hermione schlug es auf: es war ein Fotoalbum.

 

„Was sind das denn für Leute?“, fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

 

„Potter, Weasley, Lovegood“, kommentierte Draco monoton die winkenden Schüler auf dem Bildnis.

 

Er fühlte sich matt und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Diese Holzkiste schien seine Energie förmlich aufzusaugen.

 

„Weasley, Weasley... der Bruder von Ginny, ja? Und Potter?“, überlegte Hermione. „Etwa Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hatte?“

 

„Genau der.“

 

Pikiert schaute sie ihn an: „Was hat der denn mit all dem zu schaffen?“

 

Wohl eher mit _ihr._

 

Hermione blätterte weiter und ließ das Album schockiert fallen. Draco schaute genauer hin und entdeckte _es_.

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, flüsterte Hermione ehrfürchtig und riss ihn aus seiner Schreckstarre. Strich andächtig über das Portraitfoto der jungen Frau mit den unbändigen Haaren, die herzlich lächelte und fröhlich winkte.

 

Draco starrte auf seine Hände: „Sag du es mir.“

 

Schweigen.

 

Kaltes, befremdliches Schweigen.

 

Er hatte gewusst, dass es soweit kommen würde.

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

Hermione knallte geräuschvoll das Fotoalbum zu, ohne sich ein weiteres Bild anzuschauen.

 

„Wir werden uns jetzt diese Erinnerungen ansehen.“, bestimmte sie mit zitternder Stimme und Draco stellte kommentarlos das alte Denkarium vor dem Kamin auf.

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

Fragmentartig schienen die nächsten Szenen an ihm vorbei zu ziehen. Hermione, die die Phiolen alle in das Denkarium entleerte. Die ihren Umhang fester um sich zog und ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene anstarrte.

 

„Was wird uns darin erwarten?“, fragte sie in ungewohnt hartem Tonfall.

 

Draco blickte sie müde an: „Eine lange, schreckliche Geschichte.“

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

  


 


	2. Pandemonium

** 2\. Pandemonium **

 

Donnerstag, 09. November 2000

 

So schnell ihre Füße sie tragen konnten, rannte Hermione Granger den langen Gang entlang. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild in ihrer Brust und der mit Adrenalin geschwängerte Lebenssaft schoss in jeden kleinsten Winkel ihres Blutkreislaufs. Die Schreie pochten in ihren Ohren und fegten sämtliche Gedanken aus ihrem Hirn. Nur ein Impuls formte sich größer denn je in ihrem Kopf und trieb sie zu nie gekannten, körperlichen Höchstleistungen an:

 

_Überlebe!_

 

Der Gang wollte kein Ende nehmen und Hermione hörte bereits, wie ihre Verfolger näher kamen. Reflexartig blickte sie über die Schulter nach hinten, und bereute ihren Fehler sofort. Sie schlug der Länge nach hin, schürfte sich die Handgelenke auf und knallte mit der Nase auf den steinigen Boden. Ein wildes Flimmern schoss durch ihren Kopf und Hermione stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. Schnell stemmte sie sich hoch, sprintete los und rannte weiter auf den dunklen Fleck zu.

 

Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen preschte sie ins Freie hinaus, in das regnerische Dunkel der Nacht, welches Hogwarts wie ein kaltseidiger Mantel umschloss. Wolken türmten sich am Himmel auf und eisiger Graupel peitschte Hermione ins Gesicht. Ihr Atem ging schnell, als sie einen Haken schlug und sich dicht an die feuchte, mit Efeu bewachsene Schlossmauer drückte.

 

Kaum fünf Sekunden später schossen ihre Verfolger aus der ehemals renommierten Zaubererschule heraus, die man jetzt nur noch als Ruine bezeichnen konnte. Hermione Granger hielt den Atem an und schloss die Augen. Ihre Beine zitterten von der ungewohnten Anstrengung und ein Gefühl wie tausend Nadelstiche durchzog ihre Lungen. Am liebsten hätte sie laut nach Sauerstoff geschnappt.

 

_Lieber GOTT, bitte lass sie mich nicht finden!_

 

„Wo ist dieses verdammte Schlammblut?“, hörte sie Walden McNair brüllen und presste sich enger in den Efeu hinein, dessen nasskalte Blätter sich um ihren Hals legten, als wollten sie sie hier und jetzt erwürgen. Ein eisiger Graupeltropfen bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Schulterblätter den Rücken hinab und Hermiones Gänsehaut wurde noch um einiges stärker. Der Eiswind sauste nur so umher und nur schwer konnte sie Severus Snapes Worte vernehmen: „Sie muss den Hang runter gerannt sein, Richtung Verbotener Wald!“

 

Hermiones Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

 

_ Ja, rennt bloß den Hang runter! _

 

Sie hörte, wie sich die Verfolger wieder in Gang setzten und wog ab, wie sinnvoll es jetzt wäre, sich aus der schmerzlichen Starre zu lösen. Ihre Glieder pochten noch von dem Aufprall auf den Boden und sandten bösartige Stiche durch ihren Körper.

 

Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie die Geräusche des Kampfes im Schloss, die gellenden Schreie und die Flüche, die die Kämpfenden auf einander abfeuerten. Sie zitterte und war sich nicht sicher, ob es wegen der Kälte war, die in dieser Novembernacht über die Welt hereingebrochen war oder ob es an der ungewohnten körperlichen Anstrengung lag. Wahrscheinlich war aber auch der Umstand daran schuld, dass sie sich mitten in einem aussichtslosen Krieg befand, und sie ebendies mehr denn je realisierte.

 

Als Hermione Granger sich schließlich dazu durchrang ihre Augen zu öffnen, starrte sie direkt in die schwarzen Pupillen Severus Snapes. Wie eine Welle schlug die Panik über ihr zusammen, sie schmeckte ihren sauren Magensaft übel die Speiseröhre aufsteigen und die kalte, regenfeuchte Hose in ihrem Schritt warm werden.

 

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und spürte sogleich Snapes große Hand auf ihrem Mund.

 

„Ein Ton, Miss Granger, und Sie sind des Todes!“

 

Hermione fühlte eine nahe Ohnmacht auf sich zurollen. Jegliches Kalkül, aller Mut und jede Selbstbeherrschung war der sonst so klarköpfigen jungen Frau abhanden gekommen. Sie vernahm den leicht säuerlichen Atem des amtierenden Schulleiters in ihrem Gesicht, und roch verschwitzte Roben und Haare.

 

Nebenbei nahm sie unterschwellig den Geruch ihres Urins war, der sich nun kriechend in ihrem Hosenbein verbreitete und eine verräterische, ängstliche Spur hinterließ. Sie würgte, doch Snape ließ sie nicht los.

 

„Hören Sie gut zu“, presste er leise durch seine schmalen Lippen hervor, „Sie sehen zu, dass Sie sofort in die heulende Hütte kommen. Dort bleiben Sie, bis ich Sie hole!“

 

Hermione runzelte fragend ihre Stirn und schnaufte widerwillig in seine raue Handfläche. Sie würde sogleich umkehren und ihren Freunden im Inneren des alten Schlosses zur Hilfe eilen!

 

„Denken Sie erst gar nicht daran, Miss Granger!“, grollte der geübte Legilimentiker und Hermione spürte eine Welle der Verzweiflung durch ihren Körper jagen. „Sie wollen gar nicht wissen, was sich da drinnen abspielt, aber wenn Sie gerne daran teilnehmen möchten - nur zu!“

 

„Harry wird dem ein Ende setzen“, wagte sie es, undeutlich in seine nach Verderben riechende Hand zu nuscheln. Snapes Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich schmerzlich zu einer Fratze und Hermiones Herzschlag setzte für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit aus.

 

„Miss Granger, hören Sie! Potter ist tot“, sagte Snape mit ungewohnt hilflosem Unterton. „Der Dunkle Lord hat nicht einmal ein Häufchen Asche von unserem Hoffnungsträger übrig gelassen und im Moment sind er und seine übermächtigen Todesser mit nichts anderem beschäftigt, als die verbleibenden Rebellen zu jagen.“

 

Seine Worte schlugen auf Hermione ein, als wären sie ein Meteoritenschauer. Die Verzweiflung in Snapes Gesicht schien echt zu sein und in Hermione flackerte ein stilles Licht des Vertrauens auf. Welches aber kurz nachdem sie seine Worte realisierte schon wieder vor dem Erlöschen stand.

 

„Nein!“, keuchte Hermione und bemerkte gar nicht, dass der verhasste schwarze Mann seine Hand von ihrem Mund genommen hatte. „Sie lügen, so wie Sie uns alle schon die ganze Zeit belogen haben!“

 

„Morgen wird der Dunkle Lord den nächsten Schritt einleiten und weltweit die reinblütigen Zauberer zur Rassensäuberung aufrufen. Entweder Sie gesellen sich zu Weasley, Brown und den anderen Verrätern in die Heulende Hütte und hoffen auf ein halbwegs würdiges Leben nach dem Krieg, oder Sie spazieren zurück in die Höhle der Schlange“, Snape machte eine ausladende Geste.

 

Hermione blickte ihren ehemaligen Professor skeptisch an und in ihrem Kopf arbeitete es. Alleine konnte sie gegen die Todesser nicht ankommen und wenn es nur bei einem  _ Cruciatus _ bleiben würde, dann könnte sie sich schon glücklich schätzen. Sie zögerte.

 

„Kleiner Tipp, nehmen Sie die Option mit der Hütte!“, half Snape ihr eindringlich auf die Sprünge.

 

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte sie ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie in die schwarze Nacht davon hetzte, getrieben von dem einen übermächtigen Gedanken, der all die schrecklichen Worte Snapes in den Hintergrund drängte:

 

_Überlebe!_

 

Als Hermione nach Atem ringend die Tür der heulenden Hütte hinter sich zuknallte, wurde es augenblicklich schwarz vor ihren Augen und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Ihre ganze Kraft floss in seichten, elektrisierenden Bächen aus ihrem Körper und ließ nur noch eine zitternde Hülle übrig.

 

„Hermione, Merlin sei dank!“

 

Die junge Hexe spürte, wie sich zwei Arme um ihren Körper legten und ihn erleichtert drückten. Sie stöhnte auf und sofort ließ man von ihr ab. Schwer hob und senkte sich Hermiones Brustkorb und sie nahm unterschwellig den feucht modrigen Geruch ihres Umfelds war.

 

„Mirgehtesgut“, leierte sie mit schwerer Zunge und fühlte sich, als ob sie kopfüber in ein Fass Butterbier gestürzt wäre. Ihre Schläfen hämmerten und ihre Nase fühlte sich an, als ob sie auf die dreifache Größe angeschwollen wäre.

 

_Nebensächlich._

 

Hermione öffnete langsam die Augen. Bekümmert blickte Lavender Brown auf sie hinab. Ihr Gesicht war geschwollen und deformiert. Das lange, blonde Haar war teilweise versengt und ihr Kopf wies kahle Stellen auf. Ihre Robe hing in Fetzen an ihrem blutverschmierten Körper und Hermione konnte nur erahnen, was Lavender widerfahren sein musste.

 

_Greyback._

 

Hermione schauderte bei dem Gedanken und fühlte den Boden unter sich schwanken. Ihr war, als würde sie auf einem Schiffsdeck liegen, was durch den Wellengang auf und ab gehoben wurde. Doch sie befand sich auf dem festen Holzboden der unwirtlichen Hütte am Rande von Hogsmeade.

 

Schwerfällig stemmte sie sich auf die Ellbogen und blickte verstört durch den Raum. Auf dem alten Himmelbett ruhten mehrere Personen und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand kauerten verletzte Rebellen, die sie in der Dunkelheit nicht richtig erkennen konnte.

 

Ginny Weasley lag in Dean Thomas‘ Armen und weinte. Hermione rappelte sich auf und kroch zu ihrer Freundin herüber. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Ginny sie erkannte, doch dann fielen sich die beiden Hexen in die Arme und schluchzten hemmungslos.

 

„Sie sind tot, Hermione. Alle tot.“

 

Hermione vergrub ihr Gesicht in Ginnys Halsbeuge und wiegte sich und ihre Freundin beruhigend vor und zurück. Es half nicht.

 

„Harry... er... er hat es nicht... nicht geschafft.“, stammelte Hermione an ihrem Schlüsselbein. „Ich... ich... und ich bin einfach abgehauen!“

 

„Hermione...“

 

„Ich... ich habe ihn im... im Stich gelassen!“, presste Hermione tränenerstickt hervor und schnappte hilflos nach Luft. Japsend sog sie ihre Lungen voll und stand kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Ginny packte sie bei den Schultern und rüttelte sie kräftig.

 

„... was ist mit Harry?“, krächzte Ginny und Hermione blickte in ihr verzerrtes Gesicht: „Er ist tot.“

 

Jeder in der Heulenden Hütte schien den Atem anzuhalten. Man hätte die berühmte Stecknadel fallen hören können.

 

„Das ist nicht wahr“, hauchte Ginny und Tränen rannen ihr unaufhaltsam über die beschmutzten und mit Blut verschmierten Wangen. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!“

 

„Snape hat es mir gesagt.“

 

„Der Lügner!“, spie Ginny erbost und richtete sich schwankend auf, nur um sogleich wieder auf die Knie zurück zu fallen. „Und dann hat er dich hierher geschickt, richtig?“, Ginnys Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis sie schließlich in einem Kreischen endete: „UM MIR ZU SAGEN, DASS ER TOT IST?“

 

Hermione versuchte ansatzweise nachzuempfinden, was Ginnys Herz gerade für einen Verlust erlitten hatte. Freund, Hoffnungsträger und Geliebter... tot.

 

„Wo ist Ron?“, schoss es plötzlich aus Hermione heraus.

 

_Nein, nein, nein... bitte nicht!_

 

Ginnys abruptes Schweigen bestätigte ihr, dass er sich nicht hier in der Heulenden Hütte befand. Lavender fing an zu schluchzen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ginnys Körper bebte vor Hilflosigkeit und sie rollte sich schützend zusammen. Hermione starrte betäubt auf den dreckigen Boden und fühlte sich elendig. Das konnte doch alles nur ein böser Traum sein.

 

„Es ist alles aus“, meinte Seamus Finnegan und streckte sich auf dem Boden aus. „Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird uns umbringen.“

 

„Snape sagte, der Dunkle Lord wird morgen weltweit zur Rassensäuberung aufrufen“, flüsterte Hermione.

 

„Weltweit?“, kam es träge vom Himmelbett und Hermione machte Lunas zerzausten Blondschopf aus. „Dass er so großen Einfluss hat, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten.“

 

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass er selber ein Halbblut ist“, sinnierte Hermione und schüttelte den Kopf, „ist das alles einfach nur paradox!“

 

Betroffenes Schweigen senkte sich wieder über der Heulenden Hütte und nur das Prasseln des Graupelregens auf dem Dach war zu hören.

 

_Hermione lief durch den Regen und versteckte sich im Verbotenen Wald. Tief kroch sie in das Gehölz und hoffte, dass ihre Verfolger sie nicht finden würden. Der modrige Duft von Moos, Laub und Pilzen drang in ihre Nase und die Feuchtigkeit durchzog langsam ihre Kleidung. Ihr Körper presste sich auf den kalten Boden und Hermione betete erneut, dass ihre Verfolger sie nicht finden würden._

 

„ _Pscht!“_

 

_Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen und blinzelte durch den Regenschleier vor ihren Augen. Was war das?_

 

„ _Pscht! Komm mit mir.“_

 

_Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Zeichen ihr galt und blieb steif in ihrem Versteck liegen._

 

„ _Mami, komm schnell, bevor sie dich finden!“_

 

_Eine warme Hand griff nach Hermiones Schulter und ließ sie erneut zusammen fahren. Was sollte das?_

 

_Ängstlich drehte sie sich um und blickte in das wohl schönste Gesicht, das sie je gesehen hatte. Ein Trugbild, anders konnte sie sich diese Erscheinung nicht erklären._

 

„ _Komm, Mami!“, die Lichtgestalt streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, doch Hermione starrte sie nur misstrauisch an. „Wenn sie dich finden, können wir uns niemals kennen lernen, Mami.“_

 

„ _Ich bin nicht deine Mama“, flüsterte Hermione verstört und kauerte sich zusammen. Warum war dieses Mädchen hier? Hermione musste aufpassen, der Feind war hinter ihr her!_

 

„ _Erinnere dich an mich!“, lächelte die Kleine und krabbelte zu Hermione ins Versteck. Eng drückte sich das engelsgleiche Wesen an Hermiones Körper und sogleich breitete sich eine Flutwelle aus Glück und Wärme in Hermiones zitternden Gliedern aus. Ein unbeschreiblicher Duft stieg von dem kleinen Mädchen empor, der Hermione die Tränen in die Augen trieb._

 

_Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihren Arm um dieses zarte Wesen zu legen und es fest an sich zu ziehen. Das Mädchen hatte so Recht, es gehörte zu Hermione. Sie musste ihr vertrauen!_

 

„ _Wohin sollen wir gehen?“, fragte Hermione leise und atmete langsam das Aroma des Kindes ein._

 

„ _Einen langen Weg müssen wir gehen, Mami.“_

 

_Die Kleine wuselte aus Hermiones Umarmung und ein Gefühl der totalen Leere machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit._

 

„ _Du musst deinen Zauberstab zurück lassen.“_

 

_Hermione blinzelte verwirrt. Was verlangte ihre Tochter da von ihr?_

 

„ _Mami, ich freue mich so darauf bei dir zu bleiben!“, kleine Kinderarme umschlossen Hermiones Nacken und die Erfüllung kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück._

 

Blinzelnd schaute Hermione sich um. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild in ihrer Brust. Da war kein Wald um sie herum, nur die herunter gekommene Heulende Hütte. Kein kleines Mädchen war da, nur ihre verwundeten Freunde. Hermione saß bibbernd in einer Ecke und wurde sich der ausweglosen Situation bewusst.

 

Stumm betrachtete Hermione ihren Zauberstab und fuhr andächtig über das magische Weinstockholz. Unbemerkt ließ sie ihn in ihr Perlentäschchen verschwinden und verstaute dies intuitiv unter einem losen Dielenbrett. Erleichterung durchflutete Hermione, doch sie wusste nicht genau, warum. Ohne Zauberstab war sie machtlos, doch ihr Gefühl sagte, dass sie gerade das Richtige getan hatte.

 

„Was tun wir jetzt?“, fragte Ginny. „Ich bezweifle, dass wir in der Lage sind, den Krieg doch noch für uns zu entscheiden.“

 

Zustimmendes Raunen, Seufzen und Ächzen kam aus jeder Ecke. Dann wieder nur Stille und der Regen auf dem Dach.

 

„Ihr-wisst-schon-wer wird uns umbringen“, murmelte Dean und schloss resigniert die Augen. Hermione betrachtete ihren Schulkollegen im Halbdunkeln und meinte: „Was, wenn nicht?“

 

„Dann wird es die Hölle auf Erden werden!“

 

  
  


 


	3. Die drei Gebote

**3\. Die drei Gebote**

 

Hermione erinnerte sich nicht genau daran, wie sie in der Morgendämmerung von den Todessern überwältigt worden waren. Es gab einen lauten Knall und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit in ihrem Gedächtnis.

 

Und diese Dunkelheit sollte lange bleiben.

 

Der weltweite Angriff auf Muggelstädte und Zauberergesellschaften dauerte genau drei Wochen. Die Zahl der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords erhöhte sich rasant und trug so zum schnellen Erfolg mit bei. Viele erhofften sich die Chance auf ein normales Leben für die Zeit nach dem Krieg und töteten und folterten aus lauter Angst um ihre Familien. Halbblüter, Schlammblüter und Mischwesen schlugen sich aus Eigenschutz und in der Hoffnung auf Gnade, auf die dunkle Seite und unterstützten somit nur den eigenen Untergang. Die Muggel versuchten vergeblich mit ihren Kriegswaffen gegen die Magie anzukommen, versagten jedoch auf voller Linie:

 

Magie war Macht.

 

Nachdem der Krieg offiziell als gewonnen galt, ließ Lord Voldemort durch seine Todesser und Inquisitoren eine gigantische Selektion vornehmen, in der die durch den Krieg arg dezimierte Weltbevölkerung nach seiner Definition neu eingeteilt wurde. Zur Überwachung dieser Maßnahme entsandte er seinen engsten Kreis an Todessern in die Welt.

 

Alle reinblütigen Zauberer bildeten nun die elitäre Herrenrasse und bekamen, ob sie wollten oder nicht, das Dunkle Mal auf den linken Unterarm als Statussymbol geprägt. Lord Voldemort legte letzten Endes Wert auf die Reinblütigkeit, nicht auf die Gesinnung, um die Herrenrasse für sein Regime aufzubauen. So verschonte er sämtliche ehemalige Blutsverräter, die widerwillig seine neue Weltanschauung aufgezwungen bekamen. Jeglicher Kontakt zu anderen wurde unterbunden und Hermione erinnerte sich an Ginnys versteinertes Gesicht, das Dunkle Mal frisch in die Haut gebrannt, als sie bei der Selektion voneinander getrennt wurden. Für immer.

 

Die Muggel wurden als Sklavenrasse unterjocht und sollten fortan den Reinblütern dienen. Sie bekamen ein verschlungenes „S“ in den linken Unterarm gebrannt und wurden ihren Fähigkeiten nach eingeteilt. Handwerklich begabte Muggel sollten der Herrenrasse aus alten Hauptstädten neue pompöse Mega-Städte bauen, die als Lebenszentren dienten. Anders begabte Muggel wurden als Sklaven in den Privathaushalten, in der Landwirtschaft oder anderen Unternehmen eingesetzt. Muggel ohne Verwendung wurden kurzerhand exekutiert.

 

Halbmenschen, wie die Zentauren, Riesen oder Werwölfe, sowie Zauberwesen wurden gesellschaftlich degradiert und mit Tieren gleichgesetzt. Ihnen wurde ein Magieverbot erteilt, sowie die Anweisung, sich gemeinsam mit „Ihresgleichen“ in den Wäldern, Steppen und Feldern aufzuhalten. Greyback tobte, als der Dunkle Lord ihn und sein Rudel aus dem zerstörten London werfen ließ.

 

Halbblüter und Schlammblüter jedoch waren magischer Abschaum. Unwürdig und weder das Eine noch das Andere. Sie waren unerwünschte Personen. Was Voldemort mit ihnen vor hatte, konnte jedoch keiner wirklich sagen.

 

Im nächsten Schritt der Selektion wurde ein erstes Gebot von Voldemort für die Unerwünschten verhängt:

 

_1\. Die Unerwünschten haben keinerlei Recht auf Ausübung von Magie._

 

Allen unwürdigen Zauberern wurde der Zauberstab entzogen, falls sie noch einen besaßen und ihn nicht bereits im Gefecht verloren hatten. Hermione erfasste erneut eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass ihr Zauberstab nicht auf dem großen Scheiterhaufen mit Dämonenfeuer landete, sondern ein eigenes Grab in der Heulenden Hütte besaß.

 

Ihr Blick glitt über die Menschenmasse, die eingepfercht wie Vieh in einem riesigen eingezäunten Areal gehalten wurde. Dean und Seamus flankierten sie, schwiegen aber beharrlich. Die Situation machte ihnen allen nach mehreren Wochen zu schaffen.

 

Langsam bewegten sie sich mit der Menge auf den Ausgang zu, einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen. Hermione schossen ständig Bilder des zweiten Weltkriegs durch den Kopf. Holocaust. Konzentrationslager. Gaskammern. Leidende, sterbende Menschen.

 

Was hatte Voldemort mit ihnen, den Unwürdigen, nur vor?

 

„Name!“

 

Eine schneidende Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermione war am Ausgang angekommen, an dem sich ein kleiner Schalter befand. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein gelangweilter Mann und protokollierte alle, die an ihm vorbei geschleust wurden.

 

„Hermione Granger.“

 

Die Augenbrauen des Todessers flogen für einen Moment in die Höhe und er blickte kurz von seinem Protokoll zu ihr auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren kritzelte er den Namen in seiner langen Liste unter der Nummer 2203 hin.

 

„Lebensnummer 2203. Linker Arm!“

 

Gedankenlos streckte Hermione ihm ihren linken Arm entgegen und wurde magisch als unwürdiges Schlammblut gebranntmarkt. Sie spürte ein befremdliches Kribbeln und Hermione trug seither Charles Baldwins Symbol für biologische Gefahrenpunkte auf dem linken Arm:

 

 

 

 

 

 

Schlammblüter, Halbblüter und Squibs wurden als Biohazards eingestuft und galten fortan als Bedrohung für die Herrenrasse. Hermione starrte das feuerrote Mal auf ihrer Haut an und wurde von Dean weiter geschoben, der hinter ihr stand.

 

„Der Nächste!“

 

Ein paar Tage verbrachten Hermione, Dean und Seamus in einer Art Auffanglager mit katastrophalen Zuständen. Es mangelte förmlich an allem und glich in etwa dem Selektionslager, bis auf die Tatsache, dass viele bekannte Gesichter bereits verschwunden waren. Die Masse der unerwünschten Zauberer stank zum Himmel und summte wie ein großer Bienenstock in Hermiones Kopf. Das Magenknurren nahm sie schon gar nicht mehr wahr und auch ihr eigener verschwitzter Geruch wurde von dem Gestank der Unräte und provisorischen Aborte überlagert. Hinzu kamen Frost und Kälte, die durch die notdürftigen Behausungen zogen. Hermione versuchte die meiste Zeit zu schlafen und wünschte sich jedesmal, nicht wieder in dieser Kloake aufwachen zu müssen.

 

„ _Halte durch, Mami!“_

 

_Warm kuschelte sich das Mädchen an Hermiones steifgefrorene Glieder. Wie selbstverständlich legte Hermione ihren Arm um das unschuldige Ding._

 

„ _Wie denn nur?“, flüsterte Hermione matt. „Ich kann... nicht... mehr.“_

 

„ _Mami, bitte“, schniefte das kleine Mädchen. „Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf!“_

 

„ _Nein...“_

 

Dann wurden sie alle eines Tages von den Todessern hoch gescheucht, mussten ihre verdreckte Kleidung gegen eine graue Robe tauschen und wurden in riesige Waggons gepfercht, die sie zu einer skurrilen Konstruktion brachten. Mitten in der kargen, verschneiten Landschaft ragte ein Bauwerk empor, rötlich schimmernd und mit gefährlichen Zinken und Spitzen versehen. Eine Art Mauer mit großem Tor. Hermione hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so etwas gesehen.

 

_Unser Konzentrationslager!_ , schoss es Hermione durch den Kopf und sie hielt geschockt den Atem an.

 

Als die Waggons näher an dieses Tor kamen, öffnete es sich wie ein riesiger Schlund und verschluckte sie förmlich von der Außenwelt. Es schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, welches Hermione durch Mark und Bein ging.

 

Weinende und wimmernde Zauberer waren überall. Und nur das künstliche, magisch erzeugte Licht an den Wänden dieser... ja, was eigentlich?

 

„Willkommen in _Agharti_! Diese Passage trennt euren Lebensraum von dem der Herrenrasse“, erklang die sonorusverstärkte Stimme eines gelangweilten Inquisitors. „Für den Abschaum dieser Welt stehen als temporärer Lebensraum die Höhlen, Minenschächte, Stollen und D.U.M.B.s zur freien Verfügung. Hier in New Swabia, ehemals Britannien, müsst ihr euch mit Höhlen begnügen.“

 

Hermiones Blick wanderte durch die sogenannte Passage und entdeckte weitere Stollen, die die Unwürdigen also unter die Erde bringen sollten. Behelfsmäßig waren einige Gänge in den Fels gehauen und am Ende erwartete sie die Dunkelheit.

 

„Unser großer Lord hat ein zweites Gebot für euch erlassen“, erklang die Stimme erneut.

 

_2\. Die Unerwünschten haben sich im Untergrund aufzuhalten._

 

Dean hatte Recht behalten, es war die Hölle auf Erden. Sie waren mit ihrem Waggon in einer Sandsteinhöhle abgesetzt worden und gingen nun zu Fuß den spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang. Die Wände drangen von jeder Seite auf die große Ansammlung Zauberer ein und gerade die Kinder weinten und schluchzten ohne Unterlass. Hermione hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Der Stollen wurde an einigen Stellen von rotem Backstein gesäumt und gestützt, bevor wieder der pure Sandstein zum Vorschein kam. Hermione verrenkte ihren Kopf, um sich zu orientieren und sich ein Bild von dem unterirdischen Ort zu machen.

 

„Ich weiß wo wir sind“, wisperte Hermione plötzlich und Dean verdrehte die Augen.

 

„Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Moment um Klugzuscheißen, Hermione!“

 

„Wir sind am Arsch, das sind wir!“, patzte Seamus und strich im Vorbeigehen über die kalte Höhlenwand.

 

„Wir sind in _Tigguo Cobauc_ “, antwortete Hermione unbeirrt und erntete verständnislose Blicke. „Die Stadt der Höhlen in Nottingham, Mittelengland.“

 

„Hast du heimlich einen Vier-Punkte-Zauber gesprochen?“

 

„Wie denn ohne Zauberstab?“, fauchte Hermione und sagte dann: „Ich war hier damals mit meiner Muggelgrundschulklasse auf Exkursion.“

 

Schweigend gingen die jungen Leute weiter mit der sich bewegenden grauen Menschenmasse in das Höhlenkonstrukt. Doch Hermione konnte nicht länger den Mund halten: „Im Mittelalter haben hier die Armen gewohnt und es glich einem unterirdischen Slum.“

 

„Was du nicht sagst!“, meinte Dean ironisch.

 

„Dunkel, feucht und stickig. Ganze Familien lebten, aßen und schliefen in den einzelnen Höhlenzimmern. Und durch die Überpopulation und die entsprechend schlechten hygienischen Verhältnisse, waren diese Höhlen eine perfekte Brutstätte für Krankheiten wie Tuberkulose, Cholera und Pocken.“

 

„Danke, Hermione!“, meinte Seamus bissig. „Ob ich mir wohl aussuchen kann, woran ich in absehbarer Zeit hier krepieren werde?“

 

Hermione presste pikiert die Lippen aufeinander und sagte gar nichts mehr. Bis sie ein paar Minuten später von einer fremden Hexe angesprochen wurde.

 

„Verzeihung, Sie sagten, Sie kennen diesen Ort?“

 

Hermione drehte sich um und blieb stehen. Seamus, Dean und die fremde Hexe, sowie ihre Familie taten es ihr gleich.

 

„Ja, ich war hier schon einmal.“

 

„Haben wir eine Chance ohne Magie hier zu Überleben?“, fragte die Hexe ganz unverblümt und ein kleines Mädchen schmiegte sich in die verdreckte graue Robe. Ein Stich jagte durch Hermiones Herz, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der Dunkle Lord niemanden verschont hatte. Nicht einmal unschuldige Kinder. Auch das kleine Mädchen trug bereits das Biohazardsymbol auf ihrem linken Arm.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami!_

 

Hermione wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht: „Wir hätten eine Chance, ja. Der Todesser jedoch meinte, dass diese Höhlen nur unser temporärer Lebensraum seien. Also muss der Dunkle Lord noch etwas anderes mit uns vorhaben.“

 

„Was sollte er noch mit uns vorhaben?“, fragte nun ein weiterer Zauberer, der sich zu der kleinen Gruppe um Hermione gesellte.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht genau“, sagte sie mit hängenden Schultern und sah, wie immer mehr Leute stehen blieben und sich umdrehten. Der ganze Gang bewegte sich nicht und Hermione fühlte sich ein wenig mulmig in der Menschenmasse vor und hinter ihr.

 

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?“, fragte wieder die Hexe und schaute Hermione erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Es gibt eine Süßwasserquelle mit Brunnen in diesem Höhlenkonstrukt. Den _Enchanted Well_. Wir müssen dafür Sorge tragen, dass die hygienischen Zustände hier einigermaßen tragbar sind, ansonsten rotten wir uns durch entstehende Krankheiten selber aus.“

 

Hermione spürte, wie sich alle Blicke auf ihre Person hefteten und eine latente Aufregung erfasst sie. Die ganzen verzweifelten Zauberer schienen darauf zu warten, dass sie etwas tat. Dass sie ihnen sagte, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatten.

 

Ohne Magie.

 

„Es gibt etwas weiter hinten bei der _Pillar Cave_ noch die alte Gerberei. Dort riecht es aufgrund der mangelnden Luftzirkulation noch heute entsprechend stark nach den Gerbmitteln, und wir könnten dort einen Abort errichten“, sprach Hermione zu der großen Zauberergemeinde und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung. Dieser Stillstand war ihr definitiv zu unheimlich!

 

Die Zauberergemeinschaft waberte um sie herum wie der Bienenstock um ihre Königin. Wieviele mochten sie wohl sein? Hermione hatte nicht mitbekommen, wieviele Waggons noch durch die Passage gekommen waren. Und sie war etwas zu klein, um sich einen Überblick den Gang hinauf und herunter machen zu können. Es waren jedoch genug Menschen anwesend, um einen klaustrophobischen Druck auf Hermione auszuüben.

 

Schnell sprach sie weiter, und bemerkte, wie die Zauberer ihre Worte zu denen weiter trugen, die sie nicht direkt hören konnten: „ _Tigguo Cobauc_ ist ein von Menschenhand geschaffenes Höhlensystem aus der Zeit der Wikingereroberung und bietet in etwa 450 kleine Höhlen. Ich würde das Fassungsvermögen auf etwa 2.250 Personen schätzen. Und - oh, das ist neu!“

 

Hermione strömte mit den Leuten in eine große Kaverne, die damals noch nicht vorhanden gewesen war. Die Deckenhöhe nahm etwas den Druck von Hermiones Schultern und sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Überall verteilten sich die Zauberer wie zuvor in dem Gefangenenlager und blieben wartend stehen. Worauf sie aber warteten, wusste keiner.

 

Hermione nahm mit Dean und Seamus einen Platz am Eingang der Kaverne ein, aus dem immer mehr Menschen in die gigantische Höhle strömten. Mulmig betrachtete Hermione die Menschenmasse.

 

„Wieviele von uns wurden bloß hierher gekarrt?“, flüsterte sie leicht panisch. Ihre Augen huschten von einer Höhlenwand zur anderen und Hermione überschlug grob die Fläche und berechnete die Kapazität der Höhle. „Es passen tatsächlich fast zweitausend Menschen in diese... diese Grotte!“

 

Ihr wurde schwindelig und ihr Atem ging flach. Dean stützte sie und lehnte sie an die kalte Sandsteinwand. „Hermione, hast du es noch nicht verstanden? Er hat uns alle zum Sterben hier unten eingesperrt!“

 

„Nein“, japste sie, „wir haben eine Chance!“

 

„Wie denn ohne Magie? Schön, es gibt also eine Quelle. Aber die muss auch für fast zweitausend Leute reichen! Und das nicht nur, um deren Durst zu stillen!“

 

Hermione schaute Dean mit großen Augen an und blickte zu Seamus, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir kommen nicht weiter als bis zur Passage. Wie du schon sagtest, ist die Luftzirkulation nicht die Beste. Aber wo bekommen wir Nahrung her? Selbst im Gefangenenlager haben wir uns nur von Gras und Dreck ernährt!“

 

„Und hier unten gibt es nichts. Nicht einmal Fledermäuse oder Ratten!“, fügte Dean noch hinzu.

 

„Will er uns zu Kannibalen machen?“, würgte Hermione und starrte ins Leere. Das konnte nicht sein!

 

„Falls er uns nicht hier alle auf einen Streich erledigt, wird es mit Sicherheit früher oder später erste Fälle von Kannibalismus geben“, mutmaßte Seamus und fasste die sonst so faktentreue Hermione bei den Schultern. „Es ist aus mit uns, Hermione. Sieh es ein!“

 

Verwirrt schaute Hermione über die wogenden Köpfe der Squibs, Halb- und Schlammblüter hinweg. Viele weinten schon gar nicht mehr und schauten nur noch resigniert um sich. Männer, die ihre Frauen und Kinder in den Armen hielten und ebenso hilflos waren. Hermione schlang ihre Arme um ihren schmalen Leib.

 

„Temporär. Das hatte der Todesser in der Passage gesagt!“, trotzte Hermione und schob den Gedanken an einen frühen Tod weit von sich. „Temporär bedeutet zeitlich begrenzt!“

 

„Ja, weil wir hier in einem begrenztem Zeitraum auch alle verhungert sein werden!“, meinte Dean ungeduldig. „Du bist heute echt schwer von Begriff, Hermione!“

 

„Nein, es muss da noch etwas geben, ansonsten hätten die sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, uns alle zu protokollieren und hierher zu schaffen!“, beharrte Hermione und rupfte unschlüssig an ihrer grauen Robe. „Wenn nicht noch irgendwas mit uns geplant wäre, dann hätte er uns alle längst umbringen lassen, anstatt uns auch noch neu einzukleiden.“

 

Dean und Seamus schwiegen und tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus. Ganz so abwegig schien Hermiones Schlussfolgerung nicht zu sein. Die Frage war nur, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, vorher in Frieden gestorben zu sein.

 

Endlich betrat niemand mehr die Kaverne und das Gemurmel wurde immer unruhiger. Der mit einer Todessermaske vermummte Inquisitor stand als Letzter im Höhleneingang und hielt sich seinen Zauberstab an den Hals.

 

„Hier in der großen Halle von Agharti bekommt ihr zwei Mal am Tag etwas zu essen. Mittags und Abends. Wer das Essen verpasst, hat selber Schuld. Geschlafen wird in den einzelnen Höhlenbaracken. Ihr könnt euch dort ein Lager aussuchen. Von insgesamt 25.113 Unwürdigen in Großbritannien, seid ihr die letzten eintausendachthundert Überlebenden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt jeden Tag hier in der großen Halle bei einem morgendlichen Zählappell eure Lebensnummer aus der Selektion anzugeben, damit wir euren Status überprüfen können.“

 

Fassungslos starrten Hermione, Dean und Seamus den Inquisitor an und waren unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Über dreiundzwanzigtausend tote Squibs, Halb- und Schlammblüter? Damit war die britische Zauberergesellschaft auf eine handvoll reinblütiger Personen geschrumpft.

 

„Bei der Statusüberprüfung werdet ihr auf etwaige Unstimmigkeiten hin untersucht, die eine umgehende Exekution erforderlich machen würde“, sagte der Inquisitor mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, als ob ihm ein Menschenleben nichts wert wäre. „Bei den Frauen wäre dies insbesondere bei einer neuen Schwangerschaft der Fall, da der Dunkle Lord noch ein drittes Gebot für euch erlassen hat.“

 

_3\. Die Unerwünschten haben es zu unterlassen, sich fortzupflanzen._

 

„Unwürdiges Leben darf ab heute kein neues unwürdiges Leben mehr hervor bringen“, waberte die Stimme durch das immer lauter werdende Gesumme der Menge, doch Hermione trafen diese Worte wie ein Schlag. „Die Blutschande hat Dank des Dunklen Lords hiermit ein Ende.“

 

Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Die Biohazards gerieten in Bewegung, panische und verzweifelte Schreie hallten durch die Höhle und echoten in einem ohrenbetäubendem Sirenengesang wieder auf sie hinab. Bevor der Inquisitor von der tobenden Menge erfasst werden konnte, apparierte er mit einem lauten Knall und in der großen Halle befanden sich mit einem Mal spartanische Tische und Bänke. Einen weiteren Moment später stand auf jedem Platz ein mit undefinierbarem Essen gefüllter Teller. Ohne zu überlegen stürzten sich die meisten sofort auf die Nahrung und füllten ihre knurrenden Mägen. Egal, was sie dort zu essen bekamen. Der panische Ausbruch wurde somit geschickt eingefangen, und Hermione war sich sicher, dass die meisten in diesem Augenblick schon wieder vergessen hatten, was der Todesser ihnen gesagt hatte.

 

Hermione nahm wie betäubt neben Dean und Seamus Platz, die bereits dabei waren, die Pampe von den Tellern in ihre Münder zu schaufeln. Sie schob sich einen Happen der breiartigen Substanz in den Mund und verzog das Gesicht.

 

„Hat bestimmt Bellatrix gekocht“, witzelte Dean und schaufelte weiter. „Aber es macht satt!“

 

Widerwillig aß Hermione ihren Teller leer und schniefte heimlich in den grauen Ärmel ihrer Leinenrobe.

 

„Was schaust du denn so, Hermione? Freust du dich nicht darüber, dass du wieder einmal Recht hattest?“, versuchte Seamus sie aufzumuntern.

 

„Jaah“, machte Dean, „der Todesser hat zwar nicht genau gesagt, was sie mit uns vorhaben, aber immerhin haben sie noch etwas mit uns vor!“

 

Mit glasigen Augen schaute Hermione ihre Freunde an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Hatten sie denn überhaupt nicht zugehört? Waren die beiden so blind?

 

„Ich hatte nicht Recht“, sagte Hermione mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals. „Wir sind hier um zu sterben. Langsam und unauffällig werden wir hier ausgerottet. Versteht ihr das nicht?“

 

Die beiden jungen Männer schauten Hermione fragend an.

 

„Wir sind lebende Versuchskaninchen in einem abgeschlossenen Bau. Wir müssen jeden Tag unseren Status abgeben und am schlimmsten, wir dürfen uns nicht fortpflanzen.“

 

Hermione vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte laut los.

 

„Wir. Sind. Tot.“

 

  


 


	4. Unter der Erde

** 4\. Unter der Erde **

 

Die Jahre vergingen schleichend und Hermione hatte keinerlei Probleme, sich an die ersten zwei Gebote zu halten. Das dritte Gebot jedoch bereitete ihr mit der Zeit einen tiefen Kummer, der den um den verlorenen Krieg und die verstorbenen Freunde bei Weitem übertraf. Hatte sie zunächst noch nicht über die weitreichenden Konsequenzen für sich nachgdacht, so kamen nun, mit voranschreitendem Alter und Weiblichkeit, eklatante Zweifel und Sehnsüchte zu Tage.

 

„ _Ich darf dich niemals kennen lernen“, weinte Hermione und kleine Kinderhände streichelten zärtlich über ihren Rücken._

 

„ _Mami, das werden wir!“, meinte die Kleine zuversichtlich. „Gib die Hoffnung niemals auf!“_

 

Als Hermione damals mit den unerwünschten Personen in die Höhle geschafft worden war, stand sie, wie viele andere auch, kurz davor Selbstmord zu begehen. Zum einen stieg jedesmal eine klaustrophobische Panik in ihr auf, wenn sie an die Tonnen schweren Gesteins dachte, die über ihrem Kopf hingen. Zum anderen sah sie einfach keinen Sinn darin, ein trostloses Dasein unter der Erde zu fristen und darauf zu warten, dass man an Unterkühlung, Krankheit oder dem verkehrten Tagesstatus starb.

 

Beim morgendlichen Zählappell hatten alle Unerwünschten sich in der Großen Halle aufzureihen und ihre Lebensnummer vor sich in den Sand zu schreiben. Dann flutete eine magische Welle durch den Boden und kontrollierte den ominösen Tagesstatus. Die Lebensnummern glühten und leuchteten hell auf und alles war in Ordnung. Leuchtete die Stelle im Sand vor den Füßen nicht auf, dann konnte man sich schon mal von seinen Liebsten verabschieden. Dann war der Tagesstatus fehlerhaft und man musste sich zur Passage begeben, wo bereits Todesser auf einen warteten. Jeden modrigen Tag, den Hermione mit einer erleuchteten Lebensnummer begann, verdankte sie mehr oder weniger Seamus, Dean und überraschender Weise Severus Snape.

 

Als der designierte Schulleiter Hogwarts nach ein paar Wochen auf einmal unter den Unwürdigen auftauchte, hatte es einen riesengroßen Tumult gegeben. Verräter und Lügner wurde Snape geschimpft und war nur knapp einer tödlichen Attacke entgangen, die Mundungus Fletcher tapfer verhinderte. Fletcher, der sich durch das unhygienische Höhlendasein wohl am wenigsten von allen verändert hatte, hatte eine flammende Rede in der großen Halle gehalten. Er hatte Severus Snape verteidigt und seine Tätigkeit als Doppelspion in den Vordergrund gestellt, sowie auf die Grausamkeit des Dunklen Lords geflucht.

 

Snape erwiderte gar nichts. Er schwieg über mehrere Wochen hinweg bis er auf einmal bei Hermione in der Baracke stand. Die graue Robe ließ ihn weniger furchterregend wirken, als seine damalige schwarze Professorenkluft. Er sah mitgenommen aus und viele graue Strähnen durchzogen sein dreckiges Haar.

 

Hermione wusste, dass sie eine absolute Frechheit tat und wappnete sich auf Gegenwehr, doch sie nahm den plötzlich so kraftlos wirkenden Mann einfach in die Arme. Snape sackte in sich zusammen und kauerte zitternd mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin auf dem sandigen Boden.

 

„Es tut mir leid“, waren seine ersten krächzenden Worte und Hermione drückte den mageren Körper etwas fester an sich. Was musste er alles durchgemacht haben?

 

„Sie trifft keine Schuld, Professor Snape“, murmelte sie. „Ich weiß, dass Sie alles in Ihrer Macht stehende getan haben, aber der Dunkle Lord kennt nun Mal keine Gnade.“

 

„Ich hatte mich in den Trümmern von Hogwarts versteckt, Miss Granger.“

 

„Wir haben uns alle versteckt. Das ist nicht schlimm!“

 

„Ich dachte, ich könnte DEM HIER entgehen.“

 

„Sie wussten, was Voldemort mit uns vorhatte?“, quiekte Hermione und schob den alten Mann entsetzt von sich. Hektisch schüttelte er den Kopf.

 

„Nein, nicht wirklich, das müssen Sie mir glauben!“, sagte er schon fast flehend. „Ich wusste, dass mit den überlebenden Unerwünschten etwas geschehen sollte. Aber dieses Szenario habe selbst ich nicht für möglich gehalten.“

 

„Ich glaube Ihnen“, seufzte Hermione nach einer kurzen Pause und betrachtete Snape traurig. „Sie sollten dringend ein Bad nehmen, Sir.“

 

Gemeinsam mit ein paar tatkräftigen Helfern hatten sie den  _ Enchanted Well  _ weiter ausgehoben und die Quelle so vergrößert. Sie hatten den Sandstein mit bloßen Händen und losen Backsteinen abgeklopft und nun eine große Menge Süßwasser fördern können. In der alten Gerberei wurde eine zentrale Latrine eingerichtet, und sie hatten in zwei großen Sandsteingruben ein Wasserbassin eingerichtet, in dem nun eine strikte Badeordnung galt. 

 

Als Severus Snape etwas später wieder bei ihr auftauchte, merkte Hermione gleich, dass es ihm besser ging. Eine Weile saßen sie nur schweigend neben einander, doch dann fing Severus Snape an zu erzählen. Er erzählte, wie er nach der Schlacht auf Hogwarts weiter für den Lord gekämpft hatte. In Deutschland und Italien hatte er eine blutige Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen. Bei seiner Rückkehr nach New Swabia musste Snape dann allerdings feststellen, dass der Dunkle Lord keinesfalls irgendwelche unreinen Anhänger begnadigte oder verschonte. Paradox!

 

Snape schlug sich also ins Dickicht der Wälder und kämpfte sich ohne Magie zu den Trümmern der alten Zaubererschule durch. Er hatte zu sehr Angst, dass seine magische Spur geortet werden konnte. Letztendlich hatten ihn die Todesser doch noch aufgreifen können und umgehend die Passage runter geschmissen.

 

„Es gibt mehrere Passagen, die den Untergrund von der Oberwelt trennen“, berichtete er. „Ich habe sie während meiner Flucht gesehen, aber wusste nicht was das für Konstrukte waren.“

 

„Dann müssen die Höhlen ja noch weiter durch die Erde gehen“, überlegte Hermione. „Wir haben uns bis jetzt nicht weit von der Großen Halle weg getraut. Morgenappell, Mittagessen und Abendessen.... das dürfen wir nunmal nicht verpassen!“

 

„Perversion“, grummelte Snape. „Es ist ein Frevel, dass er in der sogenannten Großen Halle Essen eindecken lässt, wie es hier damals alle auf Hogwarts erlebt haben.“

 

„Nicht alle“, flüsterte Hermione. „Manche Kinder haben es nie erleben dürfen.“

 

Dann schwiegen beide.

 

Hermione beobachtete im Laufe der Zeit, wie immer mehr Biohazards natürlich verstarben oder aufgrund des Tagesstatus verschwanden. Es wurde getuschelt und getratscht, was der Tagesstatus wohl für einen Fehler beinhaltet haben könnte. Bei einigen wie Mundungus Fletcher hätte man ja schon längst einen Fehler erwartet, aber doch nicht bei dem einen oder dem anderen. Jeden Morgen grübelten Hermione und Snape darüber, wie die Analyse eigentlich genau funktionierte. Wirklich zu einem Ergebnis kamen sie jedoch nicht.

 

Immer wenn es eine junge Frau unerwartet traf, durchzuckte es Hermione voller Furcht. Sie wusste dann intuitiv, dass diese Frau wohl ein Kind unter dem Herzen gehabt haben musste und sich der tödlichen Liebe hingegeben hatte. Viele Paare legten es mittlerweile einfach darauf an, doch am Ende zerbrachen sie alle an den Regeln des Regimes. Hermione schnürte es immer wieder die Luft ab, wenn sie sah, wie unvorsichtig die jungen Leute agierten und alles aufs Spiel setzten. Ihnen war die Situation in  _ Agharti  _ so über den Kopf gewachsen, dass ihnen alles egal schien. Doch Hermione suchte nach wie vor nach einer Lösung. Sie verschloss ihr Herz, aus Angst es irgendwann an jemandem zu verlieren und dem unterdrückten Kinderwunsch genauso wenig widerstehen zu können, wie so viele junge Frauen.

 

Der Höhlenalltag hatte sie irgendwann alle gefangen genommen und so merkten sie nicht, wie die Jahre verstrichen. Der morgendliche Zählappell war der einzige zeitliche Anhaltspunkt, den sie neben dem pünktlich servierten Mittag- und Abendessen hatten. Routiniert packten die Zauberer ihren Unrat nach dem eintönigen Essen in die Schüsseln und ließen ihn so über die magische Verbindung verschwinden. Dank dieser cleveren Idee schafften sie es, die Zisterne weitestgehend sauber zu halten. Der Umgang mit den Fäkalien war zur Gewohnheit geworden. Ebenso die kaum vorhandene Privatsphäre.

 

Hermiones Hände waren rauh und von Schwielen übersäht, denn sie untersuchten viele neue Gänge und Stollen und hatten eine Karte der Höhlenwelt angefertigt. Mit Quarzstein hatten sie diese an eine Wand in der Großen Halle gemalt. Mehrere Passagen zur Oberwelt wurden entdeckt und ebenfalls kartographiert. In anderen Höhlensystemen stießen sie sogar auf heruntergekommene Muggelpopulationen, die sich als Ableger der Sklavenmuggel heraus stellten. Dankbar nahmen diese die Hilfe der Unerwünschten aus  _ Tigguo Cobauc _ an. Andere Gruppierungen von Unerwünschten fanden sie jedoch nicht.

 

_Mami, gib niemals die Hoffnung auf!_

 

Die Biohazards hatten ihre Gefangenschaft unter der Erde akzeptiert und das Beste daraus gemacht. Sie hielten regelmäßig Versammlungen ab, tauschten sich aus und manche sorgten sogar für Unterhaltungsprogramm.

 

Eines Abends saß Hermione mit Severus Snape zusammen in der großen Halle, nachdem eine Gruppe Squibs dort ein Theaterstück inszeniert hatte. Sie beobachteten, wie sich die Leute gut gelaunt in die Baracken zum Schlafen zurück zogen.

 

„Sie haben ihr Schicksal hingenommen“, flüsterte Snape Hermione zu, die mit verschränkten Armen auf einem Felsvorsprung lehnte und die Menschenschar verächtlich taxierte.

 

„Das haben sie schon lange“, antwortete sie ohne den Blick von den unerwünschten Biohazards zu nehmen. Ihre Haut war so hellgrau geworden wie die Roben, die sie alle trugen. Durch das fehlende Sonnenlicht und die permanente künstliche Beleuchtung sahen sie tatsächlich aus wie Zombies, die Hermione aus alten Muggelfilmen kannte.

 

Hermione streckte die Beine durch und reckte sich. Sie fühlte sich auch schon wie ein halbtotes Monster und schloss die Augen. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wie es damals war, als die Sonne warm auf sie hinab geschienen hatte und ein lauer Wind in ihren Haaren herum gespielt hatte. Sie schaffte es nicht wirklich.

 

„Ich brauche Bewegung“, murmelte sie und rutschte von dem Felsen. „Kommst du noch eine Runde zur Passage spazieren?“

 

„Gerne, ich hab nichts weiter vor“, meinte Severus Snape schmunzelnd. Hermione hatte bereits vor einigen Jahren gemerkt, dass sie intellektuell am Ende waren. Snape und sie hatten sich oft mit stundenlangen Gesprächen die Zeit vertrieben und sinnierten über die Vergangenheit. Ob man etwas hätte ändern können?

Oder über die Gegenwart. Ob man etwas besser machen könnte? Wie es wohl oben an der Erdoberfläche ausschauen müsste?

Nur die Zukunft ließen sie beide bewusst als Gesprächsthema aus.

 

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den langen Gang hinauf und gelangten schließlich in den runden Vorraum der Passage. Die alten Waggons standen immer noch am selben Fleck und rosteten langsam vor sich hin. Hermione ging zu dem großen Tor, welches sie von der Oberwelt trennte und strich zögernd über die schimmernde Oberfläche.

 

„Weißt du wie lange wir schon hier sind?“

 

„Du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich erzählen“, seufzte Severus und lehnte sich neben Hermione.

 

„Es sind bald sieben Jahre, Severus.“

 

„Meine Knochen glauben dir das sofort.“

 

„Dabei hoffe ich jeden Morgen, dass sie mich holen, weil mein Status fehlerhaft sei.“

 

„Du willst einen fehlerhaften Status?“

 

Severus zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und Hermine fuhr fort: „Wir sind nach sieben Jahren unter der Erde nur noch knapp tausend Leute. Ich denke, es wird keine weiteren zehn Jahre für uns geben. Und ich will wissen, was mit einem wirklich passiert!“

 

„Verstehe ich dich richtig“, räusperte Snape sich nach einer knappen Minute Denkpause, „wenn ich jetzt um tausend Ecken denke und mich in Hermione Granger - eine Frau! - hinein versetze... dann würde ich daraus schließen, dass du den Fehler einer Schwangerschaft in deinen Tagesstatus implementieren möchtest. Natürlich nur, um ganz uneigennützig herauszufinden, was mit fehlerhaften Personen geschieht.“

 

Hermione schwieg und Severus stöhnte entnervt auf.

 

„Du willst wirklich schwanger werden? Bevor du überhaupt selber weißt, dass du es bist, werden sie dich exekutiert haben!“

 

„Ich habe mir überlegt, die Identität einer anderen Frau anzunehmen.“

 

„Wie bitte?“, Severus klang ungewöhnlich schrill und starrte seine junge Begleiterin entsetzt an.

 

„Wenn demnächst eine Frau hier verstirbt... dann werde ich ihre Lebensnummer beim Morgenappell angeben, und ihre Leiche mit meiner Lebensnummer kennzeichnen. Da oben weiß mit Sicherheit niemand mehr, wer ich bin und wie ich aussehe.“

 

„Selbst wenn sie die mutmaßlich alte Frau oben als deinen Leichnahm abtun, musst du trotzdem den Tagesstatus abliefern. Und egal ob es du selber bist oder die andere Frau... wirst du als schwanger erkannt, dann bist du dran.“

 

„Ich werde keinen Status mehr abliefern, Severus. Ich bin dann tot!“

 

„Du weißt nicht, inwiefern die Lebensnummern mit den Personen verbunden sind und wie diese verdammte Analyse überhaupt abläuft!“

 

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Aber hast du dir nicht auch schon Mal die Frage gestellt, was für einen Sinn das alles haben muss?“

 

Snapes Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

 

„Du versuchst einen Sinn in all dem zu erkennen?“

 

„Tagein, tagaus müssen wir uns hier an einen Rhythmus halten. Einen Status abliefern, obwohl wir anscheinend nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Ab und an wird jemand aussortiert und abgeholt. Es kommt mir so vor, als ob wir irgendwie auf Reserve gehalten werden... nur, für was, Severus?“

 

„Hermione, meinst du nicht, dass das Hier und Jetzt schon kompliziert genug ist? Warum willst du unbedingt rebellieren?“

 

„Weil ich vermute, dass diese Gebote einfach nur eine grausame Spielerei sind, und wir eigentlich tun und lassen könnten, was wir wollen. In regelmäßigem Abstand wird jemand willkürlich durch den Tagesstatus ausgewählt, um allen Respekt und Angst einzujagen.“

 

„Wie kommst du auf diese Vermutung?“

 

„Ich habe jetzt mit vielen Leuten über die fehlerhaften Tagesstatus spekuliert und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass niemand wirklich krank oder schwanger war. Es muss Willkür sein, Severus!“

 

„Und deswegen willst du eine Schwangerschaft riskieren, ja?“, höhnte Snape und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Aufgebracht sprang Hermione auf und raufte sich die verfilzten Haare. Böse funkelten sich beide an.

 

„Ach, du verstehst es einfach nicht!“, patzte Hermione und stapfte energisch zum Stollen zurück.

 

„Ich verstehe das sehr wohl, Hermione! Auch wenn ich nie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen habe, hätte ich doch gerne Kinder gehabt. Aber dein Vorhaben ist Wahnsinn!“

 

„Du wirst sehen, es wird funktionieren!“

 

„Hermione, erst einmal musst du jemanden finden, der dich schwängert. Und falls dein Plan wider Erwarten klappen sollte, was wäre mit dem Baby? Soll es hier unten ein genauso trostloses Dasein fristen wie wir, und irgendwann sterben, ohne richtig gelebt zu haben?“

 

Hermione wusste, dass Severus Recht hatte. Wütend presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und ließ sich von ihm den Stollen herunter schieben.

 

„Geh schlafen und vergiss diesen egoistischen Plan“, sagte Severus eindringlich. „Mir scheint, dass du die einzige bist, die sich nicht mit der Situation hier abfinden kann.“

 

Als Hermione sich am nächsten Morgen zum Appell in die große Halle aufraffte, würdigte sie Severus Snape keines Blickes.

 

„Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“, hakte Dean nach und erntete einen giftigen Blick von ihr.

 

„Miss Granger muss gerade ein paar Dinge überdenken“, meinte Snape süffisant und grinste Hermione an. Wütend schnaufte sie auf und lief mit hochrotem Gesicht an ihren Freunden vorbei.

 

Aufgewühlt reihte sich Hermione zum Zählappell ein, als der ohrenbetäubende Gong erklang, und malte wie alle anderen auch ihre Lebensnummer vor sich in den Sand. Während sie noch Severus grollte, schwappte die magische Welle über den sandigen Boden und kontrollierte den Tagesstatus der Unerwünschten. Hermione hielt wie jeden Morgen den Atem an, doch die Lebensnummern glühten alle für einen Moment auf.

 

Heute gab es keine Fehler.

 

Hermione wischte ihre Nummer mit dem Fuß aus dem Sand und wirbelte zu Severus herum.

 

„Miss Granger muss gar nichts überdenken!“, fauchte sie aufgebracht und huschte in Windeseile durch die Menge aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Sie war sich sicher, einen Weg zu ihrem persönlichen Glück finden zu können. Im Moment wusste sie zwar noch nicht genau wie, da hatte ihr Severus‘ Moralpredigt einen Strich durch die Gedankenrechnung gemacht, aber die Hoffnung gab Hermione Granger nicht auf. Niemals!

 

Schnaufend erreichte sie die alten Waggons in der Passage und hockte sich in eine dunkle Ecke. Wenn sie noch mehr Leute von ihrer Idee überzeugen könnte, dann hätte ihr aller Dasein wieder einen Sinn. Hermione grübelte und überlegte hin und her. Was wäre, wenn man seine Lebensnummer zum Zeitpunkt des Todes an eine junge Hexe weitergab? Dann konnte die Hexe ein Baby bekommen, welches durch die vererbte Lebensnummer geschützt wäre. Oder etwa nicht? Nein, Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Da versteckte sich irgendwo noch ein gewaltiger Logikfehler.

 

Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wie genau die Tagesstatusanalyse ablief! Severus hatte in diesem Punkt absolut Recht, und das ärgerte sie. Was konnten die Todesser aus ihren Lebensnummern heraus lesen? Worin lagen die Fehler begründet? Hermiones Gedanken rotierten und sie ging alle möglichen Fehlerquellen der letzten Jahre durch, die sie den unfreiwillig Exekutierten unterstellt hatten: Leberschäden, Staublunge, Harnwegsinfekte, Bindehautentzündung, Kurzsichtigkeit... die Liste der Lappalien ließ sich noch lange so fortführen. Leider kam nie jemand in den Untergrund zurück, um ihnen zu sagen, worin sein Fehler tatsächlich gelegen hatte.

 

Hermione legte grummelnd den Kopf auf ihre angezogenen Knie und starrte auf das große Tor. Dahinter lag die Freiheit, das Leben und die Vielfalt der Natur. Das Gefühl, hier einem riesigen Schwindel aufgesessen zu sein, beschlich sie zum wiederholten Male.

 

„Ich werde es tun!“, sagte Hermione zu sich selbst. „Was habe ich denn noch zu verlieren? Ich muss _sie_ kennen lernen!“

 

Sie stürmte in Severus Snapes Baracke und wirbelte eine Menge Staub und Sand dabei auf. Hustend wischte Snape mit der Hand durch die stickige Luft und schaute Hermione fragend an.

 

„Entschuldige, Severus“, haspelte sie aufgeregt, „aber ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen.“

 

Snape blickte sie schweigend an und Hermione konnte an seiner Wangenmuskulatur erkennen, dass er den Kiefer fest aufeinander presste.

 

„Ich werde bei nächster Gelegenheit eine weibliche Leiche mit meiner Lebensnummer versehen und beweisen, dass wir einem System aus Willkür unterliegen!“

 

„Hermione, mach keine Dummheiten. Bitte!“

 

Snapes Stimme war eher ein Flüstern und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Hermiones Körper aus.

 

„Es geht nicht um ein Baby, Severus, sondern einfach nur um den Beweis!“

 

Snape taxierte sie mit einem seiner Röntgenblicke, die sie schon zu Schulzeiten so gehasst hatte. „Geht es nicht“, meinte er nur und Hermione schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

 

„Doch“, log sie mit brennendem Gesicht, „oder wärst du etwa bereit, mit mir ein Kind zu zeugen?“

 

Der Kloß in Hermiones Hals hätte größer nicht sein können, doch sie reckte weiterhin provokant ihr Kinn in Richtung von Snapes aschfahler Miene.

 

„B-bitte?“

 

„Siehst du“, meinte sie mit bebender Stimme, „es geht mir nur um den Beweis!“

 

Snape erwiderte minutenlang nichts, sondern saß wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt vor Hermione im Sand. Sie beobachte das unangenehme Pulsieren seiner Schläfen und war sich sicher, dass er innerlich am brodeln war.

 

„Miss Granger, Sie sind ein wahnwitziges und unerzogenes Gör!“, presste er schließlich schmallippig hervor. „Mit wem soll ich zukünftig niveauvolle Konversation betreiben, wenn du nicht mehr da sein solltest?“

 

Hermione schwieg und hockte sich neben ihn in den Sand. Sie ergriff seine kalte Hand und drückte sie leicht, doch er erwiderte nichts. So saßen sie noch lange schweigend neben einander.

 

  
  


 


	5. Das Dilemma

** 5\. Das Dilemma **

 

Als schließlich eines Tages Madam Hopkins eines natürlichen Todes verstarb und Hermione mit den Angehörigen ihr Vorhaben heimlich besprach, war sie sich sicher, dass sie einen großen Schwindel aufdecken würde.

 

Nach dem Frühstück wurde der Leichnam aufgebahrt und die Unerwünschten erteilten der Hexe ihre letzte Ehre. Hermione schob sich in die Nähe der Familie der Hexe und linste verschwörerisch zu ihnen hinüber. Das Herz hämmerte ihr wild in der Brust und ihren Bauch durchzog es unangenehm vor lauter Aufregung.

 

Wie verabredet schrieb der Squibsohn der Hexe Hermiones Lebensnummer in den Sand, die kurz aufleuchtete und schließlich zusammen mit dem verschwindenden toten Körper erlosch. Schnell verwischte er mit dem Fuß die falsche Nummer, und Hermione war kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen, da sie nicht zu atmen wagte. Das Blut rauschte durch ihre Ohren und vor die Augen trat ein rötliches Flimmern.

 

„Alles gut, Hermione?“, raunte Severus an ihrem Ohr und stützte die japsende Frau am Ellbogen.

 

„Mir ist so schwindelig, ich weiß nicht, ob das alleine die Aufregung ist, oder...“, Hermione verkniff sich weitere Spekulationen. Severus seufzte schwer und setzte sich mit ihr in den Sand. Ängstlich fasste sie sich an ihre hämmernden Schläfen, und hoffte inständig, dass nichts Schlimmes passieren würde.

 

Alles hing schließlich nur davon ab, ob die Lebensnummer tatsächlich an ihren Körper gekoppelt war, oder nicht.

 

Die Trauergesellschaft zog leise schluchzend an ihnen vorbei und die Große Halle leerte sich zunehmends. Am Ausgang stand der Squibsohn von Madam Hopkins noch eine Weile und beobachtete Hermione und Severus. Nachdem Snape ihm jedoch zuversichtlich zunickte, zog sich auch dieser zurück.

 

„Jetzt gilt es abzuwarten“, sagte Snape mit belegter Stimme und fixierte Hermione mit seinen dunklen Augen.

 

„Ja“, hauchte sie und zog sich die Knie unter das Kinn. „Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.“

 

Diesmal war es Severus, der ihre Hand nahm und zaghaft drückte.

 

„Noch irgendwelche Geständnisse, die Ihr Gewissen belasten, Miss Granger?“

 

„Nein“, Hermione schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Da ich nicht sterben werde, habe ich keine Lebensbeichte vorgesehen.“

 

Sie warteten die ganze Zeit, doch nichts passierte. Immer größer wurde die Hoffnung, dass Hermione Recht behielt. Doch die Angst, auf der Stelle tot umzukippen, weil die Lebensnummer offiziell als verstorben galt, blieb Hermione im Nacken sitzen.

 

_Habe keine Angst, Mami._

 

„Das ist wirklich so spannend, wie die Frage, was mit uns nach dem Tod passiert“, grübelte Severus.

 

„Wo kommen wir her? Wo gehen wir hin? Wer bin ich, und wenn ja, wieviele?“, witzelte Hermione mit roten Flecken auf den Wangen. Der Tumult in ihrem Inneren hatte mit keiner Minute nachgelassen. Die Ungewissheit griff nun mit eisigen Fingern nach ihr, und jagte eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über ihren Rücken.

 

„Jedenfalls scheinst du nun offiziell als tot zu gelten“, murmelte Snape mit einem belustigten Seitenblick auf die mutige Hexe. „Wie fühlt man sich so als lebende Tote?“

 

„Nicht viel anders als vorher“, grinste Hermione. „Lebendig begraben bin ich ja schon lange.“

 

„Wer ist lebendig begraben?“

 

Dean und Seamus gesellten sich zu ihnen und setzten sich vor Snape und Hermione in den Sand.

 

„Warum hockt ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag schon hier an Ort und Stelle?“

 

Hermione grinste unsicher.

 

„Ich habe anscheinend das System überlistet.“

 

Seamus‘ Augen weiteten sich. „Das System? Inwiefern denn das?“

 

Snape räusperte sich: „Miss Granger meinte, ihr sei langweilig und sie müsse unbedingt mit ihrem Leben russisches Roulette spielen, da sie ja eh nichts zu verlieren hätte. Also hat sie die Leiche von Madam Hopkins mit ihrer Lebensnummer kennzeichnen lassen, um zu gucken was passiert.“

 

„Naja“, zuckte Seamus mit den Schultern, „es passiert gar nichts!“

 

Dean nickte und schaute sie überlegen an: „Die Auswahl beim Tagesstatus geschieht ja auch willkürlich. Du könntest der gesündeste Mensch unter Erden sein, und deine Lebensnummer wäre trotzdem irgendwann vielleicht nicht aufgeleuchtet.“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Hermione aufgeregt und rieb sich die mit einem Mal schweißnassen Hände an ihrer verschlissenen Robe. Sie spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken alarmierend aufstellten.

 

„Seamus und ich haben vor einiger Zeit mal das Experiment gewagt und falsche Lebensnummern vor uns in den Sand gemalt. Nichts war passiert, Hermione. Der Sand glüht nur auf und wählt sich den Erstbesten aus. Und bei Toten wird es denen da oben erst Recht egal sein.“

 

Die Worte sickerten langsam durch Hermiones überlasteten Verstand. Ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus und sie spürte, wie sämtliches Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Snape starrte Dean ebenfalls bestürzt an und drehte langsam den Kopf zu Hermione.

 

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?“, wisperte sie kaum hörbar. „Das hätte alles für mich verändern können.“

 

„Das verändert für _uns_ alles, Hermione“, krächzte Snape mit glänzenden Augen. An Dean und Seamus gewandt zischte er verächtlich: „Dass Sie mit dieser Information nicht gleich rausgerückt sind, hätte Ihnen damals die schlimmsten Strafarbeiten und den höchsten Hauspunkteverlust aller Zeiten mit sich gebracht!“

 

„Warum denn das?“, meinte Dean pikiert und Hermione packte ihn reflexartig an seinem Kragen.

 

„Hat der ganze Sand hier unten dein Denkgetriebe blockiert?“, zischte sie böse und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wenn es tatsächlich Willkür ist, dann sind wir hier unten nicht an die Gebote gebunden! Dann ist das alles nur eine Masche, um uns hier bei Laune zu halten!“

 

Hermione stieß Dean wütend zurück: „Wir hätten längst rebellieren können, wir hätten Familien gründen und Nachwuchs zeugen können... all das und noch viel mehr! Und kein einziger Reinblutsadist hätte sich da oben dran gestört!“

 

„Als ob das von Wichtigkeit gewesen wäre, Hermione. _Du_ hast damals doch gesagt, dass wir hier alle zum Sterben runter gebracht wurden!“, verteidigte Seamus seinen Freund und funkelte Hermione ebenso böse zurück.

 

„Ihr kapiert aber auch gar nichts mehr!“, wütete sie los und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Wirklich Null!“

 

„Hermione, lass gut sein!“, sagte Severus Snape und legte ihr beschwichtigend seine Hand auf die Schulter. Hermiones Körper bebte vor Empörung und ihre Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen.

 

„Ja ehrlich, fahr mal wieder runter, Hermione!“, keifte Dean und stand mit Seamus auf. „Bis irgendwann, wenn du dich wieder eingekriegt hast!“

 

Aufgebracht schlug Hermione ihre kleinen Fäuste in den Sand und hämmerte wütend drauf los. „Das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein, das kann nicht sein!“

 

Schnaufend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht im Saum ihrer Robe und versuchte offensichtlich sich zu beruhigen.

 

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Severus besorgt und Hermione starrte ihm mit hochrotem Kopf in seine Blässe.

 

„Ich fühle mich... ich kann es dir im Moment nicht genau sagen, Severus! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute ein Risiko eingegangen bin oder nicht.“

 

„Und wie soll es nun deiner Meinung nach weiter gehen?“

 

Hermione lehnte sich zurück an die Steinwand und zog die Knie wieder unter ihr Kinn.

 

„Gute Frage. Ich denke, wir sollten beim Morgenapell eine Ansprache halten. Den Leuten neue Hoffnung geben, auf ein halbwegs normaleres Dasein. Uns allen die Chance auf ein Überleben geben-“

 

„- also heißt das, dass du weiterhin an glückliche Familien hier unten glaubst und nach wie vor eine eigene gründen willst?“

 

„Mehr denn je“, gestand sie mit piepsiger Stimme. „Nun kann ich wirklich ohne Angst schwanger werden. Der willkürliche Tagesstatus kann mir eh nichts mehr anhaben... denke ich... und ich habe meine Chance dann zumindest nicht ungenutzt gelassen!“

 

„Und meintest du das ernst“, druckste Severus herum und ein ungewohnter Hauch Röte beschlich seine weißen, knochigen Wangen, „als du mich vor einiger Zeit gefragt hattest, ob ich dir nicht ein Baby machen wolle?“

 

Hermione zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn wie ein erschrockenes Reh mit großen, braunen Augen an. Scham und Unbehagen durchzogen ihren Körper und wenn sie nicht schon längst tatsächlich in der Erde versunken wäre, so hätte sie sich prompt jenes berühmte Loch zum Verschwinden gewünscht.

 

„Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, dass es tatsächlich möglich wäre, Severus“, gestand sie kleinlaut. „Ich wollte dir damit nicht zu nahe treten und schäme mich fürchterlich für meine Impertinenz.“

 

Severus schwieg und seine Lippen verschmolzen zu einem geraden Strich. Verletzt wich er Hermiones Blick aus und flüsterte: „Entschuldigung angenommen.“

 

Die nächsten Tage war Severus ungewöhnlich reserviert und Hermione konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, ihn in einem wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben. Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich sogar richtig schlecht und wusste gar nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Ob er wirklich bereit dazu gewesen wäre, mit ihr eine Familie zu gründen?

 

Lange grübelte sie über diese naheliegende Option nach und wog für sich das Für und Wider ab. Hermione müsste nicht erst lange einen Partner aus den verbliebenen Unerwünschten suchen, allerdings war Severus immer noch ihr ehemaliger Professor. Und der Gedanke an körperlichen Kontakt mit dem älteren Mann, bereitete ihr doch ein gewisses Maß an Magengrummeln.

 

Sie liebte und schätzte Severus Snape mittlerweile mehr denn je, allerdings bewegten sich diese Gefühle auf einer Basis aus Freundschaft und Respekt. Hermione kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht ausreichen würde, um mit ihm eine Familie zu gründen. Selbst wenn es um ihre Existenz im Untergrund ging, sie würde keinesfalls die Freundschaft zu Snape in die Waagschale werfen wollen.

 

Als Hermione beim Mittagessen ihm gegenüber Platz nahm, knurrte ihr Magen nicht nur vor Hunger. Ein elendiges Gefühl schien ihre Gedärme zu einem klitzekleinen Paket zusammen zu schnüren. Konnte sie Severus noch mehr verletzen? Oder hatte sie sein Verhalten falsch interpretiert und er hatte sich tatsächlich damals auf den Robensaum getreten gefühlt?

 

„Severus?“

 

„Hmm.“

 

Grummelnd vergrub Snape seine lange Nase im Teller vor ihm, und ließ einen Vorhang aus immer grauer werdenden Haaren in seine Stirn fallen. Hermione seufzte. Er war eindeutig noch eingeschnappt.

 

„Ich würde gerne wieder normal mit dir reden, Severus!“

 

„Hmm.“

 

Hermione schob sich einen Löffel der immer gleich schmeckenden Pampe in den Mund und überlegte, ob sie auf Snapes ungewöhnlich kindisches Verhalten eingehen sollte.

 

Schweigend schaufelte Snape seinen Teller leer und stand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen vom Tisch auf. Hermione unterbrach prompt die Nahrungsaufnahme und eilte ihm so schnell es ging, durch die Tischreihen Richtung Ausgang, hinterher.

 

„Severus, warte! Ich -“

 

Ein lauter Knall ertönte in der Großen Halle und ließ alle Biohazards vor Schreck zusammen zucken. Die Tische und Bänke lösten sich schlagartig in Luft auf, und sofort brach Panik unter den Anwesenden aus. Unvorhergesehene Magieeinwirkung konnte nur bedeuten, dass Todesser und Inquisitoren sie aufsuchen würden. Doch aus welchem Grund?

 

An diesem Morgen hatte es keinen fehlerhaften Tagesstatus gegeben und Hermione beschlich ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen schaute sie in Severus Snapes versteinertes Gesicht. Sein Blick fixierte das Geschehen in ihrem Rücken und Hermione spürte förmlich die ungewohnte, magische Präsenz mehrerer Todesser bis in ihre verfilzten Haarspitzen.

 

Severus Snapes Verhalten gefiel ihr gar nicht. Die Angst durchzog jede Faser ihres Körpers und so schloss sie lieber die Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen und wollte auch nicht sehen, was passierte.

 

Der Tumult schlug um in ängstliches Flüstern und Tuscheln und Hermione ahnte, dass die Todesser die Menge mit einem Zauber in Schach halten mussten. Ein unsäglicher Druck lastete auf ihrer Brust und Hermione atmete zitternd ein.

 

Sie wusste, dass die Leiche von Madam Hopkins mit ihrer Lebensnummer der Grund sein musste, weswegen die Todesser durch die Große Halle schlichen.

 

Mittlerweile war es mucksmäuschenstill und Hermione hörte einen langen Umhang über den sandigen Boden schleifen. Gemächliche Schritte knirschten leise auf sie zu und Hermione spürte mehrere hundert Augenpaare auf sich lasten.

 

Einer der Todesser stand nun direkt hinter ihr und Hermione wünschte sich einen schnellen und kurzen Prozess. Wie sie das Regime jedoch kennen lernen durfte, würde nun an ihr ein Exempel statuiert werden.

 

Sie wagte es, die Augen zu öffnen und geradewegs in Snapes schneeweißes Gesicht zu blicken. Er presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander und die Ader an seiner kahlen Stirn pulsierte heftig.

 

Die Angst stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er bedachte Hermione mit einem traurigen, hoffnungslosen Blick.

 

„Professor Snape! Wie schön, Sie wohlauf zu sehen.“

 

Der Todesser sprach an Hermione vorbei den alten Tränkemeister an. Ging es etwa gar nicht um sie? Was konnten die Todesser dann nur von ihnen wollen?

 

Snape erwiderte nichts, er schluckte schwer und sein Atem ging rasselnd. Hermione überlegte krampfhaft, wem die Stimme gehörte, doch sie schien durch einen Zauber verzerrt zu sein.

 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie alles daran gesetzt haben, Miss Granger von ihrer Dummheit abzuhalten. Ist es nicht so, Professor Snape?“

 

„Es war meine Idee!“, sprach Snape mit ungewohnt fester Stimme und erntete ein schallendes Gelächter. Das verzerrte Lachen ging Hermione durch Mark und Bein.

 

„Nein!“, japste Hermione und wirbelte auf der Stelle herum. Sie blickte in eine silberne Todessermaske, die das Antlitz einer hochgewachsenen Gestalt verbarg.

 

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun!“, rief sie mit panischer Stimme und zeigte hinter sich auf Snape.

 

„Das weiß ich doch!“, krächzte die komische Stimme lehrmeisterhaft durch die Mundöffnung der Maske. „Nur ein Schlammblut wie Granger kann auf das törichte Vorhaben kommen, eine fremde Leiche mit der eigenen Lebensnummer kennzeichnen zu lassen.“

 

Der Todesser setzte sich in Bewegung und umrundete Hermione mit langsamen Schritten.

 

„Leider erschließt sich mir daraus keinen Sinn, Miss Granger! Oder dachten Sie etwa, Sie könnten unsere Analyseverfahren umgehen und austricksen?“

 

Hermione schwieg und senkte unter dem Gemurmel der Menge den Blick.

 

„Als die Lebensnummer 2203 als verstorben gekennzeichnet wurde, konnte ich nicht anders, als mich höchstpersönlich von diesem freudigen Ereignis zu überzeugen“, erzählte der umherwandernde Todesser.

 

An die Unwürdigen gerichtet sagte er dann: „Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie empört ich war, als ich sehen musste, dass nicht die Leiche von Hermione Granger vor mir lag. Mr. Hopkins, ist das hier unten jetzt die Art und Weise den Verstorbenen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen?“

 

Zwei weitere Todesser schleiften Melchior Hopkins, den Squibsohn der Toten, an den Armen in die Mitte der Großen Halle. Sie stießen ihn hinunter in den sandigen Boden und Hermiones ganzer Körper schien sich gegen sie zu wenden. Das Herz raste, die Ohren sausten und der Magen rebellierte. Am schlimmsten war jedoch die Gewissheit, den unschuldigen Melchior Hopkins durch ihr Experiment in diese missliche Lage gebracht zu haben.

 

„Wir haben euch tun und machen lassen, was und wie ihr wolltet!“, sprach der Todesser mit einer Spur Großzügigkeit in der leiernden Stimme. „Drei Gebote und ein paar einfache Abläufe für ein funktionierendes System. Anscheinend war das für Miss Granger und ein paar andere auf einmal zuviel verlangt!“

 

Hermione hörte Seamus aus der Menge her aufschreien und sah mit Schrecken, wie die Todesser einen zappelnden Dean Thomas in die Mitte der Großen Halle bugsierten. Mit den Zauberstäben bewaffnet hielten sie Dean in Schach, während Melchior Hopkins fast anteilnahmslos neben ihm hockte.

 

„Auch dieser junge Mann hier, hat vor einiger Zeit versucht das Analyseverfahren zu hintergehen. Anscheinend war es richtig von uns, abzuwarten, wie weit unsere ehemaligen Kriegshelden hier, zu gehen bereit sind!“

 

Der Todesser stolzierte schweigend durch die Große Halle an den zusammen gekauerten Biohazards vorbei. Allein seine Präsenz verbreitete soviel Angst und Schrecken, dass sich niemand zu regen wagte. Hermione stand wie im Rampenlicht alleine in der Mitte der Großen Halle. Vor ihr Dean und Melchior im Sand kniend, hinter ihr der reglose Severus Snape.

 

„Damit zukünftig wieder alles seinen geregelten Gang läuft, und nicht weitere Totenschändungen oder Falschauskünfte betrieben werden, bekommt ein jeder der Verantwortlichen seine gerechte Strafe.“

 

Genüsslich verschränkte der Todesser die Arme vor der Brust und verlieh seinen Worten mit einem gedehnten Schweigen noch mehr Bedeutung. Hermione durchzog das pure Grauen.

 

„Der wertlose Squib da...“, ruckartig zückte der Todesser seinen Zauberstab, „ _Avada Kedavra!_ “

 

Schnell schoss der grüne Blitz auf Melchior Hopkins zu, der dumpf vorneüber in den Sand sackte. Die Menge schrie auf vor lauter Angst, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und rückte enger zusammen.

 

Dean Thomas starrte wie betäubt auf den Leichnam neben ihm im Sand und schien nicht zu bemerken, wie der Todesser sich hinter ihm positionierte. Hermione fixierte intuitiv den edlen und relativ schlichten Zauberstab des Todessers. Der Stab selber war dunkelbraun, der Griff fast schwarz und am unteren Ende spitz zulaufend. Hermione machte zwischen Stab und Griff zwei eingearbeitete Zierkanten aus, die ausschlaggebend für die Identifizierung des vermummten Todessers waren.

 

Das Flimmern vor ihren Augen kehrte zurück und in Hermiones Kopf drehte sich alles. Die Aufregung, die die Gewissheit mit sich brachte, ließ eine leichte Übelkeit durch ihre Bauchgegend kriechen. Mit klopfendem Herzen wusste Hermione nun niemand anderes, als Draco Malfoy vor sich.

 

„Dean Thomas“, schnarrte es nun auch altbekannt, aber immer noch verzerrt, hinter der Maske hervor, „was machen wir nur mit dir?“

 

„Ich hab auch eine falsche Lebensnummer verwendet“, rief Seamus Finnegan aufgebracht aus der Menge, „warum bestraft ihr nicht auch mich?“

 

Malfoy starrte ihn aus seiner Todessermaske heraus an, dass es Hermione eiskalt den Rücken herunter lief.

 

„Bestrafe ich ihn, bestrafe ich dich. _Crucio_!“

 

Schreiend wandt sich Dean im Sand hin und her, gurgelte verstört und hielt sich die Kehle. Weiß traten seine Augen hervor und Seamus hechtete in seine Richtung, doch die anderen Todesser fingen ihn mit einem Zauber ab und hielten ihn so zurück. Hermione starrte fassungslos den vermummten Draco Malfoy an, dem es wohl kaum etwas aus machte, einen ehemaligen Schulkollegen zu foltern.

 

„Dean, nein, NEIN!“, schrie Seamus immer wieder und Hermione schluchzte laut auf. Wie hatte sie alle nur in dieses Dilemma bringen können? Malfoy verstärkte den Zauber immer weiter, bis er ihn abrupt stoppte. Hermione durchzuckte eine schlimme Ahnung: „Malfoy, NEIN!“

 

„ _Avada Kedavra_!“

 

Deans lebloser Körper lag verrenkt neben Melchior Hopkins und Seamus brach heulend am Rand der aufgeregten Menge zusammen.

 

Der große Todesser drehte sich langsam zu Hermione um und starrte sie einen Moment schweigend an. Mit einer ruhigen Bewegung nahm er sich die Maske vom Gesicht und Hermione erblickte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit die Schreckgestalt ihrer Schulzeit.

 

Draco Malfoy.

 

Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Müdigkeit und um die Augen hatten sich bereits die ersten Falten gebildet. Hermione wusste, dass sie selber durch das staubige Leben im Untergrund Falten bekommen haben musste und ihre Haut durch mangelnde Pflege mehr als nur gelitten hatte, aber einem Draco Malfoy hatte sie mehr Glanz und Gloria zugetraut.

 

„Ach Granger, dir kann man einfach nichts vormachen“, säuselte er nun mit seiner eigenen Stimme und lächelte sie boshaft an. „Und es heißt mittlerweile _Lord Malfoy,_ wenn ich bitten darf!“

 

Hermione schaute ihn trotzig an und versuchte sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen. Jetzt wo der Todesser ein Gesicht hatte, und noch dazu das von  _ Lord _ Draco Malfoy, konnte sie sich doch viel leichter ihrem Schicksal stellen. Welches vermutlich auch mit einem grünen Blitz enden würde.

 

„Was tut das schon zur Sache, Malfoy?“, meinte Hermione in herablassendem Ton und genoss zum wohl letzten Mal ein bisschen Aufmüpfigkeit. „Bringen wir es hinter uns!“

 

Sie breitete die Arme aus und wartete auf den alles beendenden Zauber. Doch Malfoy machte keine Anstalten, seinen Stab auf sie zu richten. Eine Augenbraue wanderte fragend nach oben und sein Blick huschte abwechselnd von Hermione zu Snape.

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass der _Avada_ für dich die richtige Strafe ist, Schlammblut.“

 

Hermione ließ die Arme sinken und drehte sich panisch zu Snape um.

 

„Ich hab gesagt, er hat nichts damit zu tun!“, haspelte sie aufgeregt und Dracos Lippen umspielte ein gehässiges Lächeln.

 

„Und ich habe gesagt, dass ich das weiß“, grinste er, „und das weißt du auch.“

 

„Bitte tu ihm nichts!“, flehte Hermione nun und spürte heiße Tränen ihre Wangen runter kullern. Draco Malfoy starrte an Hermione vorbei seinen alten Tränkelehrer an, der nach wie vor reglos vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle stand.

 

„Ihm wird nichts geschehen“, meinte Draco grübelnd. „Die Gewissheit, dass du fort sein wirst, und die Hölle auf Erden erleben wirst, wird ihm Strafe genug sein.“

 

„Was hast du mit mir vor?“, quietschte Hermione ungläubig und schaute sich hilfesuchend um. „Und die Hölle auf Erden habe ich bereits erlebt, Malfoy!“

 

„Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher!“, höhnte er und schnappte sich mit ein paar langen Schritten die überrumpelte Hermione. Die Höhle fing an sich um sie herum zu drehen und Hermione spürte die mittlerweile ungewohnte Verwendung der Magie in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Draco Malfoy apparierte mit ihr Seite an Seite und es fühlte sich an wie ein Höllenritt, der alles an Hermione verzerrte.

 

Mit einem Mal ließ Draco von ihr ab und Hermione brach kraftlos in sich zusammen. Sie spürte kalten Boden unter sich und eine Welle von surrealen Eindrücken durchflutete ihren Verstand.

 

Ihre Ohren nahmen Geräusche wahr, die sie vor langer Zeit einmal gehört hatte. Weit entferntes Vogelzwitschern, das Plätschern von Wasser und das Sausen des Windes sickerten durch ihr Trommelfell. Immer mehr Töne gesellten sich hinzu und verantalteten ein chaotisches Spektakel in ihrem Kopf. Ihre Lungen füllten sich mit klarer Luft und ihre Nase nahm mit einem Mal tausend fremde Gerüche wahr. In ihrem Mund tobten die feinsten, kuriosesten und abartigsten Geschmäcker im Wechsel und alles schien überhaupt nicht zusammen zu passen.

 

Chaos.

 

Verstört blickte sie sich in dem fensterlosen, weiß gefliesten Raum um, in dem Draco sie abgesetzt hatte, und versuchte Herrin ihrer reizüberfluteten Sinne zu werden.

 

_Wo bin ich? Und was ist das nur für ein Zauber?_

 

Zaghaft strich sie über den Fliesenboden und schaute blinzelnd in eine von der Decke hängenden Lampe. Die Gerüche, Geschmäcker und Geräusche prasselten unsichtbar auf ihre Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit ein. Immer wieder erfassten sie Impressionen aus dem Leben an der oberen Welt, die sie im jahrelangen Exil unter der Erde längst vergessen hatte.

 

Hermiones Kopf schwirrte ununterbrochen und schmerzte immer stärker. Die Tortur musste sich bereits über Stunden hinweg gezogen haben, als Hermione sich schutzsuchend zusammenrollte und schreiend ihren Kopf unter den Armen verbarg.

 

War das etwa ihre Bestrafung? Wollte Malfoy sie auf diese Art und Weise in den Wahnsinn treiben?

 

Rhythmisch klopfte sie mit der Stirn auf den Boden, um gegen die Schmerzen und dem Sausen in ihrem Kopf anzukommen. Hermione steigerte zunehmends ihr Tempo, bis sie irgendwann vor lauter Hilflosigkeit ihren Kopf so kräftig gegen die Fliesen schmetterte, dass ein erlösender schwarzer Schleier sie aus dem magischen Teufelskreis befreite.

 

Als sie es irgendwann schaffte ihre Augen zu öffnen, merkte sie, dass sich der Raum um sie herum verändert hatte. In ihren Ohren piepste und rauschte es nach wie vor, doch wenn sie genauer hinhörte, war da nichts. Es war totenstill in dem neuen Raum. Hermione versuchte sich aufzusetzen, wurde aber durch magische Fesseln an einer Pritsche festgehalten.

 

_Was ist das jetzt?_

 

Ängstlich schaute sich Hermione in dem laborartigen Raum um und stellte fest, dass sie an diversen Schläuchen und Kabeln hing. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und resigniert ließ sie ihn zurück auf die Pritsche sinken.

 

„Ah, du bist wach. Willkommen in meinem Labor in der AFAM, der _Akademie für angewandte Magie_!“

 

Draco Malfoy hatte sein Todesseroutfit abgelegt und trat mit einem weißen Kittel bekleidet neben Hermione. Verwirrt blinzelte sie den blonden Zauberer an und versuchte erneut sich aufzurichten. Es klappte wieder nicht.

 

„Bleib einfach liegen, Granger, wir sind noch nicht fertig!“

 

_Fertig? Womit noch nicht fertig?_

 

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund und wollte laut die Fragen stellen, die sie bewegten, aber kein Ton kam aus ihrer Kehle.

 

„Der _Silencio_ ist ein sehr nützlicher Zauber, wie du sicher noch weißt“, murmelte Draco Malfoy leicht abwesend, während er ein langes Blatt Papier studierte. Es war mit unglaublich vielen Daten beschriftet und Hermione versuchte krampfhaft etwas aus dem Kauderwelsch zu erkennen.

 

„Wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt an der Erdoberfläche?“

 

Kurz blickte er von den Notizen auf und grinste Hermione über den Papierrand hinweg an. Grimmig starrte sie zurück und erntete ein gehässiges Kichern.

 

„Herrlich, herrlich!“, Malfoy setzte sich zu ihr auf die Pritsche. „Wie oft hab ich mir vorgestellt, dass du so wehrlos und stumm auf meinem Experimentiertisch liegst.“

 

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Experimente? Was hatte dieser Irre mit ihr gemacht? Vergeblich bäumte sie sich in den magischen Fesseln auf, doch diese schnürten sie nur noch enger an das harte Brett.

 

„Keine Panik, Granger. Außer einem ordentlichen _Ratzeputz_ und dem _Silencio_ habe ich leider keine Zauber an dir ausprobiert. _Finite_!“

 

„WAS IST HIER LOS, MALFOY?“, brüllte Hermione sofort los und wälzte sich rebellisch hin und her. Malfoy schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

 

„Ich werde mit dir ein ganz neues, gewagtes Experiment durchführen“, erklärte er und ging neben der Pritsche auf und ab. Hermione atmete hektisch und ließ Malfoy nicht aus den Augen. „Ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich selbst, wenn man so will!“

 

„Was für ein Experiment?“, keuchte sie panisch. Draco hielt inne.

 

„Normalerweise ist es nicht erlaubt, einen Biohazard wie dich, hier oben am Leben zu lassen“, sinnierte Malfoy und nickte zu einer Tür herüber. „Die Forschungsreihen enden in der Regel tödlich, doch da ich eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten habe, kann ich dir in aller Ruhe die Tore zur Hölle öffnen. Versprochen ist versprochen.“

 

„Willst du mich etwa weiterhin mit diesem Zauber quälen, bis ich mich selber umbringe?“

 

Draco lächelte matt: „Natürlich nicht. Das diente nur dazu, deinen Körper auf die Welt hier oben einzustimmen. Alles hat sich verändert und  _ damit  _ du nicht auf der Stelle durchdrehst oder dich sofort umbringst, und mir den Spaß verdirbst, gab es nun mal einen kleinen Informations-Crash für dich.“

 

Hermione starrte Malfoy mit großen Augen an und überlegte zum wiederholten Male, was genau er mit ihr vorhatte. Wenn es keine Folterei durch Zauberei war, was könnte es dann nur sein?

 

„Sklaverei“, beantwortete Draco ihren Gedanken und Hermione merkte mit einem Mal, wie er anscheinend ohne große Mühe in ihren Geist eindringen konnte. Für einen Moment wollte sie versuchen, sich ihm zu verschließen, erinnerte sich jedoch, dass das Zaubereiverbot mit Sichereit noch Gültigkeit besaß.

 

„Braves Mädchen“, lächelte Draco hämisch. „Du wirst also in meine Sklavendienste treten. Neben Arbeiten in meinem Haushalt wirst du hauptsächlich hier in der Akademie für mich tätig sein.“

 

Eine Zukunft als Mädchen für alles, auch wenn es für Draco Malfoy war, klang im ersten Moment doch gar nicht wie die Hölle auf Erden? Hermione musste wahrscheinlich schuften bis die Hände bluteten, jedoch kam ihr das nach dem grauen Alltag unter der Erde eigentlich ganz gelegen. Aber wo war der Haken?

 

„Mehr nicht?“, fragte Hermione verwundert und Malfoy löste mit einem Zauberstabschlenker ihre Fesseln.

 

„Mehr nicht“, griente er nur.

 

  
  


 


	6. Die Sklavin

** 6\. Die Sklavin **

 

Mit einer nie zuvor gekannten Gleichgültigkeit schloss Hermione die Tür zu Dracos Labor in der  _ Akademie für angewandte Magie _ hinter sich. War sie mittlerweile so abgestumpft?

 

Die Menge an Blut auf den Fliesen ließ nur entfernt eine Vorstellung davon aufkeimen, welche Experimente dort heute durchgeführt worden waren. Es glich einem Schlachtfeld.

 

„Da hat Doktor Tod mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet“, flüsterte Hermione mit Tränen in den Augen. Es berührte sie immer noch, Wem-auch-immer sei Dank. An einen Gott glaubte sie schon lange nicht mehr.

 

Routiniert ließ sie das Wasser in die Experimentiersäle fluten und schnappte sich ihren Schrubber. Blutreste, verklebt mit Haaren und undefinierbaren Schleimpfropfen verschwanden gluckernd im Abfluss. Wenn sie doch nur zaubern dürfte, dann wäre die ganze ekelerregende Arbeit mit einem  _ Ratzeputz _ erledigt gewesen.

 

Hermione putzte leise summend vor sich hin und sortierte die Pergamente, die mit Dracos kritzeliger Schrift übersäht waren. Er hatte heute also an Zentauren experimentiert.

 

Neugierig überflog sie seinen Bericht an Voldemort, doch bereits nach dem ersten Absatz drehte sich ihr Magen gefährlich um sich selbst.

 

Warum musste ausgerechnet Lord Massaker sie versklaven?

 

Hermione seufzte. Weil es ihm ein inneres Blumenpflücken war, sie so abscheuliche Dinge tun zu lassen. Das hatte er ihr ja selber gesagt. Warum hätte er sie sonst versklaven wollen, wo es doch noch Millionen von Muggeln gab?

 

Schnaufend fegte sie die Asche und Knochenreste der verbrannten Leiber in den Öfen zusammen und entsorgte mehrere Eimer im Hinterhof. Was er wohl morgen für Experimente durchführen würde? Welche Wesen würden morgen leiden müssen?

 

Hermione schniefte und unterdrückte die Tränen, die sich in ihre Augen kämpften. Ein riesiger Knoten schnürte ihre Brust zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer. Jetzt bloß nicht umkippen!

 

Für einen Moment hielt sie inne und schloss die Augen. In  _ Agharti  _ hatte sie weitaus mehr Würde besessen. So schlecht es ihr auch dort gegangen sein mag, musste sie sich doch dort nicht für solche Abscheulichkeiten mitverantwortlich fühlen. Malfoy hatte Recht gehabt, als er sagte, sie werde die Hölle auf Erden durchleben.

 

_Gib nicht auf, Mami._

 

Als Hermione nachts von der AFAM zurück zum Herrenhaus im Pure Centre von Thule schlurfte, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder nach  _ Agharti  _ zurück zu kehren. Zurück zu den Verstoßenen und Unwürdigen. Zurück zu den Menschen im Untergrund, die ihren eigenen Kampf ums sinnlose Überleben und gegen die Monotonie des Alltags führten. Sie vermisste die Biohazards.

 

Hermione hielt kurz vor dem großen Tor inne und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Der Mond schien hell und millionen Sterne glitzerten am Firmament. Diamantene Tränen des Himmels, so schön anzusehen, dass man die Zeit dabei vergessen konnte. Ein lauer Sommerwind blies Hermione ins Gesicht und brachte den nächtlichen Duft von feuchtem Moos und schlafenden Pflanzen mit sich. Hermione atmete tief ein und roch ganz genau hin: Süßliche Magnolien, bitterer Efeu und würzige Erde. Keine Spur von schimmeligen Sporen, feuchtkaltem Stein und bissigem Urin aus der Zisterne in der Nase. Keinen Hustenreiz vom Sand und Staub und keine brennenden und tränenden Augen. Die hatte die junge Frau nur noch, wenn sie um das Schicksal der Menschheit trauerte.

 

Hermione seufzte. Die Sinneseindrücke waren so berauschend und überwältigend nach der langen Zeit im Exil, dass sie ihr Dasein als Sklavin in Kauf nahm - nehmen musste! Ob nun bei Malfoy, Lestrange oder dem Dunklen Lord persönlich. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass eine Existenz an der völlig rehabilitierten Erdoberfläche einem permanenten Rausch gleichzusetzen war. Es machte abhängig und gleichgültig. Hauptsache man hatte diese frische Luft in den Lungen, die betörenden Gerüche in der Nase, die prächtigen Farben in den Augen, die vielfältigen Geräusche in den Ohren, die unbeschreiblichen Geschmäcker der Speisen im Mund und das frische Gras zwischen den Zehen, das -

 

Hermione erschrak über ihre Gedanken. Wie konnte sie auf einmal nur so ignorant sein? Hermione schalt sich selber eine süchtige Egoistin und würde gleich morgen früh darüber nachdenken, wie sie der Population unter der Erde helfen konnte. Zu irgendetwas musste es ja gut sein, dass sie hier oben bei den Malfoys gelandet war. Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja, etwas zu bewirken und eine Veränderung in diesem System herbei zu führen. Vielleicht konnte sie bei Draco Malfoy anfangen, der ihrer Meinung nach leicht zu beeinflussen war. Und er hatte schließlich eine Menge Einfluss gewonnen mit seiner zweifelhaften Tätigkeit für den Dunklen Lord.

 

Da waren sie wieder, ihre Spinnereien.

 

Leise schloss sie die Dienstbotentür hinter sich und nahm sich in der Küche unerlaubterweise ein Glas Elfenwein. Der Alkohol rann betäubend schön durch ihre Kehle und Hermione spürte, wie sie innerlich entspannte. Der Wein hinterließ eine Spur feiner Geschmacksnoten auf ihrer Zunge und in ihrem Mund, die sie in eine wahre Zwickmühle brachten. Sie grübelte und sinnierte über die Vergangenheit und das Hier und Jetzt. Was für einen steinigen Weg hatte das Schicksal nur für sie geplant?

 

_Ich bin süchtig nach Leben._

 

Sie gönnte sich heimlich ein zweites Glas und nahm vor dem Kamin in der Küche Platz, in dem noch ein bisschen Glut in der Asche glimmte. Für einen Moment kam sie sich vor wie Aschenbrödel in dem Muggelmärchen und ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Sie konnte nicht zurück in die staubige Unterwelt von  _ Agharti _ . Ein weiterer Schluck Elfenwein bestätigte ihr diese Tatsache.

 

„Heimweh nach der Dunkelheit, Granger?“

 

Hermione zuckte ertappt zusammen, schaute über ihre Schulter und sah Draco Malfoy im Türrahmen stehen. Lasziv lehnte er sich an das massive Holz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

 

„Oder hast du so wenig zu tun, dass du noch gar nicht müde bist?“

 

„Doch.“

 

„Doch, WAS?“

 

„Doch, Herr“, murmelte Hermione resigniert. „Ich habe genug zu tun und verschnaufe gerade einen Moment.“

 

„Das sehe ich!“, Draco Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und blickte auf das Glas in Hermiones Hand. „Es scheint dir ja sehr gut zu gehen, was?“

 

Hermione stellte zitternd das Glas beiseite. „Ganz wie Ihr meint, Herr!“

 

Draco betrachtete seine Sklavin schweigend und Hermione wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte. Sich für die Nacht verabschieden? Fragen, ob sie noch etwas erledigen sollte? Bestrafen wollte er sie anscheinend nicht. Er sah aber so aus, als ob er noch auf irgendetwas warten würde.

 

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du einmal meine Sklavin sein wirst?“, sinnierte Draco mit maskenhaftem Gesicht und versperrte nach wie vor die Tür.

 

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einmal so sein würde, wie es jetzt ist?“, meinte Hermione.

 

„Was meinst du?“

 

„Alles“, flüsterte Hermione. „Dass der Dunkle Lord gewinnen konnte und die Welt so verändern konnte.“

 

Langsam erhob sie sich und ging auf Draco zu. Seine hoch gewachsene Gestalt überragte sie um gut einen Kopf.

 

„Dass er DICH so verändern konnte...“

 

Hermione schluckte und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie gerade nicht ihren Herrn in Draco gesehen hatte, sondern ihren ehemaligen Schulkameraden.

 

„Hat er das?“, kam es rau aus seinem Mund. Er blickte auf Hermione herab, die vor ihm stehen blieb. Draco hatte immer noch abwehrend die Arme verschränkt, aber war anscheinend nicht verärgert über die Feststellung seiner Sklavin. Hermione seufzte.

 

„Ja. Die letzten sieben Jahre haben uns beide sehr verändert, was?“

 

Es war Hermione so, als ob soeben eine intime Verbindung zwischen ihnen hergestellt wurde. Die gemeinsame Vergangenheit schuf eine Brücke zwischen Herrn und Sklavin, die sonst wohl so nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Zumindest bildete Hermione sich ein, dass Dracos Gesichtszüge einen weichen Ausdruck annahmen. Er war ein durchaus attraktiver Mann geworden, das ließ sich nicht bestreiten. Draco starrte an Hermione vorbei in die Glut und schwieg.

 

„Geh schlafen“, raunte er schließlich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, „ich brauche morgen im Labor deine Hilfe!“

 

Prompt überzog Hermione eine Gänsehaut. Nein! Sollte sie ihm etwa im Labor assistieren?

 

Die Frage beantwortete sich ihr am nächsten Morgen, als sie zitternd neben Draco vor der Schleuse stand, in der er jeden Tag seine neuen Versuchsobjekte geliefert bekam. Als die Tür zischend beiseite glitt, war Hermione kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Jetzt wusste sie, was mit den Biohazards passierte, die einen fehlerhaften Tagesstatus hatten.

 

_Nein!_

 

„Fünf männliche Muggel, drei männliche Squibs, weiblich dito“, las Draco von seinem Pergament und klemmte das Untersuchungsprotokoll in ein neuartiges magisches Projektionsgerät, welches die Daten der Personen an die gegenüberliegende Wand reflektierte.

 

„Ich kann das nicht!“, japste Hermione und hielt sich den krampfenden Magen. Warum nur sollte sie ihm ausgerechnet heute assistieren? Das war doch bestimmt eine neue Methode um sie psychisch zu quälen und fertig zu machen.

 

Sie sah den Menschen in die Augen, die in absehbarer Zeit untersucht, operiert und bei lebendigem Leibe den verachtungswürdigsten Tests unterworfen werden würden.

 

Menschen, wie sie selber einer war und die aus der Dunkelheit von  _ Agharti _ , unter der Erde, geholt wurden. Nur damit Draco im Namen des Lords die wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen an ihnen durchführen konnte.

 

Heute Abend würden diese sechzehn Menschen tot sein. Flüchtige, bekannte Gesichter von unten.

 

„Ich kann das nicht!“

 

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und drehte sich von der heutigen Lieferung Forschungmaterials weg. Wenn sie doch nur wieder einfach das Labor heute Abend aufräumen müsste! Aber selbst dann würde sie mit Sicherheit einem Kollaps nahe sein.

 

„Reiß dich zusammen, Granger!“, presste Draco hervor und studierte beiläufig die Protokolle. „Wir fangen mit den männlichen Squibs an.“

 

„Nein!“

 

„Wie bitte?“

 

„Ich kann unschuldigen Menschen kein Leid zufügen!“, haspelte Hermione und rieb ihre schweißnassen Hände am Kittel ab. Ihr Kopf drehte sich und das Labor begann vor ihren Augen zu schwanken. Sie sah die zusammen gepferchten Menschen, die sich ängstlich in den Armen lagen, durch ein wildes Flimmern vor ihren Augen, dann war plötzlich alles dunkel.

 

Als Hermione die Augen aufschlug, lag sie auf dem kalten Fliesenboden. Ihr Kopf hämmerte und eine unheimliche Atmosphäre durchzog Dracos Labor. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Überall schwirrten Pergamente und Federn in der Luft, die Daten niederschrieben und wild herum kratzten. In großen Kolben und kleinen verschlungenen Fasern flimmerte die Magietrizität, die die Reinblüter mit vielen der alten elektrischen Muggelgeräte kompatibel gemacht haben. Hermione schaute genauer hin und entdeckte eine flirrende Kammer, in die viele der Fasern mündeten.

 

Ihr schriller Schrei ließ Draco Malfoy zusammen zucken, der vor der magischen Glaskammer im Sessel saß und sich eifrig Notizen machte. Ein paar der Muggel und Squibs lagen vor Schmerzen gekrümmt auf dem Boden der Kammer und wurden durch undefinierbare Zauber traktiert. Ihre Gesichter waren verzerrt, die Münder weit aufgerissen, und sie schienen vor Schmerzen zu brüllen, doch offensichtlich lag auf der Kammer ein  _ Silencio _ .

 

Der andere Teil der Menschenlieferung lag im Dämmerzustand auf Liegen fest geschnallt. Anscheinend hatte Draco ihnen Tränke eingeflößt und wartete nun auf eine Reaktion.

 

Hermione würgte und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Abartig! Einfach nur abartig!

 

„Ich stelle fest“, meinte Draco lächelnd und zupfte die emsig schreibenden Perfekte-Protokolle-Federn aus der Luft, „dass du dich in der ganzen Zeit kein Stück verändert hast.“

 

Gemächlichen Schrittes ging er zu der zitternden Hermione herüber. War das etwa der Grund ihrer heutigen Anwesenheit? Dass er testen wollte, inwiefern sie sich über die Jahre hinweg verändert hatte? Testen, ob sie in der Dunkelheit und durch die psychischen und physischen Gemeinheiten von ihm und seiner Frau abgestumpft war?

 

_Seine Frau..._

 

„Es wird Zeit, dass du dich den Gegebenheiten anpasst und den Lauf der Dinge akzeptierst!“

 

„Du bist ein Monster!“, bebten die Worte aus Hermiones Mund und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie schaute in das maskenhafte Gesicht des großen, blonden Mannes, mit dem sie einst zur Schule gegangen war. „Du und deine Frau, ihr seid Monster!“

 

Nein, das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie zu kennen glaubte. Der Junge von damals, der seine Unsicherheit durch feindseliges Auftreten kaschierte und nicht wusste, was er in diesem Krieg für eine tragische Rolle einnahm.

 

„Lass meine Frau da raus. Ich mache nur meine Arbeit“, kommentierte Draco schulterzuckend und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die festgebundenen Testpersonen. „Der Dunkle Lord will Ergebnisse, und die liefere ich ihm.“

 

„Jaah, das kannst du gut, einfach das tun, was andere dir sagen, anstatt selber Initiative zu ergreifen! Oder ist das deine Strafe, weil du Dumbledore damals nicht töten konntest?“

 

Ehe sie sich versehen konnte, taumelte Hermione zurück von der kräftigen Ohrfeige. Wutentbrannt starrte Draco Malfoy sie an und ballte eine Faust um seinen Zauberstab.

 

„Wage es ja nicht, mich zu diskreditieren!“, spie er mit hochrotem Gesicht und Hermione hielt sich ihre pochende Wange.

 

„Tue ich das etwa?“, sagte sie und reckte kampfeslustig ihr Kinn nach vorne. Es war selten, dass Draco sich zu körperlicher Gewalt ihr gegenüber hinreißen ließ.

 

Abschätzend betrachtete Draco Hermione, klemmte sich den Zauberstab hinters Ohr und lächelte süffisant.

 

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Denk dir was du willst in deinem minderwertigen Schlammbluthirn, Granger.“

 

Draco ging zu einem Schrank und holte verschiedene Kästen heraus. Er stellte sie vor Hermione auf einen Beistelltisch und wies auf die komatösen Versuchspersonen.

 

„Hier“, er öffnete die Kästen, „enthaare diese Objekte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Haar ist ekelerregend.“

 

Entgeistert starrte Hermione abwechselnd Draco und die Kästen mit den Klingen an.

 

„Du bist ekelerregend, Malfoy.“

 

Draco Malfoy verdrehte genervt die Augen und seine Stimme bekam einen äußerst bedrohlichen Unterton: „Jetzt hör auf zu labern und tu, was ich dir befohlen habe, SKLAVIN!“

 

Hermione zuckte zusammen und ging wie betäubt zu den Kästen. Ein letzter Funke weltverbessernder Gerechtigkeit ließ in ihr die wahnwitzige Idee aufkeimen, diesem Scheusal einfach von hinten die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Sie nahm eines der altmodischen Rasiermesser und prüfte mit dem Daumen die Klinge.

 

Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde er noch nicht einmal merken, dass sie ihn spontan ermordete. Und dann wäre es zu spät für ihn einzusehen, dass sie sich  _ doch _ verändert hatte. Und ansonsten... ob sie lebte oder nicht, tat in dieser Welt auch nichts zur Sache!

 

_Es wird alles gut, Mami._

 

Kopf und Bauch fochten einen kurzen Kampf. Hermione wusste, dass es absolut dumm war, aber ihre unglaublich sture Magengegend meinte, eine derartige Aktion würde Hermione inneren Frieden bereiten. Ein letzter Apell ging an ihr Gewissen, aber das verkroch sich hinter dem übermächtigen Bauchgefühl.

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermione sehen, dass Draco wieder zur Glaskammer gegangen war und mit seinem Zauberstab einen neuen Versuchszauber auf die erschöpften Personen vornahm. Er extrahierte grünliche Fäden aus ihren Körpern und ließ diese in einer seltsamen Apparatur verschwinden. Mehrere Doppelhelices wurden in den Raum projeziert und Hermione erkannte, dass es sich um DNA-Stränge handelte. Per Zauberstabschlenker ließ Draco die Gebilde sich spalten und verglich bestimmte Partien der DNA-Stränge miteinander.

 

Hermione durchzog eine schaurige Gänsehaut und es kribbelte bis in jede Haarspitze. Sie kramte laut in den Kästen und wartete, ob Draco sich zu ihr umsah, aber er vertiefte sich zunehmend in seine schrecklichen Menschenversuche.

 

Die junge Frau raffte allen Mut zusammen, schaltete endgültig ihr rationales Denken komplett aus und streckte ihren Rücken gerade. Leise durchschritt sie mit langen Sätzen den Raum auf Draco zu und langte flink über seine Schulter, das Rasiermesser fest in der Hand.

 

Ruckartig zog sie die Klinge hoch, traf Dracos Kinn und fühlte schlagartig den Verstand in ihre Hirnwindungen zurück kommen.

 

_Oh, verdammt..._

 

Draco wirbelte herum, ergriff ihr Handgelenk und drückte sie mit aller Kraft auf den Boden. Der stechende Schmerz aus dem Handgelenk zog sich rasend schnell durch Hermiones ganzen Körper und sie ließ das Mordwerkzeug klirrend zu Boden fallen.

 

„Langsam habe ich genug von deiner Aufmüpfigkeit!“, fauchte Draco und fügte böse lächelnd hinzu: „Anscheinend muss ich dir Gehorsam und Disziplin noch beibringen!“

 

Er sah das Rasiermesser auf dem Boden liegen, fuhr sich kurz übers Kinn und schaute Hermione tadelnd an: „So so. Wolltest du mir etwa weh tun?“

 

Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und Hermione zitterte unter seinem festen Griff. Jetzt würde er sie bestimmt endlich töten. Oder sie zu der Versuchsreihe hinzu fügen und langsam zu Tode quälen. Oder sie wieder seiner Frau überlassen.

 

Hermione schlotterte am ganzen Körper, als Draco sie zu sich hoch zog und fest an sich presste. „Weißt du, was ich mit so ungehorsamen Sklaven, wie dir mache?“

 

„Mich wieder deiner Frau zum Spielen vorwerfen?“

 

„Keine schlechte Idee!“

 

Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihrem Schopf und er riss ruckartig Hermiones Kopf nach hinten. Ihr Hals überbog sich und sie sackte leicht zusammen. Dracos gezückter Zauberstab fuhr ihre Kehle entlang, den Hals hinab und kratzte schließlich in ihrem Ausschnitt.

 

Hermione gab ein Keuchen von sich. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

 

„Anscheinend kannst du dich nicht mehr so gut an _ihn_ erinnern...“

 

_ Ihn _ ? 

 

An wen?

 

„ICH erinnere mich, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre...“, schnurrte Draco sanft.

 

Hermione würgte und atmete schnappend nach Luft. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und einen Moment rätselte sie noch, wen Draco wohl meinte. Als die Welle des Schmerzes durch ihren Körper zog und sie sich in Qualen auf dem Boden wand, wusste Hermione allerdings die Antwort.

 

„Stimmt, es war ja auch erst gestern!“, höhnte Malfoy und Hermiones Geist fühlte sich an, als würde er in Fetzen gerissen werden.

 

Doch da war nur Draco Malfoys kalter Gesichtsausdruck und der erhobene Zauberstab, der sie auf ihren eigenen Kreuzzug schickte.  _ Cruciatus _ .

 

Hellgraue Augen blickten ausdruckslos zu ihr hinab und schienen nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Hermione schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Es war, als ob ihr Innerstes implodierte, jede Zelle einzeln zerstört wurde und das immer und immer wieder. Ihre Haut brannte wie Feuer und tausend Stiche durchzogen ihre Knochen.

 

Und dann war auf einmal Ruhe. Hermione atmete bebend ein und presste die Stirn auf die kalten Fliesen. Ihr Atem rasselte und eine erlösende Taubheit breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie lachte leise und leckte sich die feinen Schweißperlen von den Lippen.

 

„Ja, los, quäle mich!“, provozierte sie mit kratziger Stimme und ihre Augen suchten nach ihrem Peiniger. „Warum bringst du mich nicht gleich um, du widerwärtiger Sadist?“

 

Wieder durchzog der unsägliche Schmerz jede Faser ihres Seins.

 

„Umbringen? Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß, Schlammblut?“

 

Und wieder.

 

„Wo ich doch so ein Sadist bin!“

 

Und wieder.

 

Hermione brüllte und schlug um sich. Sie hielt den Fluch nicht aus.

 

„Bring mich um!“, flehte sie. „Mach dem endlich ein Ende!“

 

„Wo es dir doch gerade so gut geht?“, witzelte Draco und erhob den Zauberstab, um den Fluch noch einmal zu verstärken. Hermione verbog und verkrampfte sich in unmögliche Körperhaltungen, die sie vor Draco Malfoys Füßen über den Boden trieben.

 

„Steh auf!“, befahl ihr Draco und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Hermione sammelte Kräfte, Gedanken und die Scherben ihrer Seele.

 

Langsam raffte sie ihre Robe und erhob sich auf ihre wackeligen Beine. Schwankend stand Hermione vor Draco und hob ihren Kopf. Das letzte Bisschen Stolz ließ sie ihr Kinn nach vorne recken und in seine Augen starren.

Wären nicht die Atemgeräusche der Versuchspersonen, das Summen der Magietrizität und das Gluckern einiger Tränke gewesen, es wäre totenstill im Labor gewesen.

 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und schienen aneinander fest zu kleben. Hermione konnte sich nicht von diesen hellen, glänzenden Augen lösen. Keine Spur von Reue, Mitgefühl und Erbarmen.

 

Draco erhob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermione.

 

„ _Avada..._ “, flüsterte er und Hermione wagte es nicht die Augen zu schließen. Ihr Puls raste, das Adrenalin tobte und ihre Knie wurden weich. Das war es also.

 

Jetzt würde sie sterben.

 

Ein behütetes Leben in der Muggelwelt. Vorbei.

 

Ein aussichtsloser Kampf als Zauberin. Vorbei.

 

Ein trostloses Dasein im Dunkel unter der Erde, nur weil sie so war, wie sie war. Vorbei.

 

Eine letzte Chance in einer bittersüßen neuen Welt. Endlich vorbei.

 

Das war ihr Leben.

 

Ohne  _ sie _ .

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

„... _keda_...“, Hermione schloss reflexartig die Augen.

 

Und es blieb schwarz. Und still.

 

Bis: „Geh in deine Unterkunft. Ich erwarte dich heute Abend um Punkt zehn Uhr in meinem Büro.“

 

Als Hermione schließlich die Augen öffnete, stand Draco wieder vor der Glaskammer und verfolgte seine Experimente. Als ob er nie unterbrochen worden wäre und als ob es sie nicht gäbe.

 

Vielleicht gab es sie auch wirklich nicht mehr. Hermione Granger fühlte sich irgendwie tot.

 

Ja, so musste sich der Tod anfühlen.

 

  
  


 


	7. Der Wunsch

**7\. Der Wunsch**

 

Die große Uhr schlug das zehnte Mal, als Hermione wie bestellt an der Tür zu Dracos Büro klopfte. Sie zitterte immer noch am gesamten Körper und hatte sich den ganzen restlichen Tag über nicht beruhigen können.

 

Als sie fluchtartig aus Dracos Labor gestürmt war, wusste sie nicht, wohin sie überhaupt lief. Sie war blindlings aus der  _ Akademie für angewandte Magie  _ gerannt und fand sich irgendwann schlotternd an der Stadtmauer von Thule wieder, die das Pure Centre von den Mugglesuburbs trennte. Apathisch hatte sie dort eine Weile gehockt, bis sie von patrouillierenden Todessern aufgegriffen wurde. Sie hatten sie als Eigentum der Malfoys identifiziert und sie zurück zum Herrenhaus gebracht, nachdem klar gestellt worden war, dass Hermione als Biohazard nicht in den Muggelsuburbs hauste. 

 

Seitdem fühlte sie sich wie eine leere Hülle und hatte die Geräusche des Haushalts an sich vorbei gleiten lassen. Hermione hatte sich nur auf das Ticken der Uhr und das Voranschreiten der Zeiger konzentrieren können. Dann war sie aufgestanden und zu Dracos Arbeitszimmer gegangen.

 

Dessen Türe öffnete sich nun vor ihr und gab den Blick auf den Hausherrn frei, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und eine dicke Akte wälzte. Vorsichtig betrat Hermione den großen Raum, der durch ein kleines Feuer im Kamin in ein gemütliches Licht getaucht wurde. Sie wagte nicht, zu entspannen. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und jeder Muskel war angespannt. Hermione war darauf vorbereitet, sich wieder in Höllenqualen auf dem Boden wälzen zu müssen.

 

„Setz dich!“, er blickt kurz auf und steckte die Nase wieder in die Akte. Hermione kam misstrauisch näher und setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Draco sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Seine Augenlider hingen auf Halbmast und um seine Mundwinkel herum zogen sich ein unauffälliges Paar kleiner Falten. Seine Haare fielen ihm unordentlich in die Stirn und verbargen weitere Details vor Hermiones neugierigen Blicken.

 

Hermione schaute sich stumm Dracos Arbeitszimmer an. Da waren Bücherregale, vollgestopft bis unter die Decke und Akten, die vor lauter Pergamenten überquollen. Es war so chaotisch, dass Hermione für einen Moment etwas wie Sympathie für diesen Mann empfand.

 

Verwirrt schüttelte sie dieses Gefühl ab und rief sich die grausame Misshandlung zurück ins Gedächtnis. Was war nur mit ihr los?

 

Dicke Samtvorhänge und das knisternde Kaminfeuer gaukelten ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vor. Unbehaglich rutschte Hermione auf dem Sessel hin und her, ihr gefiel das alles gar nicht.

 

„Also“, Draco klappte die Akte zu und lehnte sich in seinem Ohrensessel zurück. Er rieb sich kurz über die Augen und betrachtete Hermione ausdruckslos, die zusammen gesackt vor ihm im Sessel hockte. Und irgendwie darin verloren wirkte.

 

Sie spürte, wie er ihre Erscheinung abschätzend abscannte und fühlte sich noch unwohler als zuvor. Hungrig, zerzaust, mit blauen Flecken übersät und absolut verheult. Die inneren Wunden konnte sie jedenfalls vor ihm verbergen.

 

„Also“, wiederholte er langsam, griff nach einer Karaffe und schenkte zwei Gläser Wein ein. Hermione beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie er ihr ein Glas herüber schob.

 

Sie rührte sich nicht und starrte Malfoy ungläubig an. Konnte das sein Ernst sein? Sie biss sich schnell auf die Lippen, bevor sie wieder mit einem schnippischem Kommentar ihr Schicksal besiegeln würde.

 

Malfoy nippte vom Wein und schwenkte das blutrote Elixier in seinem Glas umher. Dann lehnte er sich erneut weit in seinen Sessel zurück und taxierte Hermione mit unergründlichen Augen.

 

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet DU einmal meine Sklavin sein wirst?“, sinnierte er wieder lächelnd und Hermione runzelte erbost die Stirn.

 

„Die erst permanent gefoltert und jetzt auf ein Glas Wein eingeladen wird?“, rutschte es aus ihr heraus und sofort schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Doch Draco schmunzelte nur.

 

„Ungehorsam wird bestraft, Schlammblut“, erklärte er beiläufig und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Dafür, dass du sonst immer alles gewusst hattest, weißt du jetzt einfach zu wenig über diese Welt.“

 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mehr von dieser schrecklichen Welt wissen will.“

 

„Ist sie wirklich so schrecklich?“

 

Hermione schaute ihn an, als ob er von Sinnen wäre.

 

„Keine Umweltverschmutzung mehr, die sauberste Luft seit der Industrialisierung, eine überwältigende Flora und Fauna außerhalb unserer Städte, ein Leben im Überfluss“, zählte Draco auf und lehnte sich nach vorne. „Ozonloch und Klimawandel? Was war das noch gleich?“

 

„Und was ist mit den Massenmorden an Muggeln, Mischlingen und den sogenannten Biohazards?“, fuhr Hermione auf. „Mit deinen perversen Experimenten an lebenden Wesen? Ein Überfluss an Scheußlichkeit!“

 

„Das hat ein Krieg nun mal so an sich!“

 

„Was für ein Krieg?“, schnappte Hermione. „Das war ein Krieg unter Zauberern! Und er war längst verloren, als die Massenvernichtung und die Verbannung unter die Erde stattfanden!“

 

„Ach, Granger“, seufzte Draco und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck Wein. „Um unsere Ideale der Magienetik durchsetzen zu können, mussten einfach Opfer gebracht werden.“

 

„Magienetik?“

 

„Na, du weißt schon“, grinste Draco und zwinkerte ihr gehässig zu. „Deswegen darfst du keine Kinder kriegen!“

 

Hermione fiel in diesem Moment in sich zusammen. Der Schmerz, der ihr heute im Labor zugefügt wurde, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, der jetzt durch ihr Herz zog und es in tausend kleine Stücke bersten ließ.

 

Betäubt starrte sie an Draco Malfoy vorbei und hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Immer lauter wurde es und der Druck in ihrem Kopf wurde von Mal zu Mal gewaltiger.

 

„...morgen mitkommst!“, hörte sie Draco weit entfernt sagen.

 

Hermione blinzelte. „Wie bitte?“

 

„Du kommst morgen früh mit ins St. Mungo!“

 

„Bevor ich dir wieder bei irgendwelchen magienetischen Experimenten assistieren soll, und mich die Mordlust packt... bring mich lieber auf der Stelle um!“

 

Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe tatsächlich die richtige Strafe für dich ausgewählt, fantastisch! Sieben Uhr, Granger. Am Portal.“

 

Sie sprang erbost aus dem Sessel auf, griff nach dem Glas und kippte den Wein in einem Zug herunter.

 

„Schlaf gut!“, sagte Draco süffisant und Hermione verließ zähneknirschend sein Büro.

 

Sie schlief überhaupt nicht.

 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen mit Draco zusammen durch Thule ging, war ihr richtig mulmig zumute. Zum einen erinnerte sie sich an das alte Muggel-London und erkannte hier und da ein paar Überbleibsel der alten Welt. Zum anderen wusste sie immer noch nicht genau, was sie heute erwartete.

 

Mit weichen Knien betrat sie mit Draco das St. Mungo. Es war im Vergleich zu damals gut viermal so groß wie vorher geworden. Nun musste ja auch nichts mehr versteckt oder magisch modifiziert werden.

 

„Guten Morgen, Lord Malfoy!“, lächelte die Hexe am Empfang. „Sie werden schon erwartet.“

 

„Guten Morgen.“

 

Draco nickte höflich und steuerte auf den magischen Aufzug zu. Hermione rannte ihm im Schlepptau hinterher und hatte kaum Zeit, die ganzen relativ modernen Veränderungen anzuschauen. Trotz konservativer Magie schien sich hier doch einiges getan zu haben, denn die Magietrizität surrte auch hier aus jeder Ecke. Sie würde Draco eventuell später mal darauf ansprechen. Vielleicht hatte er ja ein aktuelles  _ Magie im Wandel der Zeit  _ für sie zur Hand. Vielleicht.

 

Grübelnd trottete sie hinter Draco her, der von allen ehrfürchtig gegrüßt und behandelt wurde. Was für eine verkehrte Welt! Wusste denn hier niemand, was er für schreckliche Experimente durchführte? Waren hier alle von dem Regime so sehr vereinnahmt, dass sich niemand an den Grausamkeiten störte?

 

Helle Schreie rissen Hermione aus den Gedanken und sie rechnete bereits mit dem Schlimmsten, als sie wie vom  _ Impedimenta _ getroffen stehen blieb. Draco drehte sich zu seiner Sklavin um, die mit tellergroßen Augen auf das Stationsschild starrte.

 

„Was tun wir hier?“, krächzte Hermione mit trockenem Mund und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar.

 

„Ich zeige dir, worin meine Aufgabe eigentlich besteht.“

 

Fragend stierte Hermione von Lord Draco Malfoy, Doktor Tod persönlich, zu dem Schild „Entbindungsstation“. Das passte überhaupt nicht!

 

Endlos verwirrt folgte Hermione ihn auf die Station, von der die hellen Schreie und quäkenden Laute kamen. Neugeborene!

 

Hermione durchflutete eine Welle des Glücks und sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ab und an drangen von hier und da tiefe Stöhnlaute und heftige Schreie entgegen: gebärende Hexen, die keinem  _ Silencio _ unterworfen waren und anscheinend auch keine schmerzlindernden Tränke erhielten.

 

„Der Dunkle Lord verbietet Maßnahmen, die eine Geburt verfälschen könnten.“

 

Hermione runzelte die Stirn: „Warum?“

 

„Es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass die anästhesistischen Tränke mit Alraunen oder Bilsenkraut Auswirkungen auf die magische Entfaltung der Neugeborenen haben.“

 

„Inwiefern?“

 

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass die magieverantwortliche Komponente in der Hirnhinterwand Schäden erleidet, wenn derartige Tränke verabreicht werden. Ein bisschen wie bei übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum. Und das ist gerade bei Neugeborenen nicht zu unterschätzen.“

 

„Du hast an Müttern und Neugeborenen experimentiert?“, flüsterte Hermione fassungslos und Draco drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr herum.

 

„Nein“, fauchte er, „das war lediglich eine Beobachtungsstudie über mehrere Jahre hinweg.“

 

Hermione glaubte ihm nicht ganz, aber beließ es dabei. Ändern konnte sie daran auch nichts mehr. Und die Tatsache, dass sie selber niemals ein so zartes Wesen im Arm halten durfte, konnte sie auch nicht einfach verdrängen. Nicht hier auf der Säuglingsstation.

 

„Was ist, wenn bei der Geburt etwas schief geht?“, hakte sie weiter nach. „Falls der Mutter oder dem Baby Lebensgefahr droht?“

 

„Das wäre der Lauf der Natur. Dann hatte es seine Gründe für das Ableben.“

 

„In alles mischst du dich mit deinen Forschungen ein, aber wenn wirklich Gefahr droht, dann wird auf einmal der Natur ihren Lauf gelassen?“

 

„Wer lebenswert ist, wird auch leben, Granger. Ein bisschen Darwinismus hat noch niemandem geschadet. Wie du mit Sicherheit ahnst, ist die Magienetik dadurch bestimmt, dass wir versuchen, die magische Rasse so hygienisch, stark und überlegen wie möglich zu halten“, erklärte Draco und Hermione kam sich vor, als hätte sie unfreiwillig einen Mentor vor sich. „Die praktische Umsetzung dieser Säuberung erfolgt durch den gezielten Einfluss auf die Wahl der Geschlechts- und Ehepartner. Jeder von uns besitzt einen genetischen Code, der mit dem genetischen Code eines oder einer anderen perfekt harmoniert. Meine Aufgabe ist es nun, diesen Code zu entschlüsseln und zuzuordnen, um das Erbgut langfristig zu optimieren.“

 

Hermione traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Heißt das, du bestimmst hier an den Säuglingen bereits die Informationen ihrer DNA und... und... sortierst die guten von den schlechten aus?“

 

„So in etwa“, nickte Draco, „aber aufgrund der Ehegesundheitszeugnisse und Kompatibilitätsprüfungen ist die Menge der schlechten Gene bereits auf ein Minimum reduziert.“

 

„Was passiert mit dem Minimum an schlechten Genen?“, fragte sie, obwohl sie es eigentlich lieber gar nicht wissen wollte.

 

„Je nach Stadium wird unterschiedlich verfahren“, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stellen die Ärzte bereits in einer Frühschwangerschaft Mängel fest, wird abgetrieben. Werden später Krankheiten festgestellt oder ist das Kind sogar ein Squib, werden sie von vornherein sterilisiert. Wird erst im Erwachsenenalter ein Mangel erkannt, oder herrschen gegebenenfalls weitere eklatante Zuchtausschlüsse vor, werden sie im Ernstfall in deine Welt abgeschoben.“

 

Hermione schnappte nach Luft, doch sie bekam ihre Lungen nicht gefüllt. Die Babyschreie vermischten sich in ihrem Kopf mit dem Tosen ihres Blutes und echoten in ihren Ohren. Schwindel ergriff sie und der immer wiederkehrende Gedanke, jetzt nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

 

„Aber mittlerweile haben wir alles gut im Griff“, sagte er gut gelaunt. „Die Produktion läuft hervorragend und wie du bestimmt schon bemerkt hast, ist es uns gelungen, den demographischen Wandel positiv zu beeinflussen. Aktuell herrschen Fertilität und Mortilität nahezu im Einklang. Natürlich nur bezogen auf die Herrenrasse, die Sklaven unterliegen einer anderen Zuchtpolitik mit anderen Auflagen und sind auch gar nicht mein Gebiet.“

 

Langsam sickerten die Worte durch Hermiones Verstand. Diese Kinder hier waren kein Resultat der Liebe, sondern eine züchterische Maßnahme zur Rassenhygiene des Dunklen Lords.

 

_Produkte._

 

Ihr wurde schlecht.

 

„Hallo Lord Malfoy, hier sind die Babys der letzten fünf Tage“, strahlte eine Krankenschwester und wies auf zehn schlummernde, nackte Häufchen. Eine große Wärmeblase umhüllte die kleinen Wesen und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. Es zerriss Hermione das Herz.

 

„Zehn Stück! Das ist eine sehr erfreuliche Wochenbilanz!“

 

Stumm beobachtete sie Draco Malfoy, wie er mit äußerster Vorsicht eins der Knäuel aus der Blase nahm und vor sich auf eine Decke legte. Zärtlich strich er dem rosigen Menschlein über den Kopf und bekam ein zufriedenes Schmatzen als Antwort.

 

Die Tränen liefen Hermione nur so über die Wangen bei dem Anblick und ein wohliger Schauer nach dem nächsten jagte durch ihren Körper. Was sie da sah war so ergreifend, dass sie ohne zu überlegen die Hand nach dem kleinen Geschöpf ausstreckte und ihren Finger in dessen Hand legte. Reflexartig schloss sich die zerknitterte Hand und Hermione seufzte auf.

 

„Ich will ein Baby“, wisperte sie leise und Draco ruckte entsetzt zu ihr herum.

 

„WAS?“

 

„Ich wünsche mir ein Kind“, wiederholte Hermione mit fester Stimme und ignorierte den verstörten Blick ihres Herrn.

 

„Hast du das dritte Gebot vergessen, Schlammblut?“

 

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte dem schlafenden Baby zu. „Wer will bei diesem Anblick kein Baby bekommen? Ich verstehe nicht, wie du hier jede Woche herkommen kannst und nicht selber schon einen Haufen Kinder hast, wo das doch so eine große Rolle spielt.“

 

Draco schnaubte verächtlich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Neugeborene. Er murmelte einen für Hermione unbekannten Zauber und entzog dem Baby einen grünlich schimmernden Faden, wie den Testsubjekten in seinem Labor. Hermione fühlte sich an die Gedankenfäden erinnert, die die Zauberer damals aus ihrem Kopf zogen und aufbewahrten, um sie irgendwann einmal in einem Denkarium wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Draco ließ den Faden in ein Reagenzglas wandern und verkorkte es. Dann nahm er die Hand des Babys, die Hermione nicht festhielt, und drückte die Handinnenfläche auf den Korken. Das Reagenzglas versiegelte sich automatisch und die Daten des Babys erschienen auf einem kleinen Anhänger.

 

„Rose“, las Hermione und lächelte. „Was für ein schöner Name.“

 

Draco nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm und trug es zurück in die Wärmeblase. Er entnahm allen Neugeborenen die Genfäden und Hermione genoss schweigend die Nähe der Babys. Nur widerwillig erhob sie sich und machte sich mit Draco und den DNA-Proben auf den Weg ins verhasste Labor der  _ Akademie für angewandte Magie. _

 

„Was passiert jetzt?“

 

„Ich analysiere die DNA, bewerte die magischen Faktoren und lege für jeden neuen Erdenbürger eine Akte an.“

 

„Und was steht da so drin?“

 

„Potenziale, magische Neigungen, Besonderheiten, eventuelle Fehler, mögliche Entwicklungen und so weiter und sofort. Halt all das, was man aus der DNA lesen kann.“

 

„Früher war Kinderkriegen noch einfach“, seufzte Hermione und betrachtete die grünen Fäden.

 

„Früher konnte jeder Unwürdige seine schlechten Gene verstreuen und die Bevölkerungszahlen exponentiell nach oben treiben!“, meinte Draco mit einem mahnenden Seitenblick auf Hermione. „Mit unseren natürlichen, künstlichen und sexuellen Selektionen haben wir die opimale Gesellschaft erschaffen können und die Evolution auf ein neues Niveau gebracht. Vergiss das nicht!“

 

„Ich hasse das!“, schluchzte sie auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Draco schaute sie verdattert an. „Wieso dürfen in diesem Regime reine Muggel Kinder kriegen, aber ich als muggelstämmige Hexe nicht?“

 

„Granger“, sagte Draco, „die Muggel sind Sklaven und dürfen sich als solche kontrolliert vermehren. Halbblüter, Squibs und Schlammblüter, wie du, sind einfach unwürdig und unterliegen dem dritten Gebot!“

 

„Warum? Warum, warum, WARUM?“

 

„Na, weil eure Gene nicht rein sind!“, kamen die Worte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit aus Dracos Mund, die Hermione in den Wahnsinn trieb.

 

„Ach, wäre ich doch einfach ein reiner Muggel und draußen in der Vororthölle“, fluchte Hermione. „Dann hätte ich schon längst einen Haufen Kinder kriegen dürfen!“

 

Draco knallte mit der Faust auf den Tisch und brauste auf: „Die als Sklaven lebenden Muggel dürfen auch nicht nach Lust und Laune Kinder in die Welt setzen, Granger! Es wird streng kontrolliert, wer sich wann, wie, wo und mit wem fortpflanzt und was für ein Genpool die Muggel aufweisen. Und ob du als reiner Muggel die Lizenz zum Fortpflanzen erhalten hättest, bliebe auch dahin gestellt! Oder ob du es dann gewollt hättest... Mit der Aussicht, dass deine Kinder vielleicht als Sklaven hier enden könnten? Oder noch schlimmer, irgendwo unter der Erde verrotten, weil für sie kein Platz in den Mugglesuburbs wäre?“

 

„Darum geht es nicht, Malfoy!“, spie sie nun richtig wütend. „Das hat was mit Liebe, Zuneigung und Familie zu tun. Aber für jemanden, der anscheinend keinen Wert darauf legt und keine Kinder haben will, ist das nicht zu verstehen!“

 

Hermiones Brust bebte vor Aufregung und ihr Atem ging schnell. Sie spürte die Hitze in ihre Wangen schießen und holte noch einmal tief Luft: „Ich frage mich, wie du in dieser Welt für die Magienetik stehen kannst und selber kein vom Dunklen Lord gesegnetes Kind in die Welt setzt!“

 

Als Hermiones Gesicht auf die Fliesen prallte und die Schmerzen sich ins Unermessliche steigerten, wusste sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Obwohl der  _ Cruciatus  _ den vom gestrigen Tage bei Weitem übertraf, gab Hermione diesmal keinen Mucks von sich. Stumm ertrug sie die grausame Folter und kassierte noch ein paar andere Flüche ein. 

 

Als Draco irgendwann von ihr los ließ, blieb Hermione einfach liegen. Müde schloss sie die Augen und spürte hier und da ein paar schmerzende Körperteile.

 

_Halte durch, Mami!_

 

Sie leckte sich über die blutigen, aufgesprungenen Lippen und führte ihre Hand an die Nase. Der Geruch von frisch geborenen Babys durchzog jede Faser ihres Seins und beflügelte ihren Geist.

 

Hermione Granger wünschte sich ein Baby und sie würde es bekommen.

 

Sie wusste nur noch nicht, wie.

 

  
  


 


	8. Damenrunde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT VIOLENCE AND TORTURE!
> 
> WARNUNG: GEWALT UND FOLTER!

**8\. Damenrunde**

 

Sechs Monate befand Hermione sich nun schon in Draco Malfoys Diensten. Sechs lange, fast unerträgliche Monate. In dieser Zeit hatte Hermione einiges über sich selbst in Erfahrung bringen können. Sie wusste nun genau, wo ihre körperlichen Grenzen lagen. Sie kannte ihr psychisches Limit und war teilweise überwältigt, von der Empfindung des puren Hasses.

 

Hatte sie einst geglaubt, so etwas wie Hass bereits gespürt zu haben - sich selbst und anderen gegenüber - so war dies ein großer Irrglaube gewesen. Während Draco Malfoy nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihr umging und auch keinen Wert darauf legte, was Hermione neben ihren Arbeiten für ihn machte, war es Dracos Frau, Lady Harmony Malfoy, die Hermione fast jede Nacht Alpträume bescherte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, war Draco eine Niete als Sklaventreiber. Selbst den Bestrafungen und Foltereien von seiner Seite her mangelte es - im Vergleich - an Kreativität und Schrecken.

 

Lady Malfoy wollte keine Biohazardsklavin in ihrem Haushalt haben und ließ Hermione dies bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit auch spüren. Ja, vielleicht war Hermione mittlerweile wirklich abgestumpft gegenüber den Grausamkeiten, die die neue Weltordnung zu bieten hatte. Die Verachtung, die die Reinblüter ihr gegenüber zu Tage brachten und die sich auf anderes minderwertiges Leben weiter projizierte, perlte irgendwann an ihrer Wahrnehmung ab. Hermione wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen würde und es war ihr manchmal auch egal. Sie existierte in einer fast surrealen Welt und dachte oftmals, sie befände sich in einem endlosen Alptraum. Es gab Momente, in denen sie sich nichts sehnlicher herbeiwünschte, als den schnellen und erlösenden Tod. Doch auch die Lust zu leben und zu erfahren, bahnte sich immer wieder durch ihre Adern und Nervenbahnen. Und dann war da noch ...

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

 

... ein Funken Hoffnung. Das Leben in dieser neuen Welt war ihre zweite Chance. Vielleicht schaffte sie es, das Gefühl des Versagens hinter sich zu lassen, welches sie nach dem verlorenen Krieg nicht loslassen wollte. Vielleicht konnte sie Frieden schließen und einen Weg finden, wie sie mit sich und der Welt ins Reine kommen könnte. Hermione hoffte, dass sie bald eine innere Eingebung bekäme, doch solange diese ausblieb machte sie weiter wie zuvor. Sie erledigte gleichgültig die ihr aufgetragenen Arbeiten von Draco und seiner Frau und verdrängte jegliche Spinnerei aus ihrem Kopf.

 

Bis zu einem verhängnisvollen Tag im späten Oktober, der alles in und an Hermione verändern sollte.

 

Ja, eines Tages lud Lady Malfoy zu so etwas wie einem Kaffeekränzchen ein. Insgesamt zehn Hexen aus der Reinblütergesellschaft standen auf der Gästeliste, und Hermione sollte die Hauselfen bei den Servicearbeiten unterstützen. Für ihre Verhältnisse fein herausgeputzt, stellte sich Hermione auf eine lange Nacht ein.

 

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie in den letzten vier Tagen nicht mehr als insgesamt acht Stunden Schlaf bekommen hatte, nagte die Müdigkeit an ihren Knochen. Lady Malfoy hatte sich immer wieder andere unwichtige Arbeiten einfallen lassen, um Hermione fast rund um die Uhr zu beschäftigen. Der Gedanke an Aschenbrödel ließ sie nicht mehr los, als Lady Malfoy schließlich Reis und Hirse zusammen schüttete, und sie die Getreidekörner per Hand aussortieren ließ. Leider kamen Hermione keine Tauben zu Hilfe und so saß sie zwei Tage am Sortieren, mit brennenden Augen, tauben Fingern und schmerzendem Rücken. Die kurze Zeit, in der sie Abends zur AFAM eilte, um Dracos Labor zu entkeimen, empfand sie wie ein Freizeitvergnügen.

 

Nun stand sie mit schweren Beinen in der Eingangshalle hinter Lady Malfoy und wartete zusammen mit den drei Hauselfen Forks, Grey und Illea auf die Gäste. Fast im Minutentakt puffte es aus dem großen Kamin und aus den unterschiedlichsten Winkeln der Erde kamen Lady Malfoys Freundinnen zusammen.

 

Hermione hatte mittlerweile verstanden, wie der Dunkle Lord die Welt neu gestaltet hatte. In Dracos Arbeitszimmer hing eine Weltkarte der Neuen Ordnung und so konnte sie während ihren Aufräumarbeiten das ein oder andere Mal, die gigantischen Städtezusammenschlüsse studieren. Voldemort hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es weltweit nur noch elf Mega-Städte gab, in denen sich die reinblütige Gesellschaft entwickeln konnte. Die muggelstämmigen Sklaven hausten ebenfalls in entsprechend hergerichteten Stadtteilen, den Mugglesuburbs. Da die Menschen so konzentriert lebten, hatte sich die Natur entsprechend erholt und alte versunkene Städte der Muggel zurückerobert.

 

Der europäische Großraum bildete unter dem Namen New Swabia den Dreh- und Angelpunkt aller Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords. Die Mega-Stadt Thule, die das ehemalige London vereinnahmt hatte, stellte seinen Regierungssitz dar.

 

Hermione stellte fest, dass Lady Malfoy wohl die einzige Hexe aus Thule in dieser Runde war und fragte sich, ob dieser elitäre Damenkreis etwas Wichtiges zu bedeuten hatte.

 

Die fremdländischen Hexen beäugten Hermione skeptisch und überreichten ihr widerwillig ihre Garderobe, peinlich darauf bedacht, nicht in Berührung mit ihr zu kommen. Hermione fragte sich für einen Moment, warum Lady Malfoy die Biohazard-Sklavin so anscheinend wichtigen Persönlichkeiten vorführte, wo sie sich doch eigentlich für Hermione schämte.

 

Dieser kleine Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit, in dem Hermione ihren übermüdeten Gedanken nachging, führte dazu, dass ihr ein Tuch entglitt, welches unordentlich auf dem Boden landete.

 

„Gib gefälligst besser Acht, du nichtsnutziges Schlammblut!“, kreischte die große blonde Hexe, die dem Akzent nach zu urteilen aus der nördlichen Midgard-Region kommen musste. Hermione hob blitzschnell das Tuch vom Boden auf, murmelte eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen und ordnete die Gewänder der Hexen an der Garderobe.

 

Das konnte ja heiter werden! Hermione musste unbedingt ihre Sinne beisammen halten und die Müdigkeit erneut überwinden. Sie trank in der Küche schnell ein kaltes Glas Wasser und schippte sich etwas davon ins Gesicht. Für den Moment reichte das aus, um ihre Lebensgeister ein wenig aus dem Tran zu wecken.

 

Hermiones Beine wollten allerdings nicht dem müden Hirn gehorchen und schlurften und stolperten oftmals vor sich hin. Der Magen, der ebenfalls meinte, zu wenig Beachtung bekommen zu haben, meldete sich lautstark und versetzte die Damenrunde in gehässige Schadenfreude.

 

Zu allem Amüsement wurde Hermione so schwindelig, dass sie mit einem beladenen Tablett Glas und Porzellan der Länge nach hinschlug und in den Scherben liegen blieb.

 

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Schlamm für das ganze Blut!“, lachte die asiatische Hexe schrill und alle anderen stimmten ins Gelächter ein.

 

„Wir wollen Harmony doch nicht den Salon ruinieren!“, kicherte eine bösartig dreinblickende schwarzafrikanische Hexe.

 

„Das hat der Biohazard doch eh schon getan“, kam es grinsend und mit russischem Akzent von einer schwarzhaarigen Schönheit.

 

„Und hopp!“, machte die Asiatin und ein Schwall stinkenden Schlamms ergoss sich über Hermiones schmerzenden Körper. Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und strich sich hektisch den Schlamm aus dem Gesicht. Die Schnittwunden, die die Scherben an ihren Händen und in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten, brannten wie Feuer als der Dreck sich mit ihrem Blut vermischte.

 

„Diese Sauerei machst du auf der Stelle wieder weg!“, keifte Lady Malfoy mit glitzernden Augen. Hermione hätte sich am liebsten in ihre Koje verkrochen und geweint, denn sie ahnte, dass nun eine weitere beispiellose Niederträchtigkeit kam. Sie war Lady Malfoy und ihren Freundinnen hilflos ausgeliefert.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

 

„Ja, Herrin“, sagte Hermione matt und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um Reinigungsutensilien zu holen, da versperrte ihr eine kleine brünette Hexe mit breitem, amerikanischem Akzent den Weg.

 

„So solltest du den Schmutz nicht noch im ganzen Haus verteilen, dummes Ding!“, und mit einem garstigen Lächeln im Gesicht schnippte die Hexe mit ihrem Stab und Hermione stand splitterfasernackt vor den lachenden Hexen.

 

„Körperpflege ist wohl nicht dein Steckenpferd?“, pisackte eine arabische Hexe mit duftigen bunten Kleidern. Sie rümpfte die Nase und begutachtete Hermiones mageren, nackten Körper, der von der tagelangen Arbeit stank und mitgenommen aussah. „Oder entsprichst du etwa dem Biohazardschönheitsideal?“

 

Schallendes Gelächter durchdrang Hermione ins tiefste Mark und sie verkniff sich mit größter Mühe die Tränen der Scham und Verzweiflung. Waren die Foltereien und Demütigungen durch Lady Malfoy alleine schon zermürbend, so bekamen sie nun in dieser Gruppendynamik einen noch perverseren Beigeschmack.

 

Während Hermione nackt den Salon putzte, genossen die Hexen schweigend ihren Tee und Gebäck. Immer wieder warfen sie Kekse auf den Boden, nur um sie vor Hermiones Nase zu zertreten. Wie gern hätte sie nur einen dieser Kekse gegessen, um ihre Kräfte nicht ganz zu verlieren. Immer wieder überkam sie der Sekundenschlaf, ihre Augen verdrehten sich und das Gleichgewicht geriet außer Kontrolle.

 

„Nicht einschlafen!“, rief Lady Malfoy und zückte den Zauberstab. „ _Crucio!_ “

 

Johlender und wilder Applaus vermischte sich mit Hermiones Schmerzensschreien, als sie sich unkontrolliert zuckend über den Boden wand und Dreck und Scherben wieder über den halbwegs sauberen Boden verteilte. Erst als Lady Malfoy mit der magischen Folter aufhörte, spürte Hermione, dass die Splitter ihrem nackten Körper weiter zugesetzt hatten. Die Schnitte glühten auf ihrer weißen Haut und Hermione konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Leise schluchzte sie vor sich hin, während Lady Malfoy und ihre Hexen eifrig darüber diskutierten, wie man mit so tollpatschigen Sklaven weiter verfahren sollte.

 

„Wasch dich erst mal!“, meinte die Midgard-Hexe und kippte Hermione eine Karaffe kalten Wassers über den Kopf. Schlotternd saß sie in der Pfütze, in der sich Dreck mit Blut und Wasser vermischten, und umschlang schützend ihre Knie mit den Armen.

 

„Harmony, das ist der beste Beweis dafür, dass Biohazards als Sklaven untauglich sind“, erklärte die russische Hexe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Keine Hauselfe dieser Welt gibt so ein jämmerliches Bild ab. Du solltest dir überlegen, dieses Ding wieder loszuwerden. Wenn schon einen menschlichen Sklaven, dann einen Muggel.“

 

„Sie ist robust“, Harmony Malfoy faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Und härter im Nehmen als ich dachte. Aber ich kann mich ihr nicht entledigen, da sie offiziell meinem Mann unterstellt ist. Der Dunkle Lord persönlich hat dies bewilligt.“

 

„Die Wege des Herrn sind unergründlich“, sagte die amerikanische Hexe und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

 

Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie in ihre Koje gelangte, jedoch erwachte sie dort einige Zeit später mit schmerzenden Gliedern und knurrendem Magen. Anscheinend hatten Grey und Forks sie hierher geschleppt, nachdem sie im Salon das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sie war immer noch nackt und dreckig und an diversen Stellen blutverkrustet. Mühsam ließ sie sich ein warmes Bad im Gesindetrakt ein, als Illea zu ihr trat.

 

„Hier“, sagte die kleine Hauselfe und reichte ihr ein Stück Seife. „Herrin Malfoy ist nicht gut zu uns.“

 

„Nein“, seufzte Hermione. „Das ist sie nicht.“

 

„Illea hätte gerne eine andere Familie zum Arbeiten.“

 

„Wäre Illea nicht gerne frei?“

 

„Nein, Missy“, erschrocken schüttelte Illea den Kopf. „Freiheit ist Unsicherheit. Und Langeweile.“

 

„Wie du meinst“, sagte Hermione, der es mittlerweile herzlich egal war, was in einem kleinen Hauselfenhirn vor sich ging. Sie streckte sich in der Wanne aus und ignorierte das Brennen der Wunden, denn ihre müden Glieder entspannten sich und wohlige Wärme zog durch ihren Körper. Vorsichtig bearbeitete sie ihren Körper mit der Seife, die stellenweise ziepte und in den Verletzungen stach. Das Gefühl endlich wieder sauber zu sein übertraf allerdings jeden läppischen Schmerz.

 

Eine Weile dümpelte Hermione im warmen Wasser umher und überlegte, ob sie ihrem Leben hier und jetzt ein Ende setzen sollte. Warum sollte sie die Schikanen und Quälereien der Malfoys weiter über sich ergehen lassen? Was war es, was sie davon abhielt, den letzten erlösenden Schritt zu wagen?

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

 

Hermione konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch ihr Lebensmut schien ungebrochen. Trotz aller Demütigungen und Schmerzen war ihr mehr danach zu Leben, als je zuvor. Die Einöde unter der Erde hatte sie in ein trübsinniges Dasein gezwängt, doch hier oben, selbst unter Folterqualen, erlebte sie alles. Spürte sie alles und merkte, wie sehr sie das Leben brauchte. Wie sehr sie ein Baby brauchte.

 

„Ich glaube, ich werde langsam verrückt“, murmelte Hermione mit geschlossenen Augen und entschloss sich schweren Herzens dazu, die luxuriöse Wanne zu verlassen. Sie stibitzte sich in der Küche die Reste vom Abendessen und stärkte sich mit einem großen Glas Wein. Ihr war es egal, ob sie erwischt wurde oder nicht, denn was hatte sie schon zu erwarten außer Folter, Quälerei oder bestenfalls den süßen, erlösenden Tod?

 

Ein paar Wochen später trafen sich die Hexen erneut zum Tee und Hermione wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sie selbst Teil des Unterhaltungsprogramms werden sollte. Lady Malfoy bestellte sie wieder in den Service und warnte Hermione klar und deutlich, dass sie diesmal nicht noch mehr Schande über die Malfoys bringen sollte.

 

Inwiefern sie das verhindern konnte, war Hermione nicht klar, denn ihre einfache Anwesenheit war den versammelten Hexen bereits ein rotes Tuch vor Augen.

 

„Hast du uns wieder was zum Spielen gebracht?“, freute sich die asiatische Hexe händereibend und alle anderen kicherten wie auf Kommando.

 

„Mal sehen, was sie heute so verbockt“, meinte die Afrikanerin gehässig.

 

Hermione nahm mit uneingeschränkter Höflichkeit Umhänge und Mäntel entgegen und verwünschte insgeheim diese geisteskranken Weibsbilder. Sie servierte zusammen mit den Hauselfen Tee und Gebäck und ließ sich wirklich nichts zu Schulden kommen, als die Russin plötzlich aufschrie.

 

„Oh nein, meine schönen Schuhe!“

 

„Natalya, was ist passiert?“, interessiert beäugten alle Frauen die samtenen Pantoffel der schwarzhaarigen Hexe und suchten nach dem Fehler. Hermione fand keinen Fehler, doch sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Vorwand nur dazu genutzt wurde, um wieder auf ihr herumzuhacken.

 

„So viel Schmutz!“, stöhnte Natalya und streckte die Füße von sich. „Ich habe gehört, dass ein Biohazard sich gerne von Schmutz, Dreck und Staub ernährt?“

 

„Deswegen hat der Dunkle Lord sie auch großzügigerweise unter die Erde gesperrt!“, ereiferte sich die amerikanische Hexe.

 

„Komm, kleines Schlammblut“, säuselte Natalya bösartig. „Du darfst mir gerne die Schuhsohlen ablecken, um dich zu stärken.“

 

„Ach, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!“; giggelte Lady Malfoy und alle anderen kicherten zustimmend.

 

Hermione stellte ohne Widerrede ihr Tablett beiseite und ging fügsam vor der Russin auf die Knie. Sie schloss die Augen und schaltete so gut es ging ihren Verstand, ihre Gefühle und alle restlichen Sinne ab, als sie begann, an den Schuhsohlen den Dreck abzulecken. Der Sand und Unrat knirschte zwischen ihren Zähnen, doch Hermione zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe und kämpfte den Würgereflex nieder. Sie hatte definitiv schon Schlimmeres erlebt, als das hier.

 

„Oh, wenn du noch Appetit hast, stelle ich dir auch gerne noch meine Schuhe zur Verfügung!“, lächelte eine Indio-Hexe schadenfroh.

 

Hermione atmete bebend durch die Nasenflügel ein und aus und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. Bis auf Lady Malfoy leckte sie allen Anwesenden mit zunehmend wunder und trockener Zunge die Schuhe sauber.

 

Des Öfteren versuchte Hermione die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, doch als sie schließlich an den wohl vorsätzlich mit Unrat verzauberten Stallschuhen der Amerikanerin gelangte, konnte sie nicht anders. Ihr fast leerer Magen rebellierte und Hermione spie die wenigen Brocken aus, die sie am heutigen Tag zu essen bekommen hatte. Der scharfsaure Geruch ihres Erbrochenen stieg ihr zusammen mit dem Tiermist in die Nase und ließ sie erneut würgen und Galle spucken.

 

„Schon wieder so eine Sauerei!“, empörte sich die Asiatin und schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Mach es sofort weg!“

 

Hermione blinzelte mit tränenverhangenen Augen in die Runde und schlotterte am ganzen Körper. Ihr Herzschlag hämmerte wild hinter ihrer Brust und ihr Kopf drehte sich.

 

„Guten Appetit!“, lachte die Russin gehässig und Hermione schluchzte angeekelt auf. Mit zitternden Fingern beugte sie sich über die Pfütze mit Erbrochenem und nahm vorsichtig ein paar stinkende Bröckchen auf die Handfläche. Tapfer atmete sie ein paar mal tief ein und aus und verdrängte alle Sinne. In Windeseile schaufelte sie ihren Mageninhalt wieder in sich hinein und rollte sich ächzend auf die Seite. Sie unterdrückte erneut das Würgen und freute sich, dass sie alles bei sich behielt.

 

„Du bist noch nicht fertig!“, erinnerte sie eine der Hexen daran, dass es noch ein Paar Schuhe abzulecken gab. Hermione resignierte und setzte ihr Tun wie in Trance fort. Sie blendete Geschmack und Gerüche vollkommen aus und wie ein dicker, tauber Lappen lag ihr die Zunge am Ende im Mund. Unbeweglich und geschwollen von der Tortur.

 

„Bist du satt geworden?“, fragte Lady Malfoy süßlich und klimperte mit den Augenlidern.

 

„Ja, Hellin!“, lallte Hermione schwerfällig und versetzte die Hexen somit in einen weiteren fröhlichen Gefühlsausbruch.

 

„Gebt der Armen was zu trinken!“, die Araberin schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und mit ihrem fremdländischen Zauber schoss ein gläserner Kelch aus dem Nichts empor.

 

„Melek, das Glas ist leer!“, meinte die Amerikanerin freundlich.

 

„Danke für den Hinweis, Gloria!“

 

Melek wedelte mit ihren mit Goldschmuck behangenen Händen umher und das Glas füllte sich mit einer brodelnden Substanz.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte Lady Malfoy skeptisch.

 

„Eine _Fata Morgana_!“, lächelte Melek und reichte Hermione den Kelch. „Trink, kleines Schlammblut.“

 

Zögernd blickte Hermione zu Lady Malfoy, die grimmig die Nase rümpfte: „Tu, was man dir befielt!“

 

Mit klopfendem Herzen trank Hermione den bitteren Sud und spürte sofort, wie die  _ Fata Morgana  _ von ihr Besitz ergriff. Erinnerungen vermischten sich mit der Wirklichkeit und sie befand sich in immer schneller wechselnden Szenarien. So flogen ihre Kindheit und Schulzeit an ihr vorbei, der Krieg und die Kämpfe, die Zeit unter der Erde und ihre Rückkehr an die Oberfläche als Sklavin. Hermiones Puls raste, da sie in Windeseile alles durchlebte und wirres Zeug vor sich her brabbelte. Ab und an schrie sie laut auf, bis sie am Ende völlig erschöpft zusammen sackte und mit rollenden Augen vor der Hexenmeute hockte.

 

Die Empfindungen der  _ Fata Morgana _ glichen denen, die sie damals in Dracos Labor hatte, nachdem er sie auf die Obenwelt vorbereitet hatte. Tausend Impresisonen rauschten auf ihren Verstand ein und setzten ihr Gehirn Schachmatt. Hermione pumpte hektisch Luft in ihre Lungen und hielt sich an imaginären Möbeln fest, nur um kurz darauf wieder zusammen zu sacken. 

 

So musste sich sterben anfühlen.

 

„Na, na, na“, machte Lady Malfoy und bugsierte sie in einen großen Sessel. „Ich toleriere keine Arbeit unter Rauschmitteleinfluss!“

 

„Dann solltest du dieses ungehorsame Biest bestrafen, Harmony!“, die Asiatin klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände und erntete zustimmenden Beifall aus der Runde.

 

„Ich bin so schrecklich unkreativ, vielleicht mögt ihr mich unterstützen?“

 

Die Damenrunde brach in verschwörerisches Gelächter aus und die Amerikanerin schwenkte als erste ihren Zauberstab.

 

„Du stehst einfach auf die nackte Wahrheit, was?“, stichelte die Midgard-Hexe, nachdem Hermione wieder im Evaskleid vor ihnen stand.

 

„Oh ja!“

 

Wieder schallendes Gelächter, welches durch Hermiones benebelten Verstand sickerte. Benommen saß sie in dem Sessel, umringt von all den multikulturellen Hexen.

 

„Wir brauchen mehr Platz!“, entschied Lady Malfoy und mit einem Mal fand Hermione sich in der Luft schwebend wieder.

 

„In Afrika halten wir unsere Sklaven fest“, bemerkte die schwarze Hexe und zauberte Hermione magische Seile an Hand- und Fußgelenke. Wie ein Stern hing sie gefesselt in der Luft, und merkte langsam die Schwerkraft an ihren Kugelgelenken ziehen. Das Bewusstsein kehrte langsam in Hermione zurück und als sie sich ihrer Situation gewahr wurde, konnte sie nur panisch aufkreischen.

 

„Ruhe!“, zischte die Russin Natalya und schon hatte Hermione einen Knebel im Mund.

 

„Meine Lieben, die Sache mit dem Schmutz hatten wir heute ja schon zu Genüge“, grübelte eine unscheinbare Hexe, mit einem großen Wanderzauberstab, auf den sie sich stützte. Wohl eher aus Bequemlichkeit, statt aus tatsächlich medizinischen Gründen nutzte sie dieses Relikt aus längst vergangenen Jahrhunderten und wirkte unter den Hexen mit den modernen Handzauberstäben etwas sonderbar.

 

Hermione war sie nie wirklich aufgefallen, doch wahrscheinlich war sie nur einem Aura-Zauber erlegen gewesen. Denn jetzt, wo die Hexe mit dem großen Zauberstab näher an sie herantrat, und alle anderen Damen höflich Platz machten, spürte Hermione die Präsenz und Macht dieser Person.

 

„Meine Damen, ist Ihnen eigentlich jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass diese Frau hier einst mit uns in der magischen Gesellschaft gelebt haben musste?“

 

Empörtes Gemurmel ging durch die Damenrunde und Hermione betrachtete die Gesichter ihrer Peinigerinnen. Verzogen von Abscheu und Verständnislosigkeit. Wie konnten diese Menschen nur so sein?

 

„Ein Schlammblut“, fuhr die Hexe leise flüsternd fort. „Die Schande unserer ganzen Zunft! Muggelblut mit Magie versetzt... Pfui!“

 

Abwertend spuckte ihr die Hexe mitten ins Gesicht und Hermione schüttelte angewiedert den Kopf, doch jede Bewegung löste schmerzhafte Impulse in den Gliedern aus. Die magischen Fesseln schnitten Hermione ins Fleisch und klemmten das Blut ab. Insbesondere ihre Hände fingen an, langsam taub zu werden und zu kribbeln. Hermione spürte wie das Blut sich staute und ihre Finger langsam anschwollen.

 

„Wir können nur von Glück sagen, dass Magie Macht ist und wir uns nicht mehr vor den Muggeln verstecken müssen. Dieses elendige Pack!“

 

Wieder spuckte die Hexe auf Hermione hinab und die anderen Hexenweiber taten es ihr gleich.

 

„Früher wurden wir verehrt und zurecht von den Muggeln gefürchtet! Doch dann kamen die Schwachen unter uns, die sich von den Muggeln unterdrücken und verführen ließen... das Resultat dieser Verlierer seht Ihr vor Euch, meine Damen!“

 

„Die Blutsschande“, wisperte Melek und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Soll aus ihr werden, was sie ist!“

 

„Schlammiges Blut!“, grollte Gloria und aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze wuchs eine lange leuchtende Peitsche hervor. Hermione quiekte panisch in den Knebel hinein und erzitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie sah, wie es die anderen Hexen der Amerikanerin gleich taten. Bis auf Lady Malfoy und die Hexe mit dem Wanderzauberstab.

 

Warum die beiden sich im Hintergrund hielten war nicht klar, doch Hermione konnte keinen weiteren Gedanken darüber verschwenden, denn als die ersten Peitschenhiebe auf sie niedergingen war es mit dem Denken vorbei. Sie schrie und wand sich in den magischen Fesseln, die Hände und Füße blutleer und vor lauter Druck am pulsieren. Brennende Striemen überzogen ihren Körper und bohrten sich mit jedem weiteren Hieb tiefer in ihre Seele.

 

Es war ein anderer Schmerz als der durch den  _ Cruciatus _ . Hermione spürte genau, wo sie von den Peitschen getroffen wurde und wusste, dass es die bittere Wirklichkeit war. Beim  _ Cruciatus _ erlitt sie zwar höllische Schmerzen bis in die feinsten Nervengeflechte, doch war dies Magie die nicht direkt den Körper angriff, sondern über den Verstand und das Bewusstsein floss. Der Körper schmerzte unerträglich, doch waren die Wunden nicht sichtbar und real.

 

„Sie hat ja gar kein schlammiges Blut!“, quiekte eine Hexe entsetzt.

 

„Natürlich nicht!“, zischte die Hexe mit dem altmodischen Zauberstab. „Schlammblüter haben zu Zeiten, als sie noch zaubern durften, ihren Blutstatus modifiziert, damit man sie als solche nicht mehr erkennt!“

 

Hermione traute ihren Ohren kaum, als sie dieses sinnlose Gehetze hörte, doch dann wurde wieder auf sie eingedroschen und sie vergaß all das Geschwätz über ihre Schmerzen hinaus.

 

Als das Blut immer schneller aus Hermiones Verletzungen zu sickern begann, machten die Hexen eine Pause mit der Folter. Lady Malfoy trat dicht an Hermione heran, die wimmernd und zitternd in der Luft hing. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen hinab in die Ohren.

 

„Hab keine Angst“, lächelte Lady Malfoy gütig. „Ich werde dich nicht sterben lassen. _Episkey!_ “

 

Hermiones Wunden schlossen sich auf der Stelle und sie spürte die heilende Kraft des Zaubers bis in ihre verfilzten Haarspitzen. Verwundert blickte sie ihre Herrin an und fragte sich, warum sie plötzlich so fürsorglich schien.

Doch wie so oft trügte der Schein und das Versprechen, Hermione nicht sterben zu lassen, glich eher einer Androhung von Folter ohne gleichen.

 

„Meine reinblütigen Töchter, dieses schmutzige Wesen hier benötigt eine dringende Reinigung. Lasst uns zumindest vorübergehend aus dem Schlammblut ein Reinblut machen!“

 

Die Hexe mit dem Wanderzauberstab machte eine tänzerische Handbewegung und prompt passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Unter Hermione erschien eine Pritsche, die ihren Körper stützte und nicht mehr in der Luft baumeln ließ. Langsam und mit schmerzhaften Stichen floss das Blut zurück in ihre Hände und Füße und nach ein paar Minuten konnte sie diese wieder bewegen. Dafür rammten sich plötzlich zwei Pflöcke durch ihre Handflächen und nagelten Hermione an die Unterlage fest. Sie bäumte sich auf vor Schmerzen, nur um sofort wieder zurück zu sacken und stetig auf den Knebel zu beißen. Stoßweise atmete sie ein und aus, mit einem überwältigendem Flimmern im Kopf und hinter den Augen. Hermione war kurz davor wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als sie plötzlich mit kaltem Wasser übergossen wurde.

 

Eine Wassersalve folgte der nächsten, untermalt von dem hämischen Gelächter der Reinbluthexen. Dann fing die Tortur von vorne an. Hermione spürte, wie eine harte Bürste anfing ihre Wade zu schrubben und zu reiben. Es kratzte unangenehm auf ihrer Haut und sie spürte, wie die Epidermis wie mit Sandpapier Schicht für Schicht abgetragen wurde, und schließlich durch das rohe Fleisch schnitt bis das Blut austrat. Die nächste Bürste platzierte sich an Hermiones Schulter und rieb unsanft ihre Borsten in Hermiones Poren. Es folgten neun weitere Bürsten, verteilt auf Hermiones gesamten Körper, die eine fragwürdige Reinheit hervorrufen sollten. Feine und zarte Hautpartien rissen blutig auf und jedes Mal wenn Hermione zusammen zuckte und vor lauter Qual schrie, trieb sie der Schmerz aus den durchpflockten Handflächen fast in die Ohnmacht. Nach den anfänglichen Qualen empfand Hermione nach einer gewissen Zeit nur noch erlösende Taubheit und starrte resigniert an die Zimmerdecke, während die Hexen die Bürsten über ihren Körper manövrierten und sich stellenweise bis auf Hermiones Knochen herabarbeiteten.

 

„Schade“, seufzte die Afrikanerin. „Rein ist sie, bluten tut sie auch. Aber ein Reinblut ist sie trotzdem nicht geworden!“

 

„Womit bewiesen wäre, dass man als Reinblut auf die Welt kommen muss! Haben Sie das verstanden, meine Damen?“

 

„Ja, Lady Morgaine!“, ertönte es im Chor und Hermione unterdrückte die aufkeimende Angst.

 

Die dunkle Mutter aller Hexen war persönlich zu Hermiones Folter erschienen und leitete das Spektakel mit dummen, rassistischen Ideologien. Hermione wäre gerne gestorben und hätte den friedlichen und sanften Tod mehr als Willkommen geheißen. Sie wollte loslassen und sich aufgeben, auf das Leben verzichten und die Ruhe genießen. Doch dann kam der Heilzauber von Lady Malfoy und setzte alles auf Reset. Hermione wurde geheilt, nur um erneuten Foltereien standhalten zu können.

 

Sie wurde kopfüber an die Decke gehangen, mit Zaubern und Flüchen gepiesackt und erst erlöst, als Hermione schon dachte, ihr würde gleich der Kopf platzen. Mit einem Mal waren alle Fesseln verschwunden und Hermione knallte unsanft auf den kalten Boden. Lady Morgaine schritt bedrohlich um Hermione herum und drehte Hermiones Körper mit dem Fuß auf die Seite.

 

Als sie dann völlig paralysiert vor den Hexen lag, spürte sie, wie kalte, harte Gegenstände brutal in ihre Vagina und in ihren Anus geschoben wurden. Die Vergewaltigung ließ sie bluten und Hermione spürte, wie ihre Schleimhaut und die feinen Hautpartien zwischen ihren Schenkeln rissen. Hilflos schrie sie auf und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass diese Peinigung endlich ein Ende finden würde.

 

Dass sie selbst ein Ende finden würde.

 

„Nie wieder soll sich ein so unwürdiges Wesen fortpflanzen dürfen“, grollte Morgaine und Hermione spürte verstört, wie ihr Intimstes zerstört und geschunden wurde. Die unerträglichen Schmerzen im Bauch und Lendenbereich steigerten sich nur noch, als Morgaine mit glühendem Zauberstab an Hermione heran trat und diesen an ihre Klitoris hielt.

 

Trotz Knebel schrie Hermione so markerschütternd laut, dass sich die schockierten Hexen alle Ohren zu halten mussten. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Folter schien es den jüngeren Zauberinnen doch nahe zu gehen, was sie sahen. Zerstörte Weiblichkeit, so wie sie auch jede eine besaßen. Mit erbleichten und fassungslosen Gesichtern verfolgten die Frauen, wie Morgaine Hermione das Wertvollste nahm. Einige drehten sich von der Szenerie fort, andere schlossen beschämt die Augen. Lady Malfoy hielt sich schwer atmend die Hand vor den Mund.

 

Morgaine hatte längst von Hermione losgelassen und ihr Opfer achtlos in der Mitte des Raums vergessen. Hermione schrie sich immer noch die Seele aus dem Leib, zusammen gekauert in einer Lache aus Blut und Körpersäften, die sich zu einem bestialischen Gestank mit einer feinen Note von verbranntem Fleisch vermischten.

 

„Meine Damen“, sagte Morgaine und hob die Hände. „Lasst Euch dies eine Mahnung sein, Euch unter keinen Umständen mit dem Abschaum einzulassen. Ihr habt die Stellung und den Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft. Magie ist Macht!“

 

„Magie ist Macht!“, antwortete der sadistische Frauenchor mit unterwürfigem Ton und Hermione hörte weit entfernt, wie sich die Damenrunde auflöste. In ihrem Inneren sammelte Hermione die klitzekleinen Scherben ihres Seins vergeblich zusammen. Die Erlebnisse des heutigen Tages übertrafen alle Grausamkeiten, die sie bisher gegen ihre Person erlebt hatte.

 

Hermione bekam nicht mit, wie Lady Malfoy ihren vergewaltigten Körper heilte. Trotz der Genesung schmerzte Hermione alles. Jedes Härchen, jede Zelle, ihre Seele. Apathisch lag Hermione auf dem Boden und wartete auf den Tod.

 

Was würde Draco nur sagen, wenn sie wieder nicht zum Putzen käme?

 

„Kümmer dich um sie“, befahl Lady Malfoy der Hauselfe Illea und ging ohne Hermione weiter zu beachten.

 

„Missy...“, Illea streckte die Hand nach Hermione aus, doch sie zuckte nur erschrocken zusammen, als die Berührung sie erreichte. Hermiones Körper war gesund und kräftig durch die heilenden Zaubersprüche ihrer Herrin. Rein äußerlich ging es ihr so gut wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Doch das konnte Hermione nicht wahrnehmen, denn ihr Verstand sagte etwas anderes. Die erlebten Misshandlungen projizierten Phantomschmerzen in jedes kleinste Nervengeflecht und Hermione konnte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Diese traumatischen Ereignisse verfolgten sie ohne Unterlass und hielten Schlaf und psychische Genesung von ihr fern.

 

Als Draco sie am späten Abend wutentbrannt in ihrer Koje aufsuchte, lag sie nur reglos zusammengekauert vor ihm und starrte ins Leere. Hermione bekam nicht mit, was er zu ihr sagte und es interessierte sie auch nicht. Sie merkte beiläufig wie er sich schließlich ratlos zurückzog, da er keinerlei Reaktion von ihr bekam.

 

Am nächsten Tag kollabierte Hermione und raffte ihre letzten Kräfte zusammen, um in die Wildnis außerhalb von Thule zu flüchten. Ihre kaputten Beine rannten mit nackten Füßen über Wiesen und Steine, als sie von einer Todesserpatrouillie aufgegriffen wurde und zu Lady Malfoy nach Hause gebracht wurde.

 

Hermione war sich sicher, dass sie nun endlich sterben würde. Auf Fluchtversuch stand die Todesstrafe für Sklaven. Doch für eine Biohazardsklavin mit Sondergenehmigung von ganz Oben nicht. Hermione stellte sich auf eine erneute Misshandlung durch ihre Herrin ein, doch mehr als einen abschätzigen Blick hatte sie nicht für sie übrig. Lady Malfoy beugte sich zu Grey hinab und flüsterte ihm etwas in sein übergroßes Hauselfenohr. Seine tellergroßen Augen weiteten sich noch ein Stück vor Schreck und Hermione gab die Hoffnung auf.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

  
  


 


	9. Der Bunker

**9\. Der Bunker**

 

Schweigend führte die Hauselfe Hermione zu einer Falltür im Keller, die er mit größter Mühe ein Stück anhob. „Grey tut es leid für Missy.“

 

Ohne Widerspruch und Gegenwehr schlüpfte Hermione durch die Falltür hinab in einen dunklen Bunker. Feuchter, kalter Stein erinnerte sie an die Höhlenwelt unter Nottingham. Der modrige Geruch war anders, aber immer noch irgendwie vertraut. Grey ließ die Klappe mit einem Rumms herunter fallen und Hermione hockte in tiefster Schwärze. Sie hörte dumpf die kleinen Schritte der Hauselfe, wie sie sich entfernten und dann die Kellertür knarzend ins Schloss fallen.

 

Kraftlos sank sie auf den Boden und lauschte der Stille um sie herum. Ihren keuchenden Atem nahm Hermione gar nicht wahr. Nun war sie also hier um zu vergessen und um vergessen zu werden.

 

Oder etwa nicht?

 

Hermione wusste, sie würde verdursten oder ersticken. Da sie nicht wusste, wie groß der düstere Bunker tatsächlich war, konnte sie nicht abschätzen, ob ihr zu erst die Luft ausgehen würde oder die Feuchtigkeit. Also tastete sie sich langsam durch die Finsternis, bis sie an eine Wand gelangte. Sie streckte die Arme zu jeder Seite aus, um zu testen, ob sie sich in einer Ecke befand. Sie ging rechts an der Wand entlang, immer einen kleinen Schritt weiter nach vorne bis sie schließlich eine Ecke erreichte. Dann ging sie von der Ecke aus wieder an der Wand zurück, und zählte zwanzig Schritte bis zur gegenüberliegenden Ecke. So durchmaß sie noch die andere Richtung und zählte fünfzehn Schritte.

 

Müde sank Hermione an der rauen Wand hinab und merkte, wie ihr Körper seltsamerweise entspannte. Hier in der finsteren Abgeschiedenheit, wo kein Reiz auf sie prallte und sie nur einfach sie selbst sein konnte, verarbeitete ihr Verstand langsam das Geschehene.

 

Immer wieder schüttelte es Hermione, wenn sie an die Foltereien dachte. Und immer wieder wallten die Schmerzen durch ihren Körper, obwohl er vollkommen genesen war. Wenn ihre Gedanken zu dem Moment wanderten, in dem Morgaine le Fay lachend ihre Klitoris verbrannte, wurde ihr schwindelig. Die Erinnerung an diese Misshandlung war so unglaublich schrecklich, dass Hermione sich ernsthaft fragte, ob ihr dies tatsächlich wiederfahren war. Prüfend fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern über ihre Genitalien, doch es war alles so wie es sein sollte. Sie fühlte sich an, wie immer und Hermione zweifelte an den Schmerzen, die sie durchtrieben.

 

Hermiones Körper war kerngesund, daran ließ sie keinen Zweifel. Lady Malfoy hatte sie so gesund geheilt, wie sie die letzten Jahre nicht gewesen war. Mit Sicherheit auch nur, um sie demnächst aus diesem Kellerloch zu zerren und wieder zu foltern und zu misshandeln.

 

Wut und Verachtung auf dieses selbsternannte, elitäre Hexenpack wallte in Hermione auf, während sie stumm ihren Gedanken nachhing. Mit jeder Erinnerung, die sie mehr und mehr verarbeitete, wuchs der Wunsch nach Vergeltung in ihr heran. Sollte sie jemals aus diesem Bunker kommen, dann würde sie sich an Lady Malfoy rächen.

 

Irgendwie.

 

Doch wie passte Morgaine le Fay in ihre Erinnerung? Hermiones Gedanken überschlugen sich. War es wirklich DIE Morgaine le Fay gewesen, die zur Zeit von König Arthus gegen den berühmten Muggelfreund Merlin gekämpft hatte?

Die schon vor Jahrhunderten ihre rassistischen Ideologien durchsetzen wollte? Wenn ja, wie konnte diese Hexe heute noch leben? So verhältnismäßig jung aussehen? Hermione kam zu keinen schlüssigen Antworten und blieb verunsichert über sich selbst zurück.

 

Am Ende war sie höchstwahrscheinlich nur einer Nebenwirkung dieser  _ Fata Morgana  _ erlegen. Ja, so musste es wohl gewesen sein.  _ Fata Morgana - Morgaine le Fay _ . Phantomschmerzen und Einbildung längst verstorbener Seelen, von denen sie mal gelesen hatte.

 

_Was ist wahr und was ist falsch?_

 

Hermione ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen und genoss zunehmend ihr neues Gefängnis. Wenn sie hier sterben sollte, dann war es gut. Hier kam sie zur Ruhe und konnte mit all den schrecklichen Dingen abschließen, die ihr vermutlich wiederfahren waren. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann wollte sie auch gar nicht wirklich diesen Hort der Friedlichkeit verlassen.

 

So dachte Hermione eine ganze Weile. Sie fand in einen unruhigen Schlaf mit konfusen Alpträumen, doch wenigstens schlief sie. Die Erholung war bemerkenswert, die sie trotz mangelnder Nahrung und Hygiene bekam. Hermiones Psyche setzte alle Naturgewalten außer Kraft und sie fühlte sich immer besser.

 

Es mussten in etwa zwei Tage vergangen gewesen sein, als Hermione langsam merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Als sie nach einem Nickerchen wach wurde, merkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr alleine in dem Bunker war. Alarmierend stellten sich alle Härchen an ihrem Körper auf. Sie spürte eindeutig eine fremde Aura in ihrem Umfeld, doch sie hörte weder Atemgeräusche, noch Schmatzen, noch sonst irgendein menschliches Signal. Doch da war dieser Geruch, faulig und unterschwellig verwest.

 

„Wer ist da?“, flüsterte sie und spürte, wie die Angst mit kalten Fingern nach ihr griff. Alleine in einem schwarzen Raum zu sein, mit jemandem - oder etwas - Unbekannten, jagte Hermione eine dicke Gänsehaut über den Körper. „Hallo?“

 

Niemand antwortete ihr, und doch merkte sie, wie sie jemand in der Dunkelheit beobachtete. Hermione vermutete zunächst, dass ihre Urin- und Unratpfütze in der rechten Ecke des Raumes vielleicht Ratten angelockt haben könnte, doch dazu müsste der Bunker erst einmal so etwas wie ein Schlupfloch haben. Da sie keinen Luftzug gefunden hatte und die modrige Luft einfach bis zum bitteren Ende veratmen musste, konnte Hermione nun Eindringlinge von Außen ausschließen. Hatte Lady Malfoy während Hermione geschlafen hatte vielleicht etwas durch die Falltür hinab geschickt?

 

Es blieb eine ganze Weile still und Hermione zweifelte erneut an ihrer Wahrnehmung. Sie war kurz davor wieder wegzudämmern, da hörte sie es. Ein Kratzen. Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Hellwach! Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass außer ihr noch jemand anders Geräusche in der Nacht des Bunkers machte. Es kratzte wieder über den Stein und Hermione presste sich reflexartig an die Wand. Am liebsten wäre sie mit dem blanken Stein verschmolzen, doch das ging nicht. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, als das Kratzen immer näher kam und dann nahm sie es wahr... an ihrer Wange spürte sie einen schwachen Hauch von Kälte. Hermione zitterte am ganzen Körper und die Angst vor dem Unbekannten wuchs ins Unermessliche. Erwartete sie wieder eine Foltertortur ohne erlösendes Ende, weil Lady Malfoy sie ja nicht sterben lassen wollte?

 

Langsam ritzte eine spitze Kralle, so fein wie eine Nadel, an ihrer Wange entlang. Hermione spürte nur das Brennen der Verletzung und geriet in Panik. Sie schlug um sich und bekam doch niemanden zu fassen. Befand sich ein Geist oder Dämon hier unten?

 

Ehe Hermione einen weiteren Gedanken verschwenden konnte, fingen die unsichtbaren Geisterhände an, sie in dem Bunker herum zu schubsen. Sie stolperte von einer Ecke in die andere, immer schneller, gehetzt, hin und her. Hermione erhoffte sich dadurch möglichen Angriffen entgehen zu können, doch es war vergebens. Das Schubsen wurde stärker, steigerte sich in Schläge und Tritte. Als Hermione geprügelt, keuchend und ächzend am Boden lag, war es ihr wie ein nasskalter Nebel, der sich um ihren Hals legte und sie würgte. Sie prustete, strampelte und wehrte sich, bis das Unbekannte von ihr los ließ. Hechelnd flüchtete sie an eine Wandseite und schmiegte sich an den glatten Stein.

 

Ein schwacher Schimmer glomm in der Dunkelheit auf und Hermiones lichtempfindliche Augen konnten bereits den ganzen Bunker wahrnehmen. Vor ihr manifestierte sich die schrecklichste Fratze, die Hermione je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie schrie gellend auf und das blasse Gesicht mit hohlen Augen und rissigen Lippen erlosch in der Dunkelheit.

 

_Was zur Hölle war das?_

 

Zu wissen, was oder wer hier mit ihr in dem Bunker steckte, machte Hermione wahnsinnig. Immer wieder ließ dieses Etwas ein Geräusch von sich. Ein Kratzen, ein Seufzen oder ein Glucksen. Hermione war angespannt und fühlte langsam, wie die Wände näher kamen und die Kellerdecke auf sie herab drückte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie nun langsam Nebenwirkungen ihrer Einzelhaft bekam, und diese Einbildung des schrumpfenden Bunkers gehörten wohl dazu. Immer wieder griff das Etwas aus dem Dunkel heraus an und versetzte Hermione in einen Schockzustand. Durch die ganze Rennerei im dunklen Bunker, merkte Hermione schnell, dass ihre Reserven zu Neige gingen. Ihr fehlte stärkende Nahrung, etwas Ordentliches zu trinken, damit ihr Körper nicht austrocknete und ihr Verstand so wahnwitzige Gestalten hervorrief.

 

Hermione drückte sich fest in eine Ecke und fuchtelte abwehrend mit den Händen vor sich in der Dunkelheit umher. Eine ganze Weile geschah nichts, dann hörte sie das Wesen gurgeln, traurig aufseufzen und jaulen. Hermione hielt den Atem an. Was war nun geschehen?

 

Hermione vernahm ein Klicken über ihr, und hörte, wie die Falltür geöffnet wurde. Es war stockfinster im Keller über ihr, und so konnte sie nach wie vor nichts sehen. Doch das war gar nicht nötig, denn Hermione spürte bereits, was sie nun erwartete. Knisternder Frost breitete sich im Bunker aus und griff nach Hermiones Herzen.

 

„NEIN!“, schrie sie panisch und rannte fort von der Falltür in die entlegenste Ecke, jeden Schritt zählend, um nicht gegen die Wand zu knallen. Eigentlich wäre das wohl das Beste gewesen, denn verstecken konnte sich Hermione nicht. Sie spürte nun, wie stickig und verbraucht die Luft tatsächlich war, als die Falltür sich wieder schloss und eine frostige Zugluft durch den Bunker jagte.

 

Hermione schwindelte es und sie fühlte Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit in sich aufwallen. Die Bilder der Misshandlungen kamen so real, wie die letzten Tage nicht, in ihr auf und Hermione konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten. Ihr Körper fing an zu schmerzen und verarbeitete mit voller Wucht die Flut an Unglück, die über Hermione herein brach.

 

„NEEEIN!“, schrie sie und wand sich panisch in ihrer Ecke, während der Dementor durch die Dunkelheit langsam näher schwebte. Der Frost kletterte Hermiones Füße hinauf und lähmte sie zusätzlich. Voller Angst kauerte sie zusammen, empfand eine tiefe Leere in sich und hörte das Rasseln und Röcheln des Dementors. Das Etwas von vorhin war anscheinend verschwunden, doch Hermione konnte sich nicht damit beschäftigen. Sie musste einen Ausweg finden, und zwar schnell! Hier war bestimmt irgendwo ein Ausgang, sie musste ihn nur finden. Manisch kratzte sie mit den Händen über die dicken Steinwände des Bunkers. Als ob sie sich durch lockere Erde graben wollte, bearbeitete sie die Steine und merkte nicht einmal, wie ihre Nägel splitterten und die Haut sich blutig von ihren Fingern löste. Gleich würde der rettende Fluchtweg kommen! Hermione kratzte die Steine entlang und ergab sich schließlich erschöpft ihrer ausweglosen Situation.

 

_Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende._

 

Hermione spürte, wie der Dementor langsam an ihrer Seele nagte und ihre Emotionen fraß. Die letzten glücklichen Erinnerungen schwanden und Hermione rollte sich kraftlos zusammen. Endlich würde es gleich vorbei sein. Ein trauriger und doch glücklicher Gedanke, den der Dementor sofort verspeiste.

 

„ _Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum._ “

 

Hermione wimmerte und flüsterte leise singend die rettende Formel, doch nichts tat sich. Ohne Zauberstab war sie aufgeschmissen und so schloss sie die Augen und dachte an ihren kleinen Otter aus Licht. Erinnerte sich daran, wie schnell er war und wie oft er sie damals vor den Dementoren beschützen konnte. Hermione spürte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen gefrieren und die frostige Schicht langsam über ihr Gesicht wandern. Ihre Haare knisterten und die Kälte umschloss Hermiones Körper und den Rest ihrer Seele. Das Eis spannte und wurde hart auf ihrer Haut und Hermione wartete auf den finalen Kuss.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf!_

 

Ein gleißendes Licht blendete Hermione und wärmte sie von Innen auf. Nun war sie also im Jenseits angekommen und musste feststellen, dass Sterben das schönste Gefühl auf Erden war. So wohlig warm, so geliebt und gut aufgehoben hatte sie sich nur bei ihrer Mutter gefühlt.

 

_Mama._

 

Doch dann erlosch das Licht wieder und Hermione versank in tiefe Traurigkeit. Warum nur, wurde ihr das Recht auf Erlösung verwehrt? Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper auf einem unsichtbaren Zauber durch den Bunker schwebte. Ihre Seele war noch da, verbunden mit ihrer sterblichen Hülle. Dessen war sich Hermione gewiss, denn wie konnte sie sonst etwas empfinden?

 

Mühsam blinzelte sie durch einen Augenschlitz und sah, wie sie durch die Falltür hinauf in den Keller schwebte und ein verbissen aussehender Draco Malfoy mit dem Zauberstab herum hantierte. Grey und Forks schlossen die Falltür und flankierten ihren Herrn, der Hermiones geschundenes Ich vor sich herschob.

 

„Wie lange war sie dort unten?“

 

„Drei Tage, Herr!“

 

„Wo kommt der Dementor her?“

 

„Das wissen wir nicht.“

 

„Richtet die Dachkammer für sie her. Sie braucht einen ruhigen lichtdurchfluteten Ort, um sich zu erholen.“

 

„Jawohl, Herr.“

 

„Und bringt Schokolade.“

 

Hermione träumte von duftigen Wiesen und warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Das Gras war so kuschelig weich, dass sie sich genießerisch darin ausstreckte. Sanft fuhren ihre Fingerspitzen über mit Tau betropfte Blütenblätter und der Wind kitzelte in ihrem Nacken. Tief atmete sie die frische Luft in ihre Lungen und sie freute sich, am leben zu sein.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

Leider machte sie den Fehler und öffnete irgendwann ihre Augen. Sie lag in einem richtigen Bett, in einem richtigen Zimmer. Da standen ein Schrank, eine Schreibtischkommode und ein Stuhl. Ein Fenster, aus dem Licht in das Zimmer sickerte und auf dem Holzboden zwischen den Rillen versank. Unzählige Staubkörnchen tanzten in der Luft und untermalten den urgemütlichen Geruch dieser Behausung. Hermione hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn jeden Moment sieben Zwerge zur Tür herein marschiert wären. Doch es kam nur Draco Malfoy herein geschlichen.

 

„Wie geht es dir?“

 

Schweigend starrte Hermione ihren Herrn an und wusste nicht weiter. Sie fühlte sich leer und müde, ganz anders als in ihrem Traum. Und dann waren da diese ganzen Gefühle und Erinnerungen. An Dinge, die ein Mensch nie erleben möchte. Die Zweifel, ob sie nicht längst durchgedreht war und in einem Wahn alles nur erfunden hatte. Und dann noch diese unbändige Rache, die aus ihrer Hilflosigkeit und Wut entstanden war.

 

Vorsichtig griff Draco nach ihrer Hand und begutachtete ihre verkrusteten Fingerkuppen. Hermione erschauderte aber zuckte nicht zurück. War sie gerade aus einem Alptraum erwacht? Das konnte nicht wirklich alles passiert sein...

 

„Ich habe meiner Frau deinen neuen Wirkungsbereich mitgeteilt. Du wirst zukünftig nur noch mein Labor reinigen und hier den Haushalt führen. Die Hauselfen werden dich dabei unterstützen.“

 

Draco Malfoy leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und sein Blick huschte unruhig durch die Dachkammer. Es kam Hermione so vor, als ob er sich für alles verantwortlich fühlte und sich - warum auch immer - dafür schämte.

 

„Warum?“, flüsterte sie und bewegte ihre trockenen, zerplatzten Lippen so wenig wie möglich.

 

„Ich habe mir damals geschworen, dass nur ICH derjenige bin, der dir das Leben zur Hölle machen wird“, meinte er fast ausweichend. „Meine Frau hat damit nichts zu tun und wird dies zukünftig unterlassen. Und falls meine Methoden nicht ausreichend sind ... dann hast du halt Glück gehabt.“

 

Hermione schluckte und starrte in Dracos bestürztes Gesicht. Was wusste er alles? Hatte Lady Malfoy ihm erzählt, was Hermione wiederfahren war?

Sie starrte an die dunklen Holzbalken und fühlte sich wie ein überdimensionaler Wattebausch. Hermione wusste, dass sie Dinge erlebt hatte, die jeden Menschen gebrochen hätten. Sie fühlte sich angeknackst. Extrem angeknackst. Aber die Löwin in ihr trug mit stolzgeschwellter Brust den puren Überlebenswillen zur Schau. Hermione war stark und Draco wusste das. Er kannte sie und wusste, wie sie Extremsituationen bewältigen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deshalb solchen Respekt vor ihr. Warum sollte er sonst seiner Biohazardsklavin einen Sonderstatus einräumen? Wo er ihr doch das Leben zur Hölle machen wollte...

 

Hermione musste sich zusammenreißen. Mit all den Zweifeln und Erinnerungen

konnte sie so nicht weiter machen, ohne tatsächlich irgendwann durchzudrehen. Sie musste irgendwie Freiraum in ihrem Kopf schaffen, da sie sonst von ihren Gedanken zerfressen wurde.

 

„Es wäre eine große Erleichterung und mein innigster Wunsch, wenn ich die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene _behalten_ könnte“, murmelte Hermione betont und hoffte inständig, dass Draco ihre unterschwellige Absicht verstand. Er starrte sie einen Moment verwirrt an, fasste sich dann aber wieder.

 

„Nein, das hast du nicht verdient“, sagte er grimmig und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er zauberte zwei Phiolen aus einem Löffel und einer Gabel und hielt sie vor Hermiones Nase. „Wenn ich den Zauber spreche, archivieren wir deine Erinnerungen. So weit kommt es noch, dass ich dir deine kühnsten Wünsche erfüllt, und die Erinnerungen an deine ungebrochene Person bestehen lasse!“

 

Hermione schluchzte auf und dankte dem Himmel, dass Draco Malfoy anscheinend genau im richtigen Moment die richtige Portion Mitgefühl ihr gegenüber hegte. Er legte seinen Zauberstab an ihre Schläfe und Hermione dachte an ihre Misshandlungen und Foltereien durch die Damenrunde, während Draco seine Zauberformel murmelte. Langsam entzog er Hermiones Kopf einen dicken Faden silbriger Erinnerungen und legte ihn in einer der Phiolen ab. Er wiederholte den Prozess, und ein anderer silberner Gedankenfaden fand seinen Weg in den Flakon.

 

Hermione spürte eine Last von sich fallen. Sie wusste nur noch, dass etwas mit ihr geschehen war und Lady Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hatte. Es war etwas Schlimmes und sehr Verwerfliches gewesen. Vage Bilder anderer Hexen waren da auch noch. Doch es war alles nebensächlich. Sie fühlte sich frei und erleichtert. Hermione war leicht wie ein Ballon und hätte ihren Verstand und ihre Seele fliegen lassen können, wenn da nicht ...

 

„Bitte sehr“, Draco überreichte Hermione ihre Erinnerungen und sie schloss die schmerzende Hand um die zwei Phiolen. Verwundert blickte sie ihn an.

 

„Ich befürchte, dass ich in deinen Erinnerungen rumschnüffeln würde, wenn ich sie behalte“, gestand Draco. „Und so neugierig ich auch bin ... ich will es nicht!“

 

„Danke.“

 

... wenn da nicht ...

 

„Der Gebrauch von Denkarien ist verboten und nur der Observationsbehörde für Ermittlungen erlaubt, also wirst du diese Erinnerungen wohl nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen.“

 

„Deine Neugierde hätte dich dazu getrieben, etwas Verbotenes zu tun?“, Hermione musste fast schmunzeln.

 

„Etwas, mit dem du dich doch am Allerbesten auskennst!“, griente Draco.

 

Hermione schob die Flakons unter ihr Kopfkissen und nahm wortlos etwas von der Schokolade, die Draco ihr reichte.

 

... wenn da nicht ...

 

„Du hast morgen noch frei, Sklavin“, sein Tonfall verschärfte sich, doch Hermione interessierte das gerade nicht. „Übermorgen musst du wieder arbeiten.“

 

„Ja, Herr.“

 

„Mein Labor und der Haushalt. Ist das klar?“

 

„Ja, Herr.“

 

„Und falls irgendwas sein sollte, egal was, dann möchte ich darüber informiert werden.“

 

„Ja, Herr.“

 

... wenn da nicht die Ketten der Rache gewesen wären, die ihr ganzes Sein weiterhin umschlungen hielten und immer tiefer in Hermiones Seele rissen, wie die langen Tentakel einer Teufelsschlinge. Unentrinnbar fand Hermione sich in einem Gefühlsfeuer wieder, welches durch ihr Ich tobte und vor lauter Vergeltungsdurst loderte.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

  
  


 


	10. Die Diagnose

**10\. Die Diagnose**

 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Hermione mit ihren Arbeiten fertig war und müde Richtung ihrer Sklavenunterkunft schlurfte. Draco hatte heute in seinem Labor eine Forschungsreihe an Feen eingeläutet und Hermione hatte Unmengen an toten Larven, aufgebrochenen Kokons und Blutnektar beseitigen müssen. Hinzu kamen noch die ganzen Leichname der ausgewachsenen Feen.

 

Jeden Tag fragte sie sich aufs Neue, wie Draco Malfoy zu so einem Monster werden konnte. Der Dunkle Lord musste seine wahre Freude an ihm und seiner psychopathischen Frau haben.

 

Hermione überlegte einen Moment und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Doktor Tod manchmal nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatte. Diese ganzen Experimente an magischen Wesen, Muggeln und Unerwünschten waren einfach nur schrecklich und widerlich. Und diese Genpoolbestimmung war ebenfalls ein Eingriff in die Natur und Privatssphäre eines jeden Zauberers. Aber das konnte ihr auch egal sein, denn seit dem Besuch im St. Mungo und dem Eklat mit seiner Frau im Nachhinein, hatte Draco Malfoy sie nicht weiter mit seiner Kernarbeit behelligt. Sie säuberte nur noch sein Labor und beseitigte die Spuren seiner magienetischen Greueltaten. Wenn sie sich recht entsinnte, hatte er auch seitdem nicht wieder mit ihr gesprochen.

 

„...nicht klappt!“, hörte sie auf einmal Malfoys Stimme durch die verschlossene Tür zum Kaminzimmer. Hermione trat neugierig näher und legte ihr Ohr an das dunkle Holz.

 

„Aber unser genetischer Code passt doch perfekt zusammen?“, jammerte Lady Malfoy und Hermione hielt gespannt den Atem an.

 

„Ja, das tut er“, antwortete Draco Malfoy schnippisch. „Daher verstehe ich auch nicht, warum wir immer noch nicht Eltern eines perfekten Kindes sind!“

 

„Ich kann es mir doch auch nicht erklären“, heulte Lady Malfoy los und über Hermiones Rücken kroch eine dicke Gänsehaut. Die Malfoys wollten also Nachwuchs. Und anscheinend klappte es nicht.

 

„Fast drei Jahre!“, fauchte Draco Malfoy. „Der Lord wird langsam ungeduldig, Harmony!“

 

Hermione hörte die Lady laut aufschluchzen und konnte die aufkeimende Schadenfreude nicht unterdrücken. Die Malfoys wollten Nachwuchs und es klappte nicht!

 

„...zu sehr versteifen...“

 

Deswegen war Draco bei ihrem Gespräch letztens so ausgerastet! Ein gehässiges Lächeln beschlich Hermiones Antlitz.

 

„...scheißegal, wie oft ich die Beine breit mache...“

 

Mit einem Gefühl der Genugtuung zog sich Hermione von der Tür zurück und ging beschwingt zu ihrer Unterkunft. Dracos Verhalten machte durchaus Sinn. Er stand also unter Druck und wartete seit drei Jahren auf Nachwuchs. Hermione wusste zwar noch nicht, wie sie diese Information für sich nutzen würde, aber sie war sicher, einen kostbaren Wissensvorsprung erhalten zu haben. So gut, wie in dieser Nacht, hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen.

 

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück im Salon eindeckte, konnte sie allerdings nicht anders, als Lady Malfoy voller Missgunst und Schadenfreude in den Nacken zu lächeln. Ihre Augen waren feuerrot, die Lider blau gerändert und das Gesicht vom vielen Heulen verquollen und aufgedunsen.

 

Alleine saß die zierliche, rotblonde Irin an dem großen Tisch und naschte etwas Obst. Hermione faltete schweigend Servietten und wagte es nicht, die Lady länger als ein paar Sekunden anzusehen. Immerhin war sie die Sklavin und Lady Harmony Malfoy ihre Herrin.

 

Ihre kinderlose, sadistische Herrin...

 

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco Malfoy trat herein, gefolgt von -

 

„SEVERUS!“

 

Hermione ließ vor Schreck ihr Tablett fallen und am liebsten wäre sie dem hageren, alten Tränkemeister entgegen geeilt. Grau waren seine Haare geworden, und seine Haut war so hell und durchsichtig, dass Hermione die Adern pulsieren sehen konnte. Bei Tageslicht fielen die Nebenwirkungen des Höhlendaseins doch wesentlich mehr auf.

 

„Verzeihung!“, haspelte sie schnell und sammelte die heruntergefallenen Servietten wieder auf.

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Severus ihr zulächelte und zusammen mit Draco Malfoy am Frühstückstisch Platz nahm. Warum war Severus hier? Wurde er nun auch von diesem Irren versklavt? Es sah nicht so aus.

 

„Der Dunkle Lord weiß nicht, dass ich dich her geholt habe“, eröffnete Malfoy das Gespräch.

 

„Keine Angst, von mir erfährt er nichts“, brummte Snape sarkastisch, griff ungeniert nach einem Butterhörnchen und biss genüsslich hinein. „Mmmh.“

 

Draco und Harmony Malfoy warteten schweigend, bis Severus Snape sein Hörnchen mit einer Tasse Tee herunter gespült hatte. Doch er nutzte die Chance und bediente sich ungeniert weiter am reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

 

„Raus hier, Granger!“, zischte Draco und Hermione zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Sogleich presste sie ihr Ohr an das Schlüsselloch.

 

„Ich - nein, WIR brauchen deine Hilfe, Severus!“, hörte sie Draco sagen.

 

„Wie kann ein unwürdiges Halbblut schon helfen?“, schnarrte Snape mit vollem Mund und Hermione hoffte inständig, dass sich dieser alte Kauz nicht mit Lord Draco Malfoy anlegte. Oder noch schlimmer: dessen Frau. Ihr graute es bei dem Gedanken, demnächst womöglich Severus Überreste zusammen fegen zu müssen.

 

„Du bist der beste Tränkemeister, den ich kenne“, meinte Draco gelassen.

 

„Und wohl auch der einzige, den du nach getaner Arbeit wieder in sein Exil verbannen kannst“, durchschaute Severus die fadenscheinige Antwort. „Ich habe seit über acht Jahren keine Tränke mehr gebraut und du könntest dir die besten Leute von der Oberwelt herkommandieren, stattdessen lässt du mich heimlich und ohne Wissen deines Dunklen Lords herholen.“

 

Hermione hörte Draco schnauben und konnte seine pulsierende Halsschlagader erahnen.

 

_Bitte, Severus, mach keine Dummheiten!_

 

„Meine Frau und ich benötigen einen Trank, der umgehend eine Schwangerschaft ermöglicht.“

 

„Aha, ich verstehe. Ihr beide könnt die züchterischen Vorgaben des Lords nicht erfüllen. Nach wievielen Jahren wird eine kinderlose Ehe noch einmal geschieden?“

 

„Vier“, presste Draco hervor.

 

„Wie betrüblich“, sagte Snape und Hermione hörte Draco erneut aufgebracht schnauben. Nach vier Jahren würde die Ehe geschieden werden? Schnell rechnete sie die verbleibende Zeit der Malfoys aus und hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Hermione konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht ausmalen, wie schmerzhaft es sein musste, von einem geliebten Menschen getrennt zu werden, nur weil es mit dem Kinderkriegen nicht so klappte, wie die Weltordnung es vorsah.

 

„Was ist mit dem Trank?“

 

„So etwas gibt es nur im Märchen“, leierte Snape und Harmony Malfoy fing prompt an zu schluchzen.

 

„Was für Alternativen gibt es?“, hakte Draco bissig nach.

 

„Gesundheitspräparate, Aufbautränke, Fruchtbarkeitsrituale oder die künstliche Befruchtung nach MUGGELART“, das letzte Wort sprach Snape mit einer ganz besonders gedehnt untermalenden Tonlage. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er gerade noch seine Augenbrauen dazu in die Höhe zog. Malfoy ignorierte Severus Snapes Stichelei:

 

„Was kannst du empfehlen?“

 

Snape holte tief Luft: „Einer der Aufbautränke fördert die Ovulation und ein anderer begünstigt die Einnistung einer befruchteten Zelle in der Gebärmutterschleimhaut. Das mit dem Befruchten müsstet ihr allerdings schon selber hinbekommen... ihr seid doch beide fruchtbar?“

 

„Sonst wären wir ja nicht mehr hier oben“, erklärte Draco salopp. „Und genetisch sind wir zu hundert Prozent kompatibel.“

 

Snape klatschte freudig in die Hände: „Na, dann hopp! Eure gemeinsame Zeit läuft ab.“

 

„Können Sie mir bitte diese Tränke brauen, Professor Snape?“, fragte Harmony Malfoy mit zittriger Stimme. Sie musste wirklich verzweifelt sein, wenn sie einem Halbblut so höflich und bittstellend entgegen kam.

 

Einen Moment lang hörte Hermione gar nichts mehr und hielt vor lauter Aufregung den Atem an.

 

„Ich benötige Zutaten, ein Labor, einen Assistenten und einen halben Tag Zeit“, meinte der Tränkemeister trocken. „Danach könnt ihr die alte Fledermaus zurück in ihre Höhle schicken.“

 

„Danke, Severus!“

 

„Gerne, LORD Malfoy“, flüsterte Snape gedehnt und mit spöttischem Unterton.

 

Hermione verdrehte die Augen und schlich von der Türe weg. Sie hatte genug mit bekommen. Einen halben Tag blieb Severus also hier. Sie musste versuchen mit ihm zu sprechen!

 

Oder noch besser: ihm assistieren!

 

Leider erfüllte ihr sich dieser Wunsch nicht im geringsten, da Draco Malfoy selber dem alten Professor zur Hand gehen wollte. Hermione überlegte, ob er Severus nicht ganz vertraute. Dennoch wurde gerade sie dazu beauftragt, ein paar der Zutaten zu besorgen.

 

Hermione schlenderte durch die geradlinig angelegten Einkaufsgassen Thules, die von einer feinen Schicht Schnee gepudert waren. Wo ehemals die Londoner Oxford Street verlief, reihte sich nun ein magisches Kaufhaus an das nächste. Auch wenn all dies unter dem Regime Voldemorts entstanden war, so musste Hermione zugeben, dass es durchaus seinen Charme hatte.

 

Es war so sauber und gepflegt wie nie zuvor und die Luft roch klar und rein. Keine Muggelfahrzeuge verpesteten die Umwelt und man konnte bequem durch die weitläufigen Straßen bummeln. Propaganda vom Feinsten.

 

Hermione besorgte die Dinge, die Severus ihr auf ein Pergament notiert hatte und verhoffte einen Augenblick vor dem Schaufenster bei Bloomish‘s Bookstore. Wie lange hatte sie kein Buch mehr gelesen?

 

Sie überflog die Auslage und erkannte tatsächlich noch ein paar Schmöker, die Voldemorts Inquisition überlebt hatten. Der Großteil der Bücher aber war mit dem neuen Gedankengut gefüllt und angereichert.

 

In der Dekoration hing eine übergroße Weltkarte, die Voldemorts neue politische Ordnung der Städte darstellte. Wie Hermione schon vor geraumer Zeit mitbekommen hatte, war aus London die Megastadt Thule geworden, in der sie sich nun befand. Voldemort hatte sämtliche Städte dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und seine Reinblütergesellschaft in jeweils einer von elf Megastädten weltweit untergebracht. Durch diese Entstehung von konzentrierten Ansiedlungen konnte die Flora und Fauna sich komplett rehabilitieren. Hermione erinnerte sich, wie Draco ihr damals kurz erzählt hatte, wie die Reinblütergesellschaft innerhalb von fünf Jahren den „Muggelschrott“ wiederverwertet hatte, die Magietrizität für sich entdeckte und somit eine gesunde Umwelt schaffen konnte.

 

_ Eigentlich erfreulich _ ,  _ wenn da nicht die Sache mit der Magienetik wäre. _

 

Als Hermione vollkommen durchgefroren Dracos Labor in der  _ Akademie für angewandte Magie  _ betrat, fand sie zu ihrem Glück Severus gerade alleine arbeitend vor.

 

„Hermione, geht es dir gut?“, Severus ließ sein Werkzeug fallen und presste Hermiones Körper fest an den seinen. Schluchzend nickte Hermione mit dem Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in der staubigen Robe. Auch sie umarmte ihren alten Freund mit aller Kraft, dem sie damals noch nicht einmal Aufwiedersehen sagen konnte. Ein Wiedersehen hatte sie eh nie für möglich gehalten.

 

„Warum hilfst du diesen Monstern?“, schoss es aus ihr heraus. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass Lady Malfoy schon ganz bald Mutter sein würde. Hermione müsste mit ansehen, wie sie liebevoll das Neugeborene an sich drückte und es liebkosen würde. Alleine bei dem Gedanken zogen sich unangenehme Stiche durch ihre Magengegend.

 

„Egoismus“, seufzte Severus mit traurigen Augen. „Dieses Gefühl, wieder in einem Labor zu stehen, die Phiolen in meinen Händen... ich gebe es ungern zu, aber es war einfach ein zu verlockendes Angebot!“

 

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, alter Freund“, murmelte Hermione und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

 

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und Severus sortierte die mitgebrachten Utensilien und Zutaten. Hermione beobachtete ihren ehemaligen Professor.

 

„Macht er dir wirklich das Leben zur Hölle?“, fragte er schließlich.

 

Hermione lachte kurz auf.

 

„Es kommt drauf an.“

 

„Worauf?“

 

„Falls du eine seelische Hölle meinst, ja, das bekommt er ganz gut hin. Falls du die Kombination mit körperlichen Torturen und Höllenfeuern meinst ... nein, da frag lieber mal seine ehrenwerte Frau Gemahlin.“

 

„Verstehe“, murmelte Severus. „Sie foltert dich, und er lässt dich arbeiten?“

 

„Ja. Sie tobt sich an mir aus. Zumindest hat sie das mal. Jetzt geht es wieder.“

 

„Was ist geschehen?“, besorgt strich Severus ihr über den Kopf und Hermione bebte innerlich. Die Erinnerung an ein großes Vergehen schwelte in ihrem Kopf, doch sie war ausgelöscht und wurde von den relativ unspektakulären, kleinen Piesackereien überlagert, die Hermione schon immer ertragen musste.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr“, gestand Hermione erleichtert aber mit mulmigem Gefühl. „Draco hat mir die Erinnerungen an bestimmte Foltereien genommen. Es muss so schlimm gewesen sein, immer wenn ich versuche, mich zu erinnern, schmerzt mein ganzer Körper. Zum Glück weiß ich nicht mehr, was genau mit mir gemacht wurde.“

 

„Wie überaus gnädig von ihm!“, spie Severus und schloss Hermione in eine tröstende Umarmung. „Und er?“

 

„Er? Ich bin seine Sklavin. Das Mädchen für alles. Ich darf hier jeden Abend die Überreste der Massaker, pardon, Forschungsreihen beseitigen.“

 

Severus betrachtete Hermione fragend und sie fuhr fort: „Weißt du, was er hier tut? Er experimentiert an alles und jedem, was sich nicht Reinblüter schimpft. Jeden Abend muss er für Voldemort einen Ergebnisbericht verfassen. Einmal die Woche muss er ins St. Mungo auf die Neugeborenenstation, um eine sogenannte Genpoolbestimmung durchzuführen! An Babys, Severus!“

 

Hermione schluckte und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

 

„Kaum, dass diese unschuldigen Wesen auf der Welt sind, wird ihr genetischer Code entschlüsselt und von vornherein festgelegt, ob sie geeignetes Erbgut mit sich führen. Ob sie es wert sind, in dieser tollen neuen Welt aufzuwachsen und sich selbst einmal fortpflanzen dürfen. Ist das nicht schrecklich?“

 

Schniefend wischte sie sich über die Augen.

 

„Und du hilfst ihm noch“, schluchzte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Er hat es nicht verdient.“

 

„Hat er nicht. Aber mach keine Dummheiten, Hermione“, meinte Severus trocken und sie schaute verwirrt zu ihm auf.

 

„Wie bitte?“

 

„Mach keine Dummheiten, sagte ich. Ich weiß, wie sehr du dir selber ein Baby wünschst und es den Malfoys offensichtlich missgönnst. Eventuell sogar auf Rache und Vergeltung sinnst.“

 

Verletzt presste Hermione die Lippen aufeinander und starrte Severus böse an.

 

„Ich wiederhole mich, Hermione“, sagte er eindringlich und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Mach. Keine. Dummheiten.“

 

Die Tür klickte und Lord Draco Malfoy kam mit wehendem Umhang in sein Labor gestürmt.

 

„Abflug, Granger!“, raunzte er und sichtete die bisherige Arbeit an den Tränken.

 

„Leb wohl, Severus!“, flüsterte Hermione und flitzte schnell aus dem Laboratorium.

 

Sie sah Snape nicht noch einmal, bevor er am Abend zur Passage zurück gebracht wurde.

 

Die Eheleute Malfoy waren bei bester Laune, als Hermione das Abendbrot servierte und Lady Malfoy trank aufgeregt den ersten Flakon mit dem Aufbautrank. Hermione hätte ihr das Fläschchen am liebsten aus der Hand geschlagen.

 

Sie machte in dieser und den darauf folgenden Nächten kaum ein Auge zu. Ständig musste sie daran denken, wie die Malfoys eng umschlungen in ihrem Bett lagen und mit Hilfe der Tränke ein Baby zeugten.

 

Eifersucht und Missgunst nagten an Hermiones ehemals aufrichtigem Charakter und sie wurde unkonzentriert und hing auch tagsüber ihren Gedanken nach. Immer wieder betete sie, dass Lady Malfoy niemals ein Kind bekommen würde.

 

Wie es der Zufall wollte, sollte sich Hermione eines schönen Märzmorgens um die Pflanzen im Gewächshaus kümmern. Lady Malfoy vermutete zunächst endlich schwanger geworden zu sein, allerdings stellte sich die Übelkeit im nachhinein als läppischer Magen-Darm-Infekt heraus.

 

Hermione schlenderte durch Lady Malfoys Pflanzendschungel und goss mit einer alten Kanne ein paar seltene Züchtungen. Wieder einmal wünschte sie sich ihren Zauberstab herbei und die Möglichkeit, alles mit einem Handschlenker zu erledigen.

 

Sie gähnte herzhaft und ging einen Gang weiter, hob die Kanne und ließ das Wasser auf ein paar Pflänzchen rieseln.

 

Sie stockte.

 

Hermione beugte sich vorne über und zerrieb eines der zarten, grünen Blätter vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern.

 

Sofort fing ihr Gehirn an zu arbeiten und Hermione kramte in ihren hintersten Gedankenschubladen nach den Brauanleitungen der Aufbautränke. Irgendwann während der sechsten Klasse hatten sie diesen einen Trank bei Slughorn gebraut, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie hier gerade die Lösung aller ihrer Probleme in den Händen hielt.

 

Sie sortierte die Zutaten, die sie letztens kaufen musste in ihrer Erinnerung zurecht und rekonstruierte sich die Zusammensetzung.

 

„Ich wusste es!“, hauchte sie und ein diabolischer Glanz trat in ihre Augen. „ _Salvia divinorum.“_

 

In Kombination mit einem der Aufbautränke, führte diese Zutat exakt zum gegenteiligen Effekt: VERHÜTUNG. Sie hatte es sich damals extra ganz groß notiert und zweimal unterstrichen!

 

Hermione zupfte eine handvoll Blätter und verstaute sie in ihrer Rocktasche. Nachdem sie alle Gänge gewässert hatte, zog sie sich in die Küche zurück. Die Hauselfen besprachen gerade das Abendmenu für die Herrschaften und beachteten Hermione mit keinem Blick.

 

Leise summend bereitete Hermione einen heißen Aufguss der Blätter zurecht und füllte ihn in eine kleine Kanne. Eine weitere Kanne füllte sie mit beruhigendem Kamillentee.

 

Gut gelaunt begab sie sich zu Lady Malfoys Schlafgemach und klopfte leise an die Tür. Es kam keine Antwort, also drückte Hermione vorsichtig die Klinke herunter.

 

Die Lady lag eingewickelt in ihrer Decke im Bett und schlief. Neben ihrem Kopfende stand ein Eimer und eine leere Karaffe.

 

Hermiones Körper kribbelte vor lauter Aufregung, als sie auf Zehenspitzen mit dem Tablett zu einer Anrichte schlich. Da standen die Flakons und Phiolen!

 

Das Herz wummerte in ihrem Brustkorb und sie warf der schlafenden Lady nochmals einen prüfenden Blick herüber.

 

Mit akribischer Sorgfalt entkorkte Hermione eine Flasche nach der anderen und träufelte in jeder etwas von dem Aufguss mit  _ Salvia divinorum. _ Um die fünfzig Flaschen hatte sie so präpariert und stopfte gerade den letzten Korken in die Phiole, als das Rascheln der Bettdecke Hermione aus ihrer stummen Arbeit aufschrecken ließ.

 

Schnell griff sie nach dem Tablett mit der Teekanne und ging zum Bett herüber.

 

„Meine Herrin, ich hoffe, mein Klopfen hat Euch nicht geweckt?“

 

Angriff war die beste Verteidigung.

 

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Lady Malfoy irritiert. Sie war noch nicht ganz bei sich.

 

„Ich bringe Euch Tee, Herrin.“

 

Hermione stellte das Tablett ab und goss Lady Malfoy eine Tasse ein.

 

„Ihr müsst viel Trinken“, murmelte Hermione scheinheilig und setzte in Gedanken „ _Insbesondere den neuen Aufbautrank!“_ hinzu.

 

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, meinte die Lady schwach und drehte sich wieder in die Kissen. Hermione lächelte zufrieden und verließ das Zimmer.

 

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herrin.“

 

Die nächsten zwei Wochen beobachtete Hermione die Lady Malfoy besonders genau. Als sie den ersten präparierten Trank zu sich nahm, schrieb Lady Malfoy die veränderte Geschmacksnote ihrem Infekt und den Nebenwirkungen der Medikamte zu. Die nächsten Male fiel es ihr augenscheinlich schon gar nicht mehr auf - zu Hermiones Beruhigung.

 

Vier Monate waren seit Severus Besuch verstrichen und Lady Malfoy war immer noch nicht schwanger. Selbst als Draco Malfoy den alten Tränkemeister erneut in sein Haus holte und Alternativtränke brauen ließ, passierte nichts. Hermione verseuchte bei jeder Gelegenheit die Tränke mit der verheerenden Zutat. Weitere zwei Monate verstrichen und Hermione merkte, wie Harmony Malfoy immer angespannter wurde und mehrmals die Woche unterschiedliche Wahrsagerinnen kommen ließ.

 

Hermione hatte noch nie etwas für Wahrsagerei erübrigen können, daher schnaufte sie immer nur belustigt, wenn eine Seherin nach der anderen der Lady eine  _ „baldige Veränderung der Familiensituation“ _ prophezeite. 

 

Sie hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, eines Tages Severus Snape im Schlafzimmer der Lady vorzufinden. Mit tellergroßen Augen starrte sie Lady Malfoy und Snape an, als sie mit unsicheren Bewegungen den bestellten Tee servierte.

 

„Es klappt nicht, Professor Snape“, Harmony Malfoys Stimme klang kraftlos und sie war blass und mager. Hermione fiel erst jetzt auf, wie kränklich die Lady aussah.

 

„Das verwundert mich“, meinte Snape und taxierte Hermione mit einem schnellen Seitenblick. Hermiones Rücken wurde von einer mächtigen Gänsehaut befallen. Normalerweise würde sie an dieser Stelle vor lauter Schuldgefühlen zerfließen. Doch nichts regte sich.

 

„Ich habe alle Tränke konsumiert“, flüsterte Harmony Malfoy und zeigte auf die leeren Phiolen. „Mittlerweile ist August und wir haben jeden Abend... ach, Sie wissen schon.“

 

Snape nickte und trank von seinem Tee. Die Lady musste verzweifelt sein, wenn Snape hier wieder aufkreuzte.

 

„Mein Mann weiß nicht, dass ich Sie habe herholen lassen“, beichtete sie kleinlaut, winkte ab und Hermione verließ unauffällig den Raum. „Es bleiben uns schließlich nur noch elf Monate ...“

 

Sie musste höchst verzweifelt sein, wenn selbst Draco nichts von Snapes Wiederkehr wusste.

 

Severus ahnte bestimmt etwas. Er kannte Hermione schließlich und hatte sie bereits davor gewarnt, keinen Mist zu bauen.

 

Hermione presste ihr Ohr an die Tür und hoffte etwas hören zu können.

 

„...etwas Blut... veraltete Methode... Ihr müsstet selber zaubern...“

 

Eine Blutanalyse? Severus ließ die Lady eine Blutanalyse zaubern? Hermione überlegte krampfhaft wozu das gut sein konnte. Drinnen wurden Stühle gerückt und anscheinend bereiteten sie das Experiment vor.

 

Schulterzuckend wandte Hermione sich ab und machte sich daran, ihre weiteren Aufgaben zu erledigen, bevor sie später ins Labor musste.

 

Sie reinigte gerade den großen Kamin in der Eingangshalle, als Severus mit zwei Todessern an ihr vorbei ging. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes und starrte eisern ein Loch in die Luft.

 

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann wurden Biohazards von zwei Todessern zu den Passagen eskortiert? Das war doch... oh nein!

 

Hermione ließ den Schürhaken fallen und rannte in den ersten Stock. Hektisch hämmerte sie an Lady Malfoys Zimmertür, doch von drinnen kamen nur wimmernde und heulende Laute. Hermione riss die Tür auf und stürzte hinüber zum Bett, auf dem der bebende, gekrümmte Körper der Lady lag.

 

„Was ist geschehen, Herrin?“, stieß Hermione atemlos hervor und in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Gefühlswirrwarr vom Feinsten. Was war hier los?

 

„Verschwinde, Schlammblut!“, kreischte die rotblonde Furie und schlug unbeholfen mit einer Hand nach Hermione, die sich neben sie aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. Intuitiv zog Hermione die sich wehrende Frau in ihre Arme und hielt sie eisern in ihrem Griff.

 

„Schschsch... es ist doch alles gut!“, machte Hermione und wiegte die hyperventilierende Frau stetig hin und her.

 

„Nichts ist gut!“, heulte Lady Malfoy schrill. „Dieser Tränkepanscher hat meinen Körper vergiftet!“

 

Hermione sagte nichts, sondern wiegte die Frau weiter hin und her, bis diese es einfach mit sich geschehen ließ und aufhörte sich zu wehren. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Hermiones Magengegend aus und ihre Kehle fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt. Was hatte die Lady da gesagt?

 

„Inwiefern?“, wagte Hermione nun leise zu flüstern. Das schlechte Gewissen wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

 

Lady Malfoy schaute ihrer verhassten Sklavin ins Gesicht.

 

„Ich bin zerstört. Unfruchtbar. Unwürdig.“

 

Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den zwei Frauen, dann schluchzte Lady Malfoy weiter drauf los.

 

„Mein Mann darf das nicht erfahren, sonst lande ich unter der Erde!“

 

„Er würde doch nicht die Frau, die er liebt, an so einen Ort schicken?“

 

Hermiones Mund fühlte sich staubtrocken an. Was hatte sie da bloß angerichtet? Eine Schwangerschaft wollte sie verhindern, aber gleich die ganze Frau verkrüppeln? Pah, jetzt dachte sie schon so, wie dieses ganze Reinblutpack!

 

„Liebe?“, piepste Lady Malfoy. „Unser genetischer Code ist der Grund, weswegen er mich genommen hat. Und ohne die Möglichkeit auf Nachkommen, bin ich genauso ein genetischer Abfall, wie du!“

 

Hermione überhörte mittlerweile solche Bemerkungen. Sie wiederholte Harmony Malfoys Worte in Gedanken und strich ihr geistesabwesend durch das zerzauste Haar.

 

Draco Malfoy durfte also nicht erfahren, was hier geschehen war. Interessant. Er wusste so wenig von dem, was seine Frau anstellte.

 

„Was ist, wenn der Herr erneut nach Severus Snape schicken lässt und ein anderer Trank versucht wird?“, fragte Hermione. Draco würde mit Sicherheit den alten Mann zu Rate ziehen und wieder neue Tränke fordern, bis die erhoffte Schwangerschaft eingetreten wäre.

 

„Severus Snape wird das bekommen, was er verdient hat“, schniefte Lady Malfoy trotzig. „Dieses Scheusal...“

 

Für einen Augenblick setzte Hermiones Herzschlag aus.  _ Leb wohl Severus _ , waren ihre letzten Worte an ihn gewesen. Die Todesser an Severus Seite sollten ihn also nicht zurück nach  _ Agharti  _ eskortieren. Sie schluckte und konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten. 

 

Was hatte sie da bloß angerichtet?

 

Verkrampft hielt Hermione die leise weinende Lady im Arm und starrte paralysiert auf den Boden. Das verräterische Kribbeln in der Nase setzte sich fort und Hermione schluchzte laut auf.

 

„Nein, nein, nein...“, flüsterte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Hermione war verantwortlich für Severus Snapes Hinrichtung. Sie hatte eine Dummheit begangen und er musste dafür büßen. Und wie sie Lady Malfoy kannte, gab sie sich nicht mit einem schnellen  _ Avada Kedavra  _ zufrieden, sondern würde ihn langsam und mit grausamsten Methoden zu Tode quälen. Eine gewaltige Welle Hass auf sich selbst und auf die Malfoys schlug über Hermione zusammen. 

 

Was hatte sie da bloß angerichtet?

 

Plötzlich wandte sich Lady Malfoy aus der Umarmung, als ob sie sich bewusst wurde, was soeben passiert war. Dass sie sich von einem Schlammblut trösten ließ und intime Geständnisse gemacht hatte.

 

„Spar dir dein Mitgefühl“, zischte sie erbost und reckte das Kinn stolz nach oben. „Solltest du auch nur ein Wort über all das hier verlieren, bist du die Nächste!“

 

Hermione schaute sie erstaunt an.

 

Mitgefühl?

 

Natürlich.

 

Die Lady wusste ja nicht, dass sie mit Severus Snape befreundet gewesen war und sein Todesschicksal Hermione gerade sehr nahe ging. Aber Mitgefühl für die Lady Folterknecht empfinden?

 

Niemals.

 

Hermione sortierte schnell alle vorherrschenden Gefühlsregungen, die in ihrem Inneren tobten, aber Mitgefühl für diese rotblonde Frau konnte sie nicht ausmachen. Verachtung und Hass auf sich selbst, gepaart mit einer seltsamen Genugtuung und Erleichterung darüber, dass die Malfoys nun in gewisser Weise das selbe Schicksal teilten, wie Hermione.

 

Sie konnten keine Kinder bekommen.

 

„Verschwinde jetzt“, schniefte Lady Malfoy und richtete ihre Roben. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und drehte ihn langsam zwischen den Fingerspitzen hin und her. „Ich habe nun ein Exempel zu statuieren und schicke diese abgründige Seele dahin, wo sie hingehört!“

 

„Meine Herrin“, Hermione verneigte sich ängstlich und ließ die Lady alleine.

 

So sehr sie auch über Severus Hinrichtung trauerte, sie immer wieder hoffte, dass er nicht allzusehr von Lady Malfoy gefoltert und misshandelt wurde, und sie nächtelang in ihr Kissen heulte, konnte Hermione nach wie vor nicht dieses böse Gefühl der Schadenfreude abschütteln. Immer wenn sie die Lady vor ihrem Mann die heile Welt spielen sah, durchflutete Hermione ein unsäglicher Genuss bis in die buschigen Haarspitzen.

 

Als Draco Malfoy von dem tödlichen Unfall erfuhr, der Severus Snape offiziell ereilt hatte, war er mehr als bestürzt. Er verbuchte die Heulerei seiner Frau als Zeichen des Mitgefühls und Trauer um eine helfende Hand in ihrer Situation. Malfoy braute nun in regelmäßigen Abständen die Tränke für seine Frau selber und schickte Hermione regelmäßig zum Einkaufen. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit versetzte Hermione weiterhin die Tränke mit  _ Salvia divinorum _ , da sie sicher sein wollte, dass Lady Malfoy unfruchtbar blieb. Sie beobachtete mit Wohlwollen, wie sich die Stimmung zwischen den Malfoys von Tag zu Tag verschärfte und Lady Malfoy immer mehr zu einem körperlichen und seelischen Wrack wurde.

 

Hermione dachte nicht im Traum daran, dass sie eines Tages beim Fensterputzen auf eine Idee kommen würde, die nicht nur einem persönlichen Rachefeldzug glich, sondern auch gleich Voldemorts Regime ins Wanken bringen würde.

 

Hermione lächelte diabolisch ihrem Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe zu. Sie würde Severus Tod rächen, die Malfoys ins Verderben stürzen und sich selbst ihren größten Wunsch erfüllen.

 

„Es ist doch alles gut, meine Lady!“

 

  
  


 


	11. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

**11\. Ein unmoralisches Angebot**

 

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war Draco Malfoy noch im Labor. Hermione blieb unschlüssig in der Tür stehen.

 

„Du kannst aufräumen!“, murmelte Draco ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Vor ihm tanzten drei grünlich schimmernde DNA-Stränge in der Luft. Konzentriert begutachtete Draco die Doppelhelices und tippte hier und da mit dem Zauberstab an die Nukleotide. Die verästelnden Stränge ragten durch den Raum und Draco sprach leise Zauber.

 

Fasziniert beobachtete Hermione seine Arbeit, während sie die Versuchssäle flutete. Auf der einen Seite fand sie die Forschung der Magienetik höchst interessant, auf der anderen Seite verabscheute sie diese Grundsätze, die sie zu einer Unerwünschten Person machten.

 

_Es ist halt nur Magienetik. Keine Ethik._

 

Erschöpft ließ sich Draco in seinen Sessel fallen und starrte mit geränderten Augen auf die vor ihm tanzenden Moleküle. Er massierte sich die Schläfen und rieb sich gedankenverloren übers Kinn. Müde sah er aus und Hermione fragte sich, weshalb er nicht schon längst Feierabend gemacht hatte.

 

„Granger, komm mal her!“, blaffte er und Hermione zuckte zusammen. Seit dem Besuch im St. Mungo und der Foltereigeschichte durch seine Frau hatte Draco kaum noch ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt.

 

„Bitte, Herr?“, fragte Hermione unsicher und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

 

„Es tut nicht weh!“, meinte Draco, richtete schnell seinen Zauberstab auf Hermiones Handgelenk und entzog ihr einen DNA-Strang. Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zurück und rieb sich über die kribbelnde Stelle.

 

Was hatte Malfoy mit ihrer DNA vor?

 

Er klappte Hermiones Doppelhelix auseinander und überlappte sie mit einer der vorhandenen Stränge.

 

„Mal- Herr, was wird das?“, wagte Hermione zu fragen. Sie rechnete nicht mit der Antwort von Draco: „Ich suche nach dem Fehler.“

 

„Bitte?“

 

„Meine Frau ist reinblütig und passt angeblich genetisch zu hundert Prozent mit mir überein. Und trotzdem muss irgendwo in ihrer DNA der Schlüssel liegen, dass sie mir noch keinen Erben geboren hat.“

 

„Was hat meine Schlammblut-DNA damit zu tun?“

 

„Deine fehlerhafte DNA ist weiblich und ich möchte die Basen vergleichen. Vielleicht finde ich so den Grund, dass Harmony nicht schwanger wird.“

 

Hermione schnaubte und blickte fassungslos zu den verzweigten Gebilden empor.

 

„Das da ist dein Zuchtausschluss“, erklärte Draco und tippte auf eine rotorange Aminosäurenbrücke. „Das Schlammblut-Anticodon. Fruchtbar bist du allerdings, wie ich sehe. Hier, die weißweiße Verbindung an der 69. Stelle.“

 

Hermione hielt den Atem an.

 

„Hier ist das Reinblut-Anticodon“, Draco wies auf eine blauweiße Aminosäurenbrücke in Lady Malfoys DNA-Strang. „Es taucht immer an der 113. Stelle auf.“

 

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er grübelnd hinzu: „Und fruchtbar ist sie auch.“

 

Draco rieb sich gestresst über die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„An mir liegt es nicht, ich kenne meine DNA in- und auswendig. Im Schlaf könnte ich sie aus der Hand aufmalen!“, sagte Draco mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Hermione. „Wo, im Namen des Lords, liegt der Fehler?“

 

„Was ist mit der künstlichen Muggelmethode?“, fragte Hermione kleinlaut, aber sie kannte die Antwort bereits.

 

„Bevor wir auf Methoden der Muggel zurückgreifen, gibt es lieber gar kein Kind!“

 

Schweigend machte Hermione sich wieder an die Arbeit und Draco verließ nach einer halben Stunde die Akademie.

 

Hermione betrachtete ihren DNA-Strang, der immer noch in der Luft umher tanzte. Schön war er anzusehen und doch war es so skurril zu wissen, dass es an dieser einen rotorangenen Verbindung lag, die ihr Leben zunichte machte. Die sie weder zu den Muggeln gehören ließ, noch zu den Zauberern.

 

„Aber nicht immer liegt die Lösung in der Genforschung“, murmelte Hermione schadenfroh und verließ nach einem letzten Kontrollblick das Versuchslabor.

 

In ihrer Unterkunft verarbeitete Hermione Dracos Worte.

 

_Fruchtbar bist du allerdings, wie ich sehe._

 

Hermione lächelte vor sich hin und in ihrem Kopf arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Morgen würde sie mit der Umsetzung ihres Plans beginnen. Und vielleicht die Welt verändern.

 

Ein wenig aufgeregt stand Hermione am frühen Morgen mit dem Frühstückstablett vor Lady Malfoys Zimmertür. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Eheleute Malfoy getrennte Schlafzimmer hatten.

 

Wenn das Wohl der Weltanschauung über dem eigenen stand... musste man auf Liebe verzichten. Hermione hätte dieses Mantra tausendfach interpretieren können.

 

Hermione seufzte und klopfte an die Tür. Als keine Reaktion kam, trat sie einfach ein und fand Lady Malfoy im Bett vor. Seit einer Woche verließ Harmony Malfoy ihre Zimmer nicht. Sie ließ sich Essen bringen und mit allem Möglichen versorgen, doch häufig blieben alle Tabletts unberührt. Hermione befürchtete, dass Draco seine Frau bald abstoßen würde.

 

„Lady Malfoy?“

 

„Ich habe dich nicht herein gebeten“, flüsterte die in den Kissen versunkene Gestalt, die mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Gespenst aufwies, als mit einer lebendigen Person. Hermione erschrak fürchterlich.

 

„Ihr müsst etwas essen!“, Hermione stellte das Tablett neben der Lady ab, die einen kurzen Blick auf die ganzen Köstlichkeiten warf.

 

„Wozu denn noch?“, sagte sie mit matter Stimme und starrte an die Decke. „Unter der Erde bekomme ich auch nichts zu essen außer Staub und Dreck!“

 

„Ihr werdet bald schon Mutter sein!“, tröstete Hermione und Lady Malfoy stöhnte gequält auf.

 

„Ich bin beschädigte Ware. Sollte mein Mann auf die Idee kommen, diesen alten Bluttest zu machen...“

 

„Ich habe eine Lösung!“, unterbrach Hermione die Lady und hielt gespannt den Atem an. Würde sie ihr zuhören? Oder sie rauswerfen? Oder sie wieder bis an alle Grenzen des guten Geschmacks foltern?

 

Nach einem Moment der Stille, in dem die Lady zu überlegen schien, antwortete sie nur: „Ich höre.“

 

„Meine Lady, ich habe lange darüber nach gedacht, was Euch widerfahren ist. Ich bin untröstlich über diesen Zustand“, Hermiones Stimme troff vor falschem Mitgefühl. „Da mir nichts sehnlicher am Herzen liegt, als dass meine Herrin glücklich ist, möchte ich Euch meine Hilfe anbieten.“

 

Die Aufregung schnürte Hermione fast die Luftzufuhr ab. Sie wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht und hoffte, die Lady um den Finger wickeln zu können. Sie musste auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen! Lady Malfoy hatte keine Wahl, wenn sie nicht verstoßen werden wollte.

 

„Wie kannst du mir schon helfen, Schlammblut? Vor allen Dingen nach all dem, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist?“

 

Verächtlich musterte Lady Malfoy Hermione von Kopf bis Fuß.

 

„Ich bin fruchtbar.“

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Worte bei Lady Malfoy Wirkung zeigten. Allerdings nicht, wie Hermione es sich erhofft hatte.

 

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du wiederliches Schlammblut? Mir so ein abscheuliches Angebot zu unterbreiten?“, Entsetzen verzerrte das ausgemergelte Gesicht der Lady. Dann sprang sie wie vom Teufel getrieben aus dem Bett und prügelte Hermione aus ihrem Zimmer.

 

Wild hieb sie mit ihren Fäusten auf Hermione ein. Unkontrolliert und wutentbrannt schubste und traktierte Lady Malfoy ihre Sklavin, die schützend die Arme vors Gesicht schob.

 

„Ich opfere meinen Körper für Euch!“, beharrte Hermione und kassierte weitere Schläge und Tritte. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese kränkliche Person noch so austeilen konnte.

 

„Eine Frechheit, eine unsägliche Frechheit!“

 

Lady Malfoy knallte ihre Tür hinter Hermione zu und ließ eine gewaltige Hasstirade über ihre Sklavin ab. Einen _ Silencio  _ später konnte Hermione nur noch vermuten, dass die Lady gerade ihr Zimmer kurz und klein hexte.

 

Mit so einer Reaktion hatte Hermione nicht gerechnet. War diese Gesellschaft so verkorkst, dass sie lieber auf Kinder verzichtete, sich sogar irgendwo in den Untergrund abschieben ließ, bevor sie die Möglichkeit einer Leihmutter ergriff?

 

Oder lag es an Hermiones Muggelstämmigkeit?

 

Ratlos stand Hermione in dem langen Flur und rieb sich über die schmerzenden Arme. Sie ging in die Küche und beobachtete die Hauselfen, wie sie Geschirr wuschen und Gemüse für das Mittagessen klein schnippelten. Auch ihnen war es als niedere Wesen untersagt, Magie zu verwenden. Jedoch machte es diesen tüchtigen Helfern nicht wirklich etwas aus, ob sie ihre Arbeit mit oder ohne Magie verrichten konnten. Hermione hatte einst versucht diese ulkigen Geschöpfe zu verstehen und sich für sie einzusetzen. An beidem war sie gescheitert.

 

Genauso, wie sie an Lady Malfoy gescheitert war. Der Lady anzubieten, für sie ein Kind auszutragen, war Hermiones einzige Hoffnung gewesen, zu einem eigenen Baby zu kommen. Sie hatte alles schon in Gedanken vorbereitet gehabt und sich die passenden Worte zurecht gelegt gehabt, um der Lady ihren Plan ausführlich erklären zu können. An alles hatte sie akribisch gedacht! Und natürlich auch - und das war überhaupt das Schwerste an der Umsetzung ihres Plans - an die geschlechtliche Zusammenkunft mit Draco Malfoy.

 

Hermione überzog eine heftige Gänsehaut. Sie konnte das Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend nicht eindeutig definieren. Einerseits sträubte sich ihr Innerstes schon alleine gegen die Vorstellung, sich mit diesem Schlächter sexuell einzulassen. Andererseits sagte ihr Kopf, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, ihren Herzenswunsch nach einem Baby erfüllt zu bekommen.

 

Und zu guter Letzt meinte ein kleiner, lange von ihr ignorierter Nervenknoten, den Hermione unglücklicher Weise zwischen ihren Schenkeln lokalisierte, dass es an der Zeit wäre, einem so attraktiven und stattlichen Mann, wie der Herr es nun mal war, Zutritt zu gewähren und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben - auch wenn es in einem fremden Körper wäre.

 

Sie schüttelte sich prompt und atmete tief aus. Der einzige Knackpunkt an dem ganzen Plan war die unumgängliche Sache mit Draco Malfoy. Und die, dass es nach fast zehn Jahren ihr erstes Mal, nach ein paar turbulenten Nächten mit Ron während des Krieges, sein würde.

 

Für einen ewigen Moment driftete Hermione ab in ihre Vergangenheit. Erinnerte sich an den lebhaften Rotschopf und den dickköpfigen Schwarzhaarigen, auf den damals die ganze Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt lastete. An die großen und kleinen Abenteuer, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten und die ganzen Dinge, die sie in der Zeit gelernt hatte.

 

Was wohl aus den Blutsverrätern geworden war? Ginny, Luna, Lavender... sie hatte sie seit der großen Selektion nicht mehr wieder gesehen.

 

_Wie denn auch, ich wurde ja als Schlammblut direkt nach Agharti verbannt. Ob sie als Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix vor ein Kriegstribunal gestellt wurden? Nein, der Dunkle Lord brauchte vielfältige Reinblutgene für seine Rassenideologie. Irgendwo da draußen müssen sie sein..._

 

Hermione seufzte.

 

_Nicht weiter drüber nachdenken._

 

Doch wie sollte es nun für Hermione weiter gehen? Die Lady würde sie nun mit Sicherheit wieder nach  _ Agharti  _ schicken, oder noch schlimmer und viel wahrscheinlicher: sie selber zu Tode foltern.

 

Allerdings müsste sie dann ihrem Mann Rede und Antwort stehen, warum sie seine Sklavin zurück unter die Erde verbannt hatte. Hermione zitterte innerlich. Nein, es würde wie bei Severus Snape ablaufen. Sie würde es wieder selbst in die Hand nehmen und auf Dracos Order, die Finger von Hermione zu lassen, pfeifen.

 

_Ich werde einen plötzlichen, tödlichen Unfall erleiden._

 

Seitdem sie diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, konnte Hermione nicht mehr in Ruhe ihre Arbeit verrichten. Egal, ob sie Wäsche wusch, das Labor säuberte oder einfach nur in Thule Einkäufe erledigte: Hermione fühlte sich nicht mehr sicher. Falls sie dieses Gefühl jemals in letzter Zeit gehabt hatte. Selbst nachts im Bett spürte sie auf seltsame Art und Weise die Präsenz der Lady und schlief schlechter denn je.

 

Bis sie schließlich eines Tages wirklich vor Hermione stand. Lady Malfoy war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Sie war mager, ihre Haut fahl und das Haar stumpf. Die Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen versunken und hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren.

 

Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nun mehr Angst um sich oder um die Lady haben sollte.

 

„Wie lautet dein Plan, Schlammblut?“, wisperte sie und starrte Hermione aus ihren dunklen Ringen her an.

 

Sofort pochte Hermione das Adrenalin in den Schläfen und ein leichtes Flimmern legte sich auf ihre Augen. Sie musste schnell einatmen und sich fassen, so sehr überraschte sie die Direktheit der Lady.

 

„Wir sollten irgendwo hin gehen, wo uns niemand belauschen könnte.“

 

Harmony Malfoy nickte unmerklich und ging vor Hermione her. Die Aufregung drang bis in die letzten Nervenbahnen vor und Hermione ging in Windeseile noch einmal ihren Plan in Gedanken durch. Die beiden Frauen gingen in das Gewächshaus und liefen den langen Gang entlang.

 

„Hier können wir reden“, sagte Lady Malfoy matt. „Also, wie willst du das mit dem Nachwuchs bewerkstelligen?“

 

„Es ist nicht ganz einfach, meine Lady“, sagte Hermione und holte tief Luft. „Ihr müsst mir voll und ganz vertrauen, ansonsten sind wir beide demnächst unter der Erde. Oder vor dem Zaubergamot wegen Hochverrats.“

 

Lady Malfoy zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte Hermione an.

 

„Fahre fort!“

 

„Zunächst müsst Ihr Eurem Mann erzählen, dass Ihr einen neuen Doktor besucht habt und einen neuen Aufbautrank erhalten habt.“

 

„Wie komme ich an einen neuen Aufbautrank, der eh nichts mehr bewirken kann?“

 

„Hört mir zu, meine Herrin! Dieser Trank ist nicht für Euch. ICH werde diesen Trank mit Eurer Hilfe brauen und zu mir nehmen. Es muss nun zügig eine Schwangerschaft eintreten, und da ich fruchtbar bin“, betonte Hermione nachdrücklich, „wird dieser Trank wohl zu dem gewünschten Resultat führen.“

 

Lady Malfoy wurde noch weißer im Gesicht, als sie es so oder so schon war. Der Schatten der Erkenntnis huschte über ihr Gesicht und Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

 

„Er hat unsere DNA verglichen, hab ich recht?“, schluchzte sie bitter und setzte sich auf den steinigen Boden. Hermione ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

 

„Ja, das hat er! Umso dringender müssen wir nun handeln! Eure DNA weist Euch ebenfalls als fruchtbar aus, aber wie Ihr schon sagtet, sollte Euer Mann diesen alten Bluttest mit Euch durchführen -“

 

„- du nimmst den Aufbautrank, einverstanden. Wie geht es weiter?“

 

Hermiones Herz hüpfte vor Freude und Aufregung.

 

„Also, ich benötige die Möglichkeit einen Trank anzusetzen“, Hermione schaute sich kurz um. „Euer Mann kommt doch nie hierher ins Gewächshaus, oder?“

 

„Nein, du kannst hier im Dickicht der Pflanzen brauen.“

 

„Ausgezeichnet. Jetzt kommen wir zu dem schwersten Teil des Plans.“

 

Hermione machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und Lady Malfoy rutschte unruhig hin und her.

 

„Ich muss einen weiteren Trank brauen. Den so genannten Vielsaft-Trank.“

 

Hermione blickte der Lady tief in die Augen und konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie ihre Worte verarbeitete.

 

„Du willst dich in _mich_ verwandeln und mit meinem Mann das Kind zeugen“, schlussfolgerte Lady Malfoy und biss sich unbehaglich auf die Lippe.

 

„Verzeiht mir, meine Lady. Aber einen anderen Weg gibt es leider nicht.“

 

Hermione war sich sicher, einen leichten Anflug von Eifersucht in Lady Malfoys Mimik erkannt zu haben. Anscheinend empfand sie doch etwas für ihren Ehemann, der sie nur aufgrund der Genpoolbestimmung für sich ausgewählt hatte.

 

„Was passiert, wenn du tatsächlich schwanger wirst? Wie willst du das verbergen?“

 

„Sobald man etwas sehen kann, werden wir verschwinden.“

 

„Wohin?“

 

„Nach Wiltshire. Malfoy Manor steht doch noch?“

 

Hermiones Augen blitzten herausfordernd und Lady Malfoy schaute verwirrt.

 

„Ja, natürlich, aber woher weißt du -“

 

„- das tut nichts zur Sache, meine Lady“, unterbach Hermione sie schnell. „Sobald wir auf Malfoy Manor sind, werden wir dort in Ruhe die restliche Schwangerschaft verbringen und ich werde Euer Baby zur Welt bringen. Danach kehrt Ihr wieder hierher zurück.“

 

Lady Malfoy schwieg einen Moment und grübelte. Hermione hoffte inständig, dass sie es sich nicht noch anders überlegen würde.

 

„Aber wie soll das ohne medizinische Betreuung gehen? Und die Genpoolanalyse des Kindes wird eine Katastrophe werden!“, meinte Lady Malfoy kleinlaut. „Die DNA wird voller Fehler strotzen und ach... die Untersuchungen in der Schwangerschaft werden einen Abort nötig machen, und -“

 

„- keine Bange, meine Lady. Euer toller, neuer Arzt wird keinerlei Defekte feststellen“, Hermione zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Ich werde einen Untersuchungsbericht fälschen und somit wird die Schwangerschaft nicht gefährdet sein.“

 

„Aber trotzdem wird am Ende mein Mann die Genpoolanalyse durchführen müssen!“

 

„Richtig. Euer Mann...“, raunte Hermione leise. „Der, der sich seit Jahren nach einem Erben sehnt. Würde er nach so einem steinigen Weg zum Glück, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut verstoßen?“

 

Lady Malfoy schwieg erneut und nestelte nervös an ihrer Robe.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, meinte sie traurig. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Eine Sterilisation des Babys wäre dann das Mindeste und der Ruf unserer Familie wäre dahin.“

 

„Und Ihr meint, dass Euer Mann diesem Ruf schaden würde?“, Hermione lachte kurz auf. „Euer Mann ist zu stolz, als dass er riskieren würde, dass er und seine Familie an Ansehen und Macht verliert.“

 

Hermione fasste Lady Malfoy bei den Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an. Harmony Malfoy wehrte sich nicht.

 

„ _Magie ist Macht,_ meine Lady! Alles wird gut. Im Zweifel werden wir die DNA-Probe modifizieren.“

 

Lady Malfoy nickte mechanisch und schob Hermiones Hände von ihren Schultern. Sie schluckte und strich sich das ungepflegte Haar aus der Stirn.

 

„Nun denn. Ich lege mein Schicksal in deine Hände, Schlammblut.“

 

Sie rang mit sich selbst, das konnte Hermione erkennen. Doch die Gefühlslage der Lady Malfoy war ihr gleichgültig. Hermione fühlte sich, als würde sie ein paar Zentimeter über der Erde schweben, so sehr durchrauschte sie das Glücksgefühl, ihren Plan doch in die Tat umsetzen zu können.

 

„Ich werde in der Stadt mit Eurer Erlaubnis die Trankzutaten einkaufen gehen“, sagte Hermione und stand auf. Ihr Blick erfasste für einen Moment den fast leer gerupften Strauch _Salvia divinorum_ und ein kleiner Stich durchzog Hermiones Bauchgegend. 

 

Lady Malfoy erhob sich ebenfalls und Hermione bugsierte sie zum Ausgang, bevor auch sie den Strauch sehen und Verdacht schöpfen konnte.

 

„Baumschlangenhaut und Zweihorn-Horn sind, soweit ich mich erinnere, nicht im öffentlichen Handel erhältlich. Ich werde also schauen müssen, wo ich das Zeug herbekomme. Dann werde ich hier umgehend die nötigen Tränke ansetzen, da gerade der Vielsaft-Trank seine Zeit benötigt und ich die Mondphasen abpassen muss.“

 

Lady Malfoy schaute Hermione verwundert an.

 

„Woher weißt du all das, Schlammblut? Man könnte meinen, du wärst eine vollwertige Hexe mit akademischen Abschluss.“

 

Hermione zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern.

 

„Soweit hat es nicht gereicht.“

 

„Die Baumschlangenhaut und das Zweihorn-Horn werde ich besorgen gehen“, grübelte die Lady leicht abwesend. „Ich habe da eine zuverlässige Quelle für außergewöhnliche Zutaten und Artefakte. Wieviel benötigen wir?“

 

„Pro Normkessel jeweils eine Einheit“, schoss es blitzartig aus Hermione raus. „Wir werden in etwa einen Liter Vielsaft-Trank erhalten, das ergibt vierzig Flakons à nullkommanullzweifünf Liter! Hochgerechnet vierzig Stunden Verwandlung.“

 

„Was ist, wenn der Trank misslingt?“, fragte Lady Malfoy skeptisch und musterte ihre Sklavin zum wiederholten Mal. Anscheinend wurde Hermione ihr unheimlich.

 

„Er wird nicht misslingen, meine Herrin“, versicherte Hermione. „Der Vielsaft-Trank ist meine Spezialtät, da mache ich keine Fehler!“

 

„Ich frage nicht weiter nach, Schlammblut“, winkte sie ab und setzte sich langsam Richtung Herrenhaus in Bewegung. Hermione folgte ihr mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht.

 

„Es ist wichtig, dass Ihr wieder ordentlich esst und zu Kräften kommt“, bemerkte Hermione beim Betreten der Räumlichkeiten. Einerseits weil sie wirklich Angst hatte, die Lady könnte vor Schwäche zusammen klappen, andererseits, weil sie keine Lust hatte, in diesem knochigen Gerippe zu stecken. „Sonst könnte Euer Mann noch Verdacht schöpfen.“

 

„Mein Mann hat mich seit zwei Wochen nicht gesehen“, grummelte Lady Malfoy und blitzte Hermione mit funkelnden Augen an. Es schien ihr wirklich nicht zu gefallen, dass Hermione an ihrer statt versuchte ein Kind mit Draco Malfoy zu bekommen. Jedoch blieb es ihre einzige Chance.

 

So sehr Hermione der Gedanke an eine Liebesnacht mit Draco auch zusetzte, die Tatsache, dass die Lady anscheinend schon im Vorwege eifersüchtig schien, ließ Hermione mit einem Gefühl der Genugtuung durchfluten.

 

„Dann ist es umso wichtiger, dass er euch in einer guten Verfassung vorfindet und die Scharade mit dem neuen Doktor auch abnimmt!“, argumentierte Hermione und erntete erneut einen verächtlichen Blick der Lady.

 

„Was ist, wenn er den neuen Doktor kennen lernen möchte?“

 

„Dann besorge ich mir das Haar eines Muggelsklaven und gebe mich als Doktor aus“, versicherte Hermione und lächelte ihre Herrin weiterhin vertrauensselig an. „Für das Brauen der Tränke benötige ich Eure magische Unterstützung, meine Lady. Und es wäre gut, wenn Ihr mir das Buch _Most Potent Potions_ besorgen würdet.“

 

„Das Buch hat mein Mann in seinem Büro stehen“, grummelte die rotblonde Hexe. „Ich werde es dir zusammen mit den Zutaten für die Tränke geben. Ich brauche eine Liste der Dinge, die ich besorgen soll.“

 

„Ich schreibe Euch alles auf“, nickte Hermione und verneigte sich.

 

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ließ Lady Malfoy Hermione im Flur stehen und begab sich zurück in ihre Zimmer. Hermione atmete tief aus und ein und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie schloss die Augen und ging das Gespräch mit ihrer Herrin noch einmal in Gedanken durch. Sie hatte tatsächlich Hermiones Plan zugestimmt!

 

Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln durchzog Hermiones Körper und vor lauter konfusen Bildern im Kopf, konnte sie sich kaum regen. Nun sollte also ihr lang gehegter Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen dürfen!

 

„Ich habe es geschafft“, wisperte sie fast lautlos und rutschte an der Wand hinab auf den Boden. Verzückt grinsend durchdachte sie die Tragweite ihres Vorhabens. Schlammblutgene in Voldemorts ach so perfekter Welt. Und ein unglaublicher Gewissenskonflikt bei Draco Malfoy. Ein Baby in Hermiones Armen.

 

_So bekommt jeder das, was er verdient hat!_

 

Einen Monat später beobachtete Harmony Malfoy mit argwöhnischem Blick ihre Sklavin dabei, wie sie den Vielsaft-Trank und den Aufbautrank in kleine Phiolen abfüllte und diese sorgsam verkorkte.

 

Hermione unterdrückte indessen den Drang, eine fröhliche Melodie vor sich her zu summen. Ihr gesamtes Gefühlswesen war vor Freude am durchdrehen und es kostete sie eine gewaltige Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung, sich vor Lady Malfoy zusammen zu reißen.

 

_Happy Birthday to me!_

 

„Wir haben es geschafft“, murmelte Hermione glücklich und starrte auf die gut hundert Fläschchen.

 

„Noch ist gar nichts geschafft, Schlammblut.“ Lady Malfoy trat neben Hermione und strich andächtig über die kalten Gläser. „Wenn mein Mann das heraus findet bin ich geliefert.“

 

„Ich werde achtsam vorgehen“, meinte Hermione zaghaft und versuchte das unbequeme Thema zu umschiffen. Mit resignierter Haltung wandte sich Lady Malfoy zu ihrer Sklavin.

 

„Mein Mann schläft nur mit mir, um einen Nachkommen zu zeugen“, kam es deprimiert über ihre Lippen. „Du musst also nicht großartig schauspielern oder Initiative ergreifen.“

 

Hermiones Herz sackte Richtung Erdboden.

 

„Wenn er könnte würde er das Baby im Reagenzglas erzaubern, aber das verbietet der Dunkle Lord. Mein Mann wird es also wie immer schnell hinter sich bringen wollen“, seufzte Lady Malfoy verbittert.

 

Mit einer Kräuterschere schnitt sie sich aus dem Nacken eine rotblonde Strähne heraus und übergab sie Hermione. Sorgsam wickelte sie die wichtige Zutat in Pergament und verstaute sie gut in einer Innentasche.

 

„Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn du meinen Mann besuchen sollst“, flüsterte Lady Malfoy und Hermione nickte.

 

„Was ist, wenn ich zu der Zeit in der Akademie aufräumen muss?“

 

Harmony Malfoys Augenbrauen flogen in die Höhe. „Dann räumst du einfach schneller auf!“

 

„Natürlich“, meinte Hermione kleinlaut und verstaute die Flakons in einer großen Kiste. Sie musste trotz allem weiterhin ihre Dienste und Arbeiten verrichten, um nicht aufzufallen. Wenn sie bei der Reinigung des Labors nachlässig werden würde, dann hätte das mit Sicherheit keine schönen Konsequenzen für sie. Und Draco war sehr pingelig, was die Sauberkeit in seinem Reich anbelangte. Zumindest _vor_ den Experimenten.

 

„Trink am besten gleich einen von den Aufbautränken, ich will nicht noch weitere Zeit verschwenden!“, befahl Lady Malfoy und Hermione machte mit einem Schluck den ersten Flakon leer.

 

Die Magie des Trankes durchzog ihren Körper bis in jede Pore und Hermione schüttelte sich, aufgrund des ungewohnt gewordenen Gefühls. Als sie zusammen mit Lady Malfoy die Zaubertränke gebraut hatte und deren Zauberstab für ein paar Sekunden berührt hatte, hatte die Magie wie ein Blitzschlag ihren Unterarm durchzogen und Hermione musste aufpassen, vor Schreck nichts zu verschütten.

 

„Dann bin ich ja gespannt, _wie_ fruchtbar du wirklich bist“, meinte Lady Malfoy schnippisch und ließ Hermione alleine zurück. 

 

Am Abend saßen Lord und Lady Malfoy das erste Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder zusammen beim Essen. Hermione bemerkte belustigt, dass Harmony Malfoy sich richtig heraus geputzt hatte und die dunklen Täler unter ihren Augen mit Makeup vertuschte.

 

„Ich habe einen Spezialisten für unerfüllten Kinderwunsch konsultiert“, eröffnete sie plump das Gespräch und Hermione hätte ihr am liebsten die Suppenkelle über den Schädel gezogen. Draco schaute von seinem Suppenteller auf und legte den Löffel beiseite.

 

„Was für einen Spezialisten?“

 

„Er wurde mir unter der Hand empfohlen und agiert anonym. Unser Name ist also geschützt, so wie auch sein Name geschützt wird.“

 

„Also kenne ich diesen Quacksalber nicht!“, bemerkte Draco spöttisch und fing wieder an, seine Suppe zu löffeln. Hermione entfernte sich diskret, nur um ihr Ohr bis zum nächsten Gang ans Schlüsselloch pressen zu können.

 

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich bin extra bis nach Germania gereist, um ihn aufzusuchen“, antwortete Lady Malfoy ebenso schnippisch und Hermione verstand langsam aber sicher, warum Draco es anscheinend immer „schnell hinter sich bringen“ wollte.

 

„Und?“, meinte er gelangweilt. „Kann er etwas anders, als wir es hier in Thule können?“

 

Lady Malfoy seufzte theatralisch: „Das werden wir sehen. Ich habe spezielle Tränke von ihm erhalten und ich betrachte es als letzte Chance für uns.“

 

Hermione konnte erahnen, wie Draco seine Frau jetzt anschauen musste und hörte ihn dann sagen: „Das klingt realistisch. Versuchen wir es ein letztes Mal, Harmony!“

 

„Es ist wichtig, dass wir uns an einen bestimmten Plan halten“, fuhr sie fort und Hermione nickte anerkennend. Gute Idee! Soviel Grips hatte sie der Dame gar nicht zugetraut. „Ist das für dich in Ordnung?“

 

„Ist es, wenn du dir nicht irgendetwas Illegales hast anschwatzen lassen!“

 

Hermione konnte es kaum fassen, dass Draco Malfoy soeben, wenn auch auf sehr sarkastische Art und Weise,  _ Sex nach Plan _ zugestimmt hatte. Die Verzweiflung der beiden Malfoys schien wirklich enorm zu sein. Nachdem sie nur noch Geschirrklappern aus dem Esszimmer vernehmen konnte, setzte sich Hermione in Bewegung, um das Menu aus der Küche zu holen.

 

  
  


 


	12. Wenn die Nacht anbricht

**12\. Wenn die Nacht anbricht**

 

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos und Hermione trank täglich einen Flakon ihres Gebräus. Sie hatte soviel in der Akademie zu tun, dass sie darüber hinaus ihre gut durchdachte Vergeltungsmaßnahme temporär vergaß. Umso verschreckter war sie schließlich, als Lady Malfoy mit einem Paket Kleidung unter dem Arm bei ihr in der Unterkunft stand.

 

„Es lässt sich nun nicht länger hinauszögern, Schlammblut!“, sagte sie bissig und schmiss Hermione ihre Roben aufs Bett. „Zukünftig werde ich mich aus dieser Organisation raushalten. Ich erwarte, dass du mit Hormontests deinen Zyklus im Auge behältst und die richtigen Zeiten nutzt.“

 

Hermione blickte die Lady entschuldigend an. „Das werde ich, meine Herrin. Ich hoffe für uns alle, dass es schnell vorbei geht.“

 

Giftig starrte Lady Malfoy ihre Sklavin an. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und in den Falten ihrer Robe versteckt. Trotzdem konnte Hermione die wütende Aura der Lady spüren. „Ich schwöre dir, Schlammblut, wenn das hier nach hinten los geht, mache ich dir das Leben wieder zur Hölle!“

 

Hermione unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und senkte schnell den Kopf. Schlimmer als es schon gewesen war, konnte es eigentlich nicht werden. Im Moment war sie so aufgeregt, dass sie sich arg zusammenreißen musste. Sie würde gleich Sex mit Draco Malfoy haben. Diese Gewissheit ließ ein Gefühlschaos ohne gleichen in ihr ausbrechen.

 

_Denk an das Baby. Denk an das Baby, Hermione!_

 

Unter dem prüfenden Blick der Lady präparierte Hermione mit schweißnassen Händen eine Flasche Vielsaft-Trank, mit eines der Haare der Lady. Kringelnder Rauch stieg aus dem Fläschchen empor und Hermione kippte den Inhalt schnell in sich hinein. Die Verwandlung in Lady Malfoy setzte umgehend ein. Buschiges, braunes Haar wurde zu einem glatten, rotblonden Schopf. Haselnussbraune Augen verwandelten sich in mandelförmige grüne und Hermiones Körper passte sich den Proportionen der Lady an.

 

Sie schlüpfte schnell in eine der mitgebrachten Roben und ordnete das ungewohnt glatte Haar. Lady Malfoy starrte Hermione mit bebender Unterlippe an.

 

„Wenn es zukünftig zu einer Zusammenkunft kommt, bitte ich um eine kurze Information, damit ich mich entsprechend zurück ziehen kann“, presste sie stockend hervor und Hermione bewunderte die junge Frau in dem Moment für all die Opfer, die sie zum Wohle eines total irren Regimes brachte. Und für ihre offensichtliche Dummheit.

 

Mit weichen Knien machte sich Hermione auf den Weg zu Draco Malfoys Räumlichkeiten. Nie hatte er ihr aufgetragen sie zu säubern oder sonstige Dinge für ihn hier zu erledigen. Hermione betrat eine vollkommen fremde Welt, als sie den langen Flur entlang ging.

 

Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen, als sie um eine Ecke bog und das Spiegelbild der Lady sie anstarrte. Hermione rief sich selbst zur Vernunft und betrachtete akribisch ihr Auftreten als Lady Malfoy im Spiegel. Probeweise zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben und imitierte gekonnt das geringschätzig fragende Antlitz ihrer Herrin.

 

„Was soll schon schief gehen?“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und ging zu Dracos Zimmertür. Sie wollte gerade klopfen, da wurde ihr bewusst, dass die Lady sie gar nicht darüber aufgeklärt hatte, wie sie seine Räume eigentlich zu betreten pflegte. Klopfen, kratzen, einfach reingehen?

 

Verunsichert trat Hermione von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als die Tür vor ihrer Nase aufgerissen wurde.

 

„Wo bleibst du denn?“, keifte Draco sie hektisch an und Hermione schluckte einen fetten Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter.

Das konnte ja heiter werden!

 

„Jetzt komm endlich!“

 

Zögernd betrat Hermione Dracos Schlafzimmer und steuerte unsicher auf das große Bett zu, welches mitten im Raum stand. Bettwäsche lag nur für eine Person darauf, und signalisierte Hermione, dass Draco nach dem Akt anscheinend keine weitere Gesellschaft wünschte. Das erleichterte sie zutiefst, da sie nicht wirklich wusste, wie lange der Vielsaft-Trank nun wirken würde.

 

Draco ging zu einer Anrichte und schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein, welches in einem Zug in seiner Kehle landete.

 

„Zieh dich aus“, befahl er mit kratziger Stimme und knöpfte selber schnell und nervös sein Hemd auf. Eine helle, aber durchtrainierte Männerbrust kam zum Vorschein, die Hermione ihm so gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Mechanisch entledigte sie sich ihrer Robe und stand, wie der Vielsaft-Trank sie schuf, vor Draco.

Doch der würdigte ihren Körper keines Blickes, sondern zog sich ebenfalls kommentarlos aus und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke, die er für Hermione auf der anderen Seite ein Stück hoch hielt. Mit aller Überwindung setzten sich ihre Beine in Bewegung und das innerliche Zittern wurde mit jedem Schritt größer.

 

Auch wenn sie in dem Körper der anderen Frau steckte, so war es für Hermione äußerst peinlich, sich nackt neben ihren Herren, Peiniger und ehemaligen Schulfeind zu legen. Sie spürte, wie das Blut heiß in ihre Wangen schoss, und sie schützend die Decke um den nackten Leib zog.

Das konnte ja heiter werden!

 

„Es ist unsere letzte Chance“, wisperte Draco und wandte sich ihr zu. Hermione starrte wie paralysiert an die Zimmerdecke.

 

_Es ist meine einzige Chance!_

 

Hermione atmete tief ein und aus und schloss die Augen, auf eine Reaktion von Draco wartend. Oder sollte sie die Initiative ergreifen? Schließlich war sie diejenige, die all das hier ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Sich in diese verflixte Situation manövriert hatte. Nackt neben Malfoy im Bett, kurz vor einem lieblosen Geschlechtsakt. Am liebsten wäre sie schreiend aufgesprungen und davon gerannt und ein seltsamens Gefühl in ihr sagte, dass es Draco Malfoy genauso ging wie ihr.

 

„Hat dein komischer Doktor eine bestimmte Stellung empfohlen?“

 

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf und blickte in Dracos graue Augen. Ihre Kehle war staubtrocken und ihr Kopf fühlte sich wattig an.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, piepste sie mit Lady Malfoys Stimme. „Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich weiß gar nichts mehr!“

 

Und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen! Draco schmunzelte und ergriff unter der Bettdecke ihre Hand. Hermione zuckte leicht und gab dann dem tröstenden Druck nach. Ihr Verstand wehrte sich gegen die Vorstellung, dass diese Hände, die Greueltaten an lebenden Wesen durchführten, zu Zärtlichkeiten überhaupt im Stande waren. Und ob sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, diese Zärtlichkeiten zu empfangen und zu ertragen.

 

„Mir geht es nicht anders“, gestand Draco und seufzte. „Wir sollten einfach unserer Pflicht nachkommen!“

 

Ohne auf eine Reaktion von ihr abzuwarten schob er sich auf Hermiones Körper und küsste sie lieblos. Hermione spürte noch keine Errektion bei ihm und versuchte sich nun auf die Küsse zu konzentrieren. Draco küsste sie nun zaghaft und vorsichtig, so als ob er sich selber nicht sicher war, wie er es ihr Recht machen sollte. Nach ein paar Minuten passiver Knutscherei wusste Hermione, dass es auf diese Art und Weise nichts werden würde. Und wenn Lady Malfoy sich grundsätzlich so im Bett verhalten hatte, dann brauchte sich die Dame auch nicht darüber wundern, dass Draco es nur schnell hinter sich bringen wollte.

 

Er war im Grunde genommen kein schlechter Küsser, nur einer, der aus der Vergangenheit heraus nicht wusste, wie er mit den Vorlieben seiner Frau umgehen sollte. Falls sie ihm jemals ihre Vorlieben genannt hatte! Hermione hegte berechtigte Zweifel.

 

Ihr fielen geschätzte tausend Felsbrocken vom Herzen, als sie merkte, dass Draco mit seiner Frau anscheinend kaum Erfahrungswerte aufwies und ein simples Standardprogramm abspulte. Welches bei Hermione allerdings, selbst in Gestalt der Lady, nicht wirkte.

 

Die Berührungen an Brust, Bauch und Po ließen sie kalt und auch als Draco das erste Mal mit den Fingern zurückhaltend zwischen ihre Schamlippen fuhr, regte sich nichts. Im Gegenteil, ihr war mulmig zumute als er sich ihrer intimsten Stelle näherte. Tief in ihr drin merkte Hermione, dass irgendetwas mit ihr geschehen sein musste, doch die Erinnerung kam nicht. Hermiones Verstand fokussierte sich wieder auf den Plan, ein Baby zu bekommen und vermittelte ihr die Notwendigkeit, auch etwas dafür tun zu müssen.

 

So begann sie selber, unsicher und unerfahren, über den Körper des Mannes zu streicheln, der ihr schon so viel Leid in ihrem Leben zugefügt hatte. Sie ignorierte die paradoxe Situation und versteifte sich auf die Vorstellung, ein kleines, rosiges Menschlein im Arm halten zu dürfen. Sie blendete die Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem Mann über ihr um Draco Malfoy handelte, aus, und küsste ihn fordernder und forscher.

 

Hermione rang sich dazu durch, nach seinem Glied zu fassen und es, so gut es ihr gelang, zu stimulieren. Sie merkte, wie er unter ihren Berührungen hart wurde und Draco keine Zeit verlor, um sich schnell in sie hinein zu schieben. Hermione quiekte erschreckt auf, als er sich stückchenweise immer tiefer in sie drückte.

 

Langsam bewegte er sich und Hermione spürte, wie sie immer feuchter wurde und so das Auf und Ab erleichterte. Rhythmisch stieß er in sie und Hermione riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick in sein Gesicht. Draco hielt sich am Bettgestell fest und fixierte die Wand, wohl darauf hoffend, endlich einen Samenerguß zu bekommen und seine Pflicht getan zu haben.

 

Für einen Moment fühlte Hermione sich elendig. Dass dieses Regime dazu fähig war, Menschen einander in die Arme zu treiben, die nichts füreinander zu empfinden schienen, machte sie unendlich traurig. Wie gerne hätte sie ein Kind der Liebe mit einem Mann, den sie liebte, gezeugt! Ohne Zwang und Druck, nur mit absoluter Hingabe und die Möglichkeit sich vollständig fallen lassen zu können.

 

_Es geht nun Mal nicht anders, Dummerchen! Entweder du ziehst das durch, oder du kannst weiterhin von einem Baby träumen!_

 

Hermiones Nase kribbelte gefährlich und sie spürte bereits die Tränen der Reue in ihre Augen schießen. Abbrechen wollte sie das Ganze! Sollten die Malfoys doch zu Grunde gehen, sie würde gewiss noch einen anderen Weg finden, um irgendwie ihr Baby im Arm halten zu können. Hermione Granger fand immer eine Lösung.

 

Doch dann traf Draco auf einmal diese bestimmte Stelle in ihr, die sie zusammen fahren ließ und ihr Gedankenkarrussel stoppte. Zischend atmete Hermione ein, schlang reflexartig die Beine um seinen Rücken und hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen. Draco gelangen tiefere Stöße und Hermione stöhnte wimmernd auf. Die Laute verließen ihre Kehle unkontrolliert und wurden immer kräftiger. Hilflos krallte sie sich in das Bettlaken fest und durchbog ihren Rücken vor Ekstase. Der Kopf war wie leer gefegt und nur dieses eine Gefühl zwischen den Beinen durchdrang sie immer weiter bis in jedes Nervenende.

 

Mit halb geöffneten Augen sah sie, wie Draco verwundert den Blick auf sie richtete und sein Tempo anzog. Schnaufend biss Hermione in einen Zipfel Kopfkissen und versuchte ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch ehe sie sich sammeln konnte, zog sich ihr kompletter Unterleib in schwungvollen Kontraktionen zusammen und sie merkte, wie sie sich fest um Draco verkrampfte. Tausend bunte Lichter brannten vor ihren Augen und die Welt um sie herum fing an, sich zu drehen. Hermiones Orgasmus schien auch Draco mit sich zu reißen, denn sein Glied verhärtete sich in Sekundenschnelle und seine Stöße wurden unkontrolliert schnell.

 

Er stöhnte verhalten, mit einem kehligen Laut, und seine Haare fielen ihm wirr in die Stirn. Hermione spürte, wie eine Hand sich in ihren Haaren festkrallte und schließlich Dracos Körper mit einem Beben auf ihr zusammen sackte.

 

„Was war das denn?“, keuchte er verwirrt und rappelte sich sogleich auf. Hermione blinzelte ihn benommen aus dem Kissen heraus an.

 

„Was meinst du?“, nuschelte sie selig, total überrumpelt von dem reißenden Gefühl in ihrem modifizierten Körper. Ob Lady Malfoy ihren Körper so schon mal erlebt hatte? Hermione lächelte etwas schelmisch, da sie sich sicher war, dass ihre Herrin viel zu steif und verklemmt war, um sich mal ganz fallen zu lassen. Natürlich konnte sie sich jetzt nicht als erfahrene Liebhaberin rühmen, jedoch schien es Hermione, dass sie für ein solches „erstes Mal“ doch noch positiv weg gekommen war.

 

„Bist du _wirklich_ gerade gekommen?“

 

„Ich denke schon“, flüsterte Hermione verunsichert. Das nebelige Gefühl in ihrem Kopf schien jedenfalls eine orgastische Nachwirkung zu sein.

 

„Ich konnte dich also sexuell befriedigen?“, hakte Draco skeptisch nach, immer noch nach Atem ringend. Hermione verkniff sich die prompte Frage, ob er das denn sonst nicht täte, da die Antwort ja offensichtlich war. Zufrieden grinste sie „ihren Mann“ an und genoss die herrlich skurrile Situation. Befriedigt von Draco Malfoy in einem erzwungenem Akt. Eine kostbare Information über das Intimleben der Malfoys und dank ihr, eine nun äußerst willkommene Wendung.

 

Genüsslich streckte sich Hermione unter seinem Körper und empfand weder Ekel noch Angst noch Unsicherheit. Alle Zweifel, die sie im Vorwege beschlichen hatten, waren wie weg gewischt. Sie konnte sich also im Bett geben, wie sie wollte, ohne dass Draco wohl Verdacht schöpfen würde.

 

„Ich denke, es liegt an den Aufbautränken, die ich bekommen habe“, schnurrte sie zufrieden und merkte nun, wie Draco sich aus ihr zurück zog. Der Geruch von Zweisamkeit stieg ihr in die Nase und für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte Hermione sich, ob es genauso riechen würde, wenn sie in ihrem eigenen Körper stecken würde. „Die machen mich wohl sehr empfindlich!“

 

„Es hat den Anschein“, planlos hockte Draco neben ihr im Bett. „Solltest du nicht dein Becken höher legen, damit der Samen nicht hinaus fließt?“

 

Hermione ließ sich von ihm eine Decke unter den Po schieben und verweilte ein paar Minuten in dieser Stellung. Schmunzelnd beobachtete sie Draco, wie er sich anzog und sittsam neben ihr auf der Bettkante Platz nahm.

 

„Was für einen Zeitraum hat dein komischer Doktor uns eingeräumt?“

 

„Er hat keine konkrete Äußerung gemacht“, log Hermione und setzte sich auf. Sie angelte nach Lady Malfoys Robe und zog sich schnell an. Die Situation begann wieder angespannt zu werden. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt die letzten acht möglichen Monate in Betracht ziehen. Hat es dann nicht geklappt...“

 

Hermione setzte einen betrüblichen Gesichtsausdruck auf und wandte sich gespielt theatralisch von Draco ab. Nach ein paar Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens, erhob sie sich seufzend und verabschiedete sich höflich. Draco reagierte nicht, sondern starrte grübelnd das Muster auf dem Teppich an.

 

Hermione hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich nun herzlich eine gute Nacht wünschen mussten und eilte zurück in ihre Unterkunft. Lady Malfoy saß abwesend auf einem unbequemen Holzstuhl und sprang wie vom Blitz getroffen auf, als sie Hermione eintreten sah.

 

„Wie war es?“

 

„Er scheint nichts gemerkt zu haben“, antwortete Hermione ausweichend. Sie musste der Lady ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie einen Orgasmus in deren Gestalt erlebt hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich auch der erste, wenn man Dracos Reaktion bedachte.

 

„Hat er etwas gesagt, das ich wissen sollte?“, hakte Lady Malfoy nach und ging bereits Richtung Tür.

 

Hermione starrte in ihr temporäres Ebenbild und nickte bedeutungsschwer: „Er gibt uns bis Juni Zeit zum Schwangerwerden.“

 

Harmony Malfoy nahm diese Information schweigend auf und verließ schnellen Schrittes Hermiones Unterkunft. Allein gelassen stand Hermione in ihrem Zimmer und atmete tief durch. Ein leises Kribbeln kündigte die Beendigung der Wirkung des Vielsaft-Trankes an und Hermione sah im Spiegel, wie sie langsam wieder sie selbst wurde. Länger hätte sie nicht bei Lord Malfoy verweilen dürfen, ansonsten wäre der Supergau perfekt gewesen.

 

Hermione schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Sie hatte tatsächlich mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen. Es kam ihr auf einmal so unwirklich vor, und doch gab es da diese verräterische Spur seines Saftes, der ihre Innenschenkel hinablief. Hermione hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch in dieser Nacht schlief sie wie ein Engel.

 

Zwei Tage später organisierte Lady Malfoy aufgrund Hermiones positiven Hormontest eine erneute Zusammenkunft. Zähneknirschend gab sie Hermione den Hinweis, dass Draco weniger ablehnend als sonst auf seine ehelichen Pflichten reagierte.

 

Hermione verwandelte sich in Lady Malfoy und begab sich in Dracos Gemächer. Sie war wesentlich entspannter als bei der ersten Begegnung und hoffte insgeheim, sich ein wenig mehr fallen lassen zu können und die absurde Situation erneut problemlos meistern zu können. Nach den Informationen, die sie nun aus eigener Erfahrung sammeln konnte, fühlte sie sich den Malfoys gewachsen, wenn nicht sogar überlegen. Gerade Draco Malfoys Verhalten war in ihren Augen so untypisch zurückhaltend, dass sie sich schon leicht herausgefordert fühlte, den etwas bestimmenderen Draco aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln. Draco Malfoy brauchte einen Anreiz, und das war nicht die Erfüllung des Kinderwunsches. Nein, der war Pflicht. Aber die Tatsache, dass er es fertig brachte, seiner Frau, auch wenn es sich um Hermione im falschen Körper handelte, einen Orgasmus zu verschaffen, sollte den Ehrgeiz in ihm wecken. Hermione sinnierte den ganzen Weg zu Draco über die Ehe der Malfoys, in die sie sich nun eingeschlichen hatte. Das Ergebnis von Hermiones Gedankengängen war, dass Lady Malfoy einfach nicht die richtige Frau für Draco Malfoy war, und auch nicht mehr als einen erzwungenen Geschlechtsakt verdient hatte.

 

„Dein Hormontest war also positiv?“, begrüßte Draco sie unwirsch und Hermione rollte mit den Augen.

 

„Ich befinde mich kurz vor dem Eisprung in diesem Zyklus, also verzeih mir, wenn wir es jetzt täglich tun müssen!“, informierte Hermione ihn mit Lady Malfoys ironischer Bissigkeit. Draco schnaubte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

 

„Täglich, ja? Hätten wir es die letzten zweieinhalb Jahre täglich um den Eisprung herum getrieben, müsste ich dich jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ertragen!“

 

„Wie bitte?“, empörte sich Hermione. Sie wusste, Draco meinte seine anstrengende Ehefrau, doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich persönlich angegriffen. In ihr fing es an zu brodeln und mit geballten Fäusten stapfte sie auf Draco zu.

 

„Du hast ja so Recht!“, fauchte sie. „Wahrscheinlich säße ich dann schon mit einer ganzen Kinderschar alleine hier herum, während du in der Akademie hockst und vergisst, wer hier zu Hause auf dich wartet! Und anfassen müsstest du mich dann auch nicht mehr!“

 

Das Blut schoss Hermione unangenehm in die knochigen Wangen ihrer gefälschten Hülle. Mit tiefen Atemzügen beruhigte sie sich wieder, während Dracos Kiefer gefählich knirschte. Offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt, von seiner Frau die Meinung gesagt zu bekommen. Auch wenn es sich um die Wahrheit handelte.

 

„Du willst mir also erzählen, Harmony, dass du meine Anwesenheit vermisst und meine Gesellschaft schätzt?“, Dracos Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

 

Hermione überlegte, ob sie so weit gehen sollte, Draco zu offenbaren, wie seine Frau über die Ehe dachte. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass die Situation perfekt war, um aufzuräumen: „Du bist doch derjenige, der mich nur wegen meines genetischen Codes geheiratet hat!“

 

„Ach, willst du mir jetzt etwa Vorwürfe machen?“, grollte Draco und näherte sich ihr langsam. „Du warst doch diejenige, die wochenlang jubelnd Eulen an alle, die dich kennen, verschickt hatte, weil sie den - Gänsefüßchen unten - genetischen Jackpot - Gänsefüßchen oben - geknackt hat. So hast du es doch genannt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere? Lord Malfoy, des Dunklen Herrns rechte Hand - GRATULATION!“

 

Draco war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden und Hermione traute ihren Ohren kaum. Hatte Lady Malfoy tatsächlich damit herum geprahlt, diejenige zu sein, die genetisch am kompatibelsten zu Draco Malfoy war? Kein Wunder, dass er sich zierte und die Ehe mit ihr scheinbar als Strafe betrachtete.

 

„Genetischer Jackpot hin oder her“, zickte Hermione provokant in der Manier ihrer Herrin. „Das ändert auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich bis heute auf die Auszahlung meines Gewinns warte, denn du hast es bis jetzt nicht geschafft, mit mir einen Erben zu zeugen!“

 

Das saß. Dracos Adern pulsierten gefährlich und seine Augen blitzten verletzt auf. Grob packte er Hermione bei den Schultern und krallte sich in ihr Fleisch, so dass sie vor Schmerz aufschrie.

 

„Was fällt dir ein?“, spie er wütend und schubste Hermione aufs Bett. Mit einem Satz war er über ihr und drückte sie in die Kissen. „Mich so zu beleidigen!“

 

Hermione schnappte nach Luft und wandte sich in seinem festen Griff um ihre Handgelenke. „Du tust mir weh!“, zischte sie und wehrte sich zappelnd und strampelnd.

 

Anscheinend hatte dieses Spiel eine äußerst erregende Wirkung auf Draco Malfoy, denn der schob flink mit einer Hand die Robe über Hermiones Schenkel hoch und zog sich selber knapp die Hose hinunter. Es brauchte weder Küsse noch lange peinliche Stimulationen, um zum gewünschten Ergebnis zu kommen. Draco positionierte sich schnell und drang hart in Hermione ein. Ihr Schrei ließ ihn nur tiefer stoßen und sie sich haltsuchend an seinen Schultern festklammern.

 

„Was tust du da?“, heulte sie unter ihm.

 

„Ich zeug dir deinen Erben, du Miststück!“, fluchte Draco Malfoy durch zusammen gebissene Zähne und rammte immer schneller in die sich windende Frau.

 

Die Ekstase brach wie eine Flutwelle über Hermione ein und ihr Körper zitterte bei jedem wilden Stoß. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis die Heftigkeit seiner Penetration sie über die Grenze der Wahrnehmung schickte und Hermione stöhnend in Dracos Schulter Biss.

 

Sie spürte, wie er sich leidenschaftlich in ihren Pobacken festkrallte und ebenfalls mit brachialer Gewalt den Höhepunkt erreichte. Zuckend lagen sie in einander verschlungen auf dem zerwühlten Bett und Hermione benötigte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, um zu realisieren, was soeben geschehen war.

 

Nach Atem ringend richtete sich Draco auf und rollte von ihr herunter. Er strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn und massierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen den Nasenrücken. Die Halsschlagader pulsierte immer noch heftig und sein Gesicht war rötlich angehaucht. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und blinzelte zu Hermione herüber.

 

Bebend lag sie in den Kissen und starrte an ihm vorbei ins Leere. In ihrem Inneren tobte ein gewaltiges Chaos an Gefühlen. Überrumpelt von der Heftigkeit ihres Orgasmus, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob ihr dieser schnelle harte Sex nun gefallen sollte oder nicht. Jedenfalls empfand sie ihn um Längen intensiver und erfüllender als den verhaltenen Beischlaf von vor zwei Tagen. Anscheinend musste sie Draco Malfoy komplett entfesseln, um so eine Leidenschaft zu erleben. Ihre Theorie wurde hiermit also bestätigt. Hermione lächelte zufrieden und auch Dracos Mundwinkel bewegten sich milimeterweit nach oben.

 

„Irgendwas ist anders“, flüsterte Draco und schaute seine Frau prüfend an. Hermione überzog eine dicke Gänsehaut und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht durch irgendetwas verraten hatte.

 

„Der Aufbautrank scheint meinen Hormonen so zuzusetzen“, erklärte Hermione und wich seinem Blick aus. „Entschuldige, dass ich so unhöflich und aufbrausend war.“

 

„Nein, nein!“, stammelte Draco etwas verunsichert. „Das war nicht schlimm, nur... ungewohnt, dass du so zu Temperamentausbrüchen neigen kannst!“

 

Hermione richtete ihre Kleidung und ihre Frisur nach Lady Malfoys gezierter Art. Sie freute sich innerlich, dass sie auf der einen Seite wohl eine Basis mit Draco Malfoy gefunden hatte, andererseits missgönnte sie es der wahren Lady, dass sich anscheinend gerade erste positive Wendungen einzustellen wagten. Doch Hermione war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie in diesem selbst geschaffenen Beziehungsdreieck weiterhin als gute Vermittlerin tätig sein musste, um am Ende als Siegerin hervor gehen zu können. Als Mutter eines kleinen Babys.

 

So elegant wie möglich erhob sich Hermione und ließ Draco im Bett zurück. „Bis morgen dann“, meinte sie, ohne noch auf Dracos Kommentar bezüglich ihres plötzlichen Temperaments einzugehen. Der Aufbautrank als Sündenbock sollte reichen, und sie wollte sich mit ihren Äußerungen schließlich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen. Nachher verstrickten sie und die wahre Lady sich noch in gegenteiligen Äußerungen.

 

Am nächsten Abend traf Hermione im Labor auf Draco. Unschlüssig saß er an seinem Schreibtisch, der bereits geordnet und aufgeräumt war. Um ihn herum tobte allerdings das Chaos seines heutigen Experimentes.

 

„Guten Abend, Herr“, sagte Hermione flüchtig und versuchte durch umgehende Reinigungsaktivitäten, seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu umgehen. Es war schon seltsam, mit ihm alleine zu sein, nachdem sie zwei Mal unerkannter Weise mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Und ihn auf zwei so unterschiedliche Art und Weisen kennen lernen durfte. Was mochten sich wohl noch für Überraschungen einstellen?

 

Sie spürte, wie er sie beim Putzen beobachtete und keine Anstalten machte nach Hause zu gehen. Wollte er etwa das heutige Stelldichein mit seiner falschen Frau hinaus zögern?

 

„Ist etwas?“, fragte Hermione mit unangenehmer Gänsehaut im Nacken. Draco taxierte sie prüfend und hing wie ein Fragezeichen in seinem Schreibtischsessel.

 

„Granger“, fing Draco schließlich an, schwieg aber umgehend wieder. Verunsichert stand Hermione mit einem Eimer Wasser in der Hand vor ihm und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

 

„Ja, bitte?“

 

„Du sagtest mir vor einiger Zeit, dass du dir ein Baby wünschst.“

 

Klappernd und scheppernd fiel Hermione der Wassereimer aus der Hand und ließ sie in einer Pfütze Putzwasser zurück. Vor lauter Schreck merkte Hermione gar nicht, wie ihre Füße durchnässten. Hatte Draco etwa Verdacht geschöpft?

 

Hermiones Herz wummerte wie eine Dampfmaschine in ihrer Brust und sie unterdrückte ein aufgeregtes Zittern. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen und erstickte die aufkeimende Panik in ihrem Kopf.

 

„Jeder wünscht sich doch ein Baby“, versuchte sie sich heraus zu winden. „Wenn ich es richtig mitbekommen habe, Herr, dann wünscht Ihr und die Lady Euch doch auch einen Nachkommen?“

 

„Abgesehen davon, dass es dir nicht erlaubt ist... ja, wir wünschen uns seit längerem Nachwuchs“, meinte Draco und beobachtete seine äußerst angespannte Sklavin. „Würdest du als Frau nicht alles daran setzen, dein Baby zu bekommen? Koste es was es wolle?“

 

„Eine komische Frage, Herr“, gespielt betrübt schaute Hermione zu Boden. „Aber richtig, wenn ich die Möglichkeiten hätte, ich würde alles dafür tun.“

 

„Würdest du mit einem Mann ins Bett steigen, den du nicht liebst?“

 

Brüskiert schnappte Hermione nach Luft und suchte in Draco Malfoys Gesicht Anzeichen dafür, dass er sie gerade des Verrats überführen wollte oder einfach nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Hermione fühlte sich dermaßen ertappt und das Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht vor Scham. Worauf wollte Malfoy bloß hinaus? Wollte er sie tatsächlich überführen? Oder hatte er niemanden außer ihr, dem er sein Herz ausschütten konnte? Wie paradox! Draco Malfoy vertraute sich Hermione Granger an... Schulfeindin, Schlammblut und Sklavin. Temporäre Bettgespielin... Paradox!

 

„Draco, was soll diese Frage?“, versuchte Hermione nun so elegant wie möglich aus der Schlinge zu kommen. Sie vergaß aufgrund der Intimität der Fragen ihre Rangunterschiede. „Dein Regime schreibt dir vor, dass du egal ob du sie liebst oder nicht, mit deiner Frau ein Kind zu zeugen hast. Du bist selbst Verfechter dieser Weltanschauung und solltest dazu stehen. Ich hingegen finde es verwerflich und würde immer an die Liebe glauben. Vielleicht auch mit einem Mann, den ich nicht von Anfang an lieben würde.“

 

Hermione hielt den Atem an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Malfoy starrte auf die Pfütze und knabberte geistesabwesend an einem Fingernagel. Er kam ihr im Moment wie ein hilfloser, kleiner Junge vor. Doch Hermione musste nun souverän dieses Interview abschließen.

 

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, dass du an die Liebe glaubst, Granger“, sagte Draco belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und meinst du denn, dass Liebe entstehen kann, wo keine Liebe möglich ist?“

 

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich fragend und sie bückte sich mechanisch nach dem Eimer, um so schnell wie möglich wieder ihre Arbeit aufnehmen zu können.

 

„Grundsätzlich ist alles möglich, Malfoy“, jetzt schüttelte sie belustigt den Kopf und zeigte mit ihrem Finger durch sein Labor. „Unmögliche Dinge werden wahr, warum also sollte gerade die Liebe nicht wahr werden können?“

 

„Ich kann es mir gerade einfach nicht vorstellen“, grummelte Draco und langte nach seinem Umhang. „Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe, Granger. Ach nein, du vergisst ja nichts.“

 

Mit langen Schritten verließ er die Akademie und Hermione schrubbte in Windeseile das Labor, um rechtzeitig nach dem Abendessen ihren Auftritt als Lady Malfoy ablegen zu können. Nach diesem Gespräch war sie äußerst neugierig, wie es heute werden würde. Ob Draco sich seiner Frau öffnen und über seine Zweifel reden würde?

 

Sie war jedenfalls sehr erleichtert, dass Draco keinen Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Doch warum stellte er sich nur auf ein Mal so tiefgründige Fragen? Hoffte er insgeheim darauf, dass er doch noch so etwas wie Liebe und Zuneigung für seine Frau empfinden konnte? Um es sich und seiner zukünftigen Familie leichter machen zu können? Hatte er erkannt, dass dieses Regime vielleicht perfekte Reinblüter zustande brachte, aber hinter den Kulissen alle miteinander unglücklich waren? Ganz vorne mit dabei, er selber?

 

Grübelnd schlich Hermione den Flur vor Dracos Zimmer entlang, vertrödelte ihre Zeit und massierte sich die Schläfen. Draco Malfoy und die Liebe. In einer Welt, die vom Dunklen Lord regiert wurde. Und ausgerechnet mit ihr, Schlammblut-Granger, musste er anfangen darüber zu sinnieren!

 

Wie sollte sie ihm jetzt unbefangen gegenüber treten können? Denn sollte er tatsächlich so etwas wie Liebe oder Zuneigung zu seiner Frau entwickeln, konnte das ja nur bedeuten, dass es an Hermione lag. Sie brachte die Veränderung mit sich, und war die Lady in seinem Bett. Die wahre Lady Malfoy wäre nach wie vor sie selbst und hätte nicht wirklich zu einer Gefühlsänderung beigetragen. Herrjeh, hoffentlich verliebte sich Draco Malfoy sich nicht in sie! In die falsche Lady, in seine Sklavin, in seine Schlammblutfeindin!

 

Hermione lehnte mit surrendem Kopf an Dracos Tür und überlegte, ob es klug war, weiterhin ihren Plan zu verfolgen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen ermahnte sie, dass sie zwei Menschen, die offensichtlich nicht für einander bestimmt waren, falsche Vorstellungen durch ihre Scharade vermittelte. Dann kam jedoch wieder dieses Gefühl aus ihrem Inneren, welches sie mit einer unglaublichen Wärme durchflutete, wenn sie an ihr Baby dachte. Sie konnte die weiche Haut in Gedanken in ihren Armen spüren und den betörenden Duft ihres Neugeborenen bereits riechen.

 

Hermione blendete sämtliche Gewissenskonflikte aus. Sie musste ihr Baby bekommen! Und wenn die Malfoys darunter leiden würden, dann sollten sie es. Schließlich hatte Hermione Granger ebenfalls lang genug das Nachsehen gehabt. Plötzlich klickte es in ihrem Rücken.

 

„Warum kommst du nicht rein?“, Draco öffnete die Tür und Hermione stolperte ihm erschreckt entgegen. „Kneifen geht nicht, Madam!“

 

„Wie bitte? Ich war gerade in Gedanken versunken“, rechtfertigte Hermione ihre Verspätung und stellte mit wachsender Skepsis fest, dass Draco relativ gut gelaunt schien. Versuchte er nun wirklich sich in sie zu verlieben? Eine entspannte Atmosphäre zu schaffen, für angenehme Zweisamkeit? Das durfte nicht geschehen!

 

„An was denkst du denn?“, fragte er interessiert und Hermione verkniff sich eine sehr saloppe Antwort.

 

„Ich habe morgen meinen Eisprung, laut Test.“, erklärte sie. „Das bedeutet, wir haben jetzt noch vier Tage Zeit, es für diesen Zyklus zu schaffen.“

 

„Vier Tage?“, hakte Draco vorsichtig nach.

 

„Ja, noch vier Tage Pflichtprogramm und dann bist du mich erstmal wieder los!“, ätzte Hermione ihn an und steuerte wie selbstverständlich auf sein Bett zu und entkleidete sich im Gehen.

 

„Bis du dann wieder vor dem nächsten Eisprung stehst“, kombinierte Draco und schaute der nackten Frau hinterher, die sich nun auf seinem Bett ausstreckte.

 

„Richtig, und nun komm und erfülle deine Pflicht“, forderte sie ihn bestimmend auf und merkte, dass so etwas wie Enttäuschung über ihr gleichgültig kühles Verhalten in seinen Augen blitzte. Gut so!

 

Ohne miteinander zu reden, begannen sie ein trockenes und steifes Geplänkel der wohl schlechtesten Art. Hermione hoffte nun, dass Draco wieder seine wahre Lady sah und sich niemals in diese herzlose Person verlieben würde. Sie lag so passiv wie möglich unter ihm und bemerkte, dass er wieder die Wand anstarrte. Er durfte nur nicht diesen einen Punkt in ihr treffen und sie so entfesseln. So lange konnte auch Hermione das ganze als Pflicht abtun und -

 

„Wirkt dein Aufbautrank heute gar nicht?“, Draco hielt in der Bewegung inne und Hermione schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab.

 

„Hast du etwa darauf spekuliert?“, erboste sich Hermione und drückte ihn von sich weg. „Nur weil die letzten beiden Male anders waren?“

 

Hermione gratulierte sich selber zu diesem gekonnten Gezicke und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Draco. Der schaute sie tatsächlich etwas gekränkt an.

 

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat!“, spie er ihr entgegen. „Denn es war mir eine Freude, die letzten beiden Male nicht einfach nur in einem toten Astloch herum stochern zu müssen!“

 

Hermione atmete zischend ein. Was für eine Demütigung! Ihr Verstand sagte wieder Mal, dass nicht sie, sondern Lady Malfoy gemeint war, doch ihr Bauchgefühl sagte etwas anderes. Sie fühlte sich wieder persönlich angegriffen und war empört!

 

„Totes Astloch?“, wiederholte sie ungläubig und setzte sich auf. Jetzt entweder die Beschimpfung hinnehmen oder sich von Draco Malfoy heraus gefordert fühlen.

 

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass sich durch den Aufbautrank etwas ändern könnte, Harmony!“, pampte Draco und raufte sich die Haare. „Eben weil es anders als sonst war!“

 

„Es wäre viel schöner, Draco, wenn du mich so schätzen und lieben könntest, wie ich wirklich bin!“, schnappte Hermione und wartete gespannt auf Dracos Antwort. Egal, was er jetzt sagte, er konnte nur verlieren. Und sie hatte in jedem Fall gewonnen.

 

„Das kann ich nicht“, gestand er nach einer stillen Pause. „Ich versuche es seit wir uns damals kennen gelernt haben, und es fällt mir unwahrscheinlich schwer.“

 

„Das habe ich bereits gemerkt“, seufzte Hermione und war sehr froh, dass nicht die wahre Lady Malfoy dieses Gespräch mit Draco führen musste. Das wäre wahrscheinlich schon zu Beginn eskaliert und beide hätten sich spontan duelliert, oder oder oder...

 

Nach einer weiteren kurzen Schweigepause meinte Hermione schließlich: „Es nützt ja aber nichts, Draco. Wir brauchen einen Erben.“

 

Hermione kletterte aus dem Bett und durchwühlte ihre Roben. Sie zog eine Phiole mit Vielsaft-Trank hervor und konsumierte ihn vor Dracos Augen. Sie hatte die Zeit aus den Augen verloren und bevor sie sich zurück verwandeln sollte, sorgte sie lieber vor. Zu Draco meinte sie: „Den Aufbautrank kann man nicht überdosieren. Und geschadet hat er ja bisher nicht, im Gegenteil...“

 

Verschmitzt lächelte sie Draco an, und war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Hermione beschloss, die Situation erst ein Mal auf sich zu kommen zu lassen und nicht zu viele Gedanken an Draco und seine Frau zu verschwenden. Sie sollte sich schleunigst wieder auf ihr Baby konzentrieren und ihr Vorhaben durchziehen.

 

Zaghaft lächelte Draco zurück, mit einer Spur Argwohn im Blick. Hermione befürchtete, dass er selber gerade nicht einordnen konnte, woran er bei seiner Frau war. Aber auch das konnte sie alles für ihre Zwecke nutzen.

 

„Lass es uns nochmal versuchen“, sagte Hermione sanft und streckte ihm die geöffneten Arme entgegen. Schließlich hatte sie nun wieder eine gute Stunde Zeit. „Und wenn wir diesen Trank dazu brauchen, dann ist es einfach so!“

 

„Für unser Baby“, murmelte Draco und griff nach ihren Händen. Tief blickte er ihr in die Augen und Hermione durchzog ein gewaltiges Kribbeln.

 

„Für unser Baby“, flüsterte sie gerührt und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Seufzend ließ sie sich von Draco in seine Arme ziehen und genoss zum ersten Mal den unsicheren Kuss auf ihren Lippen.

 

_Für unser Baby._

 

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper und Hermione schloss genüßlich die Augen. Die Kissen auf dem Bett fingen sie beide auf, als sie eng umschlungen darauf nieder sanken. Eine Flutwelle warmen Glücks durchströmte Hermiones Körper und ließ sie in einen bunten Strudel eintauchen.

 

_Für unser Baby._

 

Bevor Hermiones Verstand sich verabschiedete hinterließ er ihr noch die flüchtige Warnung, dass sie sich nicht in Draco Malfoy verlieben sollte.

 

  
  


 


	13. Zerrissenheit

**13\. Zerrissenheit**

 

Die nächsten Tage rotierte Hermione in der Akademie und im Malfoyschen Anwesen. Normalerweise wäre sie Abends kurz vor Feierabend zur Akademie gelaufen, um dort die Versuchslabore zu reinigen. Jetzt wartete sie meistens erst auf Draco, sprintete nach den mittlerweile ausgedehnten Treffen wie eine Marathonläuferin Richtung Campus, und putzte bis in die Nacht seine Räumlichkeiten.

 

Lady Malfoy sprach kaum noch ein Wort mit Hermione und wenn, dann giftete sie sie an. Sie hatte selbstverständlich bemerkt, dass Dracos Verhalten ihr gegenüber etwas entspannter und weniger kühl geworden war. Ja, man konnte sogar fast behaupten, dass er den ein oder anderen lockeren Spruch über die Lippen brachte, bei dem Lady Malfoy sich ein gequältes Lächeln abringen musste. Ab und an geriet sie auch in Verlegenheit, wenn Draco an sie heran trat und ihr wie selbstverständlich über den Rücken oder Bauch fuhr.

 

Eine neue Intimität hatte sich eingestellt, die Hermione nicht ganz kalt ließ. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sah, wie vetraut Draco mit Lady Malfoy umging, versetzte es ihr einen klitzekleinen Stich ins Herz.

 

_Ich sollte an ihrer Stelle sein!_

 

Sollte die Lady ihr doch grollen wegen der Schäferstündchen, Hermione hingegen empfand es viel verletzender, beobachten zu müssen, wie sich der Umgang der Malfoys miteinander im Alltag gewandelt hatte.

 

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was du mit meinem Mann angestellt hast, Schlammblut“, Lady Malfoy rauschte in Hermiones Unterkunft ohne anzuklopfen und knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

 

„Was meint Ihr, meine Lady?“

 

Hermione blickte verwirrt von ihrer Haushaltsplanung auf und erhob sich von ihrem Bett.

 

„Das weißt du ganz genau, du Miststück!“, zischte sie wütend und Hermione konnte nicht anders, als die aufkeimende Schadenfreude zu genießen. „Er hat mit mir schlafen wollen! Von sich aus! Obwohl die fruchtbare Phase seit sechs Tagen vorbei ist!“

 

Hermione schluckte den großen Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und schaute Harmony Malfoy perplex an. Natürlich war der Umgang mit Draco lockerer geworden und die letzten Male, die sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, konnte man wirklich schon fast als liebevoll und erfüllend bezeichnen. Und anscheinend war diese Veränderung auch bei Draco gut angekommen.

 

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich meinen Aufbautrank wieder nicht genommen hätte, so passiv, wie ich mich auf ein Mal verhalten hätte!“

 

Hermione unterdrückte ein teuflisches Grinsen und schaute ihre Herrin entschuldigend an: „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mich seine Berührungen nicht kalt lassen, meine Lady.“

 

„Du empfindest also etwas für ihn?“, brauste die Lady auf und ihre grünen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

 

„Nein, das habe ich damit nicht sagen wollen, Herrin“, Hermione senkte den Kopf. „Ich will Euch helfen, den langersehnten Nachwuchs zu bekommen, und die Scheidung zu umgehen. Jedoch ist es einfach der Akt an sich, der Gefühle in mir auslöst. Ich empfinde nichts für Euren Mann, das müsst ihr mir glauben!“

 

„Aber du reagierst aktiv auf seine Liebkosungen?“

 

„Ja, Herrin. Mein Körper kann nicht anders.“

 

Stumm betrachtete Lady Malfoy ihre Sklavin und ging langsam, wie ein Raubtier um sie herum. „Das erklärt, weswegen er mich als steifes Brett tituliert hatte und den Aufbautrank in höchsten Tönen gelobt hatte. War das deine Antwort auf sein Misstrauen?“

 

Hermione nickte. „Ja, er meinte bereits zu Beginn, dass etwas anders sei. Ich habe ihm gesagt, es muss an dem Aufbautrank liegen, der die Hormone durcheinander bringt. Verzeiht mir, Herrin, ich habe mich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt.“

 

„Nein“, meinte Lady Malfoy herzlos. „Das verzeihe ich dir nicht. Dass du den Verkehr mit meinem Mann offensichtlich noch genießen kannst, kann ich nicht verstehen. Ich hätte dich damals nach Morgaines Sonderbehandlung nicht heilen sollen, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen. Sie hatte Recht, ich hätte mich selbst in der größten Not nicht mit dir einlassen dürfen! Sobald das Baby da ist, werde ich sehen, was ich mit dir mache. Es bringt mir nichts, wenn du meinen Mann in meiner Gestalt um den Finger wickelst und ich am Ende als die Idiotin da stehe.“

 

Mit krachender Tür verließ Lady Malfoy Hermiones Unterkunft. Wie betäubt setzte sich Hermione zurück auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Wand. Lady Malfoy würde sie also los werden wollen, wenn sie das Baby hatte.

 

Hermiones Baby.

 

Schützend hielt sie sich die Hände vor den Bauch. „Solltest du irgendwann da drin sein, ich schwöre dir bei GOTT: Diese Person wird dich nicht in ihre Klauen kriegen!“

 

Als bei Hermione nach zwei Wochen die Regelblutung einsetzte, war klar, dass sie nicht gleich schwanger geworden war. Harmony Malfoy nahm dieses Ergebnis mit einem abschätzenden Kommentar entgegen und ordnete die doppelte Dosis an Aufbautränken an.

 

Doch auch im zweiten Anlauf klappte es nicht und Lady Malfoy war außer sich vor Wut. Schweigend stand Hermione in den Gemächern der Lady und musste eine Schimpftirade nach der nächsten über sich ergehen lassen.

 

Als sie gemeinsam einen Tränkenachschub im Gewächshaus ansetzten, überlegte Hermione für einen vagen Moment, das Kräutermesser an Lady Malfoys Kehle zu setzen. Ihr ging die fiese Stichelei mittlerweile mehr auf die Nerven, als das Schlammblutgerede von Draco damals zu Schulzeiten.

 

Und um Draco ging es mittlerweile auch. Hermione musste zu allem Übel eingestehen, dass die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm das Herrlichste seit langem war. Sie freute sich, dass er sich freute, mit ihr an einem Baby zu basteln und blendete ihre Verachtung gegenüber seiner Tätigkeiten für das Regime komplett aus. Auch wenn er nach wie vor davon ausging, all das mit seiner Frau zusammen zu erleben, war er Hermione gegenüber freundlich und ließ sie ihre Arbeiten verrichten, wie sie wollte.

 

Lady Malfoy war im Alltag immer noch nicht weiter aufgetaut und ärgerte sich lieber darüber, dass ihr Mann anscheinend so etwas wie Zuneigung zu ihr entwickelte. Die betrüblicher Weise auf den Einfluss ihrer Sklavin herrührte. So konnte Hermione in den wirklich intimen Momenten die Tatsachen hindrehen, wie sie es wollte.

 

Im dritten Zyklus beschloss Hermione, den Aufbautrank abzusetzen. Immer, wenn sie einen Flakon trinken sollte, kippte sie ihn in den Abfluss. Wenn sie schwanger werden sollte, dann musste es auch so klappen. Und vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und würde erst zum Ende der veranschlagten Zeit schwanger werden und somit die Vier-Jahres-Regel in Kraft treten. Dann könnte sie Lady Malfoy eine Lüge auftischen, die Scheidung von Draco würde vollzogen werden müssen und Hermione bliebe als Sklavin bei ihm zurück. Zwar auf unerlaubte Weise schwanger, aber auch hier würde sie es schaffen eine Lösung zu finden, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber die Lady wäre sie zumindest los...

 

Während Hermione nach einem ausgesprochen erfüllendem Schäferstündchen in Dracos Armen lag, konnte sie sich nur schwer dazu aufraffen zu gehen. Gemeinsam starrten sie in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer und Draco liebkoste weiterhin ihren Nacken. Als Hermione sich erhob, hielt er sie zurück.

 

„Geh nicht, Harmony.“

 

Ein unglücklicher Stich in der Herzgegend ließ Hermione aufseufzen.

 

„Immer, wenn du mein Bett verlässt bist du wieder wie früher“, flüsterte Draco, „und das will ich nicht! Ich will, dass du so bleibst... dass du hier bleibst!“

 

Hermione schluckte schwer und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Was für ein Geständnis!

 

„Du weißt selber, dass es am Aufbautrank liegt, der mich so verändert“, Hermione blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Hör auf, dich in diese falsche Harmony zu verlieben, Draco. Ich kann und werde nicht so bleiben können.“

 

Schweigend schaute er Hermione an und für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass er ihr wahres Ich erkannt hatte. Oder erhoffte es sich zumindest. Sie wusste es selber nicht genau.

 

„Dann musst du ihn immer nehmen“, meinte Draco uneinsichtig und Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Selbst wenn ich das täte, so werde ich nicht immer bei dir sein. Es sei denn, es klappt in den nächsten neun Monaten mit der Schwangerschaft“, Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und entzog sich Dracos festem Griff.

 

„Warum konnte es vorher nicht schon so sein? Jetzt, wo die Zeit drängt und unsere Ehe am seidenen Faden hängt ...“, Draco stockte und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Wir dachten nun Mal, wir bekämen es ohne fremde Hilfe hin“, Hermione gab dem trotzig schweigenden Mann einen Kuss und verließ mit einem liebevollen „Gute Nacht!“ seine Räumlichkeiten.

 

Nachdem sie in den Laboren der Akademie für Ordnung gesorgt hatte, weinte sich Hermione in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Das Chaos an Gefühlen tobte in ihr und schien sie fast zu zerreißen. Sie konnte nicht mehr so weiter machen, und würde morgen der Lady sagen, dass sie den gemeinsamen Plan abbrechen würde.

 

„ _Willst du das wirklich?“, fragte die zarte Kinderstimme und Hermione blickte erschrocken in das engelsgleiche Gesicht ihrer Tochter._

 

_Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt saß Hermione in einem weiten Feld aus Blumen und sah das kleine Mädchen neben sich stehen. Ein warmer Wind spielte in ihren Haaren und trug den betörenden Duft zu Hermione herüber._

 

„ _Wir würden uns niemals kennenlernen, Mami!“, sagte das Stimmchen traurig._

 

_Hermione zog das Mädchen auf ihren Schoß und drückte es fest an sich. Sie vergrub ihre Nase in dem wirren Schopf und atmete den Geruch ihres Kindes tief ein. Sie spürte den weichen Körper, der sich in ihre Arme schmiegte und sich vertrauensvoll an Hermiones Brust kuschelte._

 

_Heiße Tränen liefen über Hermiones Wangen. Wie konnte sie nur darüber nachdenken, diesem Engel nicht das Leben schenken zu wollen?_

 

„ _Doch, das werden wir, mein Schatz!“, murmelte Hermione und wiegte sich und das Kind beruhigend hin und her. „Mami, wartet auf dich.“_

 

Im vierten Zyklus hatte Hermione sich bereits ein dickes Fell zugelegt, und sämtliche Beleidigungen und Sticheleien prallten an ihr ab. Sie machte routiniert ihre Arbeiten, besuchte an den fruchtbaren Tagen Draco in Gestalt seiner Frau, und verließ ihn mit immer schwerer werdendem Herzen.

 

Eines Abends tigerte Draco unruhig durch sein Labor und Hermione ahnte, dass auch ihn die Situation zu Hause anscheinend immer mehr belastete.

 

„Granger, komm mal her“, seufzte der blonde Mann mit den dicken Augenringen. Gehorsam ging Hermione zu ihm herüber und stellte ihren Putzeimer ab.

 

„ _Ratzeputz_ “, zauberte Draco und Hermione zog verwundert ihre Stirn in Falten. Das gesamte Labor reinigte sich von selbst und Hermiones Putzeimer lief von alleine zum Besen und zum Lappen.

 

„Warum hast du das getan?“, fragte sie skeptisch.

 

„Was ist, wenn Liebe entsteht“, wich er ihrer Frage aus, „aber kein neues Leben?“

 

Hermione hielt geschockt den Atem an. Draco Malfoy sprach von Liebe? Liebte er seine Frau nun wirklich aufgrund ihrer Scharade?

 

„Wie meinst du das?“, vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben ihn auf die Schreibtischkante.

 

„Du glaubst ja immer an den Sieg der Liebe“, erklärte Draco. „Nun ja. Wie du weißt sind meine Frau und ich aufgrund der Kompatibilität unserer Gene miteinander verheiratet. Seit einiger Zeit lässt sie sich speziell behandeln, da wir - wie du bestimmt auch schon mitbekommen hast - immer noch keine Nachfahren haben.“

 

Unsicher fuhr sich Draco Malfoy durch die Haare und Hermione konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. Eine Welle der Verzweiflung und des Mitgefühls ergriff sie und mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, was sie diesem Mann mit ihrem egoistischen Plan wohl emotional antun musste. Schlagartig fühlte sie sich hundsmiserabel und das lange verschollene schlechte Gewissen krabbelte zurück ans Tageslicht.

 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals so etwas wie Liebe für sie empfinden könnte“, überlegte Draco. „Aber es ist komisch, denn ich glaube, in bestimmten Momenten und Situationen genau das für sie zu empfinden.“

 

„Das ist doch schön“, presste Hermione gezwungen heraus.

 

„Nein, ist es nicht, Granger!“, Draco raufte sich missmutig die Haare. „Du kennst meine Frau mittlerweile auch ganz gut, und weißt wovon ich rede.“

 

Hermione schluckte. Klar wusste sie das.

 

„Ich will mir nicht anmaßen, über deine Frau ein Urteil zu fällen“, sagte sie diplomatisch. Draco grinste verhalten und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

 

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass sie so absolut anders sein kann während ein paar Tagen im Monat?“

 

Hermione kicherte mädchenhaft und nickte eifrig. „Das ist doch meistens so und nennt sich premenstruelles Syndrom! Die Hormone spielen verrückt...“

 

„Ach, das meine ich doch nicht, Granger“, Draco winkte ab. „Sie nimmt einen Trank und ist während der fruchtbaren Phase wie ausgewechselt. Aber immer nur dann!“

 

„Ach, Malfoy“, seufzte Hermione und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen doch beide, was so ein Trank alles mit einem Menschen anzurichten weiß. Dein Problem besteht einzig und alleine darin, dass du eine Seite an deiner Frau lieben gelernt hast, die sie ohne diesen Trank niemals gehabt hätte.“

 

„Richtig. Ich liebe diese neue Seite an ihr“, gestand er. „Aber trotz dieses helfenden Trankes, sind wir nach wie vor ohne Schwangerschaft und wir haben nur noch eine letzte Chance.“

 

Hermione betrachtete ihren Herrn schweigend von der Seite und fühlte sich wie leer gefegt.

 

_Er liebt mich._

 

„Ich wünschte mir einfach, es wäre anders gekommen“, flüsterte Draco. „Jetzt wo es da so etwas wie Liebe gibt, wird mit Sicherheit kein Leben einkehren. Ich weiß das ...“

 

„Aber die Liebe zu empfinden ist doch schon ein Gewinn für dich?“

 

„Nein. Nicht, wenn ich weiß, dass sie mir in zwei Monaten genommen wird, wenn das Resultat nicht stimmt.“

 

_Das Resultat._

 

„Du glaubst an keine Schwangerschaft?“

 

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Dann hätte es längst geklappt. Und mit Trank erst Recht. Irgendein Fehler muss vorhanden sein, der eine Schwangerschaft wohl unmöglich macht.“

 

Hermione durchfuhr es mit einem Mal: „Willst du etwa aufgeben?“

 

Das durfte er nicht! Es war doch Hermione, die schwanger werden sollte!

 

„Was bringt es mir denn noch?“

 

„Ja, genau, was hast du zu verlieren?“

 

Hermiones Augen blitzten ängstlich. Er durfte keinen Rückzieher machen, ansonsten würde sie niemals ihr Baby im Arm halten können.

 

_Nur noch eine Chance..._

 

„Draco Malfoy, jetzt zieh das durch!“, stachelte sie ihn an und fühlte sich dermaßen komisch dabei. Zum einen diese Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen und dann auch noch Motivator zu sein, das war einfach zu skurril!

 

„Stell dir vor, es klappt jetzt mit einer Schwangerschaft“, haspelte Hermione, „dann hast du gleich doppelt gewonnen! Ein Kind und eine Frau, die du liebst ... wenn auch situationsabhängig, aber immerhin!“

 

Draco brummte leise vor sich hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend neben einander und Hermione genoss einfach seine Gesellschaft. Wie schön wäre es, wenn sie öfter einfach so reden könnten? Natürlich nicht über Dracos innere Zerrissenheit, aber einfach nur reden ... so wie damals mit Severus.

 

Ein Stich jagte Hermione durchs Herz. Severus hatte diese ganze Misere bereits das Leben gekostet. Ihm zu Liebe musste sie sich an Lady Malfoy rächen. Und gleichzeitig Draco das Herz raus reißen. Hermiones Kopf schwirrte und sie fragte sich, wie lange sie noch hier sitzen sollten.

 

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Granger“, meinte Draco nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und winkte ihre Umhänge herbei. „Ich brauche frische Luft!“

 

„Wartet deine Frau nicht auf dich?“, fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Sonst apparierte oder flohte Draco immer schnell nach Hause.

 

„Kann sein“, seufzte er gestresst. „Aber du hast Recht, dieser Trank ist an allem Schuld...“

 

Schweigend gingen sie durch die langen Flure der Akademie zum Hauptportal. Die Nacht umfing sie mit all ihren Geräuschen und Gerüchen und Hermione genoss, zum wiederholten Mal, ihr Glück im Unglück. Sie schlenderten durch die magietrizitätisch beleuchteten Straßen Thules heimwärts, und auf den ersten Blick hätte man Herrn und Sklavin als normales Zaubererpärchen halten können.

 

„Wenn es nicht klappt“, zerriss Draco die nächtliche Stille, „dann habe ich doppelt verloren, Granger. Dann habe ich kein Kind und die Frau, die ich ab und an zu lieben glaubte, wird mir auch genommen.“

 

„Wie würde es dann weiter gehen?“

 

„Ich müsste meine DNA erneut vergleichen lassen. Dann wird mir eine neue Frau mit passender Genstruktur zugewiesen. Und Harmony.... sie würde nach eingehender Untersuchung auch einen neuen Mann bekommen.“

 

_Oder abgeschoben werden, weil sie unfruchtbar ist!_

 

Hermione biss sich schnell auf die Lippe. Wenn Draco das Untersuchungsergebnis erhalten würde, dann hätte Lady Malfoy mit Sicherheit noch die ein oder andere Rechtfertigung zu machen. Und würde Hermione mit Sicherheit mit reinziehen. Eine einfache Erinnerung im Denkarium wäre für die Observationsbehörde Beweis genug...

 

Hermione fröstelte und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihren Hals retten könnte. Sollte es wirklich so weit kommen, musste sie bereits irgendetwas unternommen haben. Aber sie konnte ja nicht einfach das Gedächtnis der Lady modifizieren, ohne zu zaubern.

 

„Lang lebe der Dunkle Lord und sein Regime“, flüsterte Hermione spottend und wartete auf eine Reaktion Dracos. Überraschender Weise blieb diese aus und er schwieg beharrlich.

 

Ein paar Abende später forderte Draco sie erneut dazu auf, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten. Hermione nahm die Einladung erleichtert an, hatte Draco doch mal wieder ein sehr ausuferndes Experiment in seinem Labor betrieben und die flüchtigen Bilder, die Hermione erhaschen konnte, würde ihr Unterbewusstsein nachts noch zu verarbeiten haben.

 

„Denkst du oft an damals zurück, Granger?“

 

Hermione grummelte leise und wiegte den Kopf langsam hin und her.

 

„Nein“, meinte sie dann und blickte zu Draco auf. „Ich denke viel mehr über das Hier und Jetzt nach.“

 

„Weil du das alles nicht verstehen kannst?“

 

„Ich will mich einfach damit abfinden, wie die Welt geworden ist. Verstehen werde ich das alles wohl nie.“

 

Draco schmunzelte und schob die Hände in die Manteltaschen. „Und willst es wahrscheinlich auch nicht verstehen wollen, was?“

 

„Nicht wirklich.“

 

„Dann lass uns doch lieber über damals sinnieren und in alte Zeiten abtauchen“, schlug Draco mit kratziger Stimme vor und Hermione schielte ihn fragend von der Seite her an. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, als du mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben hast?“

 

„Das war ein Kinnhaken, Malfoy, und du bist danach sofort abgehauen!“

 

Hermione hatte die Szene von damals gleich vor ihrem inneren Auge. Wie gut sie sich nach dieser Handgreiflichkeit gefühlt hatte.

 

„Und es ging mir so gut danach!“, gab sie augenzwinkernd zu.

 

„Das glaub ich dir, Granger“, murmelte Draco und strich andächtig über sein Kinn, als ob sie ihn dort noch einmal getroffen hätte. „Das glaub ich dir...“

 

Der fünfte Zyklus begann und Hermione und Draco schwelgten immer öfter gemeinsam in alten Erinnerungen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so gut tat, über alte Anekdoten und Geschehnisse zu plaudern.

 

Hermione betrat Dracos Gemächer mit zunehmend gemischten Gefühlen. Er empfing sie herzlicher als je zuvor und sie ließen sich immer mehr Zeit mit einander. Sie musste sich immer öfter daran erinnern, dass sie im Körper der Lady Malfoy steckte und Hermione versuchte sich zu notieren, über was sie mit Draco im jeweiligen Körper geredet hatte, um nicht vollends durcheinander zu kommen.

 

Harmony Malfoy assistierte Hermione beim Brauen eines neuen Kessel Vielsaft-Tranks und war angespannter denn je. Durch die ganzen langen Aufenthalte, die Hermione mittlerweile bei Draco genoss, hatte sich der Bestand schneller verringert als geplant. Hermione trank nun immer in seiner Nähe von dem Gebräu, um ja nicht der Rückverwandlung zu unterliegen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Lady Malfoy wusste, dass sie sich beide länger als nötig miteinander beschäftigten, aber anscheinend hatte sie für den Moment mit der Eifersucht abgeschlossen und fixierte sich lieber wieder auf ihr eigenes, trauriges Schicksal.

 

„Es wird nicht klappen“, jammerte sie in einer Tour. „Ich kann mich auch gleich in die Erde buddeln lassen!“

 

„Alles wird gut“, murmelte Hermione fast ununterbrochen dazwischen und setzte alles daran, dass die Umsetzung des Plans nicht langsam ins Scheitern geriet. Auch sie fühlte sich nur noch wie eine Marionette in ihrem eigenen Puppentheater, die alle Beteiligten mit sich ins Unglück riss.

 

Wie eine schwarze Regenwolke hingen ihre Gedanken über ihr fest und begleiteten Hermione auf Schritt und Tritt. Deprimiert klopfte sie das letzte Mal in diesem Zyklus an Dracos Tür und setzte innerlich einen Haken an eine baldige Schwangerschaft. Gleich morgen würde sie den Aufbautrank wieder zu sich nehmen und hoffen, dass Draco bald endlich sein Vaterglück genießen konnte.

 

Als Hermione nach zwei Wochen den Aufbautrank in hohem Bogen ausspuckte und sie ein unangenehmes Ziehen in den Brüsten spürte, schlich sich allerdings der Verdacht auf Erfolg bei ihr ein. Zitternd saß sie vor der Toilette und strich sich vorsichtig über die spannenden und empfindlichen Brustwarzen.

 

_Es hat geklappt!_

 

Automatisch wanderten ihre Hände auf den flachen Bauch und verweilten dort. Bald würde sich hier der schönste Kugelbauch wölben, dessen war sie sich sicher! Ihre weibliche Intuition bestätigte ihr mit einem berauschenden Glücksgefühl diese Annahme.

 

Lady Malfoy kam wie gewohnt zwei Wochen später auf Hermione zu und fragte nach ihrem Befinden.

 

„Die Regelblutung hat eingesetzt!“, log Hermione und Lady Malfoy brach weinend im Salon zusammen. So lange Hermione keine offensichtlichen Schwangerschaftsanzeichen zur Schau trug, wollte sie alles daran setzen, den gewohnten Gang der Dinge beizubehalten.

 

So besuchte sie im sechsten und siebten Zyklus wie gewohnt Draco Malfoy und verbrachte innige Stunden zu zweit mit ihm. Leider ergriff Hermione ab dem dritten Schwangerschaftsmonat eine sehr empfindliche Übelkeit, die sie dazu zwang, der Lady ein positives Ergebnis mitzuteilen. Lady Malfoy weinte erneut ohne Unterlass. Ob nun vor Freude, Missgunst oder Hass war Hermione unklar, aber auch vollkommen gleichgültig. Sie war guter Hoffnung und das unbeschreibliche Gefühl in ihrem tiefsten Inneren, ließ sie auf Wolken schweben. Gerne nahm sie Brechattacken und Schwindelanfälle, sowie heftige Muskelkater im Unterleib hin.

 

_So fühlt sich also eine Schwangerschaft an._

 

Als Draco es von Harmony erfuhr, war er außer sich vor Freude. Im letzten Moment hatten er und seine Frau es doch noch geschafft! Gut gelaunt marschierte er durchs Haus, und Hermione versuchte, ihm langsam aber sicher aus dem Weg zu gehen.

 

Immer öfter musste sie sich setzen, verschnaufen, und arbeitete sich im Schneckentempo durch den Alltag. Harmony Malfoy lud sich mehr Gesellschaftshexen denn je ins Haus, um sich gleich von Anfang an über Schwangerschaft, Geburt und Wochenbett austauschen zu können. Hermione erfuhr beiläufig die neuesten Babymodetrends des Regimes und schnappte ab und an auch gute Tipps für die Schwangerschaft mit auf. Die Hexen, die sie in den elitären Kaffeerunden bedienen musste, waren allesamt vom selben Schlag wie Lady Malfoy und Hermione hätte nur zu gerne etwas  _ Venemosa Tentacula _ in deren Getränke gemixt. Allerdings war Hermione nur froh, dass es harmlose Schnatterhexen waren und nicht der Folterclan um Morgaine Le Fay. 

 

Eines Tages erreichte die Übelkeit bei Hermione neue Dimensionen, so dass sie nicht von ihrer Schüssel weg kam. Wütend stand Lady Malfoy hinter ihr im Baderaum und raufte sich die Haare.

 

„Mach jetzt nicht schlapp, Schlammblut“, fauchte sie, „es wäre zu auffällig, wenn deine Arbeiten unerledigt blieben!“

 

Hermione antwortete nur mit einem trockenen Gurgeln, welches blechernd aus der Schüssel echote. Kalkweiß im Gesicht und mit rotgeränderten Augen tauchte sie keuchend auf.

 

„Ich... gebe... mein Bestes... Herrin“, wisperte sie schwach und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die kalten Fliesen. Ein Zittern überkam sie und schlotternd hockte Hermione vor der mittlerweile panisch drein blickenden Lady.

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was du für Tränke nehmen darfst!“, haspelte sie hilflos. „Dass du den Vielsaft-Trank die ganze Zeit konsumiert hast, ist schon zweifelhaft genug für den Fötus!“

 

Hermione winkte ab und stürzte erneut über die Kloschüssel.

 

„Ich glaube... Wasser... reicht mir vollkommen aus!“, seufzte Hermione.

 

„Denk an mein Baby, Schlammblut!“, Lady Malfoy griff nach Hermiones Schultern. „Du musst ordentlich essen... und am besten ruhst du dich heute aus. Vielleicht ist es morgen besser.“

 

„Und was wollt Ihr Eurem Mann sagen?“, ächzte Hermione.

 

„Wir haben genug Vielsaft-Trank“, meinte Lady Malfoy. „Ich werde mich in dich verwandeln und deine Arbeit im Labor übernehmen. Hier werden die Hauselfen einfach mehr tun müssen! Du verwandelst dich in mich und... mir geht es dann einfach schlecht.“

 

„Ihr wisst nicht, was Euch im Labor erwartet!“

 

„Keine Bange, sobald mein Mann dort weg ist, kann ich auch zaubern“, sagte Lady Malfoy selbstsicher. „Und ich weiß sehr wohl, was er dort tut.“

 

Ohne Vorwarnung riss Lady Malfoy Hermione eine Haarsträhne heraus und holte aus ihrem Zimmer einen Flakon Vielsaft-Trank.

 

„Also, Schlammblut“, murmelte sie. „Für heute musst du dich des Kindes wegen erholen.“

 

Hermione nickte nur und ließ erschöpft ihre Augenlider sinken.

 

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, starrte sie in ihr eigenes, wutverzerrtes Ebenbild. Verwirrt fasste Hermione sich ins Gesicht und kniff die Augen kurz zusammen.

 

„Du kleines Miststück!“, hörte Hermione sich selbst schimpfen. „Ich habe deinen perfiden Plan durchschaut, du Hure!“

 

Hermione begriff langsam, dass sie Lady Malfoy in ihrer eigenen Gestalt vor sich hatte. Doch weshalb war sie so aufgebracht?

 

Mühsam rappelte sich Hermione auf. Sie war einfach vor Erschöpfung an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen. Jede Faser ihres Körpers tat weh, doch ihr Geist fühlte sich mit einem Male frisch und erholt.

 

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr meint, Herrin!“

 

„Was genau für eine Beziehung ist das eigentlich, die du zu meinem Mann pflegst, du Luder?“, pures Gift sprühte aus den falschen braunen Augen und Hermione lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

 

„Ich bin seine Sklavin!“, sagte Hermione mit fester Stimme und Lady Malfoy spuckte ihr verächtlich ins Gesicht.

 

„Wie kommt es, dass er dir intime Dinge anvertraut, die mich betreffen?“, brauste Hermiones Ebenbild und packte sie wütend am Kragen. „Mit dir, Schlammblut, über die Liebe philosophiert? Gemeinsam nach Hause spaziert?“

 

In Hermiones Kopf begann sich langsam das Puzzle zusammen zu setzen. Draco musste im Labor wohl wieder ein Gespräch begonnen haben! Und anscheinend war dies eines von der Sorte gewesen, die seiner Frau in keinster Weise gefallen hatte. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Hermione und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder hilflos und schwach.

 

„Du hast dich die ganze Zeit an ihn ran geschmissen“, fauchte Lady Malfoy, „ und dann meine aussichtslose Situation genutzt, um ihn ins Bett zu kriegen!“

 

„Meine Herrin, das ist nicht wahr“, meinte Hermione matt. „Euer Mann und ich sind vor dem Krieg gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen und kennen uns aus alten Zeiten. Warum er sich mir jedoch plötzlich anvertraut hat, kann ich Euch nicht sagen!“

 

Lady Malfoy betrachtete Hermione schweigend und mit einem Mal setzte die Rückverwandlung ein. Nun stand die Lady in Hermiones Arbeitskleidung vor ihr. Ein unwirkliches Bild.

 

„Deswegen bist du hier, Biohazard“, ihre Stimme war ein drohendes Flüstern. „Das beantwortet mir alles!“

 

„Wir konnten uns nie ausstehen!“, versuchte Hermione die Situation zu retten.

 

„Das merke ich“, schnaufte die wieder rothaarige Hexe sarkastisch. „Aber du bist sein Tor zur Vergangenheit, in die er sich flüchten kann.“

 

Lady Malfoy zückte ihren Zauberstab und Hermione befürchtete fast, sie würde nun einer Folterstrafe unterliegen müssen. Doch sie zauberte lediglich ihre edlen Roben zurück.

 

„Ja, wie gerne würde ich dich foltern, du Abschaum“, gestand Lady Malfoy schief grinsend. „Aber da du mein Kind unter dem Herzen trägst, werde ich andere Wege finden. Ich mache dir das Leben auch ohne körperliche Folter zur Hölle!“

 

Mit rauschendem Umhang ließ sie Hermione zurück. Zitternd griff sich Hermione mit kalten Händen in das buschige Haar und zog sich am Waschbecken hinauf. Mit bleichem Gesicht und feuerroten Augen starrte sie sich aus dem Spiegel heraus an.

 

_Keine Angst, Mami. Ich bin ja jetzt bei dir._

 

  
  


 


	14. Malfoy Manor

**14\. Malfoy Manor**

 

„Wir gehen!“

 

Hektisch zuckte Lady Malfoys Zauberstab durch die Luft und bugsierte einen wahren Sturm an Roben und Kleider in einen großen Koffer.

 

Hermione saß wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengekauert in einem der samtenen Sessel in Lady Malfoys Zimmer. Nachdem ihre Herrin sich bereits drei Mal in Hermione hatte verwandeln müssen, war ihr endgültig der Geduldsfaden gerissen.

 

„Hast du alle Trankzutaten eingepackt, Miststück?“

 

„Ja, Herrin“, seufzte Hermione. Sie ignorierte den überaus provokanten Ton und streichelte behutsam über die kleine Wölbung, die sich unter ihrer Sklavenrobe abzeichnete. Dass sie irgendwann mit der Lady die Stadt verlassen und nach Malfoy Manor gehen würde, war von vornherein geplant gewesen. Jedoch kam der Zeitpunkt der Abreise früher als erwartet und traf Hermione zutiefst. Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit sehr von Draco distanziert, und auch wenn sie es ungern zugab ... sie vermisste ihn sehr.

 

Als sie mit Lady Malfoy zusammen das Manor erreichte, überzog Hermione eine zentimeterdicke Gänsehaut. Fragmentartig schossen ihr die Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, die sie an die Geschehnisse hinter den dicken Mauern hatte. Seltsamerweise fühlte Hermione keine Scheu, das alte Herrenhaus mit all den Erinnerungen zu betreten. Ihr war mittlerweile Schlimmeres widerfahren, das wusste sie.

 

Offensichtlich kamen sie nicht unangekündigt, denn die Hauselfen hatten bereits alles für die Ankunft ihrer Herrin vorbereitet. Hermione verzog kurz das Gesicht, ließ sich aber kommentarlos auf ein Gästezimmer führen. Es brachte nichts, sich über Dinge aufzuregen, die sie nicht ändern konnte. Vorsorglich hatte Lady Malfoy alle Bilder der Familie mit Decken zuhängen lassen, damit niemand die Frauen ausspionieren konnte. Hermione fand es zu dem auch angenehmer, nicht die Blicke von Dracos Eltern im Rücken spüren zu müssen, geschweige denn womöglich noch von Tante Bellatrix. Und spitze Kommentare kassierte sie von Seiten der Lady auch schon genug.

 

Die erste Woche auf Malfoy Manor war für Hermione relativ entspannt. Lady Malfoy ging ihr aus dem Weg und beschwerte sich nur ab und an bei Hermione, dass sie wegen ihr, dieses oder jenes gesellschaftliche Großereignis nicht miterleben konnte. Hermione hoffte inständig, dass die Lady einfach wie eine Blume an ihrem Gejammer eingehen würde.

 

In der zweiten Woche fälschte Hermione zusammen mit Lady Malfoy Arztberichte. Es tat unbeschreiblich gut, endlich wieder mit dem Kopf zu arbeiten und wenn es noch so eine fragwürdige Tätigkeit war. Lady Malfoy hatte heimlich Blankopergamente aus Dracos Büro entwendet und Hermione vorgelegt. Anhand von ähnlichen Berichten und Dokumentationen bastelte Hermione so gut es ging einen kompletten Schwangerschaftsverlauf zurecht. Dieser beinhaltete unter anderem den dringenden Aufenthalt an einem ruhigen Ort und verschrieb die stündliche Einnahme, eines auf Lady Malfoy abgestimmten Vitamintranks, den sie gemeinsam aus den mitgebrachten Zutaten ansetzten.

 

„Dieser Arztbericht ist hervorragend“, meinte Lady Malfoy zähneknirschend. „Ich muss zugeben, das hast du einwandfrei gemacht, Schlammblut.“

 

„Danke, Herrin“, Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich eventuelle Stolperfallen gleich mit einschließe und wir somit auf der sicheren Seite stehen.“

 

„DU stehst auf keiner Seite“, meinte Harmony Malfoy gehässig. „Und schon gar nicht auf der Sicheren!“

 

Die dritte Woche verbarrikadierte sich Hermione in der Malfoy‘schen Bibliothek. Sie wälzte einen Schmöker nach dem nächsten und genoss es richtig, die Literatur der vergangenen neun Jahre in sich aufsaugen zu können. Sie lernte viel über die Veränderungen, die Voldemorts Regime mit sich gebracht hatten und verschlang neue Werke aufmerksam und oftmals mit schüttelndem Kopf.

 

Am Ende landete sie jedoch, wie fast immer, bei ihrem Lieblingsbuch.  _ Hogwarts, a History. _

 

Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco nicht wusste, dass sich dieses Buch in seinem Elternhaus befand. Hogwarts existierte nicht mehr und somit gehörte dieses Buch ganz weit nach oben auf die Liste der verbotenen Literatur.

 

Während Hermione ihre Einsamkeit in vollen Zügen auskostete, konnte sie sich von den letzten strapaziösen Wochen erholen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten häufig zurück zu Draco. Was er wohl gerade tat? Wie er empfinden musste, dass seine Frau und seine Sklavin sich auf den Landsitz zurück gezogen hatten? Dass er die lang ersehnte Schwangerschaft nicht miterleben durfte?

 

Es verwunderte sie schließlich in keinster Weise, dass Draco Malfoy eines Morgens, wie ein Phönix aus der Asche seines Kamins, in die Empfangshalle trat. Unangekündigt stürzte Lady Malfoy in ihr Zimmer und verzauberte Hermiones Babybauch mit einem gezielten „ _ Reducio _ “. An sich selber vergrößerte sie den Bauch mit einem „ _ Engorgio _ “ und Hermione empfand das Bildnis der schwangeren Lady als unglaublich surreal.

 

Gemeinsam begrüßten sie Draco, der seine Frau herzlich in die Arme schloss und Hermione kurz zunickte. Steif ließ Harmony Malfoy die Umarmung über sich ergehen, während Hermione verletzt das Bodenmuster betrachtete.

 

„Welch Überraschung!“, lächelte Harmony Malfoy kalt und streichelte sich etwas unbeholfen über den Bauch.

 

„Ich weiß, der Arzt hat dir Ruhe verschrieben, Harmony“, murmelte Draco und strich sich unsicher die Haare aus der Stirn. „Aber ich wollte nur kurz nach dem Rechten schauen. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

 

„Ja, es geht mir hier ausgezeichnet!“, lächelte sie weiterhin ohne ihr Gesicht zu verziehen.

 

Draco seufzte beruhigt und wandte sich an Hermione: „Granger, ich könnte dann deine Arbeit gut wieder zu Hause gebrauchen!“

 

„Sie bleibt hier!“, fuhr Lady Malfoys Stimme so scharf wie eine Sense durch den Raum, bevor Hermione sich überhaupt regen konnte. Sie sah, wie die Lady ihre Kiefer fest aufeinander presste und ihre aufkeimende Wut zu unterdrücken versuchte.

 

„Eure Frau braucht mich dringender, Herr“, meinte Hermione ruhig. „In ihrer Situation ist es angenehmer, von einer weiteren Frau unterstützt zu werden.“

 

Draco schwieg kurz und schien zu überlegen. Dann nickte er: „Ich verstehe ... Frauendinge ...“

 

Unbeholfen standen sich die Eheleute Malfoy gegenüber und Hermione nahm mit Wohlwollen eine immer angespannter werdende Stimmung war.

 

„Ich lasse Euch alleine, Herrschaften“, murmelte Hermione mit verstecktem Grinsen.

 

Noch während sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog, vernahm sie Dracos Worte: „Und wie verläuft die Schwangerschaft? Ist dir noch viel übel? Hat der Arzt das Baby untersucht? Warum sind alle Porträts zugehangen?“

 

„Deine neugierige Familie ging mir auf die Nerven!“

 

Augenrollend zog sich Hermione zurück und rief sich das Bild von Draco ins Gedächtnis. Er wirkte unsicher und traurig. Und vor allen Dingen einsam.

 

_Du bist nicht einsam, Mami._

 

Die vierte, fünfte und sechste Woche auf Malfoy Manor zogen im Schneckentempo an Hermione vorbei und mittlerweile glaubte sie, selber an Langeweile und Ödnis eingehen zu müssen.

 

Hermione machte schließlich ab der siebten Woche ausgedehnte Spaziergänge über das Anwesen der Malfoys, ließ sich die milde Juniluft um die Nase wehen und fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag körperlich wohler. Auch wenn sie es im ersten Moment nicht glauben konnte, so spürte sie nach anfänglichem Blubbern im Bauch, bald die ersten zarten Bewegungen des Kindes.

 

Leichtes Stupsen und Flattern wurden irgendwann zu einem Klopfen und Pochen. Immer wieder hechtete Hermione Richtung Toilette, da das Baby bevorzugt auf ihre Blase drückte.

 

„Was soll ständig diese Rennerei, Schlammblut?“, zickte Lady Malfoy sie eines Tages verständnislos an. Auch sie war von ihrem selbst auferlegtem Dasein im Exil bis auf das Blut gereizt.

 

„Es drückt mir schon wieder auf die Blase!“, japste Hermione und sprintete den Flur entlang zum nächstgelegenen Sanitärraum.

 

„Du machst aber auch ein Drama“, fauchte Lady Malfoy sie an, als Hermione wieder auf den Flur heraus trat. „Erst dieses ganze Gekotze, dann die Rennerei für ein paar Tropfen Pisse, das regt mich so auf!“

 

Verstört blickte Hermione ihre Herrin an und runzelte die Stirn. So ordinär hatte sie die Lady noch nie daher reden hören. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

 

„Meine Herrin, es tut mir leid. Ich kann meinen Körper nicht kontrollieren“, versuchte Hermione zu argumentieren. „Die Schwangerschaft setzt mir in gewisser Weise zu!“

 

„Die Schwangerschaft, die Schwangerschaft!“, rief Lady Malfoy erbost und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Du konntest deinen Körper wohl noch nie kontrollieren, was? Wie konnte ich das alles nur zulassen?“

 

Hermiones Hände flogen sofort schützend auf den Babybauch, der sich sogleich protestartig an einigen Stellen wölbte. Mit großen Augen starrte Lady Malfoy auf die kleinen Beulen und schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

 

„Das Baby bewegt sich in dir!“, stellte sie mit zitternder Stimme fest und Hermione fühlte sich immer unwohler.

 

„Mein Baby sitzt in deinem Bauch!“, schnaufte Lady Malfoy wütend und raufte sich die Haare. „In DEINEM Bauch. In einem Schlammblutbauch! Erschlichenes Glück ... Und du hast es auch noch genossen, wenn mein Mann dich gefickt hat!“

 

Hermione zuckte ängstlich zusammen und drückte sich an die Wand, als Lady Malfoy zwei Schritte auf sie zu machte.

 

_Sie ist völlig verrückt geworden!_

 

„Wenn es soweit ist“, zischte sie diabolisch, „werde ich mit Freuden mein Kind aus dir heraus schneiden.“

 

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und sie spürte, wie die Übelkeit ihre Speiseröhre hinauf kroch.

 

„Eigenhändig und bei vollem Bewusstsein!“, fügte die Lady mit einem irren Grinsen hinzu und näherte sich noch einmal Hermione. „Während du dann verblutest, kannst du mit ansehen, wie ich MEIN Baby im Arm halte, Schlammblut. Es küsse und streichle ... an ihm rieche ... und es wird mir ein Genuss sein, dich leiden zu sehen, bis du verreckt bist!“

 

Hermione sprang förmlich zurück in die Toilette und knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Lady Malfoy fing schrill an zu lachen und hämmerte wie wild gegen das verschlossene Holz.

 

„Du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken, du Mistbrut!“, kreischte sie. „Ich werde dich krepieren lassen, wie ein Schlachtschwein!“

 

Dann war es plötzlich still und Hermione sackte zitternd auf dem Boden zusammen. Tränen liefen ihr stumm über die Wangen und schnell ging ihr Atem.

 

_Keine Angst, Mami. Sie wird mich dir nicht wegnehmen._

 

In der achten Woche war Hermione kurz davor durchzudrehen. Egal wo lang sie ging oder was sie tat, sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Und sie fühlte sich nicht mehr sicher vor Lady Malfoy.

 

Ihr war klar, dass sie zurück zu Draco musste. Doch der würde schnell merken, dass mit Hermione etwas geschehen war, zu Mal sie keinen Effektzauber auf sich anwenden konnte. Und wenn er heraus fand, was seine Frau und seine Sklavin angestellt hatten, dann wäre auch er keine große Hilfe.

 

Im Gegenteil.

 

Leise schlich Hermione durch die Gänge Malfoy Manors und traute sich kaum noch aus ihrem Zimmer hervor. Immer wenn Hermione in einen Spiegel schaute, war es ihr, als ob Lady Malfoy sie daraus angrinsen würde.

 

_Ich muss hier weg!_

 

„Hallo Schlammblut!“, hörte sie die Lady vom anderen Ende des Flurs rufen. „Bekommst du langsam Angst?“

 

Kreischendes Gelächter, das dem von Bellatrix Lestrange sehr ähnlich war, entwich Lady Malfoys Kehle. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab schritt sie langsam auf Hermione zu, die wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da stand. Provokativ fuhr Lady Malfoy mit der Zauberstabspitze Hermiones Hals entlang, über das Dekoltee, die Brust, hinab auf den Bauch. Hermione atmete schwer und spürte das Holz in ihren Bauch stechen.

 

„Bald hole ich dich da raus“, raunte Lady Malfoy an den Bauch gewandt. „In ein paar Monaten ist es soweit!“

 

Eine dicke Gänsehaut überzog Hermiones Körper und in ihrem Kopf begann es zu flimmern.

 

„Bald befreie ich dich von deinem Biohazardbrutkasten!“, säuselte Lady Malfoy lächelnd und erinnerte Hermione mehr denn je an Dracos verrückte Tante.

 

Als Hermione schließlich Lady Malfoys flache Hand auf ihrem Bauch spürte, war es um ihre Beherrschung geschehen. Unterwürfigkeit und Angst vor der magischen Herrin waren vergessen und der reine Mutterinstinkt, das ungeborene Baby vor Gefahr beschützen zu müssen, kam mit voller Wucht bei Hermione durch. Mit plötzlicher Kraft, griff Hermione nach Lady Malfoys Handgelenken und schubste sie weit von sich weg. Die rothaarige Hexe stolperte rückwärts und der Zauberstab fiel klackernd auf die Dielen.

 

„Was fällt dir ein, du Misthure?“, fluchte die Lady und versuchte so schnell wie möglich nach dem Zauberstab zu greifen. Reflexartig bückte sich Hermione danach und hielt das zarte Mahagoni mit beiden Händen fest. Ihr Bauch krampfte schmerzhaft.

 

„Finger weg, wage es ja nicht!“, kreischte Lady Malfoy und krabbelte wie besessen auf Hermione zu.

 

„Zurück!“, rief Hermione mit krächzender Stimme und richtete den Zauberstab gegen seine Besitzerin. Lachend richtete sich Lady Malfoy auf und streckte die offene Hand aus.

 

„Sei nicht töricht, Schlammblut!“

 

Langsam näherte sich die Lady Hermiones zitternder Gestalt. Hermione wusste, es gab nun kein Zurück mehr. Wenn Lady Malfoy ihren Zauberstab zurück bekam, dann war Hermione fällig. Baby hin oder her.

 

„Ich sagte ZURÜCK!“, kam es panisch aus Hermione.

 

„Sonst was?“, grollte Lady Malfoy und kam wieder näher. „Das wirst du büßen, du Schlampe ... _Accio Zauberstab_!“

 

Ruckartig wollte der Zauberstab aus Hermiones Händen schießen, doch sie umklammerte ihn mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte.

 

_Du bist der seidene Faden, an dem mein Leben hängt!_

 

Hermione hielt den Atem an und ging, den protestierenden, funkensprühenden Zauberstab weiterhin auf die Lady gerichtet, rückwärts, bis sie an die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss gelangte. Lady Malfoy kam weiterhin näher und näher und Hermione setzte ihren Fuß auf die oberste Stufe.

 

_Warum läufst du weg, Mami? Du bist mächtiger als sie!_

 

„Gib mir den Zauberstab, du kannst eh nichts gegen mich tun!“

 

„Kann ich nicht?“, hinterfragte Hermione skeptisch und ein längst vergessenes Kribbeln durchzog ihre Hände und breitete sich schwallartig über ihren ganzen Körper aus. „Ich denke, doch ...“

 

„Untersteh dich!“, rief Lady Malfoy aufgebracht und Hermione sah die aufkeimende Panik in ihren Augen. „Du bist des Todes, Schlammblut!“

 

„Ja, das bin ich“, wisperte Hermione und ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Lady Malfoy schluckte schwer und starrte sie schweigend an. „Ich habe nichts zu verlieren.“

 

Mit einem unerwarteten Satz sprang Lady Malfoy auf Hermione zu und rammte ihr die Schulter in den Brustkorb. Hermione stolperte rückwärts, japste nach Atem und griff nach dem Treppengeländer. Sie bekam eine verschnörkelte Stange zu fassen und knallte mit dem Rücken an das harte Holz. Lady Malfoy fiel vornüber an ihr vorbei und polterte ein paar Stufen auf die Zwischenetage hinab. Flink richtete sie sich auf und hetzte zu Hermione hoch, die sich ächzend an dem Geländer hochzog.

 

„ _Impedimenta!_ “, rief Hermione und Lady Malfoy flog zurück auf das Treppenplateau. Verwirrt blickten Herrin und Sklavin auf den Zauberstab, der der fremden Zauberin anscheinend gehorchte. Hermione lächelte befreit und Lady Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze.

 

„NEIN!“, brüllte sie mit hochrotem Kopf und rappelte sich erneut auf die Beine. Leicht strauchelnd erklomm sie ein weiteres Mal die Stufen, hinter Hermione her, die zurück in den oberen Flur geflüchtet war.

 

„Lasst mich in Ruhe!“, verlangte Hermione und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihre Herrin.

 

„Sonst was?“, ätzte Lady Malfoy. „Willst du weiterhin gegen dein Zaubereiverbot verstoßen?“

 

Im Vorbeigehen griff sie nach einem Kaminschürhaken und ließ das gedrechselte Eisen über den Dielenboden schleifen. Eine unschöne Spur aus Kratzern furchte sich in das Holz.

 

„Ob Gebot Nummer zwei oder drei ... anscheinend lasst Ihr mir keine andere Wahl!“, argumentierte Hermione und betrachtete erneut skeptisch den fremden Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. „Wir könnten uns ansonsten auch beide wieder beruhigen, und die unangenehme Situation auf unser beider Angespanntheit hier im Exil schieben.“

 

Lady Malfoy hielt in der Bewegung inne und schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. Tief atmete sie ein und ließ den Schürhaken klappernd zu Boden fallen.

 

„Du hast Recht, Schlammblut“, murmelte sie. „Ich muss wieder unter die Leute gehen. Ich drehe hier noch durch.“

 

Hermione ließ den Zauberstab sinken und Erleichterung machte sich in ihrer Brust breit. Eine Weile beäugten sich Sklavin und Herrin skeptisch, jede darüber verunsichert, wie die andere nun reagieren würde.

 

„Ich werde morgen meinen Bauch verzaubern und mich in der Stadt ablenken gehen“, beschloss die Lady und nestelte nervös in ihrer Robe. „Gib mir den Zauberstab und geh dann auf dein Zimmer, Schlammblut. Ich lasse dich jetzt in Ruhe.“

 

Lady Malfoy ging mit geöffneter Hand auf Hermione zu, doch als sie den Zauberstab ihrer Herrin zurück geben wollte, ging es schließlich Schlag auf Schlag.

 

Lady Malfoy griff nach Hermiones Handgelenk und zog sie ruckartig vornüber. Mit der anderen Hand zog sie einen schmalen Dolch aus der Innentasche ihrer Robe und rammte ihn Hermione in die Schulter.

 

Schreiend umklammerte Hermione den Zauberstab und versuchte Lady Malfoys Hände davon abzuwehren. Schmerzhafte, brennende Impulse jagten aus der verletzten Schulter durch ihren ganzen Körper in ihren Verstand und Hermione kämpfte wie ferngesteuert. Eine heftige Rangelei um den Zauberstab entstand und Lady Malfoy rief in einer Tour: „ _ Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! _ “

 

Grüne Blitze schossen aus dem Stab und zischten an Hermione und Lady Malfoy vorbei. Mit einem letzten Quentchen Kraft presste Hermione Lady Malfoy in einen Wandteppich und biss in ihre Handoberfläche. Ruckartig zog Lady Malfoy ihre Hände vom Zauberstab weg und Hermione sprang einen guten halben Meter nach hinten und zog sich blitzartig den Dolch aus der Schulter.

 

Lady Malfoy setzte in Sekundenschnelle hinter her, doch Hermione riss abwehrend den schmerzenden Arm nach oben. Bunte Lichter tanzten vor ihren Augen und Hermione meinte, vor lauter Schmerzen durchdrehen zu müssen. Mit jeder Bewegung spürte sie die tiefen Schnitte, die der Dolch ihrem Fleisch zugesetzt hatte bis in ihre Seele brennen, doch sie ließ partout nicht vom Zauberstab ab. Tränen verschleierten ihr den klaren Blick und plötzlich sah sie, wie in Zeitlupe und voller Verwunderung, den grünen Blitz aus der Zauberstabspitze schießen. Mit leerem Blick kippte Lady Malfoy nach hinten und blieb leblos auf dem Dielenboden liegen.

 

_War das MEIN Zauber?_

 

Das Blut rauschte in Hermiones Ohren und vor ihren Augen tanzten Sterne. Sie hatte Lady Malfoy definitiv nicht zaubern hören. In ihrem Kopf flimmerte es wild und zitternd sackte sie neben der Lady auf den harten Boden zusammen. Panisch rüttelte sie an Lady Malfoys Schultern, doch deren Kopf wackelte nur kraftlos hin und her.

 

„Herrin? HERRIN!“

 

Mit dem Schreck der Erkenntnis ließ Hermione von ihr ab und den Zauberstab aus der Hand fallen. Erschüttert schlug sie sich die Hände vor das Gesicht.

 

_Ich habe sie umgebracht!_

 

Prüfend fuhr sie mit den Fingern an die Halsschlagader und legte ihren Kopf horchend an die Brust der Lady. Alle Gliedmaßen waren erschlafft und eine Lache aus Urin, der nicht mehr gehalten werden konnte, breitete sich unter der Lady aus. Sie war definitiv tot.

 

_Ich habe den Todesfluch benutzt!_

 

Hermiones Magen drehte sich und wie betäubt fasste sie sich an die Stirn.

 

_Oder etwa nicht?_

 

Schweißperlen liefen ihr eiskalt die Schläfen hinab.

 

_Was habe ich nur getan? Und was tue ich jetzt?_

 

Panisch blickte sich Hermione um, in der Hoffnung, dass keine Hauselfe oder Poltergeist die Tat mit angesehen hatte. Der Flur war leer und nichts regte sich.

 

_Denk nach, Hermione!_

 

Vorsichtig nahm sie das Mordinstrument vom Boden auf und betrachtete den Stab aus Mahagoni prüfend. Benötigte sie diesen Stab noch? Mit Sicherheit. Unbehagen breitete sich in ihr aus, sobald sie ihn in die Hand nahm. Doch mit einem Mal durchzuckte es sie.

 

_Mein EIGENER Zauberstab!_

 

Hermiones Atem ging schneller bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihr persönlicher Zauberstab noch in der Heulenden Hütte liegen könnte. Ob er wohl die Jahre unter dem Dielenboden hatte überdauern können? Jedenfalls wäre es wie ein Traum, wenn sie ihren eigenen Stab wieder erlangen könnte.

 

_Und dann, du Schlaufuchs?_

 

Dann ... ja dann würde sie zu Draco zurück kehren und die Schwangerschaft gemeinsam mit ihm genießen. Sie würde sich einfach immer in Lady Malfoy verwandeln, nachdem sie eine Armada an Vielsaft-Trank gebraut hätte. Ganz so, wie Barty Crouch jr. sich damals permanent in Professor Moody verwandelt hatte ... der stündliche Vitamintrank, verschrieben von ihrem Doktor ...

 

_Vielsaft-Trank! Ich muss mich umgehend verwandeln!_

 

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermione die Leiche der Lady. Wenn sie den Korpus konservieren könnte, dann würde sie sogar weit über die Schwangerschaft hinaus in Gestalt der Lady leben können.

 

_Wie Crouch damals..._

 

Sie könnte zu Draco zurück kehren und das Leben an seiner Seite genießen. Ihr gemeinsames Kind auf die Welt bringen und glücklich sein. Jedenfalls so lange, wie sie von Lady Malfoys Überresten zehren konnte. Aber selbst dann würde Hermione mit Sicherheit eine Lösung finden.

 

_Wie Crouch damals..._

 

Der Knoten in Hermiones Brust löste sich und pure Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.

 

_Ich freue mich darauf, bald endlich bei dir zu sein, Mami!_

 

Nachdem Hermione ihre verletzte Schulter verarztet und sich umgehend in Lady Malfoy verwandelt hatte, versteckte sie die Leiche zunächst in ihrem Schrank. Sie verzauberte mit dem fremden Zauberstab, so gut es ging, ihren Bauch und bedauerte für einen Moment nachträglich Ronald Weasley, der damals ständig abgelegte Zauberstäbe nutzen musste.

 

Zeit war ein kostbarer Faktor, den sie nicht verlieren wollte, und so eilte sie in die Empfangshalle hinab. Ungewohnter Weise griff sie nach dem Reisemantel der Lady, den ihr ein Hauself mit Knicks überreichte.

 

Hermione betrat den gigantischen Kamin und flohte nach Hogsmeade. Die Stadt war ausgestorben und verfallen, doch der Kamin im Eberkopf stand noch und diente als Reisemöglichkeit.

 

Hermione ließ sich keine Zeit, um das in Trümmern liegende Dorf zu beweinen, welches sich die Natur immer mehr einverleibte. Schnell rannte sie den Hang zur Heulenden Hütte hinauf und stürmte in das baufällige Objekt. Ohne sich Gedanken über mögliche Gefahren zu machen, kniete sie nieder und riss an den morschen Planken. Eine Menge Dreck und Unrat hatten sich angesammelt, doch zwischen Blättern und Moos fand sie schließlich, wonach sie suchte: ihren eigenen Zauberstab im völlig durchweichten Perlenhandtäschchen!

 

Das Weinstockholz war von grünlichen Algen überzogen, doch als Hermione es in die Hand nahm, leuchtete es wie vor Freude auf und schickte ihr einen Funkenregen entgegen. Das wärmste Gefühl seit langem legte sich um Hermiones Herz und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich geborgen. Ein Stück Heimat kehrte in ihr Leben zurück und während sie auf dem dreckigen Boden in Gestalt einer verstorbenen Hexe saß, fingen heiße Glückstränen an, aus ihren Augen zu kullern.

 

_Mami, wir haben es fast geschafft._

 

Beschwingt trat Hermione die Reise zurück nach Malfoy Manor an. Es kostete sie einen riesigen Batzen an Überwindung, doch letztendlich schaffte sie es, die Leiche der Lady Malfoy in akribisch kleine Fragmente zu zerteilen und in mehreren tausenden Flakons vor dem natürlichen Verfall zu konservieren. Sie brachte ihr geliebtes Perlenhandtäschchen wieder auf Vordermann und ließ die Überreste in dessen gigantischen Weiten verschwinden. Dort würden sie Hermione die nächsten Jahrzehnte mit der DNA der Lady versorgen, die sie für den Vielsaft-Trank brauchte. Mit hüpfendem Herzen fügte sie noch ihr Lieblingsbuch  _ Hogwarts, a history _ hinzu. Hier würde es eh niemand vermissen.

 

Mit einem großen Schluck Vielsaft-Trank schaffte Hermione es, die Hauselfen davon zu überzeugen, dass die freundliche Sklavin fort sei und sie, Lady Malfoy, ebenfalls gedenke, zurück in die Stadt zu kehren. Die Hauselfen besorgten der mittlerweile rundlichen Lady eine komfortable Reisemöglichkeit zurück in die Stadt, und wünschten ihrer Herrin alles Gute.

 

_Wir haben es geschafft, Mami._

 

  
  


 


	15. La Vie en Rose

**15\. La vie en Rose**

 

„Wo ist die Sklavin?“

 

Hermione hatte mit vielem gerechnet bei ihrer überraschenden Ankunft im Stadthaus der Malfoys. Doch diese Begrüßung seitens Draco Malfoy ließ sie wie angewurzelt in der großen Flügeltüre stehen bleiben.

 

Überrumpelt schnappte sie nach Luft, genau so, wie es wohl auch die echte Lady Malfoy getan hätte.

 

„W-wie bitte?“, stammelte sie mit der zittrigen Stimme der toten Lady.

 

„Wo. Ist. Granger?“

 

Draco Malfoy starrte die verwandelte Hermione über die Ausgabe seines Tagespropheten hinweg an.

 

Das maskenhafte Gesicht Lady Malfoys verbarg den gewaltigen Sturm an Gefühlen, der sich gerade in Hermiones Innerem ausbreitete. Was war im Manor damals zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, dass Draco sich nicht offensichtlich über die Ankunft seiner Frau erfreute? Dass er sich direkt nach ihr, Hermione, erkundigte?

 

_Nebensächlich._

 

Eine diebische Freude durchströmte Hermione, sowie seelische Erleichterung und innere Glückseligkeit. Er hatte sie vermisst! Er musste sie vermisst haben...

 

Doch...

 

„Ich habe sie umgebracht“, gestand die falsche Lady impulsartig, mit kratziger Stimme und trockenem Hals. Eine unglaubliche Anspannung umfing Hermiones Herz, welches wie in Zeitlupe pochte, während sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf Dracos Reaktion wartete.

 

„Das habe ich befürchtet“, seufzte er nur und knisterte mit der Zeitung.

 

Plötzliche Ernüchterung über die gleichgültig klingenden Worte fegte Hermiones Unsicherheit beiseite. Und ein Funke des Ärgernisses keimte auf dem Nährboden ihrer Fassungslosigkeit.

 

„Das ist alles?“, keifte sie, ohne dabei an ihre Scharade zu denken. „Kein Bedauern, keine Trauer, kein Ärger?“

 

„Willst du mich wieder testen?“, böse funkelte er Hermione an. „Ich bedauere Grangers Tod zutiefst und ja, ich bin stocksauer über ihren Verlust, aber letztendlich war sie nur unsere Sklavin.“

 

„Deine Schulfreundin-Sklavin“, zischte Hermione erbost.

 

„Ach, komm mir nicht wieder mit der Geschichte! Wenn du der Ansicht warst, dass sie den Tod _zurecht_ verdient hatte, Harmony, so steht es mir in keinster Weise zu, über dein Handeln zu urteilen.“

 

Hermione erinnerte sich fast schon reflexartig, dass sie sich im Körper der bösen Lady befand, als Draco ihren Namen fallen ließ. Sie musste dringend vorsichtiger sein und durfte sich nun nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. Und vor allen Dingen durfte sie niemals vergessen, dass sie nicht mehr sie selber sein konnte.

 

„Und freust du dich gar nicht, mich wieder zu sehen?“, schmollte sie gleich weiter, um erneute verletzende Worte zu umgehen. Wie konnte sie nur so töricht gewesen sein, und erhoffen, dass Draco Malfoy sich etwas aus Hermione Granger machte?

 

„Ich freue mich sehr, dich zu sehen, Harmony“, schnarrte Draco und massierte sich genervt die Schläfen.

 

„Warum fragst du mich dann zur Begrüßung gleich nach der Sklavenschlampe?“, fauchte sie giftig und hob ihr Kinn provozierend in seine Richtung. Ach, sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen... irgendwie.

 

„Weil du ohne sie zurück gekommen bist?“

 

Oh...

 

„Ich verstehe nicht...“, haspelte Hermione unbeholfen.

 

„Würdest du mir allen Ernstes weismachen wollen, dass du sie alleine mit zwei senilen Hauselfen in einem sonst unbewohntem Herrenhaus zurück gelassen hättest?“, prüfend blickte Draco sie an. „Na also. Irgendwas wird also vorgefallen sein, weswegen du ohne die Sklavin, die du vor ein paar Wochen noch nicht für meine Laborarbeit hattest entbehren können, zurück gekommen bist.“

 

Hermione presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Streifen zusammen und schluckte ihren Ärger so gut es ging herunter. Es war eigentlich nur von Draco logisch geschlussfolgert. Aber dass er seiner Frau anscheinend nicht böse war, über den Verlust seiner Sklavin, stimmte sie sehr traurig. War Harmony Malfoy nicht über alle Maßen eifersüchtig auf sie, Hermione, gewesen, weil Draco sich mit ihr über alte Zeiten unterhielt? Oder kam dies nur im Zusammenhang mit der Situation zustande, dass Hermione zusätzlich in Harmonys Rolle mit Draco verkehrt hatte?

 

Wie auch immer, Lady Malfoy konnte ihr keine Antwort mehr auf diese Fragen geben.

 

Fakt war, dass Hermione glaubte, dass ihr Verlust Draco zumindest wütend gestimmt hätte. Dass er so beherrscht und fast teilnahmslos vor ihr saß, passte irgendwie nicht in das Bild, welches sie sich in der letzten Zeit von ihm machen konnte. Von wegen, er bedauere den Verlust der Sklavin zutiefst und wäre stocksauer...

 

„Da dich ihr Ableben so wenig tangiert, konnten deine Experimente anscheinend nicht so wichtig sein und auch gut ohne sie auskommen!“, patzte Hermione und strich sich das ungewohnt glatte, rote Haar hinter die Ohren.

 

„Was fällt dir ein?“, Draco sprang förmlich aus seinem Stuhl auf, der hintenüber kippte und laut auf den Dielenboden knallte. „Willst du etwa die Wichtigkeit meiner Forschungen in Frage stellen? Vergiss nicht, dass es eben diese Forschungen sind, die meine und somit auch deine Stellung in diesem Regime absichern, Harmony!“

 

„Das ist mir klar!“, Hermione rümpfte die Nase. „Trotzdem habe ich nie verstehen können, warum du auf einmal diesen Biohazard hier anschleppen musstest. Alle haben bereits über uns geredet, Draco. Alle!“

 

„Ich hatte meine Gründe, das sollte dir als Antwort genügen“, zischte Draco und funkelte sie erzürnt an.

 

„Weil sie eine alte Schulkameradin von dir war?“, bohrte Hermione nach, deren Neugierde nun auf dem Zenit stand.

 

„Weil ich einen Auftrag hatte!“

 

Hermione ließ das soeben gesagte durch ihre Ohren sickern und versuchte, nicht aus ihrer Rolle zu fallen. Sie hatte sich für diesen steinigen Weg entschieden und musste ihn nun auch gehen. Mit allen schmerzhaften Konsequenzen.

 

_Ich war wirklich nur ein Experiment?_

 

„Nun denn“, meinte sie mit zittriger Stimme und marschierte mit schwungvollen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. „Auftrag geplatzt!“

 

Heulend lag sie in dem großen Bett von Lady Malfoy und schickte jede Hauselfe weg, die ihr ihre Hilfe anbot. War sie wirklich nur ein „Auftrag“ des Dunklen Lords gewesen? Ein Versuchskaninchen? Und wenn ja, für was in Merlins Namen?

 

_Ich war doch sein Geburtstagsgeschenk?_

 

_Seine Reise in die Vergangenheit._

 

_Seine Rache an der Vergangenheit._

 

Hermione konnte das nicht glauben, zumal sie sich keinen Sinn aus ihrem weiteren Dasein an der Erdoberfläche machen konnte, wo doch alle anderen Biohazards von ihr getrennt unter der Erde leben mussten.

 

_Ich bin dein Sinn, Mami._

 

„So hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt!“, schluchzte Hermione in das weiche Kissen und hielt sich den bebenden Babybauch. Ihre Unruhe schien sich auch auf das Kleine in ihr zu übertragen.

 

„Schtschtscht“, machte sie und streichelte mit kreisförmigen Bewegungen über die kleine Kugel. „Wir beruhigen uns jetzt wieder und vertragen uns mit Papa. Schließlich soll doch alles gut werden.“

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

Hermione erhob sich langsam und betrachtete ihr falsches Spiegelbild vor Verlassen des Zimmers. Die grünen Augen blinkten förmlich aus den roten, verheulten Höhlen hervor und auch die purpurne Nase hob sich kontrastartig vom Rest des Gesichtes ab, welches nun auf unbestimmte Zeit ihr eigenes sein sollte.

 

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, den sie Dank magischer Verwandlung dem Aussehen Lady Malfoys Zauberhilfe angepasst hatte. Einen Schlenker später sah Hermione aus, als hätte sie nie den halben Tag mit Heulen verbracht. Einen Schluck Vielsaft-Trank später, war sie bereits im Haus unterwegs.

 

Sie fand Draco in der Bibliothek beim Studieren eines dicken Wälzers. Er war so sehr ins Lesen vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sie an ihn heran trat.

 

„Es tut mir leid, Draco“, durchbrach Hermione die Stille. „Ich wusste nicht, dass diese Frau eines deiner Experimente war. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich durch mein Handeln nicht unsere Stellung beim Dunklen Lord gefährdet habe.“

 

Blinzelnd schaute er zu ihr auf und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich denke nicht, schließlich hatte dein vergangenes Handeln an ihr auch nichts gefährdet oder beeinträchtigt. Alles was ich wissen musste, hatte ich bereits heraus gefunden. Es war nur so, dass sie mir wirklich eine gute Assistentin war - bitte raste jetzt nicht aus!“

 

Hermiones Herz sprang mit tausend Funken in ihrer Brust umher, und ein Schwall des Glücksgefühls breitete sich bis in die Zehenspitzen durch ihren Körper aus. Sie merkte, wie sich ihre Wangen rot verfärbten und schaute schnell nach Luft ringend an die Decke.

 

„Soll das etwa heißen, sie war länger hier bei uns, als zwingend nötig?“, überspielte sie mit empörter Stimme ihre vor Freude glühenden Wangen.

 

„Ja“, meinte Draco und fasste nach ihrer Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich uns durch diese egoistische Handlung zum Gerede der Gesellschaft gemacht habe.“

 

Hermione schluckte und ließ das Kribbeln aus ihrer Hand den Arm hinauf kriechen. Sie spürte die Gänsehaut, die sich langsam ausbreitete und das Verlangen nach diesem Mann, welches sie nun so lange unterdrückt hatte.

 

Sie erinnerte sich an seine Berührungen und Liebkosungen, die bereits monatelang zurück lagen. Die Gefühle, die er in ihr auslöste und die sie rein auf das körperliche Niveau reduzieren wollte. Doch so wirklich gelingen konnte ihr das gerade nicht.

 

Draco Malfoy hatte Hermione Granger ein Leben geschenkt, welches sie nie ohne ihn hätte erwarten können. Auftrag hin oder her. Persönliche Rachegefühle hin oder her.

 

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und ihr schwangerer Körper wurde von starken Schluchzern geschüttelt. Wie konnte sie diesem Mann nur so eine gewaltige Lüge auftischen?

 

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut“, meinte Draco und nahm die weinende Frau in seine Arme. „Du wirst sie ja nicht ohne Grund getötet haben.“

 

Und wieder schüttelte es Hermione, weil es erneut so klang, als hätte ihm ihr Leben nichts bedeutet. Wie konnte sie nur etwas für dieses Monster empfinden?

 

„Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm?“, krächzte sie traurig und ermahnte sich langsam zur Besinnung. Draco Malfoy würde niemals seiner Frau gegenüber zugeben, dass er jemals so etwas wie Freundschaft oder Verbundenheit mit seiner Sklavin empfunden haben könnte.

 

„Kommt drauf an“, meinte Draco. „Nicht schlimm, weil ich die Ergebnisse aus dem Experiment bereits dem Dunklen Lord gemeldet habe. Schlimm, weil du in deinem Zustand einen Menschen umgebracht hast...“

 

Seine Stimme senkte sich bebend, und Hermione war sich nun doch sicher, dass er seine Trauer vor ihr verbarg.

 

„Ich musste es tun“, raunte sie und projizierte das Geschehene auf Lady Malfoy. „Sie war letztendlich der Grund, weswegen es mir so schlecht ging. Das habe ich in der Zeit auf Malfoy Manor heraus gefunden. _Sie_ war an allem Schuld!“

 

Schweigend nahm Draco diese Information auf und rieb sich grübelnd den Nasenrücken.

 

„Du solltest dich nun weiter schonen, Harmony. So viel Aufregung ist nicht gut.“

 

„Ja“; seufzte Hermione. „Der Doktor hat mir nun für die letzte Zeit der Schwangerschaft ein neues Präparat mit seiner Eule zukommen lassen, welches ich im Wachzustand stündlich einzunehmen habe.“

 

„Was ist das für ein Mittel?“, fragte Draco skeptisch.

 

„Es wirkt sich nicht auf das Baby aus“, erklärte Hermione mit sanftem Lächeln. „Es bleibt alleine in meinem Organismus, und sorgt dafür, dass alles gut wird.“

 

Damit hatte sie ihn noch nicht einmal angelogen, dachte Hermione bei sich. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wusste, ob und wie sich der Trank tatsächlich auf das Ungeborene auswirken könnte. Doch den Gedanken schob sie schnell beiseite. Draco betrachtete seine Frau schweigend von der Seite und Hermione spürte, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich nun ihr gegenüber zu verhalten hatte.

 

Zu sehr schienen ihn das doppelte Spiel und die ständig wechselnden Launen seiner Frau, verunsichert zu haben. Mal war sie ihm gegenüber aufgeschlossen und freundlich, kurze Zeit später dann aufgebracht und unzufrieden.

 

„Und verändert dich dieser Trank ebenfalls wieder so stark?“, bestätigte Draco ihre Gedanken.

 

„Eigentlich fühle ich mich sehr ausgeglichen und ruhig“, gestand Hermione lächelnd und konnte förmlich den Felsbrocken von Dracos Herz fallen hören. „Es tut mir leid, was du die letzten Monate alles mit mir durchmachen musstest.“

 

„Ich weiß ja, wofür ich das alles erleide“, schmunzelte Draco und betrachtete liebevoll Hermiones kleinen Bauch. Prompt wurden ihre Knie weich vor lauter Glücksgefühle. Sie ergriff Dracos Hand und legte sie sich zu seiner Überraschung auf den Bauch. Das Baby strampelte und drückte die Bauchdecke in Dracos Handinnenfläche. Erschrocken zog er die Hand zurück, doch Hermione platzierte sie sofort wieder auf ihrem Bauch.

 

„Das ist dein Kind!“, flüsterte sie ihm mit Tränen in den Augen zu. Eine gewaltige Welle Schwangerschaftshormone durchflutete Hermione bis in die falschen Haarspitzen.

 

„Unser Kind“, hauchte er ehrfurchtsvoll und ließ seine Hand nun auf ihrer Wölbung ruhen. Durch ihren dichten Tränenschleier sah sie, wie er sich selber ein paar Freudentränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

 

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist“, gestand Draco. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, du wolltest mich von dieser wundervollen Zeit ausschließen, nachdem du endlich schwanger geworden warst.“

 

„Sag nicht so etwas!“, schluchzte Hermione. „Wenn es mir möglich gewesen wäre, hätte ich jede Sekunde der Schwangerschaft gemeinsam mit dir genossen!“

 

Unsägliches Mitleid für Draco Malfoy wallte in ihr auf. Wie konnte die Lady nur so gemein zu ihrem Mann gewesen sein? Ach, hätte Hermione doch schon viel früher den Platz von Harmony Malfoy eingenommen. Was wäre das für eine wunderschöne Zeit gewesen!

 

„Wir werden von nun an jeden Moment genießen, da _sie_ nicht mehr da ist!“, versicherte Hermione ihm und wurde, so eng es der Bauch zu ließ, an ihn ran gezogen.

 

„Ja. Ja. JA!“, sagte Draco und gab ihr nach jedem Wort einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Wie kleine elektrische Schläge durchzuckte es Hermione und sie seufzte vor Glückseligkeit. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Dracos Hals und sie vertieften ihre Küsse, bis Hermione es verräterisch zwischen ihren Schenkeln pochen fühlte. Die Lust und das Verlangen ließen ihre Wangen glühen und durch den leichten Sternenflimmer vor ihren Augen konnte sie warnehmen, dass Draco ebenfalls erregt war.

 

Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken hinab zu den Pobacken, die er durch den Stoff ihrer Robe massierte. Hermione entwich ein leises Stöhnen, als Draco sie schließlich zärtlich auf das weiche Lesesofa hinab drückte. Seine Nase strich über ihr Dekoltee und seine Lippen fuhren immer wieder über ihre empfindliche Haut. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn doch vermisst!

 

„Ist es überhaupt in Ordnung, wenn wir -“

 

„Ja!“, raunte Hermione mit geschlossenen Augen. „Es kann nichts passieren.“

 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, entblößte Draco Hermiones schwangeren Körper und saugte den Anblick förmlich in sich auf. Sie spürte, dass er wohl noch nie in seinem Leben etwas erotischeres gesehen haben musste, als in diesem Moment seine schwangere, nackte Frau.

 

Hermione schob schnell den Gedanken beiseite, dass es nicht ihr eigener Körper war, den er so liebevoll und verlangend betrachtete, während er sich selbst seiner Roben entledigte. Draco legte sich neben sie auf die Kissen und drückte ihren nackten Körper an den seinen. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Haut auf ihrer und zitterte, als er vorsichtig mit den Fingern durch ihre Schamlippen fuhr.

 

Es war wie ein erstes Mal, so aufgeregt war Hermione. Die anfängliche Anspannung, wie sich das Ganze mit Babybauch anfühlen würde, wich einer tiefen Gelassenheit, nachdem Draco die ersten zaghaften Stöße getan hatte.

 

Wie berauscht lagen sie nach dem Akt einander in den Armen und hörten ihren Herzschlag in den Ohren sausen. Hermione platzte fast vor Zufriedenheit und döste entspannt vor sich hin. Draco streichelte und küsste fast ununterbrochen ihren Bauch und flüsterte leise zu dem Baby.

 

Mit halbgeöffneten Lidern schaute Hermione durch das Dämmerlicht, welches sich langsam in der Bibliothek ausbreitete. Welches Buch würde sie wohl als erstes lesen, jetzt, da sie die neue Lady Malfoy war?

 

Noch während ihre Gedanken schweiften, fiel ihr Blick zufällig in den Spiegel, der über dem Kaminsims hing. Das glatte rote Haar fing langsam an sich zu locken und zu verändern!

 

Der Schreck zuckte durch ihren Körper, doch Draco schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich dachte er nur, er habe sie gekitzelt. Erleichtert schaute Hermione auf den blonden Schopf hinunter, der immer noch mit ihrem Bauch beschäftigt war.

 

Langsam griff sie nach ihrer Robe auf der Sofalehne und zog sie sich unauffällig heran. Zaghaft tastete sie nach ihrem Vielsaft-Trank, doch sie konnte die kleine Phiole nicht finden. So leise wie möglich suchte sie weiter nach dem Fläschchen, doch sie musste es beim Verlassen ihres Zimmers dort zurück gelassen haben.

 

Eiskalt lief es ihr den Rücken herunter, denn ein weiterer Blick in den Spiegel zeigte bereits sich verändernde Gesichtszüge. Hermione spürte, wie ihr Körper Adrenalin ausschüttete und zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren. Draco war nach wie vor auf ihren Bauch fixiert, welcher sich nicht verändern würde. Im Körper der Lady Malfoy war der Bauch modifiziert, im Körper von Hermione Granger echter als echt.

 

Ihre Finger stießen schließlich auf ihren Zauberstab und irgendwie schaffte Hermione es, ihn ohne hängen zu bleiben, aus dem Ärmel der Robe zu bugsieren. Sie zielte zitternd auf Dracos Kopf und zauberte leise: „ _ Somnio! _ “

 

Schillernder Nebel umhüllte sofort Dracos Kopf und ließ ihn in einen kurzen Tagtraum fallen. Vorsichtig schob Hermione ihn beiseite und zog sich schnell an. Sie streichelte Draco zärtlich über die Wange und schob ein paar wirre Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Er lächelte im Schlaf und griff nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie leicht und küsste ihre Finger. Seine Augenlider flatterten, doch der Zauber, der auf ihm lag, war zu stark und zwang ihn zurück in seinen Tagtraum.

 

„Geh nicht, Hermione!“, murmelte Draco und atmete schwer.

 

Hermione blieb wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen. Sie hatte bereits eine Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt, und griff nun so feste danach, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

 

„Was hast du da eben gesagt?“, erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft. Das konnte nicht sein! Hatte er tatsächlich IHREN Namen gesagt? Er befand sich doch in einem Traum, wie konnte er sie dann sehen?

 

„Ich sagte, ich will nicht dass du gehst, Harmony“, nuschelte Draco verwirrt. „Ich vermisse dich doch so sehr, Hermione.“

 

Er rieb sich die Augen und rollte sich auf die Seite, während der Traum sich langsam um ihn herum auflöste. Hermiones Herz begann wieder zu schlagen, nachdem es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ausgesetzt hatte. Sie fühlte sich schon halbseitig verstorben, so sehr brachte sie Dracos Rederei aus der Fassung.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Leise verließ sie die Bibliothek, bevor er wieder klar sehen konnte und hechtete in ihr Zimmer. Da stand das kleine Fläschchen auf dem Tisch neben der Eingangstür. Hermione schüttete den ganzen Inhalt schnell in ihren Rachen und spürte, wie die Verwandlung sich wieder stabilisierte. Aus dem Spiegel schaute ihr Lady Malfoy entgegen, wenn auch mit wesentlich sympathischerer Ausstrahlung. Sie sah, wie die Halsschlagader aufgeregt pochte und spürte, wie der Körper zu zittern begann, als die Anspannung abfiel.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Das war knapp, Madame“, sagte sie mahnend zu sich selbst und wischte sich über die Stirn. Sie musste sich nun ständig erinnern, vorsichtiger zu sein, denn schon der kleinste Fehltritt konnte ihr den Kopf kosten.

 

_Keine Angst, Mami. Papi liebt uns._

 

Seit dem Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen, trug Hermione immer einen Flakon Vielsaft-Trank mit sich herum. Sie war extra ins Stadtzentrum gegangen und hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen, einen kleinen Anhänger zu kaufen. In diesem Anhänger konnte sie nun immer alles Wichtige bei sich tragen. Und der Trank war nun einmal überlebenswichtig.

 

Zum ersten Mal ließ sie die gigantische Atmosphäre Thules auf sich wirken. Als Sklavin war sie immer nur von einer Besorgung zur nächsten gestürzt, ohne wirklich die Zeit zum Bummeln und Schlendern nutzen zu können. Als Lady Malfoy hingegen war es ihr nun vergönnt, fein heraus geputzt mit den schönsten Roben des derzeitigen Modetrends, durch die Warenhäuser zu stöbern und sich von den anstrengenden Erkundungstouren in den kleinen Cafés am Straßenrand zu erholen.

 

Sie wusste nicht, welche Geschäfte die echte Lady Malfoy damals bevorzugt hatte, doch da sie hauptsächlich Dinge für das Baby kaufte, musste sich Hermione auch nicht darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Schachtelweise wurden ihre Einkäufe in das Stadthaus der Malfoys geliefert, und sie freute sich jeden Abend darauf, zusammen mit Draco die Errungenschaften auszupacken.

 

Gemeinsam planten sie das Zimmer für das Baby, welches Hermione mit allerhand verspielten Details ausschmückte. Es gab zum Beispiel ein Mobile über dem Bett mit kleinen fliegenden Hippogreifen, oder Badehandtücher, die das Baby nach dem Baden direkt in eine wohligwarme Umarmung nahmen. Sie war erleichtert, dass zumindest in diesem Bereich kein Einfluss des Dunklen Lords offensichtlich war.

 

Allerdings waren die Erziehungsratgeber, die sie ab und an im Buchladen durchblätterte, durchzogen von dem rassistischen Gift des Dunklen Lords. Es wurde dort den Eltern nahe gelegt, den Kindern gleich zu zeigen, dass sie zur herrschaftlichen Oberschicht gehörten und sich von Muggelsklaven fernzuhalten hatten. Es wurden sogar die Biohazards erwähnt, als Schreckgestalten und missratene Geschöpfe, wie sie einem Märchen nicht besser hätten entspringen können.

 

Hermione empfand die Darstellungen der Biohazards als ziemlich übertrieben, jedoch machte sie sich selbst immer weniger aus deren Schicksal. Jedes Mal, wenn das Baby in ihr strampelte, wusste sie, warum sie tat, was sie tat. Und dann wurde ihr Egoismus grenzenlos.

 

Eines Tages sollte ihre Einstellung jedoch auf eine ziemlich harte Probe gestellt werden. Es flatterte eine Einladung ins Haus der Malfoys. Der große Uhu, der sie brachte, wartete artig, bis Draco sie ihm abgenommen hatte. Stirnrunzelnd las Draco das zartgelbe Papier und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

 

„Das war mir so klar ...“, grummelte er genervt und reichte Hermione die Einladung.

 

Hermione überflog schnell das verschnörkelte Geschreibsel, bis ihr Blick an den Namen der Gastgeber hängen blieb. Sie spürte, wie ihr auch das letzte bisschen an Gesichtsfarbe hatte entweichen müssen. Schweigend legte sie die Einladung vor sich auf den Tisch, aus Angst, dass Draco ihre zitternden Hände sehen konnte.

 

„Es ist bereits das vierte Kind innerhalb von sechs Jahren“, hörte sie ihn weit entfernt sagen, denn der innerliche Tumult in Hermione war riesengroß. „Aber bei den Genen war es klar, dass sie ein Kind nach dem anderen bekommen werden.“

 

„So hätte es bei uns auch sein sollen“, antwortete Hermione mechanisch und wie gewohnt etwas schnippisch, um das interne Chaos zu übertünchen. In ihrem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber, denn die Einladung kam von niemand geringerem als Ginny Weasley. Die nun nicht mehr Weasley mit Nachnamen hieß, sondern Nott. Ginny Weasleys Gene waren also kompatibel mit denen von Theodore Nott!

 

Hermione fand, dass sie nicht das schlechteste Los gezogen hatte, zumal sie aufgrund des Kinderreichtums anscheinend hoch angesehen waren. Aber das Allerwichtigste war, dass Ginny lebte! Sie war nicht als Kriegsverbrecherin verurteilt worden, sondern aufgrund ihrer Reinblütigkeit dem Regime einverleibt worden.

 

Ginny lebte.

 

Hermione freute sich über alle Maßen, jedoch keimten ebenfalls große Zweifel in ihr auf. Wie sollte sie sich bei dem Treffen ihr gegenüber verhalten? Was war aus Ginny geworden, außer Mutter von vier Kindern? Konnte sie sie nach wie vor zu ihren loyalen Freunden und Verbündeten zählen und in ihren Plan einweihen? Oder ging von ihr nun ebenfalls Gefahr aus, da sie sich und ihre Familie zu schützen hatte?

 

War das vielleicht auch der Grund, weswegen Ginny Hermione nicht aufgesucht hatte in der ganzen Zeit, die sie bereits bei den Malfoys gewesen war? Schließlich hatte ihr Oberflächendasein als Sklavin schnell die Runde gemacht, und sie selbst hatte damals mitbekommen, wie sehr sich Lady Malfoy geschämt hatte, wenn sich ihre Freundinnen ungeniert die Mäuler zerrissen hatten.

 

Ein Gedanke jagte den nächsten, und Hermione merkte nicht, wie Draco versuchte mit ihr zu sprechen.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„ ... Hermione.“

 

„Wie bitte?“, automatisch fühlte sie sich angesprochen und blickte verwirrt zu Draco auf. Im selben Moment fühlte sie sich daran erinnert, dass sie nicht auf ihren richtigen Namen zu reagieren hatte, und spürte das Adrenalin durch ihren Blutkreislauf pulsieren. „Was hast du gesagt?“

 

„Ich sagte, dass Ginevra Nott damals die beste Freundin von Hermione war“, Draco beäugte seine Frau skeptisch und Hermione rutschte das Herz in die nicht vorhandene Hose.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Ich hatte schon immer die Vermutung, dass sie nicht von Anfang an auf der richtigen Seite stand“, meinte Hermione mit dickem Kloß im Hals. Hatte sie sich verraten? Würde sie sich jetzt verraten, da sie nicht wusste, in welchem Verhältnis Lady Malfoy zu Ginny stand?

 

„Was letztendlich auch keinen Unterschied machte“, sagte Draco und griff erneut nach der Einladung. „Theodore und ich waren damals sehr gut befreundet, aber wir haben es schleifen lassen. Er war mit dem Aufbau der Observationsbehörde beschäftigt und die viele Arbeit an den Genpoolbestimmungen hat mich die ersten Jahre des Regimes auch unwahrscheinlich viel Zeit gekostet.“

 

„Ich weiß, du warst nur unterwegs bevor wir uns richtig kennenlernen konnten“, mutmaßte Hermione und spürte die Lügen bis in die Fingerspitzen kribbeln. Jetzt musste sie mit jeder Antwort pokern, etwas anderes blieb ihr nicht übrig.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Nun ja, jedenfalls haben die beiden wohl am meisten Glück miteinander“, sinnierte Draco. „Theodore war schon immer heimlich ein Fan von seiner Frau gewesen. Sie lieben sich wirklich.“

 

„ _Wirklich_?“, rutschte es erstaunt aus Hermione raus. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so viele Jahre nach der Schulzeit noch solche Informationen bekommen würde. „Aber _wir_ sind jetzt doch auch endlich glücklich miteinander und lieben uns, oder?“

 

„Zumindest fühlt es sich ganz so an“, lächelte Draco. „Auch wenn es ein langer steiniger Weg war.“

 

„Wichtig ist nur, dass wir ihn gemeinsam gegangen sind“, meinte Hermione und drückte seine Hand. „Wirst du Mrs. Nott erzählen, dass ihre ehemals beste Freundin eines deiner Experimente war?“

 

„Wirst du Mrs. Nott erzählen, dass du ihre ehemals beste Freundin gefoltert und umgebracht hast?“, Draco zog fragend seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Stimmt ja, sie war ja eigentlich tot! Hatte sich quasi selbst auf dem Gewissen. Ihr ganzes Sein geopfert, um im Körper einer verhassten Person zu überleben und das Regime am Ende mit ihrem Herzenswunsch zu verspotten. Um Rache zu üben!

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass diese Information von Wichtigkeit für Mrs. Nott ist.“

 

Verschwörerisch grinsten sich Draco und Hermione an. Sie schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

 

„Für welches Experiment musste Granger eigentlich herhalten?“, fragte sie schließlich von der eigenen Neugierde übermannt. Hermione hatte nie irgendwelche Versuche an sich mitbekommen, geschweige denn irgendwelche unerklärliche Folgen an sich fest gestellt.

 

„Ein simpler DNA Vergleich“, Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts Spektakuläres an sich ... aber da Granger versucht hatte, mich und den Dunklen Lord zu täuschen, indem sie ihre Lebensnummer als verstorben angab...“

 

„... hast du sie aus persönlichen Beweggründen als Sklavin eingesetzt und gerne Mal deine Launen an ihr ausgelassen“, beendete sie vorwitzig seinen Satz.

 

Draco lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken.

 

„So in etwa, ja. Ich wollte ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen, aber anscheinend hat ihr alles, was ich ihr gesagt und angetan habe, nichts ausgemacht“, er machte eine kurze Pause und blickte Hermione tief in die Augen. „Im Gegensatz zu deinen Methoden ...“

 

„Auf Malfoy Manor meinte sie zu mir, dass sie glücklich mit der Situation im Nachhinein gewesen war“, gestand Hermione.

 

„Ach?“

 

„Sie hatte keine Erinnerung mehr an bestimmte Dinge“, bohrte Hermione und fragte sich, ob Draco ihr versehentlich etwas aus der Vergangenheit verriet.

 

„Zurecht, da sie ansonsten nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen wäre, mir zu dienen!“, Draco bekam einen scharfen Unterton.

 

„Wahrscheinlich wäre es grausamer gewesen, sie unter der Erde zu lassen.“

 

„Was spielt das jetzt noch für eine Rolle, da sie tot ist?“

 

„Keine, Draco.“

 

„Warum genau hast du sie eigentlich umgebracht?“, fragte er schließlich und Hermione durchzuckte es, als hätte er sie auf frischer Tat ertappt.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Sie hatte mich und unser Baby bedroht, gewaltsam versucht, meinen Zauberstab zu erlangen und während der Rangelei traf sie schließlich mein Todesfluch.“

 

Draco runzelte die Stirn und Hermione durchschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Hatte sie zuviel verraten? Es war doch schließlich die Wahrheit!

 

„Ihr seid handgreiflich geworden?“

 

„Ja, sie war wie von Sinnen auf mich los gegangen.“

 

„Und du hast während einer Rangelei den _Avada_ gezaubert?“, hakte er nach. „Heißt das, der Fluch hätte auch genauso gut DICH treffen können?“

 

Hermione schluckte schwer und nickte mit glitzernden Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. „Ja, es hätte auch anders ausgehen können.“

 

Draco schwieg beharrlich und wedelte langsam mit der Einladung auf und ab. Hermione fragte sich, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorgehen musste, was er dachte und fühlte... er schwieg ihr einfach einen Deut zu lange.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Draco?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Ich weiß, es war sehr leichtsinnig.“

 

„Hm.“

 

„Ich musste es tun“, flüsterte Hermione eindringlich. „Ich fühlte mich von ihr bedroht... und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie selbst im Tod noch mit ihren kalten Fingern nach mir und unserem Baby greift, Draco.“

 

Er blickte von der Einladung auf und starrte seine Frau mit ernster Miene an.

 

„Warum genau ist Granger durchgedreht, Harmony?“

 

Hermione schwieg. Warum war sie durchgedreht? War sie wirklich durchgedreht? Nicht bei Sinnen gewesen?

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Weil sie um jeden Preis ein Kind wollte und es nicht ertragen konnte, dass ich eins unterm Herzen trage!“

 

„Und Granger wäre so weit gegangen, dass sie dich deswegen umgebracht hätte?“

 

„Mit Sicherheit“, in Hermiones falschen Augen blitzte es, als sie an die Lady dachte und wie sie auf sie los gegangen war. „In dem Moment schien es ihr fast egal gewesen zu sein, dass es auch zwei Menschen das Leben hätte kosten können.“

 

Was für ein Bild hatte Draco Malfoy nun von Hermione Granger erhalten! Eine durchgeknallte Irre, die aufgrund ihres unerträglichen Kinderwunsches zur Mörderin geworden wäre...

 

_... geworden IST!_

 

Selbst wenn Draco einen Funken an Bedauern für sie empfunden hatte, so dürfte dieser nun auch erloschen sein. Draco schwieg wieder und reichte Hermione schließlich die Einladung der Notts.

 

„Mir fällt ein, dass ich an diesem Abend noch ein wichtiges Experiment vorbereiten muss. Der Dunkle Lord persönlich wird anwesend sein, deshalb musst du alleine zu den Notts gehen, Harmony.“

 

Hermione schluckte erschrocken und hielt sich den runden Bauch. Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich widerwillig und sie spürte großes Unbehagen.

 

„Natürlich“, seufzte sie und fragte sich, wie sie diesen Abend bloß ohne Draco überstehen sollte. Er kannte sich in der Reinblütergesellschaft aus, sie nicht. Hermione erinnerte sich an ein paar Hexen, die Lady Malfoy ab und an zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte. Aber wie sie hießen, geschweige denn wer sie überhaupt waren und wie sehr miteinander befreundet, das konnte sie nun nicht mehr genau sagen. Hermione seufzte.

 

_Keine Angst, Mami. Alles wird gut._

 

  
  


 


	16. Das Gespräch

**16\. Das Gespräch**

 

Als Hermione zwei Wochen später vor dem Anwesen der Notts stand, haderte sie mit sich selbst. Zu gerne würde sie einen Schwächeanfall vortäuschen und sich nach Hause bringen lassen. Doch die Neugierde auf Ginny war zu groß.

 

So betrat sie zögerlich das große Stadthaus und übergab der Hauselfe am Eingang ihre Einladung.

 

„Lady Malfoy“, die kleine Elfe verneigte sich höflich, nahm ihren Umhang ab und führte sie in den Salon. Hermione wagte kaum zu atmen, als sie bereits Ginnys Stimme auf den Flur hallen hörte. Als sie sie dann wohlbehalten auf einer Couch in der Mitte des Salons sitzen sah, das Neugeborene im Arm und umringt von Gästen, wurde Hermione schwindelig.

 

Da saß ihre langjährige Freundin und enge Vertraute Ginny Weasley.

 

Doch wer war Ginevra Nott? So nah und doch unerreichbar fern. Wie gerne hätte sie sich Ginny feste in die Arme gezogen, ihr Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben und geweint. Ihren ganzen Kummer und ihr Seelenheil ausgeschüttet und sich offenbart. Doch abgesehen von der Gefahr, in die sie sich damit begeben hätte, war nicht einmal klar, ob Ginny überhaupt noch einen Gedanken an sie, Hermione, verschwendet hatte, nachdem man sie voneinander getrennt hatte. Außer den Forschern und Doktoren der  _ Akademie für angewandte Magie  _ wusste nämlich kaum jemand über das Verbleiben der Biohazards Bescheid. Wobei Hermiones plötzliche Anwesenheit an der Erdoberfläche ja schon sehr publik gewesen war...

 

Aufgesetzt und im Stil des Regimes herausgeputzt war Ginny von ihrer persönlichen Natürlichkeit wie entfremdet. Sie verhielt sich anders, als Hermione sie in Erinnerung hatte und genau diese Fremdartigkeit ließ Hermione sich zusammen reißen. Das war nicht mehr die Ginny, die sie vor neun Jahren gekannt hatte. Es war auch gar nicht mehr möglich.

 

_Wer ist Ginevra Nott?_

 

Dass die Geburt eines Kindes so sehr inszeniert wurde, mit einem großen Menschenauflauf, wäre nicht Ginnys Art und Weise gewesen. Hermione schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken, dass auch sie so einen Babyempfang durchmachen musste.

 

Und er würde anlässlich des ersten Sprößlings der Familie Malfoy über alle Maßen spektakulär ausfallen. Doch vielleicht konnte sie sich diesem Trend ja irgendwie entziehen, denn Hermione hatte keine Lust dem Folterclan um Morgaine Le Fay wiederzubegegnen.

 

„Mr und Mrs Nott“, lächelte Hermione gezwungen, als sie schließlich mit leichtem Schwindel am Kernpunkt des Zimmers angelangt war. „Wir gratulieren herzlichst zum Nachwuchs. Mein Mann lässt grüßen und sich entschuldigen, aber der Dunkle Lord persönlich hat ihn heute zum Gespräch gebeten.“

 

„Danke, Lady Malfoy“, sagte Theodore Nott emotionslos. Anscheinend war Lady Malfoy nicht die Herzdame der Gesellschaft gewesen. Hermione nickte erhaben, wie sie es von ihrer ehemaligen Herrin her kannte und überreichte Ginny ein kleines Geschenk.

 

Diese nahm es dankend entgegen und senkte ihren Blick vor Lady Malfoy. Ärger wallte in Hermione auf. Wie konnte Lady Malfoy sich nicht mit Ginny angefreundet haben? Es tat so unglaublich weh, zu spüren, dass es anscheinend keinerlei freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu einander gab.

 

„Wir freuen uns schon darauf, bald der ehrwürdigen Familie Malfoy gratulieren zu dürfen“, meinte Ginny höflich und betrachtete Hermiones Babybauch.

 

„Vielen Dank“, sagte Hermione traurig und zog sich zu einem kleinen Buffett zurück, um den nächsten Gratulanten Platz zu machen.

 

Der Abend zog sich ewig in die Länge und Hermione nahm hier und da mit ein wenig Smalltalk an Gesprächen teil, hielt sich jedoch hauptsächlich im Hintergrund und beobachtete das Treiben um sich herum.

 

Ginny brachte schließlich die Kinder zu Bett und kam nach einer Stillpause zurück. Sie steuerte geradewegs auf Hermione zu, die eigenbrödlerisch in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß.

 

„Lady Malfoy?“

 

Erschrocken blickte Hermione zu Ginny auf. Sie war wunderschön. Ihr Gesicht war reifer geworden und sprach eine Menge Erfahrung aus. Ihrem zierlichen Körper sah man allerdings nicht an, dass er bereits vier Kindern das Leben geschenkt hatte. Zumal die letzte Geburt nicht lange zurück lag.

 

„Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, seid Ihr nun endlich diesen Biohazard los?“

 

Hermione durchzuckte es gewaltig. Ginny hatte gewusst, dass Hermione bei den Malfoys gewesen war! Natürlich, sie war ja nicht dumm...

 

„Ja“, sagte Hermione mit blitzenden Augen. „Das Gerede der Leute war mittlerweile unerträglich, zumal ich es nicht toleriert hätte, diese Person in der Nähe meines Babys zu haben.“

 

„Natürlich nicht“, lächelte Ginny verständnisvoll, jedoch unterschwellig frostig. „Wie kam es überhaupt dazu, dass Euer Mann so etwas Außergewöhnliches veranlassen konnte?“

 

„Auf diese Frage hat er mir auch keine klärende Antwort geben können“, Hermione seufzte offensichtlich genervt. „Aber er hatte eine Sondergenehmigung vom Dunklen Lord, die das zweite Gebot für Biohazards entkräftet hatte.“

 

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Ginny und senkte den Blick. Hermione spürte, dass es in Ginnys Kopf arbeitete und sie ärgerte sich, nicht zu wissen, um was genau es ging.

 

Die Versuchung war groß, Ginny zuzuflüstern, dass Lady Malfoy in Wirklichkeit sie, Hermione, war. Doch damit würde sie Ginny und ihre gesamte Familie gefährden. Hermione seuzfte traurig und schluckte ihr Geheimnis in dicken Brocken die Kehle herunter. Es freute sie schon über alle Maßen, dass Ginny sich unterschwellig nach der unerwünschten Sklavin erkundigte.

 

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es da irgendetwas zu verstehen gibt“, überlegte Hermione, der immer noch nicht wirklich klar war, warum Draco all den Spott auf seine Familie gezogen hatte. Wirklich nur, um sein anfängliches, persönliches Verlangen nach Vergeltung ihr gegenüber auszuleben? Sollte der Ruf der Malfoys wirklich all das Wert gewesen sein?

 

„Männer sind manchmal komisch“, versuchte Ginny die betrübt dreinblickende Lady aufzumuntern. „Und unsere Männer waren schon zu Schulzeiten immer seltsam gewesen.“

 

Sie lächelte augenzwinkernd und Hermione starrte Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen an. Die guten alten Schulzeiten... als die Rivalität unter den einzelnen Häusern und die Jagd nach dem Hauspokal noch als weltbewegend anzusehen waren...

 

Hermione konnte nicht anders, sie brach in Tränen aus. Die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen, schüttelten sie starke Schluchzer, denen sie kaum Einhalt gebieten konnte.

 

„Es... es tut ... mir so leid!“, stammelte sie. „Ich habe mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!“

 

„Das sind die Hormone“, redete Ginny ihr gut zu. „Wartet erst einmal die Geburt, das Wochenbett und die Stillzeit ab. Da wird es noch schlimmer!“

 

Sie tätschelte Hermione aufmunternd die Schulter und hockte sich vor ihr nieder.

 

„Ich habe noch eine Frage, Lady Malfoy, und verzeiht mir, falls ich zu neugierig bin“, leichte Röte legte sich auf Ginnys Wangen. „Der Biohazard war so lange in Eurem Haushalt versklavt, warum habt Ihr Euch nicht früher dieser Person entledigt?“

 

Hermione blickte Ginny entrückt an. Was wollte sie mit dieser Frage bezwecken?

 

„Wenn es nach meinem Mann gegangen wäre, würde sie immer noch in unserem Haushalt leben“, sagte Hermione und versuchte irgendwelche Gefühlsregungen bei Ginny auszumachen. „Aber er hat nicht die Gefahr gesehen, die von ihr ausging.“

 

Ginny verzog ungläubig das Gesicht: „Hermione Granger eine Gefahr?“

 

„Ihr kanntet sie also auch?“, hakte Hermione neugierig nach.

 

Ginny blickte ertappt nach unten und Hermione sah, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

 

„Nichts für ungut“, meinte Hermione gelassen und die nächsten Sätze kamen wie fremdgesteuert aus ihrem Mund. „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass sie damals gemeinsame Sache mit Harry Potter gemacht hatte... Genauso wie Ihr, Mrs Nott. War es nicht so?“

 

Ginny schluckte und ihre Gesichtzüge verhärteten sich augenblicklich.

 

„Vielen Dank für Euren Besuch, Lady Malfoy“, sagte sie mit kühlem Unterton, nickte ihr kurz zu und ließ Hermione allein im Sessel zurück.

 

Etwas überrascht von dieser Reaktion, blickte Hermione ihr hinterher und verabschiedete sich kurze Zeit später von der Gesellschaft.

 

Als sie Draco zu Hause von dem Besuch erzählte, und dass sie Ginevra Nott versehentlich mit deren damaliger Gesinnung konfrontiert hatte, als diese sie nach der Biohazardsklavin hatte ausfragen wollen, rang Draco offensichtlich mit der Fassung.

 

„Du hast sie auf Potter angesprochen?“, Draco war unruhig am auf und ab marschieren. „Warum hab ich dir nur erzählt, dass sie mal mit der Sklavin befreundet war?“

 

„Du bist doch auch mit Harry Potter zur Schule gegangen!“, patzte Hermione und fragte sich, wohin das Gespräch sie noch führen würde.

 

„Ginny Wea- ich meine Ginevra Nott“, Draco rang nach Luft, „hatte damals eine Liebesbeziehung mit Harry Potter, die nur beendet wurde, weil der Dunkle Lord ihn im Duell getötet hatte!“

 

Hermione schwieg und die Erinnerungen an die Novembernacht auf Hogwarts flogen in Fetzen durch ihren Kopf. Dementorengleich saugten sie jegliches wohlige Gefühl aus ihr heraus.

 

„Na und?“, zwang sich Hermione zu sagen. „Sie hätte mich nicht nach Granger ausquetschen sollen!“

 

„Ich hätte dich nicht alleine dorthin gehen lassen sollen!“, brauste Draco auf. „Abgesehen davon, dass Potter ein absolutes Tabuthema ist, braucht man nicht auf alten Gesinnungen herumreiten.“

 

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Draco?“

 

„Ich weiß, du mochtest die Notts noch nie wirklich, aber es war sehr taktlos von dir, Harmony“, mahnte Draco und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Ginevra Nott hatte einen wirklich schweren Stand in der Gesellschaft, und alle hatten über sie geredet. Genauso, wie alle über dich geredet hatten, weil ich den Biohazard hier angeschleppt hatte.“

 

„Was ich übrigens immer noch nicht nachvollziehen kann!“, empörte sich Hermione gekünstelt. „Und warum fragt Mrs Nott dann ausgerechnet mich darüber aus, wo du doch anscheinend der viel bessere Gesprächspartner gewesen wärst?“

 

Draco schnaufte wütend und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Sie hat mehrmals mit mir über Grangers Oberflächendasein diskutiert, Harmony!“

 

„W-wie bitte?“, Hermione schnürte es die Kehle zu und sie vergaß zu atmen. Taumelnd griff sie nach der erstbesten Sitzmöglichkeit und sackte darauf zusammen.

 

„Sie hatte immer wieder versucht mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es für alle besser wäre, wenn ich Granger wieder zurück nach unten schicke“, seufzte Draco kleinlaut. „Sie hatte dich mit deiner Meinung in der Öffentlichkeit immer unterstützt, auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben konntest, Harmony. Ginevra Nott war überzeugt davon, dass ich mit meiner egoistischen Entscheidung ein Unglück herauf beschwöre.“

 

_Du bist glücklich mit mir, Mami!_

 

„Wie kann sie nur...?“, Hermione wusste nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Bittere Enttäuschung über Ginny, die sie lieber wieder unter die Erde gesteckt hätte? Dankbarkeit für Draco, dass er es nicht getan hatte? Oder eine gewaltige Angst, weil ein Teil von ihr bereits ahnte, dass Ginny Recht hatte und bereits etwas unaufhaltsam Großes in Gang gesetzt worden war?

 

Hermione entschied sich für Letzteres.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Schützend legte sie die Arme um den Babybauch und starrte an Draco vorbei ins Leere. Das Unglück war bereits in vollem Gange, und dass Draco der große Leidtragende war - zu dem Ergebnis kam sie ja schon bereits in den Anfängen des Plans. Dieser hatte bis dato „nur“ Lady Malfoy das Leben gekostet, doch wenn Hermione nicht vorsichtig genug war, standen noch weitere Leben auf dem Spiel. Freilich konnten weder Ginny noch Draco ahnen, wie die Lage aussah, doch Hermione wusste nun, dass sie nicht bei Draco bleiben konnte.

 

Früher oder später würde sie für alle zur Gefahr werden. Insbesondere für sich und das ungeborene Baby.

 

_Mami, wir werden es schaffen._

 

Hermione musste gehen. Am besten sofort. Doch wohin sollte sie sich in ihrem schwangeren Zustand schleppen?

 

Das ungute Gefühl saß Hermione fest im Nacken, während Draco nervös vor ihr auf und ab schritt. Sie spürte ihren Puls rasen, und das Baby kräftig in ihrem Bauch herumtreten. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, eine elegante Lösung für ihre Lage zu finden, doch ihr Kopf bekam keine anständigen Gedanken zustande. Zumal Dracos Anwesenheit sie immer nervöser machte.

 

_Habe keine Angst, Mami. Alles wird gut._

 

„Der Abend hat mich einiges an Energie gekostet, ich gehe nun zu Bett“, entschuldigte sich Hermione und ging mit weichen Beinen und klopfendem Herzen an Draco vorbei. Sie drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und wäre am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen. „Und ich bin Mrs Nott keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig.“

 

Draco schwieg und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Als Hermione bereits an der Tür stand, meinte er: „Nein, in der Tat. Ein Tabuthema ist ein Tabuthema. Potter und Granger hätten nicht erwähnt werden dürfen.“

 

Hermione starrte ihn mit dickem Kloß im Hals an.

 

„Gute Nacht, Draco.“

 

„Gute Nacht.“

 

Hermione spürte seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken, und die lähmende Angst, welche dieser Blick in ihr auslöste, zog sie wie eine zähe Masse hinter sich her. Während sie durch die Flure lief, kam es ihr so vor, als ob eine Horde Dementoren hinter ihr her schweben würde, und all ihre positive Energie absorbierten. Sie verriegelte eilig ihre Zimmertüre und Fenster mit einem magischen Sperrzauber, und schlüpfte zitternd unter die Bettdecke.

 

„ _Willst du Papi wirklich verlassen?“, mit großen, traurigen Augen blickte ihre Tochter sie an. Hermione seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen._

„ _Ich will nicht, aber ich muss.“_

„ _Nein, das musst du nicht“, meinte das Mädchen mit fester Stimme und griff nach Hermiones Hand. „Alles wird gut werden, Mami.“_

_Mit einem warmen Glücksgefühl im Bauch, legte Hermione ihre Arme um das zarte Geschöpf und zog es eng an sich. Natürlich würde alles gut werden!_

_Wie konnte sie nur jemals daran gezweifelt haben? Ein verräterischer Stich zog sich durch Hermiones Bauch und das warme Gefühl kehrte zurück. Ein sonderbares Gefühl, welches Hermione nicht genau zuordnen konnte. Da war noch etwas anderes, ein seltsames Empfinden, welches Hermione dazu veranlasste, ihre Tochter vorsichtig von sich wegzuschieben._

_Hermione starrte fassungslos auf ihren Bauch hinab, in dem bis zum Anschlag ein großes, rostiges Messer steckte. Das Blut sickerte, warm und schwallartig aus der Wunde und färbte ihre Kleidung tiefrot. Ihr Blick schnellte nach oben: das liebliche Gesicht ihrer Tochter war die von Hass verzerrte Fratze Lady Malfoys._

„ _Verrecke!“, spie ihr die Furie entgegen, die mit festem Griff Hermiones Tochter hinter sich zog._

„ _Mami!“_

„ _NEIN!“, brüllte Hermione rasend und stürmte los, doch da war nur noch Nebel. Dichter Nebel und ein Kälte, die tief in Hermiones Innerstes kroch und nur das heiße Blut ließ darauf schließen, dass sie noch am leben war. „NEIN!“_

_Hermione kreischte und wischte hilflos durch die Nebelwand, eine Hand am Messerknauf, welcher aus ihrem Bauch herausragte. Mit jeder Bewegung pulsierte das Blut schneller aus ihr heraus und zeichnete ein abstraktes Muster auf den Boden. Schmerzhaft bohrte der Schaft in ihren Eingeweiden._

„ _Nein, nein, NEIN!“_

 

Wild schlug Hermione um sich, völlig außer Atem und mit schmerzenden Gliedern, landete sie unsanft auf dem Teppichboden vor Lady Malfoys Bett. Verwirrt blickte sie sich in dem Zimmer um, welches ihr mit einem Mal dunkel und bedrohlich erschien. An der Tür klopfte und rüttelte Draco, der sie hatte schreien hören, aber nicht durch die magischen Sperren kam.

 

„Harmony!“, rief er panisch und hämmerte wie wild gegen die Tür. „ _Alohomora! ALOHOMORA!“_

 

Schluchzend rappelte sich Hermione auf und hielt sich den runden Bauch. Ihr Baby war da, wo es hingehörte. Wild am strampeln und am boxen. Erleichtert legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

 

„Harmony, bei Merlin, was ist passiert?“, brüllte Draco und warf sich gegen die Tür, die kräftig in den Angeln knackte. „Mach die Tür auf, verdammt noch mal! HARMONY!“

 

Hermione schleppte sich schniefend Richtung Tür, als sie im Spiegel erkannte, dass sie sie selbst war. Schnell trank sie den nächstbesten Flakon Vielsaft-Trank und spürte die Verwandlung einsetzen. Lady Malfoy sah aus, wie aus dem Ei gepellt, dass Hermione so bitterlich geweint hatte, sah man der falschen Erscheinung nicht an.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Ich komme“, piepste Hermione mit tränenerstickter Stimme und zauberte ihrem Leihkörper schnell einen Babybauch. Einen Zauberstabschlenker später war die Sperre aufgehoben und Draco fiel fast mit der Tür ins Zimmer.

 

„Was - verhext nochmal - ist los?“, Draco packte sie unsanft bei den Schultern und Hermione starrte in seine dunkelgeränderten Augen. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus, als ob er ebenfalls einen schlechten Traum gehabt hatte. Ein schlechter Traum... das war es doch gewesen, oder nicht?

 

„Sie war da, Draco“, wisperte Hermione und griff nach seinem Hemd. „ _Sie_ ist mir im Traum erschienen und hat mir unser Kind geklaut!“

 

Draco runzelte die Stirn und zog seine zitternde Frau in seine Arme. „Granger?“

 

Hermione nickte mechanisch und drückte sich hilfesuchend an seine Brust. Ein weiterer Schwall Tränen schüttelte sie und verunstaltete das bis dahin makellose Gesicht der Lady. Stockend berichtete sie Draco von ihrer Erscheinung im Traum, nur dass sie die Person der Lady Malfoy durch sich selbst ersetzte.

 

„Sie sagte damals, sie würde das Kind aus mir raus schneiden wollen“, flüsterte Hermione bebend und seine Arme schlossen sich stärker um sie. Abwesend starrte sie in den Spiegel, der eine zerbrechliche und nun absolut verunstaltete Lady Malfoy zeigte. Hermione durchzog eine Welle Adrenalin, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie im Körper ihrer Feindin steckte. Dass sie selbst zu ihrer größten Feindin wurde. Sie schüttelte sich und versank erneut in ihrem surrealen Anblick.

 

Draco streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und Hermiones Puls kehrte langsam auf ein normales Level zurück. „Jetzt habe ich sie schon umgebracht, und trotzdem ist sie immer noch hinter mir her.“

 

„Hinter dir her? Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du besessen bist?“, Draco schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und musterte Hermione zweifelnd.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, meinte Hermione und starrte ihrem Spiegelbild verachtend in die hellgrünen Augen. „Egal wo ich bin, es scheint, als wäre sie immer da. Wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue, dann sehe ich sie. Und jetzt kommt sie sogar in meine Träume!“

 

„Reden wir immer noch über ein und dieselbe Person?“

 

„Was meinst du?“

 

Draco druckste kurz herum: „Na, die Frau, die über Leichen gegangen wäre, um ihren Kinderwunsch erfüllt zu bekommen?“

 

Hermione schwieg einen Moment und wusste nicht, wen Draco jetzt tatsächlich meinte. Sie ließ seine Worte kurz auf sich wirken und sagte schließlich: „Habe ich nicht auch genau das getan? Ich bin keinen Funken besser, als sie!“

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, konnte unheimlicher nicht sein. Hermione spürte, dass Draco sich anspannte und sie sich mit einem Mal in einer steifen Umarmung wiederfand. Schnell löste sie sich aus seinen Armen, so als ob sie nichts gemerkt hätte. Hermiones sensible Antennen schwankten auf Gefahr. Wurde er etwa misstrauisch? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber Draco schien offensichtlich verunsichert und seine Ausstrahlung bekam diese kühle Nuance, die sie damals als Sklavin an ihm erleben konnte.

 

_Papi liebt uns, Mami._

 

„Soll ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?“, bot er überraschender Weise an und Hermione hätte sein Angebot liebend gerne angenommen. Doch das Risiko, dass ihre Tarnung auffliegen würde, war zu groß. Sie musste ja im Alltag schon genug aufpassen und sich ständig daran erinnern, den Vielsaft-Trank zu sich zu nehmen. Wie sollte sie das dann über Nacht bewältigen?

 

So schüttelte Hermione hoheitsvoll das mit roten Haaren umrahmte Haupt der Lady und griff schüchtern nach Dracos Hand. „Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Aber falls ich wieder Alpträume habe, rufe ich dich.“

 

„Ich lasse dir einen Tee bringen, der wird dich beruhigen“, schlug Draco vor und Hermione lächelte ihn dankbar an. Sanft schob er sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und brachte sie ins Bett. Hermione ließ sich von ihm zudecken und über den Bauch streicheln.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

Als Grey ihr wenig später den dampfenden Becher vorbei brachte, und Hermione die ersten entspannenden Schlucke genippt hatte, fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal wieder wohl in ihrer fremden Haut. Sie genoss die weichen Kissen um sie herum und die warme Decke um ihren fülligen Leib. Das Baby in ihr schlief und streckte sich nur ab und an ein wenig, was Hermione von innen heraus kitzelte und leise lachen ließ.

 

Draco war nicht wieder aufgetaucht, was Hermione ganz Recht war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie nun von ihm halten sollte. War er überarbeitet? Hatte das heutige Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord etwas mit seinem seltsamen Verhalten zu tun?

 

Draco hatte ihr gar nichts genaueres erzählen können, so sehr hatte ihn ihr Bericht von dem Babyempfang bei Ginny aufgeregt. Hermiones Gedanken schweiften zurück zu ihrer ehemals besten Freundin und wie sehr sie sich anscheinend verändert hatte. Es musste einen triftigen Grund geben, weswegen Ginny nicht ein einziges Mal Kontakt zu ihr aufgenommen hatte und sie lieber wieder unter der Erde gewusst hätte. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass ausgerechnet Ginny Draco Vorwürfe gemacht haben sollte, bezüglich der Biohazardsklavin in seinem Haushalt.

 

Hermione kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen und dämmerte langsam weg. Der Tee machte sie angenehm schläfrig und selbst die unangenehme Tatsache, dass der Mensch, den sie vielleicht liebte, einen wahnsinnigen Diktator getroffen hatte, wurde nebensächlich.

 

_Papi liebt uns, Mami._

 

  
  


 


	17. Der Fehler

**17\. Der Fehler**

 

Das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit Hermione Granger.

 

Die nächsten drei Tage war Draco wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Hermione fand ihn weder zu Hause, noch in der  _ Akademie für angewandte Magie _ . Seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie die langen Flure und sterilen Gänge der AFAM nicht mehr betreten, und doch kamen die Erinnerungen an ihre Sklavenzeit mit einer dicken Gänsehaut einher gekrochen.

 

Im St. Mungo hatte man ihn auch seit der letzten fünf Tage nicht gesehen, was allerdings nicht ungewöhnlich war, da Draco dort generell nur wöchentlich zur Analyse auftauchte. Im Gespräch mit der diensthabenden Schwester ließ Hermione unauffällig ein Teströhrchen in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden. Denn eine wichtige Komponente galt es in ihrem Plan noch zu bearbeiten: die DNA-Analyse. Wenn sie das Baby zur Welt gebracht hatte, würde niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy selbst, die DNA des Babys entnehmen und überprüfen. Wahrscheinlich würde er bei der Untersuchung vor Schreck ins Koma fallen, oder nach einer Erklärung für die verhunzte DNA suchen. Er könnte allerdings auch ganz schnell kombinieren und Hermione entlarven. Es sei denn, sie käme ihm zuvor und hatte bereits im Vorwege eine DNA Probe modifiziert oder auf dem Weg in die AFAM vertauscht oder, oder, oder.... Hermione hatte sehr viel Zeit, um über Dinge wie diese nachzudenken.

 

Zu viel Zeit.

 

Hermione zweifelte schließlich an ihrer eigenen Authentizität. Draco hatte bestimmt einen Verdacht gewittert, ansonsten wäre er nicht ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen abgetaucht. Er wusste, dass sie in ihrem schwangeren Zustand vor Sorge um seine Wenigkeit zerfließen würde und er deswegen ein riesiges Donnerwetter bei seiner Heimkehr zu erwarten hatte. Wenn er denn heimkommen würde...

 

Verunsichert und verängstigt verschanzte sich Hermione in ihrem Zimmer. Sie schluckte stündlich ihren Vielsaft-Trank, denn schließlich konnte Draco jederzeit wieder auftauchen. Oder etwa nicht? Sie schlief so gut wie gar nicht und kontrollierte noch einmal ausführlich die gefälschten Arztberichte, die kopierten Sonoschalle und magischen Befunde. Es gab keinerlei Auffälligkeiten oder Beanstandungen, die ein Misstrauen hätten erwecken können. Hermione Granger machte keine Fehler.

 

Niemals.

 

Das Schicksal meinte es jedoch gar nicht gut mit Hermione Granger.

 

Als sie am vierten Abend wie benommen vor Müdigkeit durch das einsame Stadthaus schlenderte, glaubte sie, sie höre Stimmen aus Dracos Arbeitszimmer. Hermione schlich näher und legte ihr Ohr an die Tür, doch kein Laut war zu vernehmen. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke herunter und steckte ihren Kopf in den dunklen Raum.

 

Hermione lauschte angestrengt und hörte weit entfernt die Hauselfen in der Küche klappern, doch immer wieder war ihr, als ob da ein Seufzen oder eine Stimme gewesen wäre. Langsam schob sie sich durch die Tür und ging mit leisen Schritten zu Dracos Schreibtisch. Er war penibel aufgeräumt - ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Chaot Draco Malfoy nicht an ihm gesessen und gearbeitet hatte. Wo zur ewigen Verdammnis steckte Draco bloß?

 

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich unsicher über die Arme. Der Holzboden knarrte unheimlich und Hermione glaubte für einen Moment, dass Draco zurück gekommen wäre und sich hinter ihr ins Arbeitszimmer geschlichen hätte. Doch niemand außer ihr befand sich hier. Sie war eindeutig übermüdet!

Überzogen mit einer dicken Gänsehaut schritt Hermione vorbei an dem großen Globus Richtung Kamin, aus dessen Schacht sie dieses komische Seufzen vermutete. Der Wind sauste zugig umher und pfiff durch den dunklen Schornstein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich nur ein kleines Gespenst im Schlot verfangen, das war mit allergrößter Sicherheit die Erklärung für das komische Geräusch.

 

„ _Lumos_ “, wisperte Hermione und hielt den Zauberstab leicht gebückt in den Rauchabzug. Außer dem gewöhnlichen Dreck einer Feuerstelle war nichts zu sehen. Sie richtete sich auf und starrte müde blinzelnd in ihr mittlerweile vertrautes Gesicht der Lady Malfoy, welches ihr bleich aus dem Spiegel über dem Kaminsims entgegen blickte. Die Dielen knarzten hinter Hermione und mit klopfendem Herzen drehte sie sich um. Ihr Blick huschte durch den leeren Raum, doch das Seufzen drang leise und kläglich an ihre Ohren. Ruckartig flog Hermiones Kopf hin und her, der Zauberstab schwenkte sein Licht in jede Ecke und suchte vergeblich sein Ziel.

 

Das Blut rauschte in Hermiones Ohren und die Angst griff mit langen, kalten Fingern nach ihr. Am liebsten wäre sie in halsbrecherischem Tempo in ihr Bett geflitzt und unter der Bettdecke verschwunden, doch ihre Füße waren wie festgenagelt und sie drehte sich auf der Stelle.

 

Langsam huschte das Licht über die Bücherregale, die Sessel und den Schreibtisch. Das Arbeitszimmer versank in einem flackerndem Lichterspiel, welches von Hermiones zitternder Hand herrührte, die den Zauberstab hielt. Es war leer, außer ihr war niemand hier. Dessen war sich Hermione nun gewiss, doch woher kam dieses Seufzen?

 

_Du bist nicht alleine, Mami._

 

Zaghaft drehte sich Hermione zurück zum Kamin und hob den leuchtenden Zauberstab. Ihre Augen hasteten über ihr schreckhaftes Spiegelbild, nur um in der selben Sekunde wie gebannt dort zu verharren. Es schnürte Hermione die Kehle zu, als sie im Spiegel sah, wie sich hinter ihr ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit löste und näher an sie heran trat.

 

Lady Malfoy lächelte sie überlegen an und fuhr Hermiones Spiegelbild mit der weißen Hand durch die Haare. Voller Grauen beobachtete Hermione im Spiegel, wie die verstorbene Lady ihr Ebenbild betastete und ihre Hände hinab auf den schwangeren Bauch wanderten. Übelkeit stieg in Hermione auf und schützend flogen ihre Hände auf die runde, pochende Körpermitte.

 

Das Licht beschien sie nun von weiter unten und spätestens jetzt war sich Hermione sicher, dass sie Gespenster sah. Panisch blickte sie über ihre Schulter in den leeren Raum, und doch spürte sie die Berührungen an sich, die Lady Malfoys Erscheinung ihrem Spiegelbild zukommen ließ. Verwirrt und mit rasendem Puls erhob Hermione wieder den leuchtenden Zauberstab. Im Spiegel offenbarte sich ihr jedoch erneut der schreckliche Anblick von zwei Lady Malfoys, eine schwanger und verstört drein blickend, die andere geisterhaft, schlank und verzückt lächelnd.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und dann ging alles zu schnell. Der Geist von Lady Malfoy zückte einen Dolch und rammte ihn der schwangeren Lady Malfoy-Hermione in den Bauch. Hermione japste nach Luft und krümmte sich dem stechenden Schmerz entgegen. Während ihrer Kehle ein greller Schrei entwich, schlenderte Lady Malfoys Heimsuchung dicht an den Rand des Spiegels und schaute auf die reale Seite hinab.

 

Heftig atmend blickte Hermione auf in das gnadenlose Gesicht der Spiegelerscheinung, die mit toten, dunkelgeränderten Augen ihr Leiden betrachtete.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„ _Nox!_ “, zischte es aus dem Spiegel und Hermione sank wild schreiend auf die Knie, umhüllt von plötzlicher, undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit. Kalte Finger legten sich überall auf ihre Haut und brachten Hermione fast um den Verstand.

 

_Du bist nicht alleine, Mami. Niemals._

 

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch mit einem Mal brannte das Licht im Zimmer und Draco stürmte laut polternd auf sie zu. Hermione schrie immer wieder laut auf, wischte hektisch mit den Händen über ihren Körper und starrte voller Furcht hinauf zum Spiegel.

 

„Harmony!“, brüllte Draco und packte sie bei den Schultern, doch Hermione gelang es nicht, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie versuchte immer noch die geisterhaften Berührungen von sich wegzuwischen, obwohl diese mit Einsetzen der Helligkeit schlagartig aufgehört hatten. „HARMONY!“

 

„Nein, nein, nein!“, schluchzte Hermione und ließ sich von einem sehr mitgenommen aussehendem Draco in die Arme ziehen. Ihre Situation ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich über Dracos Zustand zu wundern, sie war einfach nur froh, dass er endlich wieder da war.

 

„Wo warst du nur?“

 

Draco streichelte seiner hilflosen Frau über den Kopf und drückte sie fest an sich. „Schschsch... es ist doch alles gut, ich bin ja wieder da!“

 

„Wo warst du, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du weg bist und hast mich mit _ihr_ allein gelassen?“, hastig sprudelten die Wörter aus Hermiones Mund, während sie sich in sein Hemd krallte und ängstlich um sich blickte.

 

„Wen meinst du damit?“, fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd und zückte alarmiert seinen Zauberstab. „War Granger wieder in deinen Träumen?“

 

„Diesmal war ich wach, Draco!“, stammelte Hermione und zitterte nun am ganzen Körper. „Ich habe Geräusche hier aus deinem Arbeitszimmer gehört und dachte, du seist wieder da. Oh, ich habe dich überall gesucht, Draco, wo warst du nur?“

 

Ein unaufhaltsamer Heulkrampf packte Hermione und ließ sie ihre Erzählung unterbrechen. Draco hielt sie fest und streichelte ihren Bauch. Dort war alles in bester Ordnung. Das Baby bewegte sich fleißig, doch der Schmerz, den Hermione verspürt hatte, war zu real gewesen.

 

„Als ich dann dem Geräusch gefolgt bin“, nahm Hermione den Faden wieder auf, „erschien _sie_ mir im Spiegel! Sie stand neben mir, aber nur im Spiegel. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie mich berührte und ich habe es tatsächlich auch gespürt. Es war so unheimlich! Und dann hat der Geist, oder was auch immer das war, ein Messer gezückt und es in meinen Bauch gestoßen. Draco, der Schmerz war so echt!“

 

Fassungslos blickte Draco das müde Häufchen Elend vor sich an. Er strich sich grübelnd durch das zerzauste Haar und massierte sich ratlos den Nasenrücken.

„Meinst du wirklich, Grangers Seele könnte dich verfolgen?“

 

„Ja, das habe ich dir doch schon versucht zu erklären!“, wimmerte Hermione. „Ich kann es mir nicht anders erklären, Draco. Sie ist immer noch hinter mir her!“

 

„Aber warum? Sie ist doch tot!“

 

„Sie will sich an mir rächen! Weil ich ein Kind bekomme, sie will uns alles nehmen, Draco!“, Hermione unterdrückte weitere Tränen und japste wie eine Ertrinkende nach Luft. Mit zitternder Hand griff sie nach einer ihrer Phiolen und trank einen tröstenden Schluck Vielsaft-Trank. Sie spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln und beruhigte sich langsam. Draco ging indessen unruhig vor ihr auf und ab.

 

„Vielleicht ist es auch dieser Trank, der dich wahnsinnig macht“, vermutete Draco und beäugte skeptisch das Fläschen in Hermiones Hand. „Ich vertraue ihm nicht!“

 

„Dem Aufbautrank?“, fragte Hermione mit unschuldig großen Augen. „Da sind doch nur Vitamine und solch harmloser Quatsch drin.“

 

„Hast DU ihn etwa analysiert, Harmony?“, fragte Draco sarkastisch und Hermiones Gesicht überflog eine leichte Röte. Ihre Nackenhaare richteten sich alarmierend auf. Das Gespräch ging in eine Richtung, die ihr absolut nicht gefiel. Draco durfte auf keinen Fall einen ihrer Flakons in die Hände bekommen, um den Trank auf eigene Faust in seine Bestandteile zu zerlegen. Er schlenderte prüfend durch den Raum und kontrollierte nebenbei den Kaminschacht und den Spiegel. Nichts Ungewöhnliches tat sich.

 

„Natürlich nicht, Draco, aber warum sollte ich dem Doktor misstrauen, da seine Tränke es doch schon so weit bei uns gebracht haben?“

 

„Und genau deshalb bezweifle ich auch seine Harmlosigkeit“, Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er sah Hermione mit einem gefährlich prüfendem Blick an. „Denn laut neusten Untersuchungen bist du überhaupt nicht fruchtbar, Harmony!“

 

Der Schreck verzog Hermiones Gesicht auf unschöne Art und Weise. Ein Adrenalinstoß jagte den nächsten durch ihren schlagartig hellwachen Körper, und Hermione fühlte eine Ohnmacht auf sich zurollen.

 

_Du bist nicht alleine, Mami._

 

Er hatte es herausgefunden.

 

War Draco deshalb tagelang verschwunden gewesen und sah so mitgenommen aus? Was genau hatte er getan? Hermione zwang sich innerlich Ruhe zu bewahren, sie durfte sich nicht aus der Reserve locken lassen. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Hermione musste immer noch die Tragweite der soeben gehörten Information verarbeiten und wusste nicht, welche Frage sie Draco überhaupt zu erst stellen sollte. Warum er Lady Malfoys DNA noch einmal analysieren musste, obwohl doch alles in bester Ordnung schien? Wieviel wusste Draco wirklich? Dies galt es zunächst herauszufinden, bevor Hermione anfing durchzudrehen.

 

_Niemals._

 

Dracos Blick fixierte sie immer noch an Ort und Stelle und Hermione war unglaublich froh, dass sie vorhin in ihrem geistesgegenwärtigen Moment den Vielsaft-Trank getrunken hatte.

 

„Ich verstehe das alles gerade nicht“, stammelte sie schließlich. Sie musste dringend weitere Informationen erhalten. Dringend! „Ich soll unfruchtbar sein? Wie soll das einen Sinn ergeben?“

 

Draco ging vor ihr in die Knie und ergriff ihre Hände.

 

„Das weiß ich im Moment auch nicht wirklich, aber ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass Granger ihre Finger nicht aus dem Spiel lassen konnte.“

 

Hermione blieb erneut vor Schreck die Luft weg und sie musste sich zwingen, normal weiter zu atmen.

 

„Granger? Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Das erste Gebot hat sie als Biohazard doch magisch eingeschränkt, Draco!“

 

„Sie hat sich schon damals nie an Regeln halten können“, schmunzelte Draco und Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie diese Mimik zu deuten hatte. „Es wäre jedenfalls eine Erklärung für deinen Verfolgungswahn, Harmony.“

 

„Du meinst, sie hat mich verflucht?“

 

„Wer weiß?“, seufzte Draco. „Ich denke, sie hat dich als Chance betrachtet um an ein Baby zu kommen. Mit Sicherheit hat sie nicht mit ihrem Tod gerechnet und wollte nach der Geburt irgendeine Dummheit begehen oder Ähnliches. Spätestens dann hätte ich vor Ginny Nott knieend um Vergebung bitten müssen.“

 

„Mich als Chance für eine Dummheit ausnutzen? Also vermutest du auch, dass sie uns das Baby irgendwie weggenommen hätte?“

 

„Ja, irgendwie glaube ich, steckte sie mit deinem Wunderdoktor unter einer Decke. Einer unfruchtbaren Frau zaubert man nicht so einfach ein Baby in den Bauch. Das ist höhere Magie!“

 

„Magie? Eher Manipulation!“, entrüstete sich Hermione gespielt. Sie war erleichtert, dass Draco seine Schlüsse anscheinend in eine andere Richtung gezogen hatte. Dennoch blieb ein Rest Unsicherheit, denn Draco schrammte haarscharf an der Wahrheit vorbei.

 

„Wir werden sehen. Jedenfalls möchte ich gerne einen deiner Tränke analysieren, Harmony. Denn obwohl du mehr als offensichtlich schwanger bist, geht es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.“

 

Hermione nickte ergriffen und hielt sich den kostbaren Babybauch. Sie hatte, dem Himmel sei Dank, noch mehrere Flakons des unspektakulären Aufbautranks in ihrer Kommode verstaut. Diese Gebräue würden Draco in eine gedankliche Sackgasse bugsieren, und die Harmlosigkeit des Trankes bestätigen. Und ihre Situation somit weitestgehend entschärfen.

 

_Papi liebt uns, Mami._

 

„Ich werde dir mehrere Proben geben“, sagte Hermione gönnerhaft. „Doch wirklich schlau werde ich noch immer nicht.“

 

„Wir werden sehen.“

 

Wie zu erwarten waren die Ergebnisse, die Dracos Untersuchungen ergaben, harmloser Natur und stellten ihn vor ein verzwicktes Rätsel. Hermione versetzte sich ganz in Lady Malfoy, und machte Draco die Hölle heiß, dass er tagelang verschwunden war und dann auch noch hinter ihrem Rücken Experimente mit ihren Genproben durchführte. Sie überspitzte die Situationen gekonnt und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis Draco das prekäre Thema erst einmal für offiziell erledigt erklärte. Hermione war sich sicher, dass er innerlich nach wie vor an der Lösung seiner DNA-Ergebnisse knobelte, doch sie war zu froh, dass nun die Freude auf das Baby wieder im Vordergrund stand. Alles lief wieder perfekt und Hermione war sich sicher, dass keine weiteren Ungereimtheiten auftreten würden. Draco würde kein Misstrauen mehr schöpfen, denn Hermione Granger machte keine Fehler. Niemals.

 

Das Schicksal meinte es gut mit Hermione Granger.

 

Nachdem Dracos Zweifel bezüglich ihres Aufbautrankes, zumindest was die harmlose Zusammensetzung anbelangte, aus dem Weg geräumt waren, konnte Hermione als Lady Malfoy richtig aus sich heraus gehen. Sie zelebrierte ihre stetig voranschreitende Schwangerschaft, wie ihre ehemalige Herrin es wohl auch getan hätte, und empfand sogar nach anfänglicher Abneigung nun so etwas wie Stolz und Freude. Sie konnte mittlerweile ansatzweise nachvollziehen, warum die Reinblütergesellschaft so ein Brimborium um die Babys machte.

 

Hermione schnüffelte nun auch nicht mehr nur oberflächlich in Lady Malfoys persönlichen Unterlagen, Briefen und Erinnerungen herum, denn das schlechte Gewissen, die Privatsphäre einer Toten zu stören, hatte sich verflüchtigt. Sie erhielt wichtige Informationen über Lady Malfoys Familie, ihrer Herkunft und ihrem bisherigen Werdegang. Seltsamerweise behelligte sie der Geist von Lady Malfoy auch nicht mehr. Es ging ihr von Tag zu Tag körperlich und geistig besser. Nachdem Hermione voller Elan beschlossen hatte, das Leben von Lady Malfoy in jedem Falle so lange wie möglich weiter zu leben, und es nach und nach in eine für Hermione freundlichere Richtung zu lenken, suchte sie freiwillig Lady Malfoys Freundinnen auf, nahm an Gesellschaften Teil und wurde wieder eine Dame der Öffentlichkeit.

 

Lady Malfoy wurde in den Monaten ihrer Abwesenheit nicht von allen vermisst, das merkte Hermione. Doch sie wurde geachtet und geschätzt und so genoss Hermione ein hohes Ansehen und überlegte, wie sie es zukünftig für sich einsetzen konnte. Dass sie die Welt nicht grundlegend verändern konnte, war ihr mittlerweile klar. Sie wollte es auch nicht mehr so dringend, wie noch vor ein paar Jahren. Hermione war glücklich mit Draco an ihrer Seite, dem Baby in ihrem Bauch und dem Vielsaft-Trank an ihrer Kette.

Hermione Granger war einfach Lady Malfoy.

 

Das Schicksal meinte es wirklich sehr gut mit Hermione Granger.

 

Eines Abends schob ihr Draco einen braunen Umschlag entgegen. Er sagte kein Wort und schaute betroffen auf seinen leeren Teller.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Die Luft im Raum knisterte vor Spannung, und ließ alle ihre feinen Härchen aufstehen.

 

„Sieh selbst!“, meinte Draco schmallippig und schaute sie mit verschränkten Armen an. Hermione konnte sich seine abwehrende Haltung nicht erklären, also öffnete sie den Umschlag.

 

Stirnrunzelnd überflog sie die Papiere, dicht beschrieben mit Auswertungen und Ergebnissen aus DNA-Analysen. Von  _ ihr _ .

 

Hermione wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als sie die Vergleiche las. Vor einem Jahr war das Ergebnis eindeutig „fruchtbar“ gewesen. Und dann ein paar Wochen und Monate später, alle weiteren Proben auf einmal „unfruchtbar“. Ein und dieselbe DNA. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich in ihrem Nacken und sie wagte kaum, Draco in die Augen zu blicken.

 

Er hatte sie enttarnt.

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

„Warum hast du mir nie die Wahrheit erzählt?“, fragte Draco mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme.

 

„Die _Wahrheit_?“, quietschte Hermione mit hochrotem Schädel. Die Aufregung tat ihr gar nicht gut. Gar nicht. 

 

„Ja, das hätte alles einfacher gemacht!“, versicherte er ihr und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

 

„Das sehe ich nicht so, Draco!“, Hermiones Halsschlagader pochte wie wild und vor ihren Augen flimmerte es gefährlich. Wie viel wusste er wirklich? Und was für Konsequenzen kamen auf sie zu? Warum diskutierte er noch mit ihr rum, anstatt sie auf der Stelle zu exekutieren?

 

_Weil er die Wahrheit wissen will._

 

„Und deswegen hast du mir die ganze Zeit eine Lüge aufgetischt?“, fragte er gekränkt.

 

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass du mich nicht auf der Stelle umbringst?“, Hermione griff versöhnlich nach seiner Hand und merkte, wie sehr sie doch zitterte.

 

„Dich umbringen?“, Draco war ehrlich verwundert. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“

 

„Weil ich es verdient hätte?“, schluckte Hermione und konnte die Tränen kaum noch zurück halten.

 

„Dass Snape deinen Körper vergiftet hatte, ist noch lange kein Grund für mich, dich umzubringen!“

 

Hermiones Herz machte einen Aussetzer, sie schnappte verwirrt nach Luft und versuchte das Rasen in ihren Ohren zu ignorieren. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört?

 

Snape?

 

Hermione atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, und da sie nicht wusste, was Draco aus diesen Aufzeichnungen heraus interpretierte, stellte sie sich einfach so dumm, wie es Lady Malfoy wohl tatsächlich gewesen wäre. Aber offensichtlich hatte Draco eine andere Erklärung, als die, dass ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen war.

 

„Ist es nicht?“, schniefte Hermione berechnend und versuchte den innerlichen Tumult zu beruhigen, sich zu ordnen und den nächsten Schritt zu überlegen.

 

„Nein, was denkst du denn von mir?“, entrüstete sich Draco. „Das Schlimmste was dir wohl wiederfahren wäre, wäre die Scheidung von mir und der Verlust deines gesellschaftlichen Standes gewesen, Harmony!“

 

_Aha. So sieht er das also!_

 

„Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, Draco!“

 

„Trotzdem hättest du mir sagen können, was passiert war, dann hätte ich nicht um diesen Scharlatan trauern müssen!“

 

Jede Faser in Hermione schrie danach, Severus in Schutz zu nehmen. Klarzustellen, dass er unschuldig war und rein gar nichts für Lady Malfoys Unfruchtbarkeit konnte. Dass er zu Unrecht hingerichtet wurde!

 

Doch sie schwieg und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

 

„Es war kein tragischer Unfall, richtig?“, schmunzelte Draco mit traurigen Augen. „Du hast Snape umgebracht, als du gemerkt hast, was er da mit dir anrichtet. So wie Granger.“

 

„Ja“, seufzte Hermione mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ich habe die Todesser des Exekutionskommandos alarmiert und ihn dann nach einer kurzen Anhörung beseitigt.“

 

_Reiß dich zusammen, Hermione! Du darfst dir keine Fehler erlauben._

 

Nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens meinte Draco: „Ich habe ihm unsere Zukunft in die Hände gelegt. Ich habe ihm vertraut... Dich ihm anvertraut, und am Ende deine Gesundheit aufs Spiel gesetzt... es tut mir so unendlich Leid, Harmony!“

 

„Draco...“

 

„Ich verstehe es nicht, ich war immer dabei, wenn er die Tränke gebraut hatte. Er war nie unbeaufsichtigt, Harmony“, Draco nagte grübelnd an seinem Daumennagel. „Er war zurecht ein Meister seines Faches, wenn er trotz Überwachung einen Trank ins Gegenteil verkehren konnte.“

 

Hermione biss sich erneut auf die Lippe und widerstand dem Impuls, Severus bis aufs Letzte verteidigen zu wollen. Es war ihr zuwider, so über ihren alten Freund reden zu müssen. Der immer nur ihr Bestes wollte, und dessen Schicksal sie in den letzten Monaten vor lauter Babyglück fast vergessen hatte. Sie fühlte sich noch scheußlicher, als sie es sowieso schon tat.

 

_Mach keine Dummheiten, Hermione!_

 

„Aber es ist jetzt alles gut, Draco“, lenkte Hermione ein. „Der Doktor aus Germania hat es - wie auch immer - geschafft.“

 

Demonstrativ strich sie sich über die große Kugel. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis zur Geburt, das wusste sie. Noch etwa zwei Monate, dann würde ihr Traum Wirklichkeit und das größte Glück der Welt würde in ihren Armen liegen.

 

_Ich freue mich auf dich, Mami._

 

„Ja“, grummelte Draco. „Das WIE interessiert mich brennend! Denn du bist und bleibst unfruchtbar. Nach jeder vermaledeiten Analyse, der Fehler ist immer da!“

 

„Heißt das, dass du mir schon wieder heimlich DNA entnommen hast?“, empörte sich Hermione und strich sich schaudernd über die Arme.

 

„Ja“, gab er kleinlaut zu, sammelte die Unterlagen ein und stopfte sie zurück in den Umschlag.

 

Draco erwartete wohl ein neues Donnerwetter, doch Hermiones von Schwangerschaftshormonen malträtiertes Gehirn war nicht auf Streit aus. Es hatte einen jener unbewussten Lichtblicke, die Logik und Transzendenz vereinten. Hermione starrte benommen an Draco vorbei und unterdrückte ihre Aufregung.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Wie ein gewaltiges  _ Bombarda _ schlug die Wucht der Erkenntnis ein. Wenn Draco ihr DNA entnommen hatte, so war diese anscheinend identisch mit der von Lady Malfoy!

 

_Bin ich Lady Malfoy?!_

 

Hermione konnte sich im Idealfall selbst reproduzieren, sie konnte sich in ein Perpetuum Mobile verwandeln, wenn es denn stimmte, was die Logik ihr implizierte! Sie würde von sich, in Gestalt Lady Malfoys, Haare abschneiden, im Vielsaft-Trank verwenden können und sich so bis an ihr Lebensende mit der DNA verwandeln können. In keinem Buch, welches sie gelesen hatte, stand etwas darüber, ob diese Vorgehensweise möglich war. Es wurde höchstens spekuliert, dass die Dauer der Wirksamkeit des Vielsaft-Trankes mit der Begabung des Tränkebrauers zusammenhing, und diese These konnte sie mittlerweile belegen. Der Trank wirkte von einer bis maximal eineinhalb Stunden, und Hermione war mittlerweile unangefochtene Meisterin im Vielsaft-Trank brauen. Sie hätte ihn auch schlafend perfekt hinbekommen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber diese DNA-Geschichte ließ sie nun nicht mehr los. Sie musste es unbedingt ausprobieren! Ihre Vorräte waren schließlich nicht unendlich und es wäre der wohl hoffnungsvollste Lichtblick in ihrem Leben, den sie jemals hatte.

 

In den nächsten Tagen setzte sie im Gewächshaus heimlich einen riesigen Kessel Vielsaft-Trank an. Die Mondphasen kamen perfekt abgestimmt und spielten ihr in die Karten. So hatte sie nach vier Wochen einen fertigen Trank gebraut. Nach ihren Berechnungen reichten die konservierten Überreste von Lady Malfoy, die sie in den endlosen Weiten ihres Perlenhandtäschchens hortete, für die nächsten zwanzig Jahre Vielsaft-Trank brauen. Sie konnte also in Ruhe ihr Kind aufwachsen sehen und das Leben genießen. Nur eine andere Erklärung für die Einnahme eines Tranks musste dann irgendwann her, aber da war Hermione schon kreativ, wenn es drauf ankommen sollte.

 

_Irgendwann muss ich schließlich etwas gegen meine Falten schlucken!_

 

Mit der Sicherheit der Leichenfragmente in der Hinterhand stand Hermione eines regnerischen Vormittags im Gewächshaus und schnitt sich eine lange Strähne roten Haares aus dem Nacken. Draco war heute im St. Mungo unterwegs und danach in der AFAM. Sie hatte also genug Zeit für ihr Experiment.

 

Hermione setzte sich an ihren Pflanztisch und stellte einen kleinen Taschenspiegel vor sich auf. Mit Faszination beobachtete sie die Rückverwandlung in sich selbst. Sonst verwandelte sie sich nur in ihrem magisch abgesicherten Schlafgemach zurück, wenn es dunkel war und sie zu Bett ging. Es am hellichten Tag zu tun, versetzte Hermione in kribbelige Aufregung. Zur Vorsicht stellte sie den Flakon mit dem fertigen Vielsaft-Trank vor sich hin, falls eine schnelle Verwandlung von Nöten wäre.

 

Es war schon fast ungewohnt, sich durch das buschige braune Haar zu streichen und im Spiegel zwei braune Augen zu entdecken. Ihren eigenen Mund zu berühren, statt die schmalen Lippen ihrer ehemaligen Herrin. Hermione seufzte und wandte sich dann mit klopfendem Herzen ihrem Blankotrank zu. Vorsichtig versenkte sie eins der roten Haare in der schleimigen Brühe, die den gewohnten dunkelroten Farbton annahm.

 

_Die Farbe sagt noch lange nichts über die Wirkung aus, Hermione!_

 

Zaghaft roch sie an dem Trank, doch er schien wie immer gelungen zu sein. Hermione nahm ein paar Schlucke und starrte gebannt in den Spiegel, auf die Verwandlung wartend. Mit rasendem Herzen sah sie, wie sie sich Stück für Stück in die unschwangere Lady Malfoy verwandelte. So wie jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen. So wie sie es nun jeden Morgen ihres Lebens machen würde. Und konnte. Erleichtert und berauscht von diesem Ergebnis, lächelte Hermione sich an.

 

Es funktionierte tatsächlich!

 

Prüfend betastete sie ihren Körper und schaute mit dem Spiegel, ob nicht doch etwas anders war. Doch sie glich Lady Malfoy, wie an dem Tag ihres Ablebens.

 

Jackpot!

 

Das Schicksal meinte es außerordentlich gut mit Hermione Granger.

 

  
  


 


	18. Tea Time

**18\. Tea Time**

 

Die Aussicht auf ein langes, fantastisches Leben raubte Hermione fast den Verstand. Sie versank in schwelgerischen Tagträumen, stellte sich eine große Familie vor und genoss die Schwemme an Glücksgefühlen, die permanent über sie hereinbrach. Manchmal konnte sie nicht anders und fing an, vor Draco hemmungslos zu heulen. Dann konnte sie ihm nur sagen, wie glücklich sie war und darauf hoffte, noch mehr Kinder kriegen zu können. Draco belächelte diese hormongeladenen Gefühlsausbrüche seiner Frau und tolerierte sämtliche Kuriositäten, die Hermione sich in den Kopf setzte.

 

Darunter fiel zum Beispiel die schleichende Veränderung ihres Aussehens. Denn Lady Malfoy wollte nun keine roten Haare mehr haben, sondern zauberte sich dunkelblonde Locken an den Kopf. Hermione fand, dass sie so schon etwas mehr von ihrer eigenen Persönlichkeit zurück erlangte. Nicht zu auffällig, aber immerhin fühlte sie sich daran erinnert, wer sie wirklich war.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Manchmal kam es Hermione vor, als ob Lady Malfoy doch mehr von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, als sie annahm. Sie fühlte plötzlich Dinge und nahm Situationen anders wahr, als sie es nach eingehender objektiver Betrachtung selber empfunden hätte. Es war nicht sicher, ob die Schwangerschaft mal wieder ihre Finger im Spiel hatte oder nicht doch irgendein Rest von Lady Malfoy in ihrem Körper spukte.

 

Hermione schüttelte den letzten gruseligen Gedanken ab. Die Heimsuchungen waren nicht wieder vorgekommen, und somit konnte es eigentlich nur an den stressigen Situationen gelegen haben. Oder etwa nicht?

 

_Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir!_

 

So hatte sie beschlossen, sich mit Ginevra Nott gutzustellen. Wenn sie schon nicht dicke Freundinnen werden konnten, dann sollte es zumindest ein akzeptables Verhältnis für Hermione sein. Doch jedes Mal wenn sie Ginny traf, sei es auf Gesellschaften, Empfängen oder Veranstaltungen, konnte Hermione nur mit größtem Widerwillen freundlich zu ihr sein. Sie erschreckte sich selbst über ihre herablassende Art, die unterkühlte Wortwahl und das arrogante Verhalten Ginny gegenüber. Hermione konnte es nicht willentlich beeinflussen und das machte ihr langsam aber sicher Angst. Große Angst.

 

_Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mami._

 

Dass Hermione allerdings ein verhängnisvolles Versehen zum wiederholten Male ereilen sollte, wusste sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

 

Es war wie ein schlechtes Déja vu, als Hermiones Welt zusammenbrach und Draco Malfoys Imperium mit sich in bittere Schwärze riss.

 

_Schicksal._

 

Es war einer der letzten lauschigen Septemberabende und die untergehende Sonne brach rotgolden durch die Vorhänge herein. Hermione saß in ihrem Zimmer und präparierte die nächsten Fläschchen Vielsaft-Trank mit DNA-Fragmenten der Lady Malfoy. Sie verteilte Haarspitzen und Haarwurzeln und erhielt eine schöne Reihe dunkelroten Gebräus. Sorgfältig stellte sie die Flakons in die Kommode und nahm sich von etwas weiter hinten zwei Fläschchen heraus. Die Hauselfen mussten wieder aufgeräumt haben, denn alles war penibel sauber.

 

Hermione betrachtete die kleinen Behälter prüfend und trank einen Schluck. Sie verwandelte sich in Lady Malfoy und entspannte sich. Es war alles in bester Ordnung. Hermione Granger machte keine Fehler.

 

Niemals.

 

Den anderen Flakon hängte sie sich an die Kette um den Hals und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Draco und sie hatten gestern damit angefangen einen Namen für das Baby zu suchen. Hermione wusste mit unbestimmter Sicherheit, dass es ein Mädchen werden würde. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass es so sei. Draco hingegen hoffte auf einen blonden Bengel, der in seine Fußstapfen treten konnte.

 

Hermione lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie sich beide die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihrem Kind ausmalten. Ob Junge oder Mädchen, es war die schönste Vorstellung, die man haben konnte.

 

Umso wütender war Hermione schließlich, als sie eine ihr allzu bekannte Stimme aus dem Esszimmer hörte. Sie vergaß ihre schönen Tagträume und stapfte mit zackigen Schritten in den Raum.

 

Draco saß zusammen mit Ginny Nott und - oh Schreck - Bellatrix Lestrange am Tisch und trank gemütlich Tee und Wein.

 

„Harrrrmony!“, grinste Bellatrix und stierte ungeniert auf Hermiones großen Bauch. „Wird Zeit, dass es raus kommt, was?“

 

„Bis Ende Oktober Anfang November hat sie noch, Bellatrix“, lächelte Ginny süffisant und in Hermione wallte der Zorn auf. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie so gereizt auf Ginny reagierte.

 

„Wir werden sehen“, zischte sie durch ein aufgesetztes Lächeln und setzte sich neben Draco an den Tisch. Hermione hätte es nie für möglich gehalten zusammen mit Bellatrix und Ginny an einem Tisch zu sitzen, geschweige denn einen derart vertrauten Plausch über den Zeitpunkt ihrer Niederkunft zu halten. „Was führt euch denn hier her?“

 

„Bellatrix wollte nur nach dem Rechten sehen“, antwortete Draco ausweichend.

 

„Und dir deine neue Aufgabe übermitteln“, erinnerte sie augenrollend. Bellatrix schob Draco einen großen Ordner rüber und erhob sich. „Du hast zwei Monate Zeit. Der Dunkle Lord erwartet wie immer Pünktlichkeit, Perfektion und vor allen Dingen Diskretion. Viel Spaß, Draco!“

 

„Einen schönen Abend, Bellatrix!“

 

Dracos Tante verzog spöttisch den Mund und verließ ohne Gruß den Raum.

 

„Höflich wie immer“, meinte Ginny sarkastisch und Draco schmunzelte. Hermione grummelte innerlich über die freundschaftliche Vertrautheit der beiden. So musste sich Lady Malfoy in Bezug auf sie damals gefühlt haben. Wenn nicht sogar schlimmer, denn schließlich ging Ginny Nott nicht mit Draco ins Bett.

 

Alleine dieser Gedanke daran, ließ das Blut in Hermiones Ohren rauschen. Mit aller Macht rief sie sich zur Vernunft, eine Liaison der beiden war absolut undenkbar. War es doch, oder?

 

„Und was verschafft uns die Ehre, Mrs. Nott heute Abend als Gast zu empfangen?“, Hermione schaffte es nicht, die spitze Betonung zu unterlassen. Was war nur mit ihr los?

 

_Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mami._

 

Ginny nahm sich zwei Zuckerstückchen für ihren Tee und rührte klirrend in dem feinen Porzellan herum, so dass sich Hermiones Nackenhaare sträubten.

 

„Lord Malfoy hat mich zum Gespräch gebeten“, lächelte Ginny entspannt und Hermione merkte, wie sehr die Schadenfreude ihre Wellen in ihre Richtung schlug.

 

Hermione zog fragend ihre Augenbrauen nach oben und Draco räusperte sich verlegen: „Es geht um die Formalitäten nach der Geburt. Mrs. Nott ist einfach die beste Ansprechpartnerin bei derartigen Fragen!“

 

„Ach“, meinte Hermione an Draco gewandt, „Mrs. Nott ersetzt jetzt also die Arbeit von Hebammen und Verwaltungsinstitutionen?“

 

„Nein“, seufzte Ginny und warf Draco einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu. „Es geht unter anderem noch um die neue Aufgabe.“

 

„Ginny!“, zischte Draco, doch das hätte er nicht tun sollen.

 

Hermiones Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und sie schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Was ist das denn für eine Aufgabe, dass ihr plötzlich so vertraut miteinander seid?“

 

„Ich kenne Draco seit über fünfzehn Jahren und habe ihn schon immer geduzt!“, fauchte Ginny und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich hab die Schnauze gestrichen voll von so viel Kleinkariertheit und Etepetete-Getue!“

 

Hermione starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und konnte nicht anders, als Ginny in diesem Moment gleichzeitig zu hassen und zu bewundern. Was nahm sie sich eigentlich  _ ihr _ gegenüber heraus? Egal, wie lange Ginny ihn kannte, sie sprach von  _ ihrem _ Mann! 

 

Hermione presste schließlich bebend die Lippen aufeinander und spürte, wie sich ihre Finger, zu allem bereit, um ihren Zauberstab krallten.

 

„Was ist das für eine Aufgabe?“, fragte sie in drohendem Flüsterton.

 

„Diskretion“, säuselte Ginny mit lieblichem Augenaufschlag. „Anweisung vom großen Chef persönlich.“

 

„Da pfeif ich drauf!“, keifte Hermione und zückte reflexartig den Zauberstab.

 

„Harmony!“, rief Draco und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Bitte steck den Zauberstab zurück!“

 

„Hast du etwa Angst, dass ich Mrs. Nott etwas antue?“, Hermione konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie so gereizt war. Es schien, als hätte sie keine Kontrolle mehr über sich selber. „So, wie deinen Biohazard-Freunden?“

 

_Was passiert hier?_

 

„Wie war das?“, grollte Ginny und richtete sich angriffslustig auf. Dracos Ader pochte wild auf seiner Stirn und er atmete schnaubend ein und aus.

 

„Ach, seid ihr doch nicht so dicke miteinander, dass er dir nicht erzählt hat, was hier alles ablief?“, provozierte Hermione und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Lady Malfoy tief in ihr stecken und sie beeinflussen musste. Wie, das konnte sie sich nicht erklären, aber die normale Hermione konnte nichts gegen diese Besessenheit ausrichten. „Snape war hier... tot. Granger war hier... auch tot. Klar soweit?“

 

„ES REICHT!“, brüllte Draco und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Gläser und Tassen klirrten.

 

Ginevra Nott lehnte sich, mit ihrer Tasse Tee in der Hand, langsam im Lehnstuhl zurück und fixierte Lady Malfoy mit hasserfüllten Blicken. Draco fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare und kippte den letzten Schluck Wein aus seinem Glas in seinen Rachen.

 

„Also“, seufzte Hermione mit süßlicher Stimme und legte den Zauberstab beiseite. „Was ist das für eine Aufgabe?“

 

„Es gab einen Diebstahl“, knirschte Ginny und ihr Blick huschte fragend zu Draco. Dieser richtete sich räuspernd in seinem Stuhl auf.

 

„Eine Inventur der AFAM-Elfen hat ergeben, dass aus meinem Büro Dokumente und Blankopapiere entwendet wurden. Es fehlen auch diverse Zutaten aus den Vorratskammern.“

 

„Und was hat das mit dir und Mrs. Nott zu tun?“, Hermione rümpfte die Nase und konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen.

 

„Der Diebstahl betrifft nun mal unsere jeweiligen Abteilungen, Harmony. Ich muss die Schnittstelle herausfinden, damit wir in etwa wissen, was der Dieb mit den fehlenden Utensilien vor hat.“

 

„Oder hatte“, flüsterte Ginny und fixierte Hermione auf unangenehme Art und Weise. Dass Draco und Ginny Kollegen an der _Akademie für angewandte Magie_ waren, wusste Hermione gar nicht. Durch die letzte Schwangerschaft von Ginny und dem damit verbundenen Arbeitsverbot, hatte Hermione sie nie dort gesehen oder auch nur erahnen können. Die Tatsache, dass die beiden wohl die gleiche Arbeitsstelle hatten, machte Hermione erneut eifersüchtig und sie spürte wieder, wie ihr Puls schneller schlug. 

 

„Wie kriminell!“, meinte Hermione und fragte sich, was Ginny wohl für ein Amt an der AFAM bekleidete. Führte sie etwa auch so grausige Experimente durch, wie Draco es tat? Hermione konnte es ihr nicht zutrauen. „Und habt ihr schon eine Vermutung?“

 

Dracos Schweigen beantwortete ihr diese Frage bereits, doch Ginny erwähnte noch etwas, was Hermione in arge Bedrängnis bringen könnte: „Ich habe den Verdacht, dass die Biohazard-Sklavin etwas mit den Diebstählen zu tun hatte. Sie hatte Zugang zu der AFAM und war als einzige Person nicht magisch registriert.“

 

„Aber, Ginny, was hätte sie mit den gestohlenen Sachen ohne Magie anstellen sollen?“, grübelte Draco und starrte Löcher in die Luft. „Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!“

 

„Was wurde eigentlich entwendet?“, fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Ihr kam langsam ein ziemlich schrecklicher Gedanke auf.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Draco seufzte schwer: „Untersuchungspapiere. Sonoschallpergamente. Hochsicherheitstinte.“

 

„Eigentlich alles, was man zum Fälschen von Amtspapieren benötigt“, kommentierte Ginny und faltete die Hände über dem Bauch zusammen. „Ich bin der Meinung, sie wollte sich eine neue Identität erschaffen. Biohazard-Status ablegen und wieder zaubern. Daher auch die entwendeten Komponenten aus den Lagerräumen.“

 

Hermione schluckte schwer. Ginny war auf einer heißen Spur unterwegs und nah dran, Hermiones Geheimnis zu lüften, wenn auch aufgrund anderer Umstände. Lady Malfoy musste damals die Diebstähle unter anderem in Hermiones Person durchgeführt haben, als sie ihren Dienst übernommen hatte, während es Hermione so schlecht ging. Hermione hatte nie hinterfragt, wie Lady Malfoy an all die Unterlagen und Utensilien gekommen war. Jetzt wusste sie es, und es würde ihr wohl das Genick brechen.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Nein“, meinte Draco. „Es fehlt das WARUM. Granger hatte keinen Grund für diese Diebstähle!“

 

„Tja, dazu vernehmen können wir sie jetzt leider auch nicht mehr“, Ginny warf Lady Malfoy einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

 

„Als ob sie bereitwillig gestanden hätte!“, konterte Hermione angefressen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie die für sie ziemlich schlechten Informationen verwerten konnte.

 

Sie war also Hauptverdächtige eines Diebstahls, wenn auch eine andere Person es in ihrer Gestalt getan hatte. Was wohl offensichtlich war, es sei denn der Diebstahl der Trankzutaten hatte nichts damit zu tun. Was sehr unwahrscheinlich war. Lady Malfoy hatte sich also an Dracos Arbeitsplatz bedient, wohlwissentlich, dass eine Inventur zu einer Ermittlung führen würde. Was also hätte sie jetzt getan?

 

„Was für Zutaten wurden denn entwendet? Konnte man schon herausfinden, welche Zauber und welche Tränke damit gewirkt und zusammengestellt werden können?“

 

„Die Kombinationen der fehlenden Sachen bringen schon eine Menge an Zaubern und Tränken ans Licht. Aber so wirklich etwas Konkretes habe ich nicht herausgefunden. Wahrscheinlich sind die gestohlenen Ingredienzen zum Teil auch nur Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, um die wirklich wichtigen Zutaten zu vertuschen.“

 

Ginny beugte sich vor und zog den dicken Ordner an sich heran. Hermione konnte nicht anders, als sie für ihre Spitzfindigkeit zu bewundern. Wenn sie Ginny nur einen letzten Hinweis liefern würde, dann hätte sie sie bestimmt schneller überführt, als Hermione sich einen Plan B hätte zurechtbasteln können. Sie musste verdammt vorsichtig sein! Und zukünftig noch mehr aufpassen.

 

„Mir erschließt sich trotzdem nicht, warum du Granger verdächtigst“, murmelte Draco und schenkte sich etwas Wein nach. „Wir wissen nicht, wann diese Diebstähle stattgefunden haben und Granger ist seit mehreren Wochen tot.“

 

„Ist sie das wirklich?“, fragte Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Hermione wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Worauf wollte Ginny denn jetzt hinaus?

 

„Natürlich ist sie tot!“, schimpfte Hermione und spürte, wie ihr das Blut vor Aufregung in die porzellanweißen Wangen schoss. „Ich habe sie mit meinem eigenen Zauberstab umgebracht!“

 

„Ach ja“, meinte Ginny gedehnt und erinnerte Hermione gerade an einen überheblichen Snape, wie sie ihn als Professor in Erinnerung hatten. „Warum gibt es dann keine Leiche?“

 

„Ginny, was soll das?“, Draco fuhr in seinem Sessel auf und Hermione schnappte nach Luft. Ihr wurde schwindelig und heiß zugleich. So langsam ahnte sie, was für einen Job Ginny wirklich machte. Und der hatte mit der AFAM nichts im Geringsten zu tun. Wenn Hermione doch nur nicht ihre Zeit mit Nonsens und Babyshopping vergeudet hätte, sondern ihr soziales Umfeld besser überprüft hätte...

 

„Ich mache nur meine Arbeit und hinterfrage alles“, lächelte sie sphinxartig. „Absolut alles.“

 

_Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mami._

 

„Die Leiche habe ich verbrannt“, sagte Hermione mit trockenem Mund. „Was sollte ich schon mit einer Biohazardleiche?“

 

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Den Todessern übergeben zum Beispiel. Da es ein Mord aus Selbstschutz war und das Exekutionskommando nicht alarmiert werden konnte, so wie bei Snape, hätte ich zumindest im Nachhinein eine ordnungsgemäße Abwicklung erwartet.“

 

„Für einen Biohazard?“, fauchte Hermione und hielt sich den bebenden Bauch. „Sie hätte gar nicht hier sein sollen, also warum so ein Aufhebens um ihre Leiche?“

 

„Lady Malfoy“, sagte Ginny ernst. „In dieser Welt gibt es lebende Lebenden, halbtote Lebende, halblebende Tote und so weiter und so fort. Mich überzeugen nur die toten Toten. Nicht die schlafenden Toten, nicht die spukenden Toten und nicht die wandelnden Toten. Nur komplett pottertot.“ Ginny machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Ich glaube Euch, wenn Ihr sagt, Ihr habt die Leiche verbrannt, aber für mich ist das keine Garantie, dass Hermione Granger wirklich tot ist. Hätte ich die Leiche gesehen und untersucht, dann wäre jeglicher Verdacht von vornherein gar nicht erst aufgekeimt.“

 

„Ich verstehe“, meinte Draco und rieb sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Harmony, ich glaube, ich hatte doch Recht mit meiner Vermutung, dass Granger ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatte.“

 

„Bitte, WAS?“, Hermione fühlte sich unwohl und neigte reflexartig zur Zickerei.

 

„Granger muss sich irgendwie Zugang zur Zauberei verschafft haben“, sprudelte es aufgeregt aus Draco heraus. „Vielleicht erklärt das deine Träume, Visionen und Heimsuchungen von ihr?“

 

Mit tellergroßen Augen starrte Hermione ihn an.

 

„Interessant“, meinte Ginny und nippte an ihrem Tee.

 

„Das hat damit doch gar nichts zu tun!“, keifte Hermione hilflos, doch sie merkte, dass sie gerade in die Enge getrieben wurde.

 

„Vielleicht ja doch, und zwischen dem Diebstahl und deinem Befinden besteht ein Zusammenhang?“

 

„Wir werden es definitiv heraus finden!“, Ginny erhob sich schwungvoll und trank den letzten Schluck Tee im Stehen. „Ich komme übermorgen wieder, dann sehen wir weiter! Einen schönen Abend noch.“

 

Draco begleitete Ginny zum Kamin in der Eingangshalle, von dem aus sie nach Hause flohen wollte. Hermione blieb wie festgenagelt auf ihrem Sessel sitzen. Höflichkeit hin oder her, bei Ginny hatte sie eh jegliche Chancen vertan und legte mitunter keinen Wert mehr auf höfliche Umgangsformen.

 

Was sollte sie tun, wenn Ginny oder Draco hinter ihr Geheimnis käme? Im Ernstfall gab es wohl nur eine Taktik, und die lautete Angriff. Dumm stellen könnte eventuell klappen, aber nicht sehr überzeugend sein. Also musste Hermione, wenn es drauf ankam mit der Wahrheit nach vorne preschen. Natürlich etwas angepasst: Die fruchtbare Sklavin Hermione Granger wurde von ihrer unfruchtbaren Herrin Lady Malfoy dazu genötigt, einen Vielsaft-Trank zu brauen, um in deren Gestalt mit Draco Malfoy ein Kind zu zeugen. Dieses sollte sie für die Lady austragen, damit diese die gesellschaftliche Schmach umginge. Während eines Aufenthalts auf Malfoy Manor kam es zu einem Handgemenge, bei dem Lady Malfoy tödlich verunglückte und Hermione setzte einfach weiterhin den von ihrer Herrin ausgetüftelten Plan fort. Mittlerweile wusste sie vor lauter Vielsaft-Trank schon nicht mehr, wer sie wirklich war und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Hermione griff nach ihrer Halskette und nahm einen beruhigenden Schluck Vielsaft-Trank aus der Phiole. Sie atmete tief durch und spürte, dass der Trank seine Wirkung tat.

 

_Es wird alles gut, Mami._

 

Mit dieser verdrehten Wirklichkeit und dem akuten Identitätsverlust könnte Hermione sogar eine Chance haben. Bisher hatte das Schicksal es immer sehr gut mit ihr gemeint, warum sollte es auch in ausweglos scheinenden Situationen anders sein?

 

„Gehen die Hormone wieder mit dir durch?“, riss Draco sie aus ihrem Gedankenkarrussel. „Oder warum bist du vorhin so ausgeflippt?“

 

„Warum hast du ihr gegenüber nur meine Visionen erwähnt?“, brauste Hermione auf. Er hatte kein Recht, so intime Details von ihr zu verraten.

 

„Weil ich denke, dass es einen Zusammenhang geben könnte“, erklärte Draco. „Vielleicht ist das Puzzle viel größer, als wir vermuten.“

 

„Ich möchte mit eurem Puzzle nichts zu tun haben“, Hermione runzelte erbost die Stirn. „Das kannst du mit deiner tollen Freundin Ginny gerne alleine lösen!“

 

„Ach, Harmony“, seufzte Draco. „Nun sei doch nicht eifersüchtig!“

 

Beschwichtigend legte Draco seine Arme um Hermione, die wie ein bockiges Kind auf dem Sessel hockte und schmollte. Sie entspannte sich etwas in seiner Umarmung und kuschelte sich schließlich an seine Brust. War sie wirklich eifersüchtig auf Ginny? Hermione kannte Draco doch auch schon seit Ewigkeiten! Gut, es fehlten ein paar Jahre Nachkriegszeit und Regimeaufbau, aber mittlerweile hatte Hermione doch mehr als genug aufgeholt...

 

_Es wird alles gut, Mami._

 

„Ich kann sie einfach nicht ausstehen!“

 

„Ich weiß“, schmunzelte Draco. „Aber sie ist nun mal gemeinsam mit Theodore Leiterin der Observationsbehörde und wie sie schon sagte, sie macht nur ihren Job.“

 

Hermione ließ diese Information kurz sacken und schluckte ihren Schreck schnell runter.

 

„Glaubst du auch, dass Granger nicht tot ist?“

 

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Normalerweise ist der _Avada Kedavra_ ein sicheres Mittel. Wir wissen ja aber nicht, ob Granger im Vorwege irgendwelche Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte.“

 

„Was meinst du damit?“, bohrte Hermione nach.

 

„Vielleicht hat sie tatsächlich unerlaubte Zauber gewirkt, zum Beispiel mit den gestohlenen Sachen, die ihr ein Dasein als Geist oder ähnlichem ermöglicht haben. Hermione Granger war schon immer gerissen und schlau, Harmony. In der Schule war das Schlammblut damals ein wandelndes Lexikon und es gab wirklich nichts, was sie nicht konnte. Das hat mich immer richtig geärgert.“

 

Hermiones Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, denn das Draco sie post mortem lobte, machte sie froh. Gerne hätte sie noch ein wenig mehr über sich aus ihm heraus gekitzelt, aber ließ es klugerweise bleiben.

 

„Wie will Mrs. Nott denn herausfinden, ob ich von ihrem Geist besessen bin?“

 

„Die Observatisten haben da ihre speziellen Methoden zur Exorzierung. Davon habe ich keine Ahnung.“

 

„Soso“, nuschelte Hermione. „Dann willst du mein Wohl in ihre Hände legen, so wie du es mit mir bereits bei Snape getan hast?“

 

Dracos Umarmung versteifte sich augenblicklich. Hermione wusste, dass der Treffer unter die Gürtellinie ging, jedoch schien ihr kein anderer Ausweg als dieser, um weitere Konfrontationen mit Ginny zu umgehen.

 

„Du hast Recht“, murmelte Draco und ging vor Hermione in die Knie. „Mehr als einer Vernehmung werde ich nicht zustimmen.“

 

Er küsste ihre Hände, sprang auf und marschierte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

  
  


 


	19. Das Geständnis

**19\. Das Geständnis**

 

Als Ginevra Nott, Leiterin der Observationsbehörde, zwei Abende später durch den Kamin in die Malfoysche Eingangshalle trat, erwarteten Lord und Lady Malfoy sie bereits.

 

„Guten Abend, die Herrschaften!“

 

Hermione nickte erhaben und spürte sogleich die ungewohnte Abneigung gegenüber Ginny in sich aufwallen. Draco schüttelte ihr locker die Hand und bat sie in den Salon einzutreten. Sie nahmen an einem runden Tisch Platz und eine Hauselfe servierte Wein für den Herrn und Tee für die Damen.

 

„Also“, begann Ginny und zückte ein großes Pergament. Aus ihrer Aktentasche schoss umgehend eine große Flotteschreibefeder ans Tageslicht, die pflichtbewusst Datum, Ort und die Namen der anwesenden Personen auf das Papier kritzelte. „Fangen wir gleich an, die Kleine hat Fieber und ich will Theo nicht zu lange mit den Kindern alleine lassen. Draco, wann hast du Hermione aus dem Exil geholt?“

 

„Das war 2008 irgendwann. Zwei oder zweieinhalb Jahre ist das her, eher zweieinhalb.“

 

„Warum ausgerechnet sie?“

 

„Ich brauchte ein Schlammblut für ein DNA-Experiment. Da Granger versuchen wollte das System auszutricksen, habe ich bewusst sie ausgewählt.“

 

„War das die Geschichte mit der falschen Lebensnummer?“

 

„Genau.“

 

Die Feder kratzte flink über das Pergament und Ginny studierte immer wieder flüchtig das Geschreibsel. Hermione stellte fest, dass die Feder mehr aufschrieb, als überhaupt gesagt wurde. Entweder schwafelte sie herum, oder nahm ihren Job genauso ernst, wie Ginny es tat. Hermione vermutete zweiteres und befürchtete, dass die Feder allumfassende Schlüsse und Verbindungen zog, aus dem was sie so notierte. Eine dicke Gänsehaut kroch über Hermiones Rücken.

 

„Warum hast du sie leben lassen?“

 

Draco schwieg und schaute Ginny tief in die Augen. Hermione spürte, dass diese Frage wichtig fürs Protokoll war, doch die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus, der der Lady Malfoy in Hermione gar nicht gefiel. Die Hermione hingegen wagte kaum zu atmen, als ihre ehemals beste Freundin und ihr ehemals liebster Feind über ihr Leben berieten.

 

„Ich wollte meine unterdrückten Wünsche aus der Schulzeit erfüllen und ihr endlich die Hölle auf Erden bereiten. Als ich merkte, dass mir das wie immer nicht ganz gelingen wollte, hab ich es sein lassen. Du weißt ja aber, wie sie war. Sie war mir trotz entsprechend erzieherischen Maßnahmen eine große Hilfe und ich wollte entgegen des ganzen Gespötts nicht auf sie verzichten.“

 

„Und hast dir vom Boss die Sondergenehmigung für den Biohazard geholt.“

 

„Richtig.“

 

Hermione wusste, dass Ginny dazu verpflichtet war Fragen zu stellen, die vor Lady Malfoy nach dem üblichen Prozedere aussahen. Doch der Blick zwischen den alten Schulkameraden verriet ihr, dass Ginny anders gefragt hätte, wenn Lady Malfoy nicht anwesend gewesen wäre. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher.

 

„Lady Malfoy“, riss Ginny Hermione aus ihren Gedanken. „Im Gegensatz zu Eurem Mann, hattet Ihr es doch ganz gut geschafft, der Sklavin das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, ist es nicht so?“

 

„Wenn Ihr das so seht, Mrs. Nott“, meinte Hermione kühl. Ihr gefiel die Formulierung, die Ginny benutzte überhaupt nicht. „Ich habe sie so behandelt, wie es für eine Sklavin angemessen war. Und zwar erst Recht für eine Biohazardsklavin!“

 

„Ist es wahr, dass Ihr sie habt hungern lassen?“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was diese Frage mit der Aufklärung der Diebstähle zu tun hat, aber ja. Ich habe sie in der Anfangszeit hungern und dursten lassen.“

 

„Oh, die Fragen haben alle etwas mit der Aufklärung des Falls zu tun. Ich möchte herausfinden, ob die Sklavin wirklich einen Grund hatte, Euch zu verfluchen oder einen bösen Zauber anzuhängen, für den sie sich in der AFAM unerlaubt bedient hatte.“

 

„Verstehe“, presste Hermione hervor und erinnerte sich an die Foltereien, die Lady Malfoy ihr damals hatte zukommen lassen. Gegenüber den _Crucio-_ Foltereien, die Draco ab und an an ihr ausgeübt hatte, waren die der Lady von perfiderer Natur gewesen. „Nun, ich habe ihr nach einem Tag und einer Nacht ohne Wasser, trockenes Brot zu frühstücken gegeben. Das konnte sie natürlich nicht essen und sie weinte vor lauter Hunger und Durst. Dann habe ich sie backen und kochen lassen, aber ihr weiterhin nichts gegeben. Ich glaube, sie hat am Ende aus einer dreckigen Pfütze getrunken oder so.“

 

„Hmm“, Ginny starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihr Pergament, die Wangen angestrengt gerötet. Hermione spürte, wie sie sich innerlich zur Ruhe rufen musste. „Was noch?“

 

„Ich habe sie zunächst in einer Koje der Hauselfen schlafen lassen“, antwortete Hermione und die Bilder der Erinnerung zischten durch ihren Kopf. Immer wieder fragte sie sich beiläufig, wie sie all das nur hatte durchstehen können. Doch seltsamerweise tangierte sie ihre brutale Vergangenheit nicht im Geringsten. „Natürlich hatte sie Schmerzen. Dann habe ich sie drei Tage lang ohne Schlaf arbeiten lassen. Immer wenn sie kurz davor war einzuschlafen, habe ich sie mit einem _Crucio_ an ihre Arbeit erinnert.“

 

„Wusstest du, dass die Sklavin nicht nur magisch gefoltert wurde?“, fragte Ginny gespielt gleichgültig und blickte Draco ausdruckslos an, doch in ihren Augen tobte die Wut. Wut auf Lady Malfoy, das war allzu offensichtlich.

 

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände: „Natürlich wurde die Sklavin gefoltert. Ich habe ihr auch den einen oder anderen anfänglichen Ungehorsam ausgetrieben. Jedoch hab ich in den seltensten Fällen mitbekommen, wie mein Frau mit der Sklavin umgegangen ist.“

 

„Du warst ja auch arbeiten und hast sie immer nur abends in der Akademie benötigt“, meinte Hermione im gelassenen Tonfall der Lady Malfoy. Sie wunderte sich selbst, wie abgeklärt sie über all diese Geschehnisse sprechen konnte. „Warum sollte die Sklavin den Tag über auch nichts zu tun haben sollen?“

 

„Was hast du denn noch alles mit ihr gemacht?“, fragte Draco und Hermione wollte zu gerne wissen, was gerade in seinem Inneren vorging. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie neugierig er damals auf ihre hinterlegten Erinnerungen gewesen war.

 

„Nach einer weiteren Hungerphase habe ich ihr Abfälle zu Essen gegeben. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der verschimmeltes und stinkendes Zeugs in sich rein schaufelt, aber sie hat es getan!“

 

„Harmony!“

 

„Was? Du wolltest doch, dass sie die Hölle auf Erden erleidet!“

 

„Der Bunker mit dem Dementor hatte ihr fast den Rest gegeben!“

 

„Bunker? DEMENTOR?“, fragte Ginny schrill und Hermione sah, wie Ginny ihre Finger in ihre Robe krallte. Sie war äußerst angespannt.

 

„Ja, die Sklavin war drei Tage lang in einem Bunker eingesperrt nachdem sie versucht hatte zu flüchten.“

 

„Ach, herrjeh.“

 

„Danach ging es ihr gar nicht gut“, meinte Draco und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. „Ich weiß nicht, wie der Dementor da unten hingekommen ist, aber als ich sie aus dem Loch geholt habe, musste sie erstmal wieder aufgepäppelt werden. Von da an war sie fügsam und erhielt alles, was ein normaler Hausangestellter bekommt. Eine eigene Kammer, Essen und Freizeit.“

 

„Und das trotz Biohazardstatus!“, meckerte Hermione und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Die Erinnerung an den Bunker musste sie wohl aus gutem Grund abgelegt haben, denn wenn sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, war da nur ein schwarzer Fleck in ihrem Gedächtnis.

 

Ginny lehnte sich räuspernd in ihrem Stuhl zurück: „Ich denke, das sind schon genug Informationen um behaupten zu können, dass Hermione Granger nicht ohne Racheakt das Zeitliche gesegnet hat.“

 

„Das denke ich auch“, flüsterte Draco und nippte wieder an seinem Wein. Hermione stellte fest, dass er ziemlich betroffen drein blickte. Sie glaubte ihm, dass er von den Foltereien und Misshandlungen seiner Frau nicht immer Bescheid gewusst hatte. Ihm war es ja auch damals egal gewesen, was mit ihr geschah, wenn er sie nicht brauchte. Und wenn er sie dann gerufen hatte, ließ sich Hermione nichts anmerken. Sie hätte alles ertragen und erlitten, der Stolz einer Löwin wäre an keiner noch so schlimmen Folter zerbrochen. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

 

_Du bist so stark, Mami._

 

Ginny packte ihre Vollkommene-Verhöre-Feder in die Tasche und rollte das Pergament zusammen. Sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und Hermione bemerkte, wie sie versuchte, einen Blick mit Draco zu wechseln, der bedeutete, dass sie ihn unter vier Augen sprechen wollte. Kurz nachdem Draco den Blick aufgefangen hatte, erklärte er sich dazu bereit, Ginny zum Kamin zu begleiten. Hermione tat so, als ob sie nichts mitbekommen hätte und blieb sitzen. Kaum dass sich die Tür zur Eingangshalle hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, schoss Hermione so schnell es ihre Leibesfülle zuließ, aus dem Sessel und legte ihr Ohr an das Schlüsselloch der Tür.

 

„... dich gar nicht wundern!“, vernahm sie Ginnys gedämpfte Stimme.

 

„Nein, nein“, hörte Hermione Draco sagen. „Die schlimmen Foltereien waren wirklich nur in der Anfangszeit, als meine Frau den Biohazard einfach nur loswerden wollte! Danach habe ich doch selber für Hermione Regeln angeordnet.“

 

„Draco, das macht es auch nicht besser!“, zischte Ginny.

 

„Doch, doch! Meine Frau hatte Hermione sogar mit aufs Manor genommen, als der Arzt ihr diese Ruhephase verschrieben hatte.“

 

„Ach“, machte Ginny und Hermiones Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Das mit dem Arzt möchte ich mir auch gerne noch mal angucken. Und Draco ... dass deine Frau Hermione sogar mit aufs Manor genommen hatte, bedeutet rein gar nichts. Denn schließlich ist sie ja von dort nicht lebend wieder gekommen.“

 

„Ginny!"

 

„Ich melde mich bei dir.“

 

„Was denkst du, Ginny? Sag es mir!“

 

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich denke, deine Frau verbirgt etwas vor dir!“

 

Hermione hörte es im Kamin knallen und schleppte sich zurück in ihren Sessel. Es war die eine Sache, Draco zu belügen und ihren Plan umzusetzen. Doch mit einer Ermittlerin, die die Person, die Hermione nun einmal verkörperte, absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, war es eine Herausforderung, den Plan weiterhin fehlerfrei umzusetzen. Und nachdem Ginny Draco zusätzlich noch Misstrauen ihr gegenüber eingeflößt hatte, war es umso aufwändiger das Profil wasserdicht zu halten.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

Drei Tage später meldete sich Ginny per Eulenpost an. Sie wollte alle Arztberichte überprüfen und die Eheleute Malfoy getrennt von einander befragen. Hermione stand der Schweiß zentimeterdick im Nacken. Sie wusste, es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder sie weihte Ginny in ihre Doppelgängerrolle ein, oder sie musste weiterhin bluffen und Dracos Aussage modulieren. In dem sie selbst sich in Draco verwandelte und Ginny Rede und Antwort stand.

 

Hermione beschloss, die Vorgehensweise spontan zu entscheiden. Sie präparierte einen Trank mit Dracos Haaren und steckte ihn sich griffbereit in die Robentasche. Wie zu erwarten, wollte Ginny zuerst mit Lady Malfoy sprechen.

 

Die beiden Hexen setzten sich steif gegenüber und die Feder wartete zitternd vor Aufregung auf ihren Einsatz.

 

„Dann wollen wir mal“, lächelte Ginny und zog ihre schwarze Lederjacke aus, die im krassen Gegensatz zur gängigen Mode des Regimes stand.

 

„Dann wollen wir mal“, echote Hermione, ebenfalls lächelnd.

 

„Ihr seid unfruchtbar, seitdem Snape an Euch rumgefuscht hat“, stellte Ginny ohne Umschweife fest und überflog die Berichte der DNA-Proben. „Und doch seid Ihr offensichtlich schwanger.“

 

„Gut kombiniert“, höhnte Hermione und verschränkte die Arme über dem dicken Bauch.

 

„Ihr braucht mich auch nicht für dumm zu verkaufen“, meinte Ginny mit einem Achselzucken. „Mir ist klar, dass die Sklavin Euch irgendwie geholfen haben muss.“

 

„Warum seid Ihr euch da so sicher, Mrs. Nott?“

 

„Die Arztberichte sind hervorragend“, schmunzelte Ginny. „Aber der deutsche Doktor existiert nicht.“

 

„Er agiert unter einem Pseudonym, sein Name ist geschützt und auch der Name der Familie Malfoy.“

 

„Selbst das bezweifle ich, ganz zu schweigen von den Methoden, die eine unmögliche Schwangerschaft möglich gemacht haben. Ich hätte Eure Sklavin gerne gefragt, wie sie dieses magische Meisterwerk zustande bringen konnte, wenn Ihr es mir schon nicht verraten wollt.“

 

„Mrs. Nott, ich trinke nur Aufbautränke und Vitaminpräparate. Mein Mann hat diese schon analysiert und für absolut unbedenklich eingestuft. Die Sklavin hat nichts mit meinem Zustand zu tun.“

 

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich anlügt“, fauchte Ginny und Hermione zuckte ertappt zusammen. Wie konnte sie sich nur so sicher sein? „Ihr könnt froh sein, dass Draco so viel Arbeit um die Ohren hat und sich nicht so ausführlich mit den ganzen Geschehnissen auseinander setzt.“

 

Hermione hob provozierend ihr Kinn. Vielleicht musste sie eine andere Lösung finden, statt Draco und Ginny in den Plan einzubeziehen. Je enger sich die Schlinge um sie zog, umso mehr war Hermione versucht, das Weite zu suchen. Der alte Fluchtgedanke keimte wieder in ihr auf.

 

„Im Moment sieht es nicht gut für Euch aus, Lady Malfoy. Alles spricht dafür, dass Ihr zumindest eine Mitschuld an den Diebstählen tragt“, Ginny lehnte sich mit überlegener Haltung im Sessel zurück. „Ich erkläre Euch auch gerne, wie es zu diesem Schluss kommen konnte.“

 

„Sehr großzügig“, presste Hermione bitter hervor. Wahrscheinlich war Angriff doch die beste Verteidigung und sie sollte sich Ginny offenbaren. Sie zur Mitwisserin machen und in einen Gewissenskonflikt stürzen: Beste Freundin ausliefern oder schützen? Doch konnte Hermione sich schon auf eine Ginny verlassen, die die exekutive Institution des Dunklen Lords leitete?

 

„Biohazardsklavin kommt in Euren Haushalt. Ihr foltert und misshandelt sie und zieht Euch ihren Hass auf Euch. Freund der Biohazardsklavin vergiftet Euren Körper und macht ihn unfruchtbar. Biohazardsklavin findet einen Weg, Euch trotzdem schwanger werden zu lassen. Das WARUM ist mir noch nicht ganz klar, aber Ihr nehmt die Hilfe des verhassten Schlammbluts an. Dafür werden Zutaten und Materialien aus der AFAM entwendet. Ihr habt bekommen, was Ihr wolltet und tötet die Biohazardsklavin. Auch hier ist das WARUM noch nicht eindeutig geklärt. Biohazardsklavin hat für diesen Fall jedoch vorgesorgt und eine Fluchrückversicherung getroffen, für denjenigen, der sie frühzeitig ins Jenseits bugsiert. So sehe ich die Zusammenhänge und erkläre mir die derzeitige Situation.“

 

Hermione hatte mit angehaltenem Atem zugehört und zitterte vor Anspannung in ihrem Sessel. Langsam pumpte sie wieder Luft in ihre Lungen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Lady Malfoy in ihr wollte Ginevra Nott gerne einen bösen Fluch an die Fersen heften, doch Hermione konnte diesen Impuls mit aller Macht unterdrücken.

 

„Wenn Ihr mir jetzt noch erklärt, weswegen Granger Euch geholfen hatte und warum genau Ihr sie getötet habt, bin ich zufrieden und schaue, wie ich den Diebstahlfall mit einer läppischen Geldstrafe abschließen kann.“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Wie warum?“

 

„Wo ist der Haken? Warum wollt Ihr mich nicht strafrechtlich vorführen lassen?“

 

„Ich will, dass Draco endlich glücklich ist.“

 

Hermione klappte der Mund vor Erstaunen auf. „Wie bitte?“

 

„Er hat so lange auf seinen Erben warten müssen, macht einen absolut undankbaren Knochenjob und hat - verzeiht mir meine Ehrlichkeit - die größte Zimtzicke der Welt zur Ehefrau. Und wenn dieses kleine Glück nun mit Hilfe einer toten Biohazardsklavin und gestohlenen Utensilien hergeführt werden musste... gut. Dann ist das Schicksal und ich möchte einem glücklichen Schicksal nicht im Wege stehen.“

 

Schweigend taxierte Hermione Ginny, die die Vollkommene-Verhöre-Feder fest in der Hand hielt. Diesen Teil des Gespräches sollte sie unter keinen Umständen notieren.

 

„Das heißt, wenn ich Euch ein Geständnis liefere, welches mit Eurer Theorie übereinstimmt, werde ich nicht weiter beschuldigt und behelligt, obwohl ich vielleicht gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun habe?“

 

„Richtig. Eine Spende für Bellatrix‘ Akademie und die Sache ist gegessen. Die tote Biohazardsklavin ist die Schuldige und Eure Mitschuld als ehemalige Herrin abgegolten“, Ginny beugte sich verschwörerisch nach vorne. „Und hört endlich auf damit, zu behaupten, Ihr hättet nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Einen _Doktor Frank-Victor Stein_ aus Germania gibt es nicht. Dieses Pseudonym hatte sich Hermione damals für einen Schulaufsatz ausgedacht, in Anlehnung an Mary Shelleys Frankenstein.“

 

Hermione konnte nicht anders, als herzhaft zu lachen. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, während sie sich glucksend den Bauch hielt. Hätte sie geahnt, dass sie irgendwann ausgerechnet Ginny zum Verhör gegenüber sitzen musste, hätte sie natürlich einen anderen Namen gewählt.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

„Macht Ihr Euch denn nicht selber strafbar, Mrs. Nott, wenn Ihr den Fall aufgrund des Wohls eines Einzelnen verfälscht?“

 

„Ich verfälsche nichts“, lächelte Ginny. „Ich könnte Euch auch unter Veritaserum befragen und bin mir ziemlich sicher, die passenden Informationen zu erhalten. Nur glaube ich, dass es dann noch ein paar unschöne Details gäbe, die Ihr gerne für Euch behalten hättet.“

 

„Ihr habt Recht“, gab Hermione schließlich nach. Sie würde Ginny nun die passenden Antworten liefern und am Ende eine Last weniger zu tragen haben. Natürlich musste sie Draco am Ende wieder eine Lüge auftischen, nämlich dass die Biohazardsklavin ihr zur Schwangerschaft verholfen hatte und kein deutscher Doktor, aber das war nun auch nicht weiter schlimm. In diesem großen Lügenkonstrukt fiel eine kleine Korrekturlüge nicht wirklich auf. „Ich werde Euch alles erzählen, doch ich möchte gerne den Grund erfahren, warum Ihr so darauf aus seid, dass Draco glücklich wird.“

 

„Es gibt keine tiefgründigen, zwischenmenschlichen Gefühle unter uns, falls Ihr das meint“, Ginny blickte ihr tief in die Augen und Hermione entspannte sich.

 

„Aber es liegt mit Sicherheit nicht alleine an der größten Zimtzicke dieses Planeten, oder?“

 

„Nein“, grinste Ginny und eine leichte Röte überflog ihr Gesicht. „Draco hatte immer schon eine mittelschwere Pechsträhne zu tragen. Das fing damals mit verlorenen Quidditchspielen an, ging über fast unlösbare Aufträge für den Dunklen Lord weiter und spitzte sich in dem unerfüllten Kinderwunsch mittlerweile wieder zu.“

 

In Hermione keimte prompt das schlechte Gewissen auf, welches sich so lange nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Anscheinend hatte Draco sein Leben lang immer nur eine Last nach der anderen zu schultern gehabt, was ihr nie wirklich bewusst gewesen war. Kleine und große Bürden. Unsicherheit, Angst und Selbstzweifel waren seine ständigen Begleiter gewesen. Jetzt hatte er es geschafft, einen gestandenen und gesellschaftlich anerkannten Mann aus sich zu machen und das Tüpfelchen auf dem „i“ war nur noch das fehlende Baby.

 

Welches er unwissend mit seiner Biohazardsklavin gezeugt hatte, anstelle mit seiner Frau.

Welches die reinste Blutslinie der Magier in den Dreck ziehen würde.

Welches Draco Malfoy alles nehmen konnte.

Absolut alles.

 

Und Hermione war schuld, wenn irgendetwas schief ging. Dann rauschten gleich mehrere Existenzen in den sicheren Untergang. Sie musste nun dringend den Diebstahl klären und wieder alles in Ordnung bringen. Für Draco.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

„Ich war fruchtbar“, fing Hermione ihr Geständnis an, „aber ich wurde und wurde einfach nicht schwanger. Also holte Draco diesen Tränkepanscher aus der Erde, damit er uns hilft. Die Tränke haben meinen Körper zerstört und unfruchtbar gemacht. Ich denke, es ist etwas auf Zellebene modifiziert worden, denn bis meine DNA verändert war, konnte die Unfruchtbarkeit nur in einem altmodischen Bluttest nachgewiesen werden. Dieser Umstand verschaffte mir also einen zeitlichen Puffer.“

 

„Verstehe“, murmelte Ginny und ließ die Feder wieder über das Pergament flitzen. „Aber wieso seid ihr dann auf die Sklavin ohne Zauberrechte gekommen?“

 

„Sie ist auf mich zugekommen. Sie sagte, sie hätte eine Lösung für mein Problem.“

 

„Sagte sie auch, wie diese Lösung genau ausgesehen hatte?“

 

Hermione wog ihre Worte genau ab, alles was sie in dieser Aussage preis gab konnte sie retten oder auch vernichten.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich hatte nun die Wahl: lasse ich mir von einem Biohazard helfen oder lasse ich mich in unmittelbarer Zukunft unfruchtbar scheiden und vielleicht sogar abschieben?“

 

„Da fiel die Wahl natürlich nicht schwer.“

 

„Was hatte ich schon noch zu verlieren?“, Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie besorgte sich Unterlagen und Utensilien für die gefälschten Berichte und die Zutaten für Tränke aus der Akademie. Den Folianten für Zaubertränke habe ich aus dem Büro meines Mannes entwendet. Es ist ihm bis heute nicht aufgefallen, dass er fehlt.“

 

„Die Tränke sind in einem Buch festgehalten?“

 

„Das weiß ich nicht genau. Ich denke die Basis findet man dort, aber wie ich die Sklavin einschätze, hat sie eine Menge verändert. Jedenfalls haben die Aufbautränke irgendwann ihre Wirkung gezeigt.“

 

„Schön. Und jetzt kommen wir zu der Frage, die mich am allermeisten interessiert: Warum hat Granger Euch geholfen, nachdem Ihr sie so gefoltert habt? Was genau war ihr Anliegen?“

 

„Das Baby“, hauchte Hermione und Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. „Sie wünschte sich ein Baby, doch verbietet ihr das dritte Gebot, sich selbst fortzupflanzen. Sie wollte später die Dienste eines Kindermädchens übernehmen, um dem Baby nahe sein zu können.“

 

„Hermione wollte ein Baby?“, Ginny runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

 

„Ja, das war ihr innigster Wunsch“, Hermione schloss die Augen. „Sie sagte, sie spürte eine innere Verbundenheit zu diesem Traum. Erklären konnte sie es mir nie, warum auch? Es hatte mich auch nicht sonderlich interessiert.“

 

Ginny machte eine kleine Pause und schielte auf das eng beschriebene Pergament.

 

„Ihr habt nie die gestohlenen Objekte überprüft, oder?“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Wo ist das Zaubertränkebuch jetzt?“

 

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

 

„Hmm“, machte Ginny. „Ich hätte herausfinden können, welche Seiten sie zuletzt verwendet hatte, um mir ein etwaiges Bild ihrer Arbeit machen zu können. Eventuell ja sogar von dem Fluch, der auf Euch liegt.“

 

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass es wirklich ein Fluch ist?“, Hermione wurde mulmig in der Magengrube.

 

„Ein Fluch, eine Verwünschung oder Einbildung.“

 

„Wollt Ihr mir jetzt unterstellen, dass ich verrückt bin?“, Hermione krallte sich in die Sessellehnen. „Ich habe mir diese ganzen Heimsuchungen nicht eingebildet!“

 

„Wie kam es zu dem Mord?“

 

„Sie hatte mir nachgestellt und wollte mir den Zauberstab weg nehmen. Wir gerieten in eine Rangelei und dabei zauberte ich den _Avada._ “

 

Ginny massierte sich die Schläfen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Hermione spürte förmlich, dass Ginny sich einen bissigen Kommentar bezüglich ihrer Unvorsichtigkeit verkniff.

 

„Gut“, meinte Ginny schließlich trocken. „Mir reicht das als Geständnis. Dennoch würde ich mir gerne mal den Fluch vornehmen. Wenn es Euch recht ist, heißt das.“

 

„Was bringt Euch das?“, Hermione zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

 

„Oh, mir bringt es gar nichts, ich mache nur das Vorgeplänkel für die eigentlichen Fluchbrecher und Exorzisten. Aber im Falle einer Besessenheit wäre es doch für Eure gesamte Familie angenehmer, das Übel aus der Welt zu schaffen?“

 

„Ich werde mit meinem Mann darüber reden.“

 

„Danke, Lady Malfoy.“

 

Durch das Geständnis wurde eine Vernehmung von Draco überflüssig. Als Ginny ihm berichtete, was seine Frau ihm vorgetragen hatte, lief er vor Wut rot an.

 

„Du hast Granger an dir rumdoktern lassen?“, spie er mit pochender Halsschlagader. „Bist du des Wahnsinns? Nachdem Snape dich schon verhunzt hatte?“

 

„Sie hat uns geholfen, Draco!“, fauchte Hermione aufgebracht und sah sich veranlasst, ihr altes Ego in Schutz zu nehmen. „Sie hat unsere Ehe gerettet! Und was hatte ich denn noch zu verlieren, Draco?“

 

„DU hattest gar nichts zu verlieren, meine Liebe, richtig!“, tobte er außer sich. „Aber ICH, ich bin derjenige, bei dem alles auf dem Spiel steht!“

 

„Aber jetzt wird doch alles gut! Mrs. Nott wird noch diesen Fluch von mir nehmen, wir zahlen die Strafe für die diebische Sklavin und alles ist so, wie es sein sollte!“

 

„Deswegen durfte ich sie damals auch nicht aus dem Manor mitnehmen!“, Draco klatschte sich die Hand an die Stirn. „Und diese ganze Heimlichtuerei von euch beiden, dass mir das nicht eher aufgefallen war!“

 

„Draco!“

 

„WAS?!?“, schrie der Angesprochene und raufte sich verwirrt die Haare. Ginny legte ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf den Arm und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

 

„Beruhige dich“, sagte sie sanft. „Nichts steht auf dem Spiel, hörst du? Freue dich auf dein Baby und vergiss Hermione.“

 

Schweigend starrte er die rothaarige Ermittlerin an.

 

„Vergiss sie!“, sagte Ginny in einem harten Befehlston und Draco schluckte die Worte herunter, die ihm wohl noch auf der Zunge lagen.

 

_Vergiss mich nicht._

 

„Gut.“

 

„Bitte sagt mir Bescheid, ob ich mich um den Fluch kümmern soll“, meinte Ginny ernst. „Wie bereits erwähnt, es kann alles mögliche sein.“

 

„Ich schicke dir eine Eule“, seufzte Draco und Hermione merkte, wie er eine weitere Welle Wut unterdrückte. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn die „Wahrheit“ so in Rage versetzen würde, wo er damals doch wirklich gut mit ihr, Hermione, klar kam.

 

Ginny verabschiedete sich höflich und ließ das schweigende Ehepaar alleine zurück. Mit versteinerter Miene blickte Draco in den Kaminschlund, durch den Ginny soeben verschwunden war.

 

„Draco, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe“, piepste Hermione, doch Draco reagierte nicht. „Entschuldige bitte!“

 

„Harmony, du hast nicht ansatzweise Ahnung davon, was Hermione Granger alles angestellt haben könnte!“, fauchte Draco und wischte sich fast hilflos über das Gesicht. „Deine Schwangerschaft ist komplett auf Lügen aufgebaut, es hat nicht ein einziges Mal ein Arzt einen gesundheitlichen Befund abliefern können ... was ist, wenn dieses Kind sterbenskrank auf die Welt kommt? Was, wenn sie auch unser Kind verflucht hat? Aus Rache für die ganzen Foltereien damals?“

 

Hermione starrte Draco fassungslos an. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Natürlich kam ihr Kind gesund auf die Welt! Oder war ihr Baby etwa auch von dem Fluch betroffen? Konnte Lady Malfoy dem Kind bereits in ihrem Bauch geschadet haben? Eine dicke Gänsehaut kroch über ihren ganzen Körper, und sie spürte, wie sich die Muskeln am Bauch schmerzhaft zusammen zogen. Hermione atmete zischend ein und aus und hielt sich den Bauch.

 

„Das darf nicht sein!“, wisperte sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen.

 

„Dann sollten wir Ginny den Fluch überprüfen lassen!“

 

„Ja“, ächzte Hermione und griff zitternd nach ihrem Fläschchen Vielsaft-Trank. Routiniert führte sie die kleine Phiole an ihre Lippen und wollte gerade einen Schluck trinken, als Dracos Hand nach vorne schoss und ihr Handgelenk fest umklammerte.

 

„Du solltest die Finger von den Tränken lassen, die Granger dir gebraut hat!“

 

„Aber du hast sie doch alle überprüft!“, Hermione versuchte ihr Handgelenk frei zu bekommen. Sie spürte bereits, wie ihre Beine anfingen zu kribbeln und die Rückverwandlung in sie selbst einsetzte.

 

„Die einzelnen Stichproben, ja. Aber wer weiß, wie die Tränke in Kombination mit einem Zauber oder Fluch wirken. Da können die harmlosesten Tränke plötzlich einen anderen Menschen aus dir machen!“

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Draco, lass mein Handgelenk los!“, Hermione merkte ihre Hüften ziehen und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden. „Ich brauche den Trank!“

 

„Warum?“, fragte er mit scharfem Unterton und verstärkte seinen Handgriff.

 

„Ich erklär es dir, aber gib mir sofort den Trank!“, Hermiones Stimme überschlug sich panisch und sie versuchte mit der freien Hand nach dem Trank zu greifen. „Sofort, Draco! SOFORT!“

 

Das Kribbeln kroch bereits ihren Hals und Nacken hoch, als Draco ihre Hand plötzlich los ließ und sie sich den erlösenden Trank in den Mund kippte. Erleichtert seufzte Hermione auf und genoss das wohlige Flimmern im Körper, welches die Verwandlung durch den Vielsaft-Trank bedeutete.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„NEIN!“, brüllte Draco mit hochrotem Kopf und zückte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab. Hermione blieb kaum Zeit, um sich über seine Reaktion zu wundern, denn im nächsten Augenblick befand sie sich gelähmt in einem: „ _Impedimenta!_ “

 

Dracos Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, während er in erstarrter Kampfeshaltung vor Hermione stand. Hermione rollte mit ihren Augen und blickte, soweit es möglich war, hin und her, doch sie konnte nichts sehen. Sie sah nur Draco ihr gegenüber stehen, der immer weißer im Gesicht wurde und langsam den Zauberstab sinken ließ. Ein ungutes Gefühl durchzog ihren Körper und sie spürte das Adrenalin immer stärker durch die Nervenbahnen hämmern.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Hermione versuchte sich selbst den Befehl zu geben, sich zu bewegen oder eine Verständnisfrage zu stellen, doch nichts passierte. Der Zauber lag wie eine schwere Kette auf ihr.

 

„Archimedes!“, brüllte Draco mit bebenden Nasenflügeln und Sekunden später schoss der große Uhu durch die Eulenklappe am Fenster. „Hol Ginny Nott zurück, sie muss sofort kommen!“

 

Ja, was zum Teufel war hier los?

 

Das Federvieh wirbelte herum und stob mit lauten Flügelschlägen wieder davon. Draco hatte nicht einen Moment die Augen von Hermione genommen, und setzte sich wie in Zeitlupe vor ihr in den Sessel. Hermione konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Er biss sich immer wieder nachdenklich auf die Lippen, rieb sich nervös die Hände und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar. Hermione wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Bestimmt waren es nur zwanzig Minuten gewesen, doch in ihrem verzauberten Zustand kam es ihr so vor, als ob sie bereits Stunden unbeweglich vor Draco gestanden hätte. Das Baby in ihrem Bauch tobte herum und trat und boxte ihr in die Rippen. Ein versöhnliches Gefühl, nachdem sie bereits vor lauter Aufregung Sterne vor den Augen gesehen hatte.

 

_Papi liebt uns, Mami._

 

Der laute Knall aus dem Kamin kündigte Ginny Notts Wiederkehr an. Draco blieb in seinem Sessel sitzen und winkte sie zu sich heran.

 

„Oh, jetzt wird es interessant!“, staunte Ginny und stellte sich hinter Draco. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Hermione langsam von oben bis unten.

 

„Bevor ich gleich komplett die Beherrschung verliere, sage mir bitte was du denkst!“

 

Ginny ließ sich lange Zeit mit einer Antwort. Schweigend schaute sie Hermione in die Augen, als ob sie dort die Lösung für all das Durcheinander finden könnte. Hermione spürte, dass sie mittlerweile nass geschwitzt war, so sehr strengte sie der Zauber an, in dem Draco sie gefangen hielt. Die Lähmung war fast unerträglich, doch nichts im Vergleich zu der Ungewissheit, was nun eigentlich mit ihr passiert war.

 

Etwas Unvorhergesehenes war geschehen. Und Hermione wusste noch nicht, ob ihr Plan bereits gescheitert oder noch zu retten war. Es war jedoch offensichtlich, dass es Draco und Ginny nicht gefiel, was sie sahen.

 

„Am liebsten möchte ich gar nicht sagen, was ich denke“, flüsterte Ginny. „Noch besser, noch nicht einmal denken, was ich denke!“

 

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen und schloss schwer atmend die Augen. Er sog zischend die Luft ein und aus, und Hermione meinte, dass er um absolute Fassung rang um nicht plötzlich zu hyperventilieren. Was war nur geschehen?

 

„Ich habe Veritaserum dabei“, Ginny holte ein goldenes Fläschchen hervor und stellte es vor Draco auf den Beistelltisch.

 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Antworten nicht lieber mit dem Zauberstab aus der Person vor mir kitzeln möchte“, Draco klang dabei gar nicht, als ob er zum Kitzeln aufgelegt war und Hermione wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass die Verwandlung schief gelaufen war. Sie stand anscheinend nicht als Lady Malfoy vor Draco und Ginny. Doch wer war sie dann? Wenn sie sie selbst geworden wäre, dann würde Draco mit Sicherheit nicht so selbstbeherrscht vor ihr sitzen.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

„Wir können auch einfach die Verwandlung abwarten, und dann weiter sehen“, murmelte Ginny beschwichtigend und legte Draco die Hand auf die Schulter. Hermione sah, wie er sich versteifte und dann langsam entspannte.

 

„Forks! Grey!“, Draco fixierte Hermione, oder besser die Person, die sie gerade war, weiterhin mit seinem Blick, während er nach seinen untergebensten Hauselfen rief. Die beiden erschienen prompt im Salon und verneigten sich so tief vor Draco und Ginny, dass ihre langen Nasen den Boden berührten.

 

„Zu Ihren Diensten, Lord Malfoy!“, säuselte der schrumpelige Elf mit einem skeptischen Blick auf die erstarrte Hermione.

 

„Schafft mir diese Person aus den Augen!“

 

„Sehr wohl, Lord Malfoy!“, die Elfen verneigten sich erneut und Hermione spürte, wie ihr steifer Körper gepackt und durch den Raum getragen wurde.

 

Endlich konnten ihre Augen durch den Salon schweifen und einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Kaminsims erhaschen. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war so verstörend, dass sie am liebsten heftig nach Luft geschnappt hätte, doch sie konnte nur weiter flach durch die Nase atmen.

 

Sie sah, wie die Elfen niemand geringeren als Draco Malfoy selbst durch den Raum trugen, nur dass er in Hermiones Roben steckte, die sie als Lady Malfoy zu tragen pflegte.

 

_Ich habe den falschen Vielsaft-Trank getrunken!_

 

Hermiones Magen drehte sich vor lauter Übelkeit. Sie war zu Draco Malfoy geworden! Der Flakon, den sie für den Notfall dabei gehabt hatte ... sie musste sich vergriffen haben!

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

Sie war so gut wie enttarnt, denn in spätestens eineinhalb Stunden würde sie sich zurück verwandeln. Was würde dann mit ihr passieren? Hatte sie die Möglichkeit noch rechtzeitig an den richtigen Flakon mit Vielsaft-Trank zu gelangen, sich so in Lady Malfoy zu verwandeln und das Ganze als makabere Fluchnebenwirkung darzulegen?

 

Es war ihre einzige Chance und sie konnte von Glück reden, dass sie nicht durchsucht wurde und ihr Zauberstab und der Reservetrank konfisziert wurden. Sobald die Lähmung nachlassen würde, musste sie handeln und den anderen Flakon aus ihrer Tasche bugsieren. Jawohl, so würde sie es machen!

 

Hermione fühlte sich gleich ein bisschen besser und versuchte bereits zu erahnen, wo an ihrem Körper die Phiole mit dem Trank steckte und wie sie am schnellsten dort hinlangen konnte.

 

Es wäre ja gelacht, wenn ihr schöner Plan zu Nichte gegangen sei, wo sie doch bereits auf ein langes Leben als Lady Malfoy eingestellt gewesen war. Die besten Möglichkeiten boten sich ihr an, und nun sollte es durch dieses Missgeschick vorbei sein?

 

Niemals!

 

„Wo soll der Klon überhaupt hin, Mylord?“, fragte einer der Elfen, als sie bereits mit Hermione an der großen Flügeltür angekommen waren.

 

Draco Malfoy blickte tief in seine eigenen, eisgrauen Augen und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen.

 

„In den Bunker.“

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

  
  


 


	20. Am Ende

**20\. Am Ende**

 

Hermione konnte sich nicht an ihren Aufenthalt in diesem Bunker erinnern, aber die eine Stunde, die sie jetzt in ihm verbracht hatte, reichte aus, um sich über die Ausmaße der drei Tage bewusst zu werden. Irgendetwas war noch in diesem Bunker vorgefallen, dass spürte sie und es machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Sie wusste es nicht, aber die negative Schwingung war vorhanden. Sie wollte nur noch hier heraus.

 

Als Hermione endlich die Schritte vor der Falltür über sich hörte, kippte sie schnell den Inhalt des zweiten Fläschchens in ihren Rachen. Sie hatte sich noch nicht wieder zurückverwandelt, und wäre nach wie vor Draco Malfoy gewesen, doch nun setzte die korrekte Verwandlung in Lady Malfoy ein.

 

Als sich jetzt die Klappe lüftete, und Draco und Ginny auf eine blinzelnde Harmony Malfoy herab starrten, dachte Hermione sie hätte das Blatt wieder wenden können. Doch anscheinend war schon wieder etwas falsch gelaufen.

 

Draco Malfoy schien vor Schreck zur Salzsäule erstarrt zu sein und auch Ginny wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. War Hermione etwa schon wieder jemand anderes geworden?

 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie verwirrt und schaute bittend zu den beiden hinauf.

 

„H - Harmony?“, fragte Draco zögerlich und Hermione streckte ihm flehend die Arme entgegen.

 

„Bitte holt mich endlich hier heraus!“

 

Sobald Hermione im diesigen Licht des Kellers stand und Ginnys fassungslosen Blick bemerkte, fiel auch ihr der große Fauxpas auf. Sie hatte keinen Babybauch mehr!

 

Hermiones Herz macht einen Aussetzer und der Schock jagte einen mächtigen Adrenalinstoß durch ihren ganzen Körper. Mit schreckverzerrtem Gesicht griff sie nach dem leeren Platz, über dem ihre Robe sich sonst spannte, und nun in losen Falten herab fiel. Hermione erinnerte sich beiläufig, dass sie den Bauch magisch modifizeren musste, doch kam ihr der Schockmoment gerade recht.

 

„Mein Baby!“, wimmerte sie und sackte auf die Knie. „Wo ist mein Baby?“

 

Hermione schluchzte und weinte und blendete Draco und Ginny komplett aus. Anscheinend waren beide so sehr verblüfft über die Wendung der Dinge, dass sie kein Wort heraus brachten. Draco schien einfach nur geschockt und Ginny grübelte anscheinend bereits über die Zusammenhänge in diesem Fall nach. Während Hermione weinte, hoffte sie insgeheim, dass der jetzige Stand der Dinge alle so verwirrte, dass sie genügend Zeit hatte, um einen Plan B zu schmieden.

 

„Wir sollten sie in ihr Bett bringen“, entschied Ginny und wies Forks und Grey an, Lady Malfoy auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen. „Und bringt ihr Schokolade!“

 

„DRACO!“, jaulte Hermione und griff nach seiner eiskalten Hand. „Wo ist das Baby?“

 

Draco schwieg und ließ ihre Hand los, als die Hauselfen Hermione aus dem Keller trugen. Er war zu sehr schockiert, als dass er auch nur ein Wort heraus bekam. Schließlich war es auch sein Baby ...

 

Hermione wagte es nicht in seine Augen zu blicken, so sehr hatte sie Angst, die Trauer und den Schmerz darin sehen zu müssen. Und dann daran zu denken, dass sie Schuld an all dem war. Diese Gedanken veranlassten Hermione ein weiteres Mal, laut loszuheulen und untermalten das Bild der absolut fertigen Lady Malfoy.

 

Kaum war sie in ihrem Bett und Illea hatte ihr eine heiße Tasse Schokolade gebracht, verzauberte Hermione alle Türen und Fenster. Trotzig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und hockte sich nachdenklich in die Kissen. Wie sollte sie nun weiter machen?

 

Draco und Ginny glaubten nun, sie sei nicht schwanger und womöglich nur einer Illusion unterlegen gewesen. Gut, das konnte sie so übernehmen für den weiteren Verlauf der Dinge.

 

Doch die echte Hermione war nun mal schwanger. Das Baby gab es, und es würde bald zur Welt kommen. Wie sollte sie das vertuschen?

 

_Es geht nicht._

 

Hermione nippte gedankenverloren an ihrem Kakao. Sie musste dringend Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen. Solange sie noch als Lady Malfoy hier herum spazieren konnte, hatte sie die Möglichkeit zu zaubern. Sie musste alles in die Wege leiten, um dann als Hermione selbst die Flucht ergreifen zu können. Mit Baby. Und auch falls es scheitern sollte, wollte sie entsprechende Vorbereitungen getroffen haben, um ihre Rachepläne aufrecht zu erhalten.

 

Hermione kontrollierte die Vorräte des Vielsaft-Tranks, welche verborgen in ihrem Perlenhandtäschchen schlummerten. Es waren noch ausreichende Mengen vorhanden und so konnte sie beruhigt die nächste Zeit angehen. Sie musste es nur schaffen, den Vielsaft-Trank heimlich zu sich zu nehmen, denn das Misstrauen von Draco war nun größer denn je.

 

Sie schaute in ihrer Kommode nach, wo noch ein paar Fläschchen standen. Draco wusste von diesen Tränken, und so kippte sie den Inhalt schnell ins Waschbecken. Hermione füllte sie mit belanglosem Vitamintrank auf und würde sie Draco später freiwillig zur Analyse geben.

 

Als es an der Tür klopfte, schlüpfte Hermione schnell zurück ins Bett und hob die magischen Sperren von Türen und Fenstern auf. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie an die Zimmerdecke und hörte, wie Ginny das Zimmer betrat.

 

„Darf ich rein kommen?“

 

Hermione antwortete nicht, denn Ginny kam so oder so an ihr Bett.

 

„Wenn es euch besser geht möchte ich den Vorfall gerne untersuchen, Lady Malfoy.“

 

„Ja“, krächzte Hermione leise und starrte abwesend an Ginny vorbei. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn ihr tatsächlich jemand das Baby geraubt hätte, und schon füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. „Wo ist mein Baby?“

 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte Ginny betreten. „Aber ich werde es heraus finden. Es muss wahrscheinlich mit den Tränken zusammenhängen.“

 

„Oder dem Fluch?“

 

„Auch möglich.“

 

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen und Hermione schluckte schwer. Sie musste weiterhin auf Angriff gehen, um unauffällig zu bleiben.

 

„Warum habe ich mich in meinen Mann verwandelt?“

 

„Anscheinend war unter den Tränken, die die Sklavin Euch gebraut hatte ein Vielsaft-Trank gelandet. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie den damals gebraut hatte, um unerlaubt die Diebstähle in der AFAM durchzuführen. Deswegen auch Dracos Gestalt.“

 

„Das ergibt Sinn“, seufzte Hermione und ihr Herz machte heimlich einen Hüpfer. Langsam aber sicher fügte sich das Puzzle wieder zu ihren Gunsten zusammen. „In Gestalt meines Mannes waren die Diebstähle sicherlich eine Leichtigkeit.“

 

„Bestimmt“, meinte Ginny und ihr Blick wanderte auf Hermiones flachen Bauch. „Allerdings muss sie vorher bereits irgendwie an die Zutaten gelangt sein, die nicht frei im Handel erhältlich sind.“

 

„Wurden diese denn auch in der Akademie entwendet?“

 

„Ja“, seufzte Ginny und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Allerdings hat die magietrizitätische Überwachung aufgezeichnet, dass es Ihr selbst gewesen sein solltet.“

 

„ICH?“, Hermiones Augen wurden erstaunlich groß. Natürlich, wenn die Lady damals als sie selbst in die AFAM gegangen war, ergab es zumindest einen Sinn, wie sie an die Zutaten gelangt war. Dass Hermione sich aus Versehen in Draco verwandelt hatte, trug ja nichts zu den Tatsachen bei, sondern verfälschte alles nur und ließ Ginny falsche Schlüsse ziehen. Hoffentlich.

 

„Die Tränke, die Ihr nehmen solltet möchte ich gerne untersuchen lassen. Draco sagte, Ihr habt sie regelmäßig getrunken?“

 

„Alle ein bis zwei Stunden“, antwortete Hermione und zeigte auf die Kommode. Ginny ging hinüber und öffnete mit einem Zauberstabschlenker die Schublade.

 

„Sind das diese Fläschchen?“

 

„Ja, das ist der Rest. Mehr hatte sie nicht gebraut“, murmelte Hermione. „Wahrscheinlich hätte es bis zum Ende der Schwangerschaft gereicht.“

 

„Lady Malfoy“, räusperte sich Ginny. „Im Moment müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Eure Schwangerschaft ein Trugbild war. Und ich denke, dass Ihr am Ende ohne den Trank dann eine böse Überraschung erlitten hättet.“

 

„Das habe ich so oder so“, sagte Hermione traurig und Ginny nickte. Mit Hilfe ihre Zauberstabes bugsierte sie die Phiolen in einen Spurensicherungsbeutel.

 

„Ich hoffe, dass sich alles klärt. Ich melde mich, wenn ich Ergebnisse vorliegen habe. Gute Besserung!“

 

Ginny verschwand und kuze Zeit später steckte Draco den bleichen Kopf zur Tür herein. Er sah aus wie ein Schatten seiner selbst, so sehr musste ihn der Verlust des Babys mitgenommen haben. Ein böser Stich des Verrats zuckte durch Hermione. Wie konnte sie diesem Mann nur solche Qualen bereiten? Dazu war sie doch eigentlich nicht der Typ. Und schon gar nicht, nachdem sie sich so glücklich an Dracos Seite gefühlt hatte.

 

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Draco leise und setzte sich auf Hermiones Bettkante.

 

„Leer“, antwortete sie und zog die Bettdecke enger um ihren Körper. „Ich hab keine Gefühle mehr. Alles was ich empfunden hatte war eine Illusion und jetzt bleibt mir nicht einmal der Schmerz, so leer fühle ich mich.“

 

Draco legte seine Hände zögerlich auf Hermiones flachen Bauch und atmete schwer. Einen kurzen Moment später brach es aus ihm heraus, er verzog sein Gesicht vor lauter Kummer und Tränen der Enttäuschung rollten über seine Wangen. Hermione hatte nicht gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy irgendwann einmal fähig wäre, große Emotionen zu zeigen. Sie war sich nun sicher, dass sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte.

 

„Ich schwöre dir, Harmony“, grollte er wütend, „wenn diese Schlampe nicht schon längst tot wäre, dann hätte ich sie heute persönlich und mit allergrößtem Genuss zu Tode gefoltert. Nein, ich hätte sie für dieses Verbrechen nur immer wieder an den Rand des Todes gebracht“, korrigierte er sich, „und ihr die Erlösung der Ewigkeit vorenthalten. Nur damit ich sie immer und immer wieder daran erinnern könnte, was sie uns angetan hat!“

 

Hermione lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Sie musste dringend zusehen, dass sie ihre Vorkehrungen für eine saubere Flucht in Angriff nahm. Noch einmal derart gefoltert zu werden, wie damals von Lady Malfoy, konnte sie nicht in Kauf nehmen. Und unter den jetzigen Gesichtspunkten hätte sie eine derartige Strafe sogar mehr als verdient. Hermione konnte Dracos Wunsch nach Rache nachvollziehen, denn sie hätte einen Kindsräuber auch nicht anders behandeln wollen.

 

Schweigend griff sie nach Dracos eiskalter Hand auf ihrem Bauch. Fest drückte er ihre zarten Finger und schloss die Augen, langsam um Fassung ringend.

 

„Wir sind am Ende, richtig?“, fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

 

„Ja.“

 

Hermione wusste, wenn nun die Scheidung wegen Kinderlosigkeit so oder so im Malfoyschen Hause anstand, dann wäre das eine Möglichkeit ohne Aufsehen zu erregen zu gehen. Und das Baby heimlich mitzunehmen. Irgendwie.

 

„Wann muss ich gehen?“

 

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich möchte erst einmal Ginnys Ergebnisse abwarten.“

 

„Die werden unserer Ehe nun auch nichts mehr bringen, Draco“, meinte Hermione bitter. Sie durfte sich diese Chance auf Flucht nicht einfach verspielen, auch wenn es sie innerlich schier zerriss, Draco alleine zurück lassen. „Unsere Zeit ist abgelaufen.“

 

„Wir werden sehen“, er beugte sich vor, gab ihr einen salzigen Kuss und verschwand. Hermione hörte noch, wie er draußen im Flur die Einrichtung demolierte.

 

Hermione versiegelte ihr Zimmer und wartete auf die Rückverwandlung. Als sich ihr monströser Bauch wieder vor ihr wölbte, und ihre Füße aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden, brach Hermione vor Glück weinend zusammen. Ihr Bauch krampfte so sehr von den Haulattacken, dass sie glaubte, es wären bereits die ersten Wehen. Sie legte zärtlich die Arme um den dicken Ball und genoss das fleißige Gestrampel als das Baby aufwachte. Sie lachte jedes Mal vor Freude, wenn das Kleine sie trat oder boxte und glückselig schöpfte sie neuen Mut für die letzte, anstrengende Etappe.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

Am nächsten Tag ließ Hermione sich eine Holztruhe anfertigen. Sie gab die Order für eine schlichte Truhe aus Weinstockholz, so wie ihr Zauberstab es war. In dieser Truhe wollte sie ihr Andenken aufbewahren, sollte ihr doch irgendwann etwas zustoßen. Alles was ihr wichtig war, wollte sie hinein tun und zunächst ihrem Kind zugänglich machen. Falls auch dem Baby Unverhofftes widerfahren sollte, dann würde die Truhe an Ginny gehen. Hermione war sich sicher, dass Ginny trotz ihrer Dienste für den Dunklen Lord die Erinnerungen an sie schätzte und es verdient hatte, irgendwann die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Und diese würde sie dann schonend Draco beibringen müssen.

 

Draco verbrachte seine Tage länger in der Akademie als nötig, und so hatte Hermione genügend Spielraum für ihre Vorbereitungen. Sie setzte im Gewächshaus einen neuen Kessel Vielsaft-Trank an, einfach nur fürs gute Gefühl und zur Sicherheit. Sie suchte ihre alte Dachunterkunft auf und griff nach den Phiolen mit ihren Erinnerungen an die Folter, die sie unter einer losen Diele versteckt hatte. Aus dem Perlenhandtäschchen nahm sie  _ Hogwarts, a history _ heraus, welches sie damals aus Malfoy Manor mitgenommen hatte.

 

In ihrer Truhe lagen nun zwei Erinnerungen und ihr Lieblingsbuch. Grübelnd beugte sie sich über das honigfarbene Holz und legte  _ Most Potent Potions _ mit hinzu. Sie brauchte es nicht mehr. Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermione die zwei schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Sollte das schreckliche Martyrium etwa alles sein, was sie von ihren Gedanken erhalten wollte? Hermione fügte ein paar ihrer leeren Flakons hinzu und flocht einen gewagten  _ Was-wäre-wenn-Zauber _ . Wenn ihr keine Chance bleiben sollte, so würden alle ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken automatisch in diesen Phiolen landen, die sie mit dem nicht nachweisbaren Ausdehnungszauber belegte. Der Zauber kribbelte lange durch ihren Körper und ließ Hermione mit einem Gefühl tiefster Zufriedenheit zurück. Sie hatte das Richtige getan. Nun befanden sich bereits die Dinge in der Truhe, die ihr sehr am Herzen lagen und die Hermione Granger ausgezeichnet hatten. Doch etwas Wichtiges fehlte noch und Hermione überkam eine Gänsehaut vor Aufregung an den Gedanken daran. Sie musste es holen...

 

Hermione sprach einen Verschleierungszauber über die Truhe und versteckte ihren Zauberstab und das Perlenhandtäschchen bis zum nächsten Einsatz darin. Niemand außer sie selber konnte die Truhe wahrnehmen, es sei denn, Hermione wollte es anders.

 

Ein paar Tage später raffte sie allen Mut zusammen und apparierte nördlich von Thule in das alte Oxford, ihrer damaligen Heimat. Hermione bewegte sich vorsichtig durch die ausgestorbenen Straßen, der alten Muggeluniversitätsstadt bis sie irgendwann vor ihrem baufälligen Elternhaus stand. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat sie die Ruine und ging über knarzende Holzdielen die morsche Treppe hinauf in ihr altes Zimmer. Schimmlig und gammlig nagte der Zahn der Zeit an all ihren ehemals schönen Dingen, die sie vor so vielen Jahren zurück lassen musste. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie jemals hier her zurück kommen würde. Ergriffen setzte sie sich auf ihr altes, rostiges Bett und ließ die feuchte Luft einen unterschwelligen Geruch von Heimat zu ihr tragen. Aus dem Nachtschränkchen holte Hermione den Anlass ihres Besuchs: ein in Leder gebundenes Fotoalbum. Im Inneren der Schublade hatte es die Jahre ganz gut weggesteckt, und die Fotos waren noch gut erhalten. Hermione strich andächtig über die Bilder, die sie mit ihren Freunden zeigten und weinte leise vor sich hin. Das Fotoalbum legte sie ebenfalls in die Truhe, doch nahm sie es jeden Abend heraus, um in ihren Erinnerungen zu blättern.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

Knapp zwei Wochen nach dem chaotischen Tag, kam Ginny die Malfoys wieder besuchen. Draco war nach wie vor schwer zugänglich und vergrub seine Trauer unter einem Haufen Arbeit. Hermione gab sich kleinlaut und verletzt und erntete von Ginny mitleidige Blicke.

 

„Und?“, fragte Draco mit belegter Stimme.

 

„Nichts“, seufze Ginny und breitete ihre Unterlagen auf dem Tisch aus. „Ich bin ratlos.“

 

Genervt massierte sie sich die Schläfen und Hermione beobachtete mit Erleichterung, wie Ginny kopfschüttelnd ihre Pergamente überflog.

 

„Ich muss mir den Fluch ansehen, das ist die letzte Chance“, schulterzuckend lehnte sie sich zurück.

 

„Das bringt uns doch jetzt auch nichts mehr“, sagte Hermione, die nun kein Interesse mehr an Fluchbrecherei hegte. Lady Malfoy hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr in ihre Gedanken geschlichen und somit war das Thema für sie erledigt gewesen.

 

„Nicht wirklich, aber wollt Ihr nicht einfach wissen, was mit Euch los war?“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Dann hake ich den Fall als ungelöst ab. Das mit den Diebstählen haben wir ja geklärt bekommen.“

 

„Harmony, ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte Draco skeptisch. „Dieses Schlammblut hat uns alles zerstört, und du willst jetzt einfach aufgeben?“

 

„Ja. Unser Baby ist weg, ich muss gehen, mir ist alles egal.“

 

„Und was ist, wenn es nicht so wäre? Was ist, wenn wir JETZT einer Täuschung unterliegen und uns verrückt machen?“, aufgeregt fuhr sich Draco durch die Haare. „Vielleicht wollte Granger, dass wir uns am Ende entzweien und uns mit dem Verlust des Babys abfinden, nur damit sie es eventuell an sich nehmen konnte?“

 

„Was sagst du da?“, Hermione überzog eine dicke Gänsehaut. Konnte der Plan nicht einmal so laufen, wie sie es vorgesehen hatte?

 

„Eine interessante Idee, Draco!“, Ginny richtete sich neugierig im Sessel auf. Hermione konnte nicht anders, als sich dieser These zumindest anzunehmen. Alles andere wäre auffällig gewesen.

 

„Ich glaube es zwar nicht, aber wenn es euch befriedigt, dann lasse ich den Fluch prüfen“, Hermione unterdrückte ihren Ärger. Sie wollte nicht untersucht werden! Nachher ging ihr gesamter Plan wieder schief und dann hieß es endgültig dem schönen Leben auf Nimmerwiedersehen zu sagen.

 

„Ich will einfach die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben“, murmelte Draco und Hermione tat es prompt schon wieder leid, so ein Desaster anzurichten.

 

Also ging sie mit Ginny in ihre Gemächer und legte sich auf ihr Bett, während die rothaarige Ermittlerin ihren Zauberstab für die Untersuchung eichte. Hermione spürte, wie der Zauber sie abscannte und Ginny erschrocken die Luft einsog. Na prima, jetzt war sie geliefert.

 

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?“, seufzte Hermione entnervt und schaute in Ginnys fassungsloses Gesicht. Irgendwie hatte sie dieses in letzter Zeit einfach zu oft so gesehen.

 

„Ihr ... Ihr seid ein Horkrux?!“

 

Jetzt war es an Hermione fassungslos zurück zu starren. Ihr Herzschlag setzte aus und das Zimmer schien sich wie in Zeitlupe um sie herum zu drehen. Neben Ginnys zierlicher Person tauchte der Geist von Lady Malfoy schemenhaft auf und lächelte sie bösartig an. Mit ihrer weißen Geisterhand fuhr sie sich längst ihrer Kehle entlang und deutete Hermione an, dass ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Hermiome nahm weit entfernt wahr, wie Ginny etwas zu ihr sagte, doch sie konnte nur ihre Lippenbewegungen sehen. Lady Malfoy schritt langsam auf Hermione zu und legte ihre nebelartigen Hände um Hermiones Hals.

 

Die Luft blieb ihr weg und es flimmerte wild vor Hermiones Augen. Panisch griff sie sich an die Kehle und rang verzweifelt nach Luft, während Ginny hektisch versuchte einen Zauber zu wirken. Hermione nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie Ginny mit dem Zauberstab herum fuchtelte und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen eine Salve an Zaubersprüchen losjagte.

 

„ _Ich zerstöre Dich, dein Innerstes, dein Alles!“_ , zischte Lady Malfoys Stimme in Hermiones Ohren und sie fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht näher denn je. _„Das was du mir genommen hast, werde auch ich dir nehmen!“_

 

„Nein“, krächzte Hermione und versuchte pfeifend den rettenden Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen zu pumpen. Eine massive Schwärze überrollte ihre Sinne und Hermione versank im Nichts ihrer Gedanken.

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

  
  


 


	21. Die Bitte

**21\. Die Bitte**

 

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, saßen Ginny und Draco neben ihrem Bett. Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie weggetreten war und jeder einzelne Knochen und Muskel in ihrem Körper schmerzte. Es strengte sie an, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich auf einen Disput vorzubereiten. Hermione tat schließlich so, als würde sie in eine erneute Ohnmacht sacken und wartete ab, was die beiden zu sagen hatten.

 

„Und wieder weg“, seufzte Ginny. „Ich bin so verwirrt.“

 

„Frag mich mal, was ich bin!“, grummelte Draco. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wütend, verzweifelt oder erfreut sein soll.“

 

Hermione versuchte flach und regelmäßig zu atmen, um nicht den Anschein zu erwecken, dass sie lauschte. Sie versuchte, im Kopf klar zu werden und die Situation wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Zunächst einmal musste sie davon ausgehen, dass sie nicht mehr Lady Malfoy war. Das bestätigten ihr zumindest die verwirrten Blicke von Ginny und Draco auf ihren Bauch, die sie vorhin erhaschen konnte.

 

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde ausrasten.“

 

„Das bin ich schon so oft, dass mir mittlerweile die Kraft dazu fehlt, Ginny“, Draco unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, welches Hermione durch Mark und Bein ging. „Ich habe sie geliebt, weißt du? Ich habe sie am Ende so sehr geliebt, und nun?“

 

Hermione unterdrückte den Impuls, den Atem anzuhalten.

 

„Tja“, hörte sie Ginny leise sagen. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, Draco. Das Baby ist jedenfalls vorhanden, wenn auch im falschen Körper.“

 

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es da rein gekommen ist“, flüsterte Draco bestürzt und Hermione nahm die Richtigkeit ihrer Vermutung zur Kenntnis. Sie war also sie selbst. Sie war schwanger, sie lebte noch und weder Draco noch Ginny waren anscheinend im Moment darauf aus, ihr etwas Böses zu tun. Wie konnte es nun weiter gehen? Was konnte Hermione tun? Und warum war sie angeblich ein Horkrux?

 

„Ich vermute, dass sie dich mit Vielsaft-Trank getäuscht hat“, landete Ginny den Volltreffer. „Fragt sich nur, wie lange schon.“

 

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir sie unter Veritaserum befragen“, murmelte der blonde Zauberer zerknirscht. „Ansonsten drehe ich hier noch durch.“

 

„Ich will wissen, was sie uns für eine Geschichte auftischt und dann eventuell das Veritaserum zum Einsatz bringen.“

 

„Und was bringt dir das?“

 

„Vielleicht die ein oder andere Information mehr.“

 

„Aha“, machte Draco skeptisch.

 

Hermione überlegte fieberhaft hin und her, wie sie nun weiter machen sollte. Am liebsten wäre sie in ihrer Ohnmacht geblieben, aber das ging natürlich nicht. Irgendwann musste sie die Augen öffnen, und sich der Situation stellen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch gar nicht weiter grübeln, und einfach alles auf sich zukommen lassen.

 

„Wer ist sie jetzt wirklich?“, nuschelte Draco und Ginny seufzte leise.

 

„Gute Frage. Entweder es ist Hermione selber oder deine Frau. Mein Fluchbrecher hat mir angezeigt, dass diese Person vor uns ein Horkrux ist. Mit unseren bisherigen Informationen aus der Aussage würde das heißen, dass Hermione den Körper deiner Frau als Gefäß für ihre unsterbliche Seele missbraucht hat und somit in ihr weiterleben würde.“

 

„Was ich absolut nicht glauben kann“, sagte Draco spöttisch. „Granger und schwarzmagische Seelenspalterei, das ich nicht lache!“

 

„Nein, ich glaube es auch nicht. Ich vermute eher, dass es anders herum ist.“

 

„Warum sollte meine Frau ihre Seele in einen Biohazard sperren, den sie abgrundtief hasst?“

 

„Weil dieser Biohazard dein Kind unterm Herzen trägt!?“

 

Hermione lief der Schauer eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Es wurde wieder interessant.

 

„Du meinst, Harmony hat Hermione dazu missbraucht um Kinder zu kriegen? Wieso sollte sie das Risiko eingehen, unreine Kinder in die Welt zu setzen?“

 

„Ich behaupte mal vorsichtig, dass da eine große Portion Eigennutz mit dabei war“, Ginnys Stimme klang traurig. „Wir müssen abwarten, Draco. Ich vermute im Moment, dass es so ist, dass deine Frau sich dazu entschlossen hatte, in Hermiones Körper weiter zu leben. Sie tat einfach das, was die meisten heute gerne noch heimlich tun: Seelensplitting. Sie machte Hermione zu ihrem Horkruxkörper, ich denke mal, mit dem Mord an Snape oder vielleicht sogar mit dem eigenen Unfalltod auf Malfoy Manor. Das müsste ich erst noch überprüfen, wann der Zauber gewirkt wurde.“

 

„Aber warum Hermione? Einen Biohazard?“

 

„Sie hätte bestimmt auch irgendeinen Muggel als Leihmutter nehmen können, doch dann hätte sie nicht mehr zaubern können. Siehst du, da sie aus unseren Reihen niemandem sonst von der Unfruchtbarkeit erzählen konnte, ohne ihr Gesicht zu verlieren, war Hermione ihre Verbündete. Zumindest eine Zeit lang, bis sie deiner Frau irgendwie quer kam.“

 

„Sagt dir das deine neunmalkluge Schreibfeder?“

 

„Es ist eine ihrer kreativen Ideen, ja ja“, Ginny schien zu lächeln, denn ihr Tonfall änderte sich. „Deine Frau ist jedenfalls körperlich gestorben, ob bei dem Handgemenge auf Malfoy Manor oder sonst wie ist egal. Die Seele ist ja in Hermione konserviert, was mir die schizophrenen Anwandlungen erklärt. Die gute Frau hier vor uns steckt in einer mächtigen Identitätskrise, denn sie weiß nicht, wer sie eigentlich ist. Der Körper gehört Hermione, die Seele zur Hälfte deiner Frau, die mit Hermiones kläglichen Überbleibseln kämpft.“

 

„Potter war doch auch ein Horkrux und hatte damals aber nicht so reagiert?“

 

„Nein“, Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das lag auch daran, dass nur ein kleiner Seelenteil vom Dunklen Lord in Harry drin steckte. Der Rest war ja gut verteilt. Hier gibt es anscheinend nur diesen einen Horkrux, was viel mehr ausmacht, verstehst du?“

 

„Warum hat sie sich nicht mal zu erkennen gegeben?“

 

„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Draco, deine Frau hat mithilfe des Vielsaft-Tranks ihr altes Äußeres angenommen und weiter gemacht wie immer. Selbst wenn Hermione die Möglichkeit hatte, selbst zu agieren, warum sollte sie gerade dir erzählen, dass sie ihren Biohazardkörper nun mit der Seele deiner Frau teilt? “

 

Draco zog zischend die Luft durch die Zähne und Hermione wagte es, ein leises Ächzen von sich zu geben.

 

_Hermione. Harmony. Hermione. Harmony._

 

„Mal im Ernst, was hättest du gemacht, wenn sie dir damit angekommen wäre? _Hallo Draco, ich bin‘s Hermione, aber auch deine Ehefrau._ Klingt komisch, oder?“

 

„Absurd“, Draco nagte an seinem Daumen. „Aber was ist, wenn Hermione gar nicht wusste, dass sie meiner Frau als Wirt dienen sollte?“

 

„Dann hat Hermione vorsätzlich gehandelt“, grummelte Ginny. „Was ich ihr nicht verübeln kann. Wenn man mich foltert und ich dann die Aussicht bekomme, ein Kind auszutragen, meine Peinigerin auf einmal das Zeitliche segnet und ich die Wahl hätte zwischen den Möglichkeiten mich selbst auszuliefern und dann exekutiert zu werden, oder mit Hilfe des Vielsaft-Tranks weiter zu machen und heimlich ein Leben im Überschwang zu genießen ... och, da fällt mir die Wahl nicht schwer.“

 

„Es ist krass und makaber“, stellte Draco mit rauer Stimme fest. „Ich denke, sie wusste nicht davon, dass sie als Horkrux missbraucht wurde. Granger hatte mir mal gesagt, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als ein Baby. Sie hat ihre Chance gesehen und uns alle hinters Licht geführt.“

 

„Draco, wir wissen nicht, inwiefern die Seele deiner Frau sie beeinflusst. Hermione könnte auch komplett an allem Schuld sein, und wir könnten es ihr nicht nachweisen, weil die Schizophrenie des Horkruxzaubers einfach so komplex agiert. Eigentlich können wir gar nichts mehr machen. Hinnehmen, wie es ist.“

 

„Ginny, sie wollte mir ein unreines Kind unterjubeln! Ich weiß im Moment nicht, wie ich das hinnehmen kann.“

 

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, Draco. Aber bedenke, dass das Baby am wenigsten dafür kann. Du hast es geliebt, obwohl es noch nicht geboren ist und jetzt willst du mir sagen, dass du damit aufgehört hast? Du hast Tränen vergossen, als du geglaubt hast, alles wäre nur eine Illusion gewesen und hast den Verlust des Babys betrauert“, Ginny beäugte ihn skeptisch von der Seite. „Einer Mutter von vier Kindern kannst du vieles erzählen, aber nicht, dass du plötzlich aufhörst dein Kind zu lieben.“

 

„Es ist kein Reinblut, ich müsste es doch eh irgendwann aus der Gesellschaft verweisen.“

 

„Das sagt mir _der_ Mann, der für die DNA-Analysen verantwortlich ist und die Akten von abertausenden Neugeborenen pflegt?“, Sarkasmus schwang in ihrer Stimme.

 

Draco schwieg lange und Hermione schwindelte der Kopf. Sie wusste nicht ob sie zwischen Glück und Hoffnung oder Angst und Zweifel schwanken sollte. ihr Verstand kam mit der Verarbeitung der ganzen Informationen kaum hinterher.

 

„Du meinst also, ich soll dem Kind eine falsche Identität verschaffen?“

 

„Du sollst DEINEM Kind ein Leben ermöglichen!“

 

„Es würde gegen die Prinzipien unserer Welt gehen, wenn es wieder Halbblüter und Schlammblüter in die Gesellschaft schaffen.“

 

„Manchmal ist deine Naivität echt zum Reinschlagen, Draco!“, Ginny schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Was meinst du, wie hoch die Dunkelziffer von Halb- und Schlammblütern ist, die in den Muggelvororten leben? Was meinst du, wieviele Muggelsklavenfrauen ein magisch begabtes Kind bekommen, nur weil Mutter Natur es so wollte? Oder einfach, weil der Reinblutherr nicht die Finger von ihr lassen konnte?“

 

„Ich habe Granger nicht vergewaltigt!“, brauste Draco auf.

 

„Nein, du Obertroll“, seufzte Ginny. „Das meinte ich damit auch nicht. Ich will dir nur klar machen, dass unsere Gesellschaft nach wie vor von all diesen ach so schrecklichen Mischblütern unterwandert ist, die nur deshalb kein anerkanntes Leben haben, weil ihnen die bedenkenlose Akte mit den DNA-Analysen fehlt. Das ist doch der einzige Weg, um in der Reinblutschicht ein Leben in Saus und Braus zu führen.“

 

„Ich soll also wirklich die DNA-Akte fälschen?“

 

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde es tun. Wenn ich dran denke, wie oft ich schon kleine Muggelkinder mit Stöckchen hab rumrennen sehen, _Muggle and Magician_ spielen, und dann tatsächlich einer ein paar Funken zustande brachte... nun, da war mir schon alles klar.“

 

„Ich dachte, das Regime vom Dunklen Lord hätte so starke Kontrollmaßnahmen auf die Muggelfortpflanzung gelegt?“

 

„Klar haben wir das. Aber irgendwann sind Grenzen erreicht, Draco. Die Weltordung ist zu Gunsten der Zauberer gewandelt, aber trotzdem hat das größte Halbblut von allen nicht bedacht, dass Menschen nun mal Menschen sind. Egal ob mächtig und magisch oder nicht.“

 

„Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass deine Institution lieber beide Augen zudrückt, als zu handeln? Nur damit sich dieser ganze dämliche Krieg irgendwann wiederholt?“

 

„ICH toleriere, das ist ein Unterschied!“, zischte Ginny. „Und dieser dämliche Krieg wird sich nicht wiederholen. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen.“

 

„Du begehst Hochverrat, und verlangst von mir das selbe.“

 

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass wir unsere Prinzipien verraten würden. Schau an, was aus mir geworden ist!“

 

„Jetzt schwafelst du wieder wie Potter.“

 

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy!“

 

Draco und Ginny ließen ihr Gespräch sacken und Hermione entschied sich endgültig, langsam wieder ins Bewusstsein zu treten. Flatternd schlug sie ihre Augen auf und blickte so verwirrt es ihr gelang zu den beiden Besuchern auf. Draco stand die Furcht vor der Konfrontation mit ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, und sie fragte sich, was er sich lieber wünschte. Hermione selbst oder seine Frau in ihrem Körper? Ginny blickte sie hingegen nur traurig an, was Hermione einen tiefen Stich versetzte. Endlich war sie wieder ihre Ginny!

 

„Harmony?“, fragte Draco leise und dann: „Hermione?“

 

Die Angesprochene lag regungslos auf ihrem Bett und beobachtete argwöhnisch die beiden Zauberer.

 

„Hab keine Angst“, sagte Ginny. „Es wird alles gut.“

 

Hermione schaute in ihre Augen und wusste sofort, dass sie log. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Draco, der gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen in seinem Stuhl hockte. Keiner wusste, wie der andere reagieren würde und die Luft knisterte förmlich vor Anspannung.

 

„Nichts ist gut“, spielte Hermione ihre tragische Trumpfkarte aus. „Und ich habe Angst. Permanent.“

 

_Richtig._

 

In diesem Moment wurde Hermione bewusst, dass sie kein Spiel mehr spielen musste und die Fesseln, die immer noch um ihr Herz lagen, fielen ins leere Nichts ihres Selbst.

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

„Das glaube ich dir, Hermione“, meinte Ginny ernst. „Du bist doch Hermione?“

 

„Manchmal.“

 

Ginny und Draco tauschten einen schnellen Blick.

 

„Weißt du noch, was mit dir passiert ist?“

 

„Du sagtest, ich sei ein Horkrux für diese Wahnsinnige geworden“, schluchzte Hermione und fing an zu zittern. „In dem Moment kam sie wieder, wie eine böse Erscheinung, und dann hat sie mich irgendwie versucht umzubringen. Sie frisst meine Seele auf, Ginny.“

 

„Ja, das wird sie tun“, seufzte Ginny. „Sie hat sich in dir eingenistet und wird dich vereinnahmen. So leid es mir tut, Hermione, wir können dich nicht retten, du weißt selber, wie man bei Horkruxen zu verfahren hat.“

 

„Ja“, flüsterte Hermione und schniefte traurig. „Selbst wenn die Horkruxseele selbst vernichtet wird, werde ich nicht weiter bestehen können.“

 

„Dein Körper könnte mit ihrer Seele weiterleben, jedoch bin ich nicht sicher, ob Draco das passend findet.“

 

„Nicht wirklich“, bemerkte er und starrte Hermione seltsam von der Seite her an. „Wie bist du schwanger geworden?“

 

Hermione schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und ihr Puls fing an zu hämmern. Wie konnte er jetzt nur so eine Frage stellen?

 

„Habe ich mit dir geschlafen, anstelle mit meiner Frau?“, auch Dracos Wangen glühten, allerdings war schwer zu sagen ob vor Scham oder unterdrückter Wut.

 

„Ja“, piepste Hermione. „Ich musste Vielsaft-Trank trinken und dann hat sie mich in ihrer Gestalt immer zu dir geschickt.“

 

„Das erklärt einiges“, Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und verharrte so eine Weile. Hermione blickte verschämt auf ihre Hände und ignorierte Ginnys Kichern.

 

„Hätte mir vor zehn Jahren einer erzählt, dass Malfoy und Granger -“

 

„- halt die Klappe, Wiesel!“, fauchte Draco dazwischen und raufte sich die Haare. „Ich war dabei, meine Frau endlich zu lieben und erfahre jetzt, dass es die ganze Zeit Granger war! Lass dir lieber eine Lösung einfallen!“

 

„Habe ich“, Ginny blickte triumphierend umher. „Hermione bekommt das Baby. Draco fälscht die DNA-Akte. Alle leben glücklich und zufrieden.“

 

„Deine Naivität steht der meinen anscheinend in nichts nach“, ätzte Draco sarkastisch. „Ich kann doch keinen Biohazard hier als Mutter oder Ehefrau vorführen!“

 

„Nein, soweit würde ich auch nicht gehen wollen“, grinste Ginny. „Aber der Urpsrungsplan mit dem Kindermädchen ist doch ganz nett. Und deine Frau verstirbt dann offiziell bei der Geburt.“

 

Hermione konnte die ganzen Adrenalinstöße gar nicht mehr kontrollieren. War das eine grandiose Aussicht! Wenn Draco Ginnys Vorschlag so umsetzen würde, dann könnte sie eventuell auch das Horkruxdasein ertragen.

 

Kindermädchen für das eigene Kind! So, wie sie es Ginny selbst zu Protokoll gegeben hatte... es wäre ein wahr gewordener Traum. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Lady Malfoys Seele die Oberhand gewinnen würde.

 

_Hermione. Harmony. Hermione. Harmony._

 

„Ich kann das nicht“, sagte Draco und starrte verletzt in Hermiones Gesicht. Ernüchterung machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. „Ich kann mich nicht so vorführen lassen, so nach Strich und Faden betrügen lassen, nur um dann am Ende dieser Lügnerin noch ein schönes Leben zu bieten.“

 

„Dann entscheide du, wie mit ihr verfahren werden soll. Ich rate dir nur, diskret vorzugehen, wenn du DEINEM Baby nicht schaden möchtest.“

 

„Hermione wird das Baby bekommen. Wir werden nicht ins Krankenhaus können, und Arzt und Hebamme in Anspruch nehmen, ohne aufzufallen“, Draco schluckte und faltete die Hände. „Ginny, würdest du bitte, wenn es soweit ist, die Geburt leiten? Eine spontane Hausgeburt mit Tod der Kindsmutter.“

 

„NEIN!“, schrie Hermione und legte schützend die Arme um ihren Bauch. „Bitte, bitte, bitte, ich flehe dich an! Lass mir etwas Zeit mit dem Kind. Ich habe mir lange Zeit nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als den Tod und bin bereit, freiwillig zu sterben, wenn das meine Strafe sein sollte... aber bitte, lass mich das Baby halten, wiegen und riechen!“

 

„Du hast ein Verbrechen begangen“, zischte Draco und Hermione erzitterte. „Du hast unser aller Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und tust es immer noch! Warum sollte ich dir noch irgendeine Bitte erfüllen?“

 

„Es wäre in der Tat besser für das Baby, wenn es seine Mutter zumindest in der Anfangsphase wahrnehmen könnte“, mischte sich Ginny ein. „Lass Hermione doch eine Woche nach der Geburt den _Stillen Tod_ trinken.“

 

„Das musst du mir nochmal erklären, Ginny!“, Draco schaute sie skeptisch an.

 

„Nun ja. Hermione kann das Neugeborene mit wertvollen Nährstoffen über die Muttermilch versorgen. Unsere Ammenmilch kann dies nicht bis in die kleinsten Fragmente, da sie nicht genetisch auf den Schützling abgestimmt ist. Es werden noch wichtige magische Komponenten ausgetauscht, die sich während der Schwangerschaft gebildet haben, und es wäre wirklich das Beste für das Babylein.“

 

„Eine Woche sagst du?“

 

„In etwa, ja“, Ginny schaute betreten von einem zum anderen. „Der _Stille Tod_ ist ein Trank, der langsam die Funktion der Organe aussetzen lässt. Hermione, du wirst einfach einschlafen und nicht wieder aufwachen. Zumal er auch nicht wirklich nachweisbar ist, als kleiner Tipp einer Kriminalistin.“

 

Hermione blickte durch einen verschwommenen Tränenschleier zu Ginny. Sie fühlte sich einerseits befreit und erlöst, die Lügen endlich hinter sich lassen zu können. Andererseits hatte sie nun alles verloren. Sie würde sterben und nicht das lange, glückliche Leben haben, welches sie sich ausgemalt hatte. Sie würde ihr Kind nicht aufwachsen sehen können und alleine dieser Gedanke zerriss ihr das Herz. Doch auch Lady Malfoy würde nicht das bekommen, was sie wollte und das bereitete Hermione insgeheim Absolution.

 

Flüchtig strich ihr Blick über die Holztruhe mit ihren Andenken und Erinnerungen. Nun war es umso wichtiger, alles darin aufzubewahren und ihrem Kind zukommen zu lassen.

 

„Ich werde die Geburt betreuen“, murmelte Ginny und erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl. „Ihr beide habt bestimmt noch einiges zu bereden. Ruft mich, wenn ihr mich braucht, ich werde den Fall nun abschließen und öffentlichkeitstauglich machen. Bellatrix nervt mich langsam damit.“

 

Ginny verließ die Gemächer und Hermione hätte zu gerne noch mit ihrer alten Freundin geredet. In Anbetracht ihrer düsteren Zukunftsaussichten war es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, doch wann sollte dieser noch eintreten? Hermione starrte betreten an Draco vorbei und rechnete damit, dass er sie auch alleine ließ. Doch er blieb sitzen und schaute sie mit seltsamen Blicken von der Seite her an.

 

„Was möchtest du wissen?“, fragte Hermione und machte sich auf eine unangenehme Fragerunde gefasst.

 

„Nichts“, antwortete Draco. „Ich möchte dich jetzt einfach nur anschauen und keine weiteren Wahrheiten oder Lügen hören. Das verkraftet mein Verstand nämlich nicht.“

 

Hermione blickte ihn verwundert an und fragte sich, ob Draco Malfoy tatsächlich noch so etwas wie einen klaren Verstand besaß. Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß, so als sähe er Hermione zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Sein Blick blieb einmal an ihrem Biohazardsymbol hängen, ein anderes Mal an ihrem Babybauch. In dem  _ sein _ Baby sich reckte und streckte, und Hermione unsanft auf die Blase drückte.

 

„Ich glaubte, es wäre nur eine Täuschung gewesen“, raunte Draco und beugte sich interessiert nach vorne.

 

„Es war die ganze Zeit nichts anderes als eine Täuschung“, sagte Hermione kleinlaut.

 

„Nein, nein“, wehrte Draco ab. „Ich meinte das Baby. Ich dachte wirklich, wir hätten es verloren.“

 

_Wir._

 

„Es ist da.“

 

„Ja“, hauchte er fast schon andächtig und Hermione überlief ein Schauer. Kein unangenehmer wie so oft, sondern eine wohlig warme Gänsehaut. Sie folgte ihrem inneren Impuls und griff nach Dracos Hand, um sie auf ihren Bauch zu legen. Erschrocken wollte er zurück zucken, doch ließ dann geschehen, als seine Hand von den ersten Tritten des Babys angestupst wurde. Hermiones Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und auch Draco rang sichtlich mit seiner Fassung.

 

„Es tut mir so leid“, schluchzte Hermione und hielt sich den bebenden Bauch.

 

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät“, flüsterte Draco und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Hand, die auf dem großen Bauch ruhte.

 

Schweigend verharrten sie beide so eine Weile und Hermione genoss den Moment. Sie blendete die Vergangenheit aus und auch die baldige Zukunft versuchte sie zu verdrängen. Die Intimität des Augenblicks und die Nähe von Draco waren einfach atemberaubend. Sie konnte es sich nicht anders erklären, vielleicht lag es auch an der Schwangerschaft oder an Lady Malfoys Seele, die Einfluss auf sie nahm, aber die Gefühle für den Mann neben ihr wuchsen ins Unermessliche.

 

_Papi liebt uns, Mami._

 

_Ich liebe ihn auch._

 

  
  


 


	22. In Gefangenschaft

**22\. In Gefangenschaft**

 

Hermione versuchte sich dessen bewusst zu werden, dass sie sterben musste. Es gelang ihr überhaupt nicht, denn der kuriose Hormoncocktail, der sie permanent pisackte, ließ sie glauben, dass die Welt ein rosa Wattebausch war. Das letzte Stadium der Schwangerschaft ließ Hermione die Realität um sie herum vergessen. Sie schwelgte in ihren Tagträumen und lag stundenlang im Bett herum. Immer wieder malte sie sich aus, was passiert wäre, wenn die fehlerhafte Verwandlung schon früher stattgefunden hätte. Wenn Ginny nicht involviert gewesen wäre. Draco hätte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Jenseits befördert, dessen war sie sich sicher. Doch unter all den Verwirrungen und Verstrickungen war alles immer zu ihren Gunsten verlaufen. Auch wenn sie oft am zweifeln war und schon vermutete, dass sie aufgeflogen wäre, es fand sich immer ein Ausweg. Und Hermione war sich sicher, dass es auch jetzt einen Ausweg geben würde.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

Es war seltsam ungewohnt, sich nicht mehr verwandeln zu müssen. Den echten Babybauch vor sich hertragen zu können und nicht ein modifziertes Zaubertrugbild. Hermione genoss die Freiheiten, die Draco ihr trotz allem noch großzügig gestattete und konnte immer weniger glauben, dass er nichts für sie empfinden sollte.

 

_Papi liebt uns, Mami._

 

Draco hatte Hermione lediglich verboten das Haus zu verlassen. Bis zur Geburt konnte sie sich frei im Haus bewegen und unbehelligt ihren Vorbereitungen nachgehen. Hermione konnte nicht anders, als davon auszugehen, dass Draco ebenfalls ein Minimum an Gefühlen für sie hegte. Natürlich stand er nicht in Flammen der Liebe, nach all dem was geschehen war. Doch so wie er sich verhielt und mit ihr redete, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen, konnte man schon so etwas wie unterschwellige Gnade und Fürsorge hinein interpretieren.

 

_Ich liebe ihn auch._

 

Hermione sah sich dazu getrieben Dracos Nähe zu suchen. Ihr Körper verzehrte sich nach ihm und ihre Seele, und sie war sich sicher, dass es ihre eigene Seele war, wollte bei ihm sein. Also tat sie das, was Draco offensichtlich ziemlich unangenehm war, nämlich mit ihm zusammen zu Essen. Anhand seiner Reaktion, als Hermione das erste Mal zum Abendessen auftauchte, konnte sie erkennen, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie sich freiwillig in seine Nähe traute. Seine anfängliche Distanz und Abwehrhaltung bröckelte schließlich bei jedem Essen und jedem fast zufälligem Zusammentreffen.

 

„Hat meine Frau schon so sehr von dir Besitz ergriffen, dass du es nicht ohne mich aushalten kannst?“, witzelte Draco eines Abends, doch Hermione spürte seine Unsicherheit. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte!

 

Hermione trug sein Kind unter dem Herzen und die Seele seiner Frau in ihrem Geiste. Sie war kostbar und würde erst ihren Wert verlieren, wenn das Kind geboren wäre. Und Lady Malfoy... Draco hatte sie am Ende geliebt, wie er gesagt hatte. Er liebte seine Frau mit dem Wesen von Hermione. Doch offensichtlich konnte er nicht Hemione mit dem Wesen seiner Frau lieben.

 

_Verständlich._

 

„Ich habe Hunger“, antwortete Hermione lächelnd und setzte sich auf ihren Platz ihm gegenüber, welchen sie bereits seit mehreren Monaten einnahm. „Nur weil ich bald sterben werde, habe ich keine Lust mich jetzt schon aufzugeben.“

 

„Das hast du noch nie getan“, meinte Draco nachdenklich und kaute auf einem Stück Brot herum. Sein Blick hing leer im Raum herum und Hermione durchflutete es warm bis in jede Pore.

 

„Nein“, Hermione griff nach der Kanne Tee und schenkte sich ein. „Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, Draco. Egal was geschieht. Ich freue mich auf das Baby und hoffe, dass ich noch genug Ichselbst sein werde, um mich daran zu erfreuen.“

 

„Hast du Angst, dass meine Frau dich wieder heimsuchen wird?“

 

„Ja“, Hermione blickte auf in seine grauen Augen. „Schreckliche Angst. Aber noch mehr Angst habe ich davor, so zu werden wie sie. Das möchte ich dem Kind ersparen.“

 

Draco schwieg und trank grübelnd seinen Tee. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn eine Menge Themen beschäftigten. Die Ränder unter den Augen und die feinen Falten in den Lidwinkeln sprachen Bände.

 

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Gespräche?“, fragte er schließlich vorsichtig, fast schon scheu.

 

„An jedes einzelne Wort.“

 

„Natürlich, sonst wärst du ja nicht Hermione Granger“, Draco lachte hilflos auf und ließ sich in den Stuhl zurück fallen. „Was ging damals in dir vor, als ich dir im Labor gesagt habe, dass ich mich in meine Frau verliebe? Unwissend, dass du es die ganze Zeit gewesen warst?“

 

Hermiones Bissen blieb ihr im Hals stecken und sie trank einen großen Schluck Tee, verschluckte sich vor lauter Aufregung und hustete hektisch ab.

 

„Ich wollte den Plan abbrechen“, flüsterte sie betreten und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Aber dann war es zu spät.“

 

„Abbrechen?“, Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Du warst doch diejenige, die mir in der AFAM noch Mut zugesprochen hatte?“

 

„Natürlich habe ich das!“, Hermione legte ihr Messer beiseite. „Ich wollte dir nie weh tun, Draco. Und davon ausgehend, dass dieser dämliche Plan gut ausgeht, hätte ich dir da sagen sollen, dass es ausweglos ist? Dass du dich in eine falsche Persönlichkeit verliebt hast? Was meinst du, wie deine Frau reagiert hätte, wenn du plötzlich aufgegeben hättest?“

 

„Für diesen Fall hatte sie ja anscheinend Vorsorge getroffen“, murmelte Draco betreten und schaute in Hermiones gerötetes Gesicht. „Sie muss ja irgendwann davon ausgegangen sein, dass du bei mir geblieben wärst, selbst wenn die Schwangerschaft bei ihr nicht eingetreten wäre und die Ehe annuliert worden wäre.“

 

„Es sieht ganz so aus“, seufzte Hermione. „Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wann sie den Horkruxzauber auf mich gewirkt hatte, falls du das meinst. Sie hatte mir auf Malfoy Manor angedroht, mich während der Geburt ausbluten zu lassen und hätte so ihren Seelenteil wieder ohne Probleme befreien können.“

 

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, was sie damit bezweckt hatte“, Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dieses ganze Babykomplott macht mich wahnsinnig. Zumal ich nicht weiß, ob ich nun mit dir rede oder mit meiner hinterhältigen Frau.“

 

„Was wäre dir denn lieber?“, wagte Hermione zu fragen und spürte erneut das Blut in ihre pochenden Wangen schießen.

 

„Ich glaube, das ist situationsabhängig“, umging Draco elegant einer verfänglichen Antwort und Hermione akzeptierte für den Moment seine Distanziertheit. Ach, wenn es doch wie früher sein könnte!

 

„Du sagtest, du erinnerst dich an jedes einzelne Wort?“, nahm er den Faden wieder auf.

 

„Ja.“

 

„Du hast mich damals nicht angelogen, als du mir sagtest, dass du alles dafür tun würdest, um ein Baby bekommen zu können.“

 

„Nein, ich habe dich nicht angelogen.“

 

Draco betrachtete Hermione mit ausdruckslosem Blick und sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, was in seinem Kopf alles vorging.

 

„Nein, das hast du nicht“, flüsterte er. „Du hast dich selbst aufgegeben, und noch viel mehr opfern müssen. Und du hast gegen deine eigenen Prinzipien verstoßen und mit einem Mann geschlafen, den du nicht liebst.“

 

Hermiones Herz machte einen Aussetzer und ein verräterisches Kribbeln durchzog ihren Körper. Dracos Blick bohrte sich in ihren und Hermione spürte einen wohligen Schwindel in sich aufsteigen.

 

„Das habe ich nicht“, wisperte sie mit einem gewaltigen Kloß im Hals.

 

Das Blut hämmerte durch ihren Kopf und der Schwindel drohte, sich in eine Ohnmacht zu verwandeln. Hermiones Herz lief nach dem Aussetzer in einem Höllentempo einen ganzen Marathon und sie musste mindestens drei Mal zwinkern, um Dracos undurchschaubare Maske wahrnehmen zu können. Er presste den Kiefer fest aufeinander und seine Muskeln traten angespannt hervor, während er Hermione mit einem unbeschreiblichen Blick taxierte.

 

„Du glaubst an die Liebe“, sagte Draco mit kratziger Stimme. „Dass Liebe entstehen kann, wo keine Liebe möglich ist.“

 

„Grundsätzlich ist alles möglich“, hauchte Hermione und griff ebenfalls ihre damaligen Worte erneut auf. „Unmögliche Dinge werden wahr - sind wahr geworden! - warum also sollte gerade die Liebe nicht wahr werden können?“

 

Hermione fühlte sich, als ob ein gigantisches Feuerwerk in ihrem Inneren gezündet wurde. Vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen explodierten lauter kleine elektrische Impulse und setzten sie in eine nie gekannte Euphorie. Es schien ihr, als würde sie in der Luft über dem Stuhl schweben, so leicht war ihr plötzlich.

 

„Dann habe ich doppelt gewonnen“, keuchte Draco außer Atem und stieß sich aus dem Stuhl heraus, umrundete den Tisch und war binnen Sekunden an Hermiones Seite. Hatte sie noch für einen Moment geglaubt, er würde nun fluchtartig den Salon verlassen wollen, umso überwältigender war seine plötzliche Nähe für sie. Hermione fühlte, wie er ihr Gesicht behutsam in seine Hände nahm und sich vorbeugte, um sie zu küssen.

 

Als sie seine Lippen spürte, seine Hände in ihren Nacken wanderten und die Welle des Glücks ihren Körper flutete, glaubte Hermione im Himmel angekommen zu sein. Sie zerfloss vor Hingabe und erwiderte leidenschaftlich seinen Kuss, schlang die Arme um Dracos Nacken und zog ihn dicht an sich heran, bis sie ihr Innerstes singen hörte.

 

„Du weinst“, raunte er an ihren Lippen und strich zärtlich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

 

„Du auch“, wisperte Hermione und legte ihre Stirn an seine. Schweigend verharrten sie, und Hermione konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie diese glückselige Ewigkeit genossen haben.

 

_Als der Schatten hinter Hermiones Augen herein brach, schienen alle physikalischen Gesetze der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Die Welt um sie herum drehte sich und Hermione stand kopfüber an der Decke des Salons. Verwirrt blickte sie um sich, als sie ein lautes Schuhklackern vernahm. Durch die Tür unter ihr betrat Lady Malfoy stolzerhobenen Hauptes den Raum und ließ sich erhaben in einen großen Sessel sinken. Lächelnd blickte sie zu Hermione herauf und eine massive Kälte kroch durch ihren Körper._

 

„ _Sieh an, Miststück“, meinte Lady Malfoy im zuckersüßen Tonfall. „Kannst du immer noch nicht die Finger von meinem Mann lassen?“_

 

_Hermione hätte gerne geantwortet, doch konnte sie ihre Lippen nicht bewegen. Sie schien an der Decke festgefroren zu sein, wie ein riesiger Eiszapfen, denn rühren konnte sie sich auch nicht mehr._

 

„ _Du glaubst, die Situation sei aussichtslos, doch das ist sie nicht“, Lady Malfoys Lächeln wurde breiter. „Zumindest nicht für mich.“_

 

_Hermione runzelte die Stirn und blickte skeptisch zu der wahnsinnigen Frau hinab. Ihre Seelen steckten beide in einem todgeweihten Körper, was redete sie also für einen Unfug?_

 

„ _Wie gut, dass ich ab und an die Kontrolle übernehmen kann, sonst wäre schon längst alles den Bach runter gegangen“, säuselte Lady Malfoy. „Mein Mann, der liebestrunkene Troll, wird nun alles daran setzen, dass er dich behalten kann. Glaub mir, ich weiß wie dieser weichgespülte Pseudo-Todesser tickt.“_

 

_Andächtig faltete Harmony Malfoy die Hände in ihrem Schoß und blickte Hermione mit ihren toten Augen entgegen. Eine dicke Gänsehaut kroch Hermione über den ganzen Körper und ließ sie erschaudern._

 

„ _Das Schöne an der Sache ist, mein kleines Schlammblut, dass dein Körper für meine Seele erhalten bleibt. Das hast du gut gemacht“, Lady Malfoy nickte mit dem Kopf und Hermione sauste ungebremst auf den Boden. Sie schlug hart vor Lady Malfoys Füßen auf und ein stummer Schrei entwich ihrer Kehle._

 

„ _Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich das alles getan habe, richtig?“, fragte Harmony Malfoy mit bedauerlichem Unterton und beugte sich zu Hermione vor. „Dass du nicht darauf gekommen bist, ist mir schleierhaft, wo du doch so eine kluge Biohazardsklavin warst.“_

 

_Lady Malfoy erhob sich und umrundete Hermione, die sich langsam aufrappelte._

 

„ _Ich wäre töricht gewesen, wenn ich mich nicht dir gegenüber abgesichert hätte, du Mistbrut“, grollte die Lady und stieß Hermione wieder zu Boden. „Alles deutete darauf hin, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen dir und meinem Mann gab, die immer tiefer und inniger wurde. Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie du vielleicht denkst, kleine Hure.“_

 

_Hermione blickte erschrocken zu der geisterhaften Schreckgestalt auf, die mit bösem Blick vor ihr stand. Die Angst jagte durch Hermiones Verstand und am liebsten hätte sie die Augen aufgeschlagen, um aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen._

 

„ _Die Gespräche, die gemeinsame Vergangenheit und dann die Intimitäten“, zischte Lady Malfoy. „Dein Plan hätte klappen können, Schlammblut. Aber du hättest eine miserable Kopie meiner Selbst abgegeben.“_

 

_Das sphinxartige Lächeln kehrte auf Lady Malfoys Gesicht zurück und Hermione bebte innerlich vor Anspannung._

 

„ _Nun denn“, meinte sie fröhlich und ging vor Hermione in die Knie. „Bald bist du verschwunden und ich werde bleiben. So ist das, wenn man immer mit der Dummheit der anderen rechnet, aber nie mit deren Überlegenheit.“_

 

Hermione schlug die Augen auf und blickte in Dracos verwundertes Gesicht. Tränen rannen ihr unaufhaltsam über die Wangen und ihr Körper zitterte.

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Draco und griff nach Hermiones unruhiger Hand. „Ich weiß, es kommt alles so plötzlich und ich bin selber auch etwas neben der Spur.“

 

„W-wie bitte?“, stammelte Hermione mit kratziger Stimme. Ihr Hals war so trocken, als ob sie tagelang nichts getrunken hätte.

 

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, sorgenvoll blickte er in ihre Augen. „Haben dich meine Küsse so sehr um den Verstand gebracht?“

 

Hermione lächelte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

 

„Das haben sie, in der Tat!“

 

„Ich werde Ginny informieren“, seufzte Draco und führte Hermiones Hand an seine Lippen. „Wenn ich schon eine Akte fälschen muss, dann kann ich auch noch eine weitere Akte anfertigen. Schließlich benötige ich eine neue Frau mit passendem Erbgut. Das heißt, falls du es mit mir und unserem Kind zusammen in dieser schrecklichen Welt aushalten kannst.“

 

Das Hochgefühl, welches Hermione eigentlich übermannen sollte, stellte sich nicht ein. Perplex starrte sie Draco an und erinnerte sich an ihre Vision. Lady Malfoy hatte einen sehr vorausschauenden Plan ausgearbeitet. Hermione ärgerte sich maßlos. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, über ihre Leichtgläubigkeit und über ihre Dummheit. Nun würde am Ende tatsächlich Lady Malfoy triumphieren und alles bekommen.

 

_Ich zerstöre Dich, dein Innerstes, dein Alles! Das was du mir genommen hast, werde auch ich dir nehmen!_

 

„Du willst mir eine Reinblutakte fälschen?“, Hermione schnürte es die Kehle zu.

 

„Ich habe eh schon Hochverrat begangen, Hermione. Da kommt es auf ein paar weitere Ausrutscher nicht an.“

 

„Ich bin der Horkrux für die Seele deiner Frau“, erinnerte Hermione und biss sich nervös auf die Lippen. „Selbst wenn du all das für mich tust, Draco, so wird sie eines Tages die Oberhand gewinnen und an meiner Stelle in diesem Körper leben.“

 

„Deswegen holen wir Ginny mit ins Boot, sie wird uns helfen können“, Draco strotzte mit einem Mal vor Zuversicht. Hermione runzelte die Stirn und hätte ihm am liebsten von ihrer Vision erzählt. Dass er genau das tat, was seine Frau vermutet hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht.

 

„Ginny wird uns decken, aber nichts an der Sache ändern können.“

 

„Ich experimentiere seit einiger Zeit mit Horkruxen“, gestand Draco kleinlaut und Hermiones Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

 

„Du machst WAS?“

 

„Nun ja“, druckste er herum. „Meine Liefereinheiten sterben ja sowieso, also ist mein Seelenanteil immer wieder frei.“

 

„Du verstrickst deine Seele in schwarzmagische Zauber?“, Hermiones Stimme wurde schrill und eine unbeschreibliche Panik griff nach ihr. „Lass das auf der Stelle sein, Draco, ich flehe dich an! Denk an das Kind, es braucht seinen Vater!“

 

„Mir passiert schon nichts“, beruhigte er Hermione, die kopfschüttelnd vor ihm saß. „Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Ich berechne eine neue Formel, die es möglich macht, die Horkruxverflechtungen zu lösen. Die Seelen zu trennen, bevor sie miteinander verschmelzen.“

 

„Es ist zu spät, hörst du?“, Hermiones Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Tränen der Rührung und der Aussichtslosigkeit. „Du musst mich sterben lassen, wenn es soweit ist. _Sie_ hat meine Seele schon in der Gewalt.“

 

Draco betrachtete Hermione schweigend und strich geistesabwesend über ihre Finger. Ihre Hände griffen ineinander und sie hielten sich aneinander fest.

 

„Du glaubst an die Liebe“, meinte Draco schließlich. „Dann glaube auch an mich.“

 

_Papi liebt uns, Mami._

 

Hatte Hermione einst angenommen, die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens bereits erlebt zu haben, so wurde sie nun eines Besseren belehrt. Sie durfte das Stadthaus zwar immer noch nicht verlassen, doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie sich kaum noch ohne Schmerzen fortbewegen konnte, war dies nicht sonderlich schlimm. Hermiones Bauchumfang nahm von Tag zu Tag weiter zu, denn auf den letzten Metern wuchs das Baby unaufhaltsam. Ab und an glaubte Hermione bereits vereinzelte Wehen zu spüren, doch die Schmerzen vergingen so schnell, wie sie auch gekommen waren.

 

Die Zeit, die sie mit Draco zusammen verbrachte war so intensiv wie noch nie. Wie Frischverliebte turtelten sie herum und Hermione bekam Emotionen und Seiten von Draco zu sehen, die sie selbst als Lady Malfoy nicht offenbart bekommen hatte. Er lachte viel, tanzte mit ihr spontan durch die Flure, nur um die dann vor Anstrengung schnaufende Hermione auf die Arme zu heben und in ihr gemeinsames Bett zu tragen. Die Nächte verbrachten sie aneinander geschmiegt in inniger Umarmung und Hermione hätte sich im Traum nicht vorstellen können, dass ihre Liebe zu Draco noch stetig weiter wachsen konnte.

 

_Ich liebe ihn auch._

 

Wäre nicht immer der Gedanke an Lady Malfoys Seele, die in ihr lauerte, so wäre Hermione vollends vor Liebe aufgeblüht. Doch sie traute der Ruhe und dem Frieden in ihrem Geiste nicht. Sie ermahnte sich häufig zur Vorsicht und rief sich zur Besinnung zurück. Es war gefährlich und es konnte jederzeit passieren, dass Hermione sich selbst verlor.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

 

Als Ginny das nächste Mal durch den Kamin rauschte, konnte sie nicht anders, als Hermione heulend in die Arme zu fallen. Hermione und sie steigerten sich gegenseitig so sehr in ihre Glückseligkeit hinein, dass Draco kopfschüttelnd die Halle verließ.

 

„Lasst das endlich, sonst überleg ich es mir nochmal anders mit der Akte und so!“

 

Ginny prüfte akribisch die Zaubereiverknüpfungen, die Hermione umfassten. Immer wieder kribbelte es oder es durchzog Hermione wie ein leichter Stromstoß.

 

„Ich bin auf diesem Gebiet leider keine Expertin, Hermione“, knirschte sie verbissen. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein totaler Amateur, aber wir können keine Hilfe von Außen holen.“

 

„So schlimm ist es nicht“, versichterte Hermione. „Ich finde es ziemlich faszinierend, was die Magie für Fortschritte in jeder Hinsicht machen konnte. Und schau, am Ende sterbe ich einfach nur.“

 

„Sag nicht so einen Mist“, knurrte Ginny und scannte sie erneut mit konzentrierter Miene ab. „Ich tue es ungern, aber ich glaube mir bleibt keine andere Wahl.“

 

„Was meinst du?“

 

„Wäre es dir Recht, mir Einblick in deine Erinnerungen zu gestatten?“

 

„Meine Erinnerungen?“, Hermione blickte Ginny zweifelnd und mit unangenehmem Bauchgefühl an.

 

„Irgendwann muss Lady Malfoy den Seelenzauber über dich geflochten haben, Hermione. Ich möchte wissen, wann und wie, sonst kommen wir nicht weiter.“

 

„Das _Wann_ weiß ich auch nicht“, schluckte Hermione unbehaglich. „Ich habe es ja nicht einmal mitbekommen, bis du den Horkrux aufgespürt hattest.“

 

„Ich vermute, es war an dem Tag, an dem sie starb“, Ginny überflog die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung und bestätigte sich selbst nickend. „Die freigesetzte Energie und die magischen Partikel deuten auf einen Tumult hin. Kannst du dich mit mir in deine Erinnerung begeben?“

 

„Ich soll mir den Mord ein weiteres Mal antun?“, Hermione schluckte schwer und prompt zogen die verdrängten Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei.

 

„Es ist die einzige Chance“, erklärte Ginny. „Denn der Horkruxzauber wurde nicht über dich gesprochen. Lady Malfoy muss auf andere Art und Weise einen Horkrux aus dir gemacht haben, und solange ich nicht weiß, wie sie das getan hat ...“

 

„Nun gut“, meinte Hermione. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll.“

 

Ginny griff in ihre Tasche, zog eine kleine Kugel heraus und legte diese auf den Tisch. Hermione betrachtete fragend das kleine, unscheinbare Ding, doch bevor sie anfangen konnte darüber nachzudenken, verwandelte sich das Objekt in eine große, beckenartige Schüssel.

 

„Mein Taschendenkarium“, grinste Ginny. „Die beste Erfindung für Ermittler meines Ranges, die es je gegeben hatte. So kann ich Zeugen direkt am gedanklichen Tatort vernehmen, Situationen miterleben und bewerten.“

 

„Beeindruckend!“

 

„Bitte lege deine Informationen hier ab, Hermione“, Ginny legte ihre Zauberstabspitze an Hermiones Schläfe und entzog ihr langsam einen langen Faden silbriger Erinnerung. Wirbelnd verschwand der Strang im nebeligen Nichts der verzauberten Schale. „Nach dir.“

 

Hermione beugte sich nach vorne und rauschte mit Ginny zusammen hinab in ihre eigenen Abgründe. Der Rauch um sie herum wurde dichter, bis er sich schließlich lichtete und den Flur im Manor preis gab. Hermione sah sich selbst, wie sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab die wütende Furie mit dem Kaminschürhaken in Schach hielt.

 

„Du hattest ihren Stab unter Kontrolle? Respekt!“, raunte Ginny und schritt ungeniert an Lady Malfoy heran, während Hermione befremdlich in ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt, wie festgenagelt da stand.

 

Der Schürhaken fiel klappernd zu Boden und Hermione hörte Lady Malfoys leiernde Lügen:  _ „Du hast Recht, Schlammblut. Ich muss wieder unter die Leute gehen. Ich drehe hier noch durch.“ _

 

Ginny beobachtete Lady Malfoy wie eine sprungbereite Löwin, die ihr Mittagessen vor sich sah. Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und huschten von einem Detail zum nächsten. Als Lady Malfoy anfing, an ihrer Robe zu nesteln, ging Ginny in die Hocke und gab Hermione ein Zeichen, dass sie sich nun in keinem Fall rühren sollte.

 

„ _Ich werde morgen meinen Bauch verzaubern und mich in der Stadt ablenken gehen. Gib mir den Zauberstab und geh dann auf dein Zimmer, Schlammblut. Ich lasse dich jetzt in Ruhe.“_

 

Lady Malfoy ging auf Hermiones Gedanken-Ich zu und war bereit, ihren Zauberstab wieder in Empfang zu nehmen, als das plötzliche Handgemenge mit einem Dolchstoß in Gang geriet. Ginny eilte wie ein Ringrichter um die kämpfenden Frauen herum und saugte sämtliche Informationen in sich auf. Grüne Blitze schossen unkontrolliert durch den Flur und stoben durch Ginny und Hermione, ohne ihnen etwas antun zu können. Lady Malfoy wurde in einen Wandteppich gedrückt und von Hermione gebissen, die mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand zurück hechtete und den Dolch aus ihrer Schulter zog. Klirrend fiel der kleine Dolch auf den Boden und entzog sich jeglicher Aufmerksamkeit, während der letzte, für Lady Malfoy verhängnisvolle Todesfluch aus der Zauberstabspitze schoss. Sie fiel leblos hintenüber und Hermione erstarrte verschreckt in ihrer Bewegung.

 

„Danke, ich habe genug gesehen!“, Ginny nahm Hermiones zitternde Hand und zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Denkarium. Fürsorglich bettete Ginny die mitgenommene Hermione auf einem Sofa und reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee. „War es so schlimm?“

 

„Ja“, Hermione fühlte sich genau so zerschlagen, wie damals. „Was konntest du herausfinden?“

 

„Es muss der Dolch gewesen sein.“

 

„Der Dolch?“

 

„Ein verzauberter Dolch, Hermione. Ich vermute, dass der Dolch ihr ursprünglicher Horkrux war, höchstwahrscheinlich durch den Mord an Snape entstanden, und sie ihn so modifiziert hatte, dass der Zauber bei Benutzung auf das Opfer, in diesem Falle dich, überging.“

 

„Sowas geht?“

 

„Nichts ist unmöglich, Hermione“, Ginny schaute sie herausfordernd an. „Magie ist Macht, schon vergessen?“

 

„Nein“, antwortete sie mit trockenem Mund und ließ sich von Ginny die Erinnerung zurück geben. Das Denkarium schrumpfte zurück in seine Kugelform und Ginny steckte es zurück in ihre Tasche.

 

„Ich werde den Dolch beschlagnahmen und untersuchen lassen. Vielleicht kann man ja den Zauber rückgängig machen und Lady Malfoys Seele in die Klinge transferieren. Die Rumpfseele dürfte dann nicht erneut einen Körper beschlagnahmen können. Und wenn wir den Dolch dann noch vernichten, bist du sie für alle Ewigkeiten los, Hermione.“

 

„Ich danke dir aus tiefstem Herzen“, sagte Hermione und spürte grenzenlosen Hass in sich aufwallen. Sie würde Ginny Nott Verderben bringen und konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Ginny.“

 

  
  


 


	23. Mutterglück

**23\. Mutterglück**

 

Hermione saß lange vor dem großen Spiegel im Badezimmer. Fasziniert betrachtete sie ihren schwangeren Körper, den riesigen Bauch und die angeschwollenen Brüste. Ihre Füße hatten Wassereinlagerungen bekommen und schmerzten mit jedem Schritt. So gerne Hermione auch schwanger war und all die Wehwehchen in vollen Zügen genoss, umso mehr sehnte sie sich nun nach der Geburt ihres Kindes. Sie wollte es im Arm halten, es riechen, küssen und mit Liebe überhäufen.

 

Wie viel Zeit sie wohl mit dem Baby haben würde, bis Lady Malfoy den letzten Funken von Hermione Granger vernichtet hatte?

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

Hermione fing an zu grübeln und nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Ginny hatte sich mit Dracos Einverständnis den Dolch aus Malfoy Manor geholt und ihn einer ausgiebigen Analyse unterzogen. Die ausgelesene Zaubereihistorie belegte, dass der Dolch tatsächlich ein Horkrux von Lady Malfoy gewesen war. Entstanden durch den Mord an Severus Snape. Hermione war schleierhaft, wie Ginny den Zauber, der nun in ihr wütete, rückgängig machen wollte, aber da Hermione selber wenig vom Fortschritt der derzeitigen Magie wusste und kannte, nahm sie es einfach hin. Einzig der Gedanke, dass Lady Malfoy im Verborgenen wartete und sie jederzeit zu ihrer Marionette machen konnte, versetzte Hermione in permanente Achtsamkeit. Vielleicht war die einzige, gute Lösung tatsächlich der baldige Tod.

 

„Willst du nicht ins Bett kommen?“, mit nacktem Oberkörper lehnte Draco Malfoy im Türrahmen und riss Hermione aus ihrem trübsinnigen Gedankenkarussell. Sie blickte ihn über den Spiegel hinweg an und lächelte.

 

_Ich liebe ihn._

 

„Natürlich“, schwerfällig erhob sie sich von dem kleinen Hocker und schlenderte zu Draco hinüber. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und schob Hermione neben sich her Richtung Bett.

 

„Was meinst du, wie lange wir noch warten müssen?“, behutsam strich er ihr über den gewaltigen Bauch.

 

„Ich hoffe nicht mehr allzu lange“, lächelte Hermione schwärmerisch. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten!“

 

„Und sobald es dir besser geht, fangen wir an, dieses Weibsstück aus dir raus zu holen“, meinte Draco mit ungebrochener Zuversicht. „Du wirst sehen, Ginny hatte schon immer großes Talent. Und mit meiner Formel wird sie dich befreien können.“

 

„Im Zweifel wird es Väterchen Tod schon richten“, murmelte Hermione und erntete einen vorwurfsvollen Blick.

 

„Hermione, warum so pessimistisch?“, Draco fasste sie bei den Schultern. „Willst du dich jetzt etwa doch aufgeben? Ohne es ein einziges Mal versucht zu haben?“

 

„ _Sie_ hat damit gerechnet, Draco“, Tränen stiegen in Hermiones Augen. „Alles was hier passiert hat sie in ihren Plan einkalkuliert. Selbst, dass du mich rehabilitieren möchtest.“

 

„Sie ist dir wieder erschienen?“, besorgt schaute Draco durch Hermiones Tränenschleier und zog sie schließlich in seine Arme. „Dann müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen, mit dem sie nie und nimmer gerechnet haben könnte.“

 

„Schon vergessen?“, schniefte Hermione. „Alles was ich weiß, weiß sie automatisch auch. Und sie fängt wieder an mich zu lenken, ich habe es deutlich gespürt. Ich habe gewaltige Angst, Draco. Und das nicht mehr nur um mich, sondern um Ginny, dich und das Baby.“

 

Verwirrt ließ Draco von Hermione los und starrte an ihr vorbei. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es wieder auf Hochtouren.

 

„Draco“, flüsterte Hermione eindringlich. „Sie wird böse Dinge durch mich erwirken, wenn ich nicht sterbe. Am besten du sperrst mich in ihr Zimmer, damit sie nicht durch mich weiteren Schaden anrichten kann, hörst du?“

 

Draco presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Streifen zusammen und knirschte dahinter mit den Zähnen. Ihm war sichtlich unwohl zumute.

 

„Ist es dir Recht, wenn Ginny und ich weiter an einer Lösung arbeiten?“, fragte er leise. „Und wenn es dann so weit ist, werden wir dich damit behelligen.“

 

„Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, Draco“, murmelte Hermione mit einem äußerst wütendem Bauchgefühl. „Versprich mir nur, dass du im Notfall nicht zögerst mich zu beseitigen.“

 

„Wie das klingt“, spie er verächtlich und in Hermione breitete sich nun angenehme Schadenfreude aus. Wie sehr Draco doch litt, und es geschah ihm recht!

 

„Etwas anderes scheinen wir nicht verdient zu haben“, meinte sie leichthin und Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. Er spürte die Veränderung in Hermiones Aura und ging merklich auf Distanz. „Und bevor noch jemandem etwas passiert, der gar nichts dafür kann ...“

 

„Wenn ich dich in ihr Zimmer sperre“, zischte er, „wer sagt mir dann, dass es nicht _sie_ war, die das alles wieder mit einkalkuliert hatte?“

 

„Oh, als Alternative ziehe ich den lieblichen Bunker in Betracht“, lächelte Hermione fremdartig und fragte sich insgeheim, wie es Lady Malfoy fertig brachte, sie so unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Aber nichts geht doch über unser gemeinsames Liebesnest hier!“

 

Draco rang mit seiner Beherrschung und wandte sich von Hermione ab. Er schritt unruhig vor ihr auf und ab, während sie ihn mit einem bohrenden Blick vefolgte.

 

„ _Sperr mich ruhig in meine Zimmer_ “, sagte Hermione mit fremder Stimme. „ _Es wird euch nichts nützen._ “

 

Dann brach sie weinend vor Draco zusammen, während eine kräftige Wehe ihren Unterleib durchzog.

 

„ _Du hättest es ihm nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden müssen“, sagte Lady Malfoy gelangweilt._

 

_Hermione lag schluchzend zu ihren Füßen und spürte, wie sich raue Seile immer enger um ihren Körper zogen. Langsam schnitten die flachsigen Fasern sich in ihr Fleisch und hinterließen einen brennenden Schmerz._

 

„ _Jetzt weiß er, dass ich mehr Einfluss auf dich habe, als er dachte. Und die Idee, mich aus dir auszutreiben nachdem du den Biohazardbastard geworfen hast, nun ja, was soll ich dazu sagen? Ich gestehe, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese Observationsschlampe hinter das Geheimnis meines Dolches kommt.“_

 

„ _Bitte“, stöhnte Hermione hilflos. „Bitte lass sie in Frieden! Du hast mich und das Baby!“_

 

„ _Ach, das Baby!“, höhnte Harmony Malfoy verächtlich. „Das Baby, Baby, BABY! Eine unreine Brut, die es nicht verdient hat überhaupt geboren zu werden!“_

 

_Verzweifelt schrie Hermione auf, als hätte man ihr bereits das Herz heraus gerissen. Lady Malfoys geisterhafte Hand schob sich durch die Seile hinein in ihren Bauch und mit mörderisch glänzenden Augen verursachte sie Hermione einen unwirklichen Schmerz._

 

„ _Wenn dein Körper stirbt, und ich mit ihm, Schlammblut“, wisperte Lady Malfoy an Hermiones Ohr, „dann werden sie alle büßen. Du kannst Draco ausrichten, dass sein Kind es sich noch überlegt, ob es lebendig oder tot geboren werden will!“_

 

Laut schreiend schlug Hermione um sich und hielt sich immer wieder mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Bauch. Schmerzhafte Impulse jagten ihr durch alle Glieder und brachten sie fast um den Verstand. Hinter ihren Augen flimmerte es und in ihren Ohren rauschte das tosende Blut. Hermione nahm unterschwellig wahr, wie Draco um sie herum eilte und Zauber wirkte, doch die Angst lähmte ihre Sinne, so dass sie nur agieren konnte.

 

„HERMIONE, VERDAMMT!“, brüllte Draco und versuchte sie an sich zu ziehen, doch Hermione wehrte sich weiterhin.

 

„Nein, nein, NEIN!“, schrie sie. „Fass mich nicht an!“

 

Keuchend und schwer atmend krabbelte sie auf allen Vieren von Draco weg.

 

„Fass mich nicht an, wenn dir das Leben unseres Kindes lieb ist, hörst du?“, schluchzte Hermione verzweifelt und hielt sich zitternd an der Bettkante fest. „Lass ihr meinen Körper, sonst nimmt sie dir alles, Draco.“

 

Hektisch atmete Draco ein und aus, während seine Hauptschlagader vor Aufregung kräftig pulsierte. Sein blasses Gesicht war gerötet und jeder Muskel in ihm schien angespannt zu sein. Seine Nasenflügel bebten und seine Lippen zitterten als er kraftlos neben Hermione zu Boden sackte.

 

„Es ist aussichtslos, oder?“

 

_Ich zerstöre Dich, dein Innerstes, dein Alles! Das was du mir genommen hast, werde auch ich dir nehmen!_

 

„Ich habe doppelt verloren.“

 

Hermione blickte ihn schweigend durch ihre verquollenen Augen an. Sie musste nichts sagen, denn es war bereits alles gesagt worden. Ihr Herz, ihre Liebe und ihre Seele lagen in Trümmern und rissen die von Draco mit sich in die Tiefe.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

 

Als Ginny am nächsten Tag zu ihnen kam, durchzog es Hermione vor lauter Hass und Wut.

 

„Ich sagte, wir unternehmen nichts mehr, zum Wohle des Kindes“, schimpfte Hermione und lief nervös durch den Salon. Sie konnte kaum aufhören zu zittern vor lauter Angst. Lady Malfoy war präsenter denn je, das sagten ihr die Emotionen, die Ginny in ihr hervor rief.

 

„Hermione, hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen?“, Ginny spielte gedankenverloren mit dem Dolch umher. Draco lachte gekünstelt auf, denn auch er war unsicher und auf das Wohl des Kindes bedacht.

 

„Sie hat uns alle in der Hand, Ginny“, fluchte Draco. „Das ist Erpressung, denn wir wissen nicht, was in ihrem kranken Hirn alles vorgeht!“

 

„Soll sie doch Hermiones Biohazardkörper behalten“, Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und stierte Hermione provokant in die Augen, so als ob sie Lady Malfoy höchstpersönlich vor sich hatte. „Hermione wird nämlich ihren eigenen Horkrux erschaffen und dann einen wunderschönen neuen Reinblutkörper erhalten, der ihrem eigenen bis auf die letzte Zelle gleicht.“

 

„WAS?“, Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das werde ich sicher nicht tun!“

 

„Wir werden alles haben, was wir dazu benötigen“, sagte Ginny mit fester Stimme und begann aufzuzählen: „Hermiones Rumpfseele im Horkrux, die Gebeine ihres Vaters unwissend entnommen, das Fleisch eines Dieners freiwillig gegeben und das Blut der Feindin mit Gewalt genommen.“

 

Die Stille im Salon war schneidend und Hermione spürte unbändigen Groll in sich.

 

„Ein netter Plan, Mrs Nott“, nickte Hermione anerkennend. „Doch eines haben Sie mal wieder nicht bedacht, meine Teure. Man kann einen Horkrux nur mit einer Seele erschaffen, die nicht bereits als Wirtseele dieser Prozedur erlegen ist. Und wo es keine Rumpfseele mehr gibt, da kann es auch keinen Horkrux geben.“

 

Ginny schoss das Blut in die Wangen und sie umklammerte fest ihren Zauberstab. Draco hielt sich krampfhaft an seiner Sessellehne fest und versuchte, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

 

„Oh, jetzt hab ich was gesagt“, lächelte Hermione diabolisch. „Wie konnte ich nur?“

 

„Was soll das heißen, es gibt keine Rumpfseele mehr?“, Draco wagte kaum zu atmen und Hermione bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzendem Blick.

 

„Das soll heißen, dass deine kleine Schlammbluthure keine magisch gefestigte Rumpfseele hat“, erklärte Hermione und zog belehrend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Durch das Magieverbot hat sie eine Menge Kraft eingebüßt, was es mir natürlich umso leichter machte, die Wirtseele zu vereinnahmen.“

 

Lächelnd zuckte Hermione mit den Schultern: „Magie ist Macht, so einfach ist das!“

 

„Hermione existiert nicht mehr?“, Dracos Gesicht wurde immer blasser.

 

„Doch, doch, mach dir nicht ins Hemd“, winkte Hermione zwinkernd ab. „Noch ist sie da. Aber ich bestimme, wann dieses Miststück heraus kommen darf. Ungehorsame Biohazardseelen brauchen nämlich eine geregelte Führung.“

 

„Lass Hermione in Ruhe, du verdammte Dämonin!“, fauchte Ginny aufgebracht und hielt Dolch und Zauberstab in den zitternden Händen.

 

„Na, na!“, tadelte Hermione mit erhabenem Kopfschütteln. „Mich gleich als Dämonin zu bezeichnen, nur weil ich mehr Ahnung von Horkruxen habe als sonst wer, empfinde ich schon als sehr anmaßend!“

 

„Was soll das heißen?“, schnarrte Draco und funkelte Hermione böse an. „Mehr Ahnung von Horkruxen?“

 

„Mein Vorfahre Koschei hatte seinerzeit den Zauber der Unsterblichkeit begründet“, Hermione blickte in verständnislose Mienen. „Die Bezeichnung des Horkrux hatte sich irgendwann ergeben.“

 

„Dein Vorfahre hat dieses Prinzip der Seelenspalterei erfunden?“

 

Ginny und Draco tauschten fassungslose Blicke untereinander aus.

 

„Oh ja, er war ein Meister seines Werkes und jeder in unserer Familie besitzt eine unsterbliche Seele“, Hermione lächelte freundlich und faltete andächtig ihre Hände. „Anders als es unser Dunkler Lord getan hatte. Er war übermütig mit seinen Horkruxen und am Ende so schwach, dass es ihn fast den Kopf gekostet hätte.“

 

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du bereits mehrere Horkruxe erschaffen hast?“, Ginny konnte es anscheinend nicht glauben. „Und was hatte dein Urahn Koschei so Besonderes damals gemacht?“

 

„Er hat seine gesamte Seele außerhalb seines Körpers aufbewahrt und tut es immer noch“, erzählte Hermione in ruhigem Plauderton. „Sie steckt in einer Nadel, welche sich in einem Ei befindet, welches in einer Ente ist, die wiederum in einem Hasen steckt, der in einer gläsernen Flasche sitzt, die unter einer Eiche vergraben liegt, die auf einer Insel weit draußen im Meer wächst.“

 

„Jetzt wissen wir zumindest, woher dieser Riesenbatzen an Verrücktheit bei dir herkommt“, ätzte Ginny und Hermiones Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

 

„Mein Urahn ist ein Genie!“, erboste sich Hermione und Ginny lachte laut auf.

 

„Ja, ein _Genie in a bottle!_ “, stichelte Ginny und Hermione spürte erneut die Wogen des Hasses über sich zusammenschlagen. 

 

Warum musste ihre Seele nur so magisch verkümmert sein? Sie hätte alles daran gesetzt, sich gegen Lady Malfoy zur Wehr zu setzen um ihre Freundin, ihren Geliebten und ihr Kind zu beschützen. Doch sie konnte nichts weiter tun, als mitanzusehen, wie diese fremde Seele in ihr Dinge tat, die ihr Herz zum Bersten brachten.

 

„Wie du meinst, Verräterin“, lächelte Hermione überlegen. „An meine unsterbliche Seele gelangt ihr jedenfalls nicht. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du ungeschoren davon kommst.“

 

„Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst!“, höhnte Ginny und betrachtete gespielt schockiert ihren Zauberstab. „Ist das mein Zauberstab, ja? Verdammt, was mache ich damit bloß?“

 

„Ginny, lass dich nicht von ihr provozieren!“, mahnte Draco und zog die rothaarige Ermittlerin beiseite. „Darauf legt sie es doch nur an, merkst du das nicht?“

 

„Ich hol dich aus Hermione raus, du Miststück“, spie Ginny wütend und entriss sich Dracos Griff. „Koste es, was es wolle!“

 

„Mit solchen Formulierungen wäre ich an deiner Stelle vorsichtig“, meinte Hermione warnend. „Denk an Theodore ... und an deine Kinder ...“

 

„AAARGH!“, mit einem markerschütterndem Schrei stürzte sich Ginny auf Hermione und rammte ihr den Dolch in die Schulter. „ _Recedere mala anima! Habilitabis insonti femina et infans!_ “

 

Hermione schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, krümmte sich vor Schmerz und versuchte sich den Dolch aus der Schulter zu ziehen. Er steckte an genau derselben Stelle fest, wie damals auf Malfoy Manor, doch er ließ sich nicht entfernen. Sie zog wie eine Wahnsinnige an dem Dolch, doch er bewegte sich keinen Milimeter.

 

„Happy Halloween, du Schlampe!“

 

„GINNY!“, brüllte Draco und zog sie hinter sich her. „Was ist mit dem Baby?“

 

„Es wird alles gut“, versicherte sie ihm, doch ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen wusste Ginny selber nicht, ob sie Recht behalten sollte.

 

„Was zur Hölle hast du getan?“, kreischte Hermione und wand sich vor lauter Seelenschmerz unter der Spitze ihres Damoklesdolches. Es war ihr, als würde ihr die allerletzte Reserve an Lebenskraft ausgesaugt. Fast schlimmer als Aug in Aug mit einem Dementor zu stehen und den alles besiegelnden Kuss zu erwarten. Denn nun wusste sie nicht, was sie erwarten sollte.

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

Würgend brach sie im Salon zusammen und ließ die Finsternis tief in ihren Verstand sickern. Hermiones Sinne schalteten ab und es blieb ein schwindelndes Nichts, in dem sie vor sich hin trieb. Schwerelos hing sie zwischen Zeit und Raum in der Unendlichkeit ihres Seins und konnte nicht sagen, ob die rettende Erlösung sie bereits ereilt hatte.

 

„ _Hat sie nicht“, meinte Lady Malfoy und beugte sich über Hermiones Gesicht. Sie lag auf einer großen Liege und jede Faser ihres Körpers schmerzte. Falls man bei einer Seele überhaupt von Körper sprechen konnte. „Sie glauben lediglich, dass ihr lächerlicher Zauber ganz ohne Blutopfer gewirkt hat.“_

 

„ _Hat er nicht?“, fragte Hermione kraftlos und starrte in die endlose Weite über ihr. Irgendwo dort musste sich ihr Verstand befinden. Ihr Individualismus und ihr Sein. Welches sie vor Kurzem noch glaubte selbst zu besitzen. Stumme Tränen rannen aus ihren Augenwinkeln._

 

„ _Hat er nicht“, flüsterte Lady Malfoy ungewohnt zärtlich und strich Hermione über den Kopf. „Aber wir werden sie es eine Weile glauben lassen.“_

 

Als Hermione die Augen aufschlug und in Ginnys von Selbstzweifeln zerfressenes Gesicht blickte, wollte sie am liebsten weinen. Draco half ihr in die Kissen, so dass Hermione aufrecht sitzen konnte. Ihre Schulter schmerzte noch von dem Dolchstoß, doch sie nahm das Stechen kaum wahr. Prüfend legte sie ihre Hände auf den runden Bauch, in dem das Ungeborene immer weniger Platz bekam.

 

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, stöhnte Hermione, beugte sich zur Seite und erbrach sich auf den Teppich. Mehrmals würgte sie ihren Kummer heraus und spie den Frust über die ausweglose Situation hinterher. Sie musste zusehen, dass sie ihr Andenken vollendete, bevor es keine Chance mehr dazu gab.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

 

„Ichkannnichtmehr“, wiederholte sie mit schwerer Zunge und versank in einen erschöpfungsähnlichen Schlaf.

 

_Hermione streckte ihre Glieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen aus und atmete kristallklare Luft in ihre Lungen. Über ihr funkelten Millionen Sterne an einem tiefschwarzen Firmament. Ein warmer Wind trug angenehme Düfte in ihre Nase und ließ das Gras um sie herum rascheln. Es tat gut, sich so zu entspannen und gehen zu lassen. Den Kopf frei zu haben und an nichts zu denken._

 

„ _Du gibst die Hoffnung auf“, sagte das engelsgleiche Wesen, welches sich Hermione vor Jahren als ihre Tochter vorgestellt hatte. „Du gibst wirklich auf.“_

 

„ _Ich gebe auf“, seufzte Hermione und genoss das unbeschwerte Dasein in dieser surrealen Traumwelt. „Ich habe nichts, was ich dieser Seelenfresserin noch entgegen setzen könnte.“_

 

„ _Doch das hast du, Mami“, das kleine Mädchen beugte sich über Hermione und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du hast mich.“_

 

Hermione fuhr erschrocken mit der Hand über die Stelle, an der der Kuss immer noch kribbelte. Sie lag in Dracos Bett und durch die Vorhänge sickerte hier und da ein schwacher, heller Lichtstreifen.

 

Was war das nur für ein seltsamer Traum gewesen? Warum erinnerte sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder an dieses seltsame Mädchen? Und was genau meinte sie mit ihren geheimnisvollen Worten?

 

Mehrere Minuten sammelte Hermione ihre Kräfte, bevor sie langsam aus dem Bett kletterte und zum Fenster ging. Die Welt war eingetaucht in jungfräuliches Weiß. Viel zu früh in diesem Jahr schneite es dicke Flocken vom grauen Oktoberhimmel und kein Geräusch drang an Hermiones Ohren. Leise verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und betrat die obere Galerie des Stadthauses.

 

„Draco?“

 

Hermione lauschte angestrengt, doch nichts und niemand rührte sich. Offensichtlich war sie alleine zu Hause und Draco und Ginny waren zu den offiziellen Halloween-Feierlichkeiten aufgebrochen, die mit großem Trara die Festtage zum Sieg des Dunklen Lords am neunten November einläuteten.

 

„DRACO?“, rief sie nun für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich laut, doch auch jetzt regte sich nichts. Sie waren fort.

 

Hermione ging zielstrebig in die Gemächer von Lady Malfoy, wo ihre Truhe, verborgen unter einem geschickten Verschleierungszauber, auf dem Kaminsims stand. Mit schwerem Herzen betrachtete Hermione ihre alten Fotos in dem Ledereinband und schmökerte in  _ Hogwarts, a History _ ihre Lieblingspassagen durch. Sie langte nach dem Perlenhandtäschchen und fischte ihren Zauberstab heraus, der ihr zur Begrüßung einen Funkenregen schenkte.

 

„Wir dürfen nichts unvorbereitet lassen“, murmelte Hermione und ignorierte den langen ziehenden Schmerz in den Oberschenkeln. Langsam humpelte sie zu Lady Malfoys verlassenen Schreibtisch herüber und setzte sich vor ein leeres Blatt Pergament.

 

Hermione war sich sicher, dass sie ihr Kind niemals wirklich kennenlernen würde. Ihre Seele hing an einem seidenen Faden und dieser konnte jederzeit von Lady Malfoy durchtrennt werden. Sie musste, nein, sie wollte ihrem Kind ein paar persönliche Worte zu all den Hinterlassenschaften schreiben. Mehrmals trieb sie die Feder über das Pergament zu sinnlosen Phrasen und Metaphern, knüllte ein Papier nach dem nächsten zusammen und fing bei Null wieder an.

 

Immer wieder kam dieses Ziehen in Rücken und Beine und Hermione fragte sich, ob sie vom langen Sitzen einen Blutstau in der Hohlraumvene bekommen hatte. Viel zu spät wurde sich Hermione bewusst, dass es sich vielleicht um Wehen handeln könnte. Der Schmerz steigerte sich und raubte ihr den Atem, während sich ihr Bauch in regelmäßigen Abständen verhärtete und Hermione hinab auf alle Viere zwang.

 

„DRACO!“, brüllte Hermione mit hochrotem Kopf und krallte sich in einem Sessel fest. „ARCHIMEDES!“

 

Ächzend krümmte sich Hermione und versuchte langsam zu atmen. Es gelang ihr nicht ansatzweise Ruhe zu bewahren, doch als der große Uhu durch den Kaminschacht ins Zimmer polterte, seufzte sie erleichtert auf. „Hol Draco und Ginny, Archimedes! Ich glaub, das Baby kommt.“

 

Schmerzhafte dreißig Minuten später stürmten Ginny und Draco in Lady Malfoys Schlafgemach und schälten Hermione aus den unbequemen Roben. Draco half ihr auf das Bett und reichte der keuchenden Hermione ein Glas Wasser.

 

„Seit wann kommen die Wehen regelmäßig?“, Ginny fühlte Hermiones Puls und zählte die Zeitabstände zwischen den einzelnen Schmerzwellen.

 

„Weiß ich nicht, sie waren auf einmal da!“

 

„Gut, dann hoffen wir mal, dass sich da unten bald was tut“, murmelte Ginny und legte entspannt die Füße hoch. Draco schaute sie ungläubig an doch besann sich sogleich, denn schließlich war Ginny Mutter von vier Kindern und wusste, was sie tat.

 

„Muss ich nicht pressen?“, fragte Hermione schwer atmend und erntete ein leises Kichern.

 

„Nein, jetzt noch nicht“, beruhigte sie Ginny. „Diese Wehen sind nur dazu da, den Muttermund zu öffnen. Die Presswehen kommen, wenn es soweit ist und glaube mir, du wirst merken wenn die Presswehen kommen.“

 

Ginny sollte Recht behalten. Hermione wehte gute drei Stunden vor sich hin, als ein gewaltiger Druck nach unten sie dazu veranlasste in die Hocke zu gehen und mit aller Kraft zu pressen.

 

„Oh. Mein. Gott!“, kreischte Hermione perplex. „Das wird nicht funktionieren!“

 

„Doch, das wird es“, versicherte ihr Ginny und sie wies Draco dazu an, ein frisches Handtuch zu holen. „Wie soll euer Kind denn sonst zur Welt kommen, hm?“

 

„Aber es passt anscheinend gar nicht hindurch!“, Hermione blickte Ginny panisch an, als die nächste Presswehe sie übermannte und Hermione dazu zwang, alle Muskeln anzuspannen um das Kind auszutreiben.

 

„Wenn die nächste Wehe kommt“, erklärte Ginny, „will ich, dass du so kräftig presst, wie es nur geht! Mit diesem läppischen Rumgedrücke wird das nämlich nichts!“

 

„Ich kann das nicht!“, japste Hermione und klammerte sich hilflos an den Bettpfosten fest. „Es tut so weh!“

 

„Und ob du kannst!“, Ginny schaute sie böse an. „Du hast Foltereien, Flüche und Qualen erlitten und willst mir nun erzählen, dass du diesen Schmerz, der dir das schönste Geschenk der Welt bringen wird, nicht ertragen kannst? Bist du so sehr Lady Malfoy, ja? “

 

Angespornt von Ginnys provokanten Worten schaffte es Hermione unter den lautesten und grellsten Schreien, den Kopf des Babys aus sich heraus zu pressen. Die Fruchtblase platzte und ein großer Schwall ergoss sich über das Bett.

 

„Weiter, weiter, weiter, weiter!“, feuerte Ginny sie an und hielt die Hände auf, um das bereits schreiende Neugeborene unter Hermione aufzufangen. Die nächste Wehe rollte an und Hermione konnte nun mit einer gewissen Leichtigkeit den Körper des Kindes aus sich heraus schieben.

 

„Da ist sie ja!“, jauchzte Ginny und legte der erschöpften, zusammengekauerten Hermione das schrumpelige, lila Menschenbündel auf die Brust. Sie deckte beide mit mehreren dünnen Decke zu und widmete sich Hermiones unterer Region. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Draco. Du hast eine wundervolle Tochter! Sieh sie dir an, während ich hier etwas aufräume.“

 

Hermione spürte kaum etwas von dem, was Ginny zwischen ihren Beinen tat. Sie merkte, dass sie gewaschen wurde und ihr ganzer Intimbereich dabei brannte, wie der Vorhof zur Hölle. Sie spürte auch, wie nach einer unangenehmen Nachwehe die Plazenta aus ihr heraus flutschte und eine Menge Blut sich unter ihr ergoss. Es war alles nebensächlich geworden, denn das Kind, ihre Tochter, lag hier auf ihrer Brust. Atmend, schlafend und offensichtlich kerngesund.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami. Ich bin jetzt bei dir._

 

 

  
  


 


	24. Hoffnung

**24\. Hoffnung**

 

Hermione hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben soviel Dankbarkeit und Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden, wie für dieses kleine hilflose Geschöpf in ihren Armen. Voller Demut betrachtete sie das schlafende Wesen, welches Haut an Haut mit ihr lag und die überwältigenden Glücksgefühle in ihr auslöste. Draco hatte den Arm um sie beide gelegt und Hermione fest an sich gezogen. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust und sie konnte seinen beruhigenden Herzschlag hören.

 

Ginny hatte sich verabschiedet, nachdem sie Hermione verarztet und alles für gut befunden hatte. Gemeinsam mit Draco hatte sie noch die kleine Schreihälsin untersucht und keinerlei äußere Fehler feststellen können. Und selbst wenn, für Hermione war ihre Tochter perfekt.

 

_Alles wird gut, Mami._

 

Stetig prasselte das Feuer im Kamin und tauchte das Zimmer in einen wohlig warmen Schein. Hermione hätte zu gerne die Zeit angehalten, um diesen kostbaren Moment ewig genießen zu können, doch in ihrem Hinterkopf schwirrte immerzu der Gedanke an die Dämonin, die in ihren Tiefen lauerte.

 

„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht abschließend für einen Namen entschieden“, flüsterte Draco mit belegter Stimme und Hermione nickte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Es vergingen schweigsame Minuten, als Hermione schließlich eine innere Eingebung hatte.

 

„Hope.“

 

„Hoffnung?“

 

„Hoffnung“, antwortete Hermione leise. „Magie ist Macht, aber Hoffnung ist stärker.“

 

Draco küsste Hermione zustimmend auf den Scheitel und sie schmiegte sich an ihn.

 

„Irgendwie hat mich dieses Mantra immer unbewusst begleitet“, wisperte Hermione und starrte abwesend in die Flammen. „Ich war so oft am Ende und doch gab es immer wieder Hoffnung für mich.“

 

„Dann solltest du auch jetzt nicht aufhören, in die Dinge zu vertrauen, Hermione“, Draco streichelte über ihren Arm und gelangte zu ihrem gemeinsamen Baby, welchem er mit äußerster Vorsicht und Behutsamkeit über den kleinen Kopf strich. „Unser Baby ist jetzt in Sicherheit und Ginny kann dich noch einmal auf Horkruxspuren hin untersuchen. Glaube mir, Hermione, wir werden eine Lösung finden, falls diese Schlampe immer noch in dir steckt.“

 

Hermione schluckte ihre Antwort mit schlechtem Gewissen herunter. Sie wollte Draco nicht jegliche Illusionen über eine gemeinsame Zukunft rauben, und auch Lady Malfoy gab ihr den Impuls, Draco in absoluter Sicherheit zu wiegen. Leise füllten sich Hermiones Augen mit Tränen über den erneuten Verrat, den sie gerade begehen musste.

 

„ _Hoffnung soll also stärker als Magie sein“, sinnierte Lady Malfoy und starrte an Hermione vorbei. „So einen Schwachsinn habe ich noch nie gehört.“_

 

„ _Dann hör einfach nicht hin“, sagte Hermione und wunderte sich, dass sie plötzlich zu Lady Malfoys geisterhafter Seele sprechen konnte._

 

„ _Nicht so aufmüpfig!“, empörte sich Lady Malfoy überrascht und einen Fingerschnipser später hing Hermione an den Armen hoch gezogen im Nichts. „Du vergisst wohl gerade, wer hier das Sagen hat?“_

 

„ _Noch bin ich da“, meinte Hermione ernst und blickte durch die langen Strähnen ihrer Mähne ungebrochen in Lady Malfoys gruselige Augenhöhlen. „Und ich frage mich langsam, warum eigentlich? Warum bin ich noch hier, wenn du doch angeblich so viel Macht über mich besitzt?“_

 

_Lady Malfoy atmete zischend ein, wie eine Schlange, die ihr Opfer vor dem tödlichen Biss warnen wollte._

 

„ _Pass auf, was du sagst“, grollte sie und Hermione fiel polternd zu Boden. Lachend rollte sich Hermione auf die Seite und richtete sich wieder auf._

 

„ _Ist das alles, was du zu bieten hast?“, provozierte Hermione und ging ein paar wackelige Schritte auf Lady Malfoy zu. „Früher hattest du mehr Kreativität an den Tag gelegt, um mir weh zu tun.“_

 

„ _Früher habe ich auch nicht in deinem schmutzigen Körper gesteckt!“_

 

„ _Ach so ist das“, überlegte Hermione lächelnd. „Es geht immer noch um meinen Körper, ja? Er schwächt dich also zunehmend. Ich kann nicht hier raus und einen neuen Körper beseelen, weil ich die belagerte Wirtseele bin. Du kannst nicht hier raus, weil du es nicht schaffst mich zu vernichten.“_

 

_Wütend presste Lady Malfoy die rissigen, bleichen Lippen aufeinander._

 

„ _Irgendetwas hält dich davon ab, mich zu vernichten“, spekulierte Hermione und spürte kleine Adrenalinstöße durch den sphärischen Körper jagen. „Wenn Magie also Macht ist ... dann hast du keine Macht über mich.“_

 

_Mit einem lauten Kreischen stürzte sich Lady Malfoy auf Hermione und jagte ihre Geisterhände durch ihren Körper. Hermione krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und spürte die Qualen durch jede Faser dringen._

 

„ _Ich werde dir zeigen, was Macht bedeutet, du Mistbrut!“, wetterte Lady Malfoy und hieb immer wieder in und auf Hermione ein. „Bilde dir ja nicht ein, dass du mir auch nur irgendetwas entgegen zu setzen hättest!“_

 

„ _Doch“, keuchte Hermione und ihre Augen blitzten kampfeslustig auf. „Ich habe_ Hoffnung! _“_

 

Mit schwindelndem Kopf riss Hermione die Augen weit auf. In ihrem Kopf war es so klar, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Eine trügerische Ruhe breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus und ließ sie in sich horchen. Hermione fühlte sich stark und durch eine seltsame Gefühlsgewalt beflügelt. Der Knoten in ihrer Brust war verschwunden, die Ketten um ihr Herz erleichtert. Hermione fühlte sich frei.

 

Irgendwie.

 

„Ich werde morgen die Geburt von Hope Malfoy publizieren“, murmelte Draco schläfrig. „Und den damit einhergehenden Tod von Harmony, damit die Gesellschaft sie nicht noch vermisst.“

 

„Die wird keiner vermissen“, antwortete Hermione mit flatterndem Herzen.

 

Fürsorglich legte sie sich das vor Hunger schmatzende Baby an die Brust und konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem trinkenden Wunder abwenden. Draco beobachtete fasziniert Mutter und Kind und streckte sich genüsslich neben Hermione aus.

 

„Dir ist aber klar, dass wir eine Leiche benötigen?“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“, Hermione blickte ihn verwirrt an.

 

„Harmonys Familie wird sie beisetzen wollen. Und je länger ich darüber nachdenke, werden sie ihr vielleicht einen neuen Körper basteln wollen“, überlegte Draco. „Wenn dort alle mit Horkruxen ausgestattet sind, dann wissen sie vermutlich auch, dass Harmony ihre Seele in dem Dolch aufbewahrt hatte. Wenn sie feststellen, dass der Dolch leer oder noch besser vernichtet ist, werden sie durchdrehen.“

 

„Sie werden glauben, dass ihre Seele ebenfalls nicht mehr existiert.“

 

„Wir können dann nur hoffen, dass es keine weiteren Horkruxe von ihr gibt.“

 

„Das glaube ich nicht“, sagte Hermione. „Sie hatte sich immer überlegen gefühlt und nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand hinter das Geheimnis des Dolches kommt.“

 

„Sicher?“

 

„Ja, das hat sie mir verraten.“

 

„Es könnte ein erneuter Trick sein“, Draco schaute sie misstrauisch an, doch Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Sie war ziemlich wütend auf Ginny, und -“, Hermione verschluckte sich an ihren eigenen Worten. Wenn sie wieder zu viel verriet und Lady Malfoy in ihr ausrastete, gefährdete sie womöglich Draco und Ginny noch mehr als sie es bereits schon getan hatte.

 

„Was, Hermione, WAS?“, Dracos Stimme wurde eindringlicher. „Ist ihre Seele noch da? Kannst du sie spüren?“

 

„Ich spüre sie nicht“, gestand Hermione und versuchte elegant und ohne weitere Lügen dem gefährlichen Thema auszuweichen.

 

„Gut, aber mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie verschwunden ist und wieder im Dolch steckt, das kannst du auch nicht, oder?“

 

„Nein.“

 

Draco fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und starrte auf seine kleine Tochter. Hermione spürte, wie es wieder in ihm arbeitete und er an einer möglichen Lösung tüftelte.

 

„Ich sollte dir also nicht trauen“, murmelte er betreten und Hermione seufzte schwer.

 

„Nein. Vetraue niemandem, hörst du?“

 

„Ich vertraue in die Hoffnung und in die Liebe“, flüsterte Draco und küsste Hermione zärtlich. „Das habe ich von dir gelernt. Unmögliche Dinge werden möglich.“

 

Irgendwie.

 

„Grundsätzlich ist alles möglich“, hauchte Hermione und ergab sich der unendlichen Liebe, die ihr ganzes Sein durchflutete.

 

_Ich darf die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben!_

 

Niemals.

 

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück erschien, erblickte sie zwei vollkommen übernächtigte Menschen. Schmunzelnd nahm sie Hermione ihren Kaffee weg und reichte ihr stattdessen eine Tasse Fencheltee.

 

„So lange du stillst, solltest du keinen Kaffee trinken.“

 

„Verstehe“, stöhnte Hermione und nippte müde an ihrem Tee. „Das wird ja gar nicht so einfach.“

 

„Beim ersten Kind ist es die Hölle“, meinte Ginny mit breitem Grinsen. „Sieh mich jetzt an, ich arbeite schon wieder und lasse meine Kinder sogar mit dem Kindermädchen alleine.“

 

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?“

 

„Mein erstes Kind habe ich gehütet wie meinen Augapfel und konnte mir nicht vorstellen jemals wieder zu arbeiten, geschweige denn, es einer fremden Person anzuvertrauen. Ich habe alles alleine machen wollen und keine Hilfe angenommen, ich war nur müde und meistens schlecht gelaunt. Kind Zwei hat mich dann ziemlich schnell eines Besseren belehrt und sieh an ... vier Kinder, trotz Kindermädchen und arbeitender Mutter, sind alle wohlauf und zufrieden.“

 

_Noch._

 

Hermione lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter und sie hustete ihren Tee aus. Draco klopfte ihr den Rücken und Hermione beruhigte sich bald. Hope schlief selig in ihrer Stubenwiege neben dem Frühstückstisch und bekam von dem ganzen Gerede nichts mit.

 

„Also“, sagte Ginny und zog einen Stapel Pergamente aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich habe bis auf meinen gestrigen Zauberspruch und die Horkruxverbindung zu Harmony Malfoy als solches, leider keine vollständigen Seelenspuren in dem Dolch feststellen können. Das bedeutet, wir haben einen Anfang gemacht, Draco. Harmony muss immer noch zum Teil in Hermione sitzen, aber wir kriegen sie definitv aus ihr raus, da sie immer noch mit dem Dolch verbunden scheint.“

 

_Harmony. Hermione. Harmony. Hermione._

 

„Zu dem Schluss sind wir auch schon gekommen“, grummelte Draco säuerlich und köpfte mit voller Wucht sein Frühstücksei. „Wir müssen aufpassen, Ginny. Hermione kann nichts gegen sie ausrichten.“

 

„Sollen wir den Dolch also vernichten?“, zögerlich legte Ginny den glänzenden Horkrux auf den Tisch. Hermione betrachtete ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen.

 

„Ich glaube, das würde im Moment nichts bringen“, sagte Draco und streute Salz auf sein perfektes Frühstücksei. „Wir müssen die Schlampe erst wieder komplett in den Dolch kriegen, um sie auch vernichten zu können. Ansonsten haben wir nur einen Teil der Seele und das ist nicht das, was ich für richtig halte.“

 

„Wie läuft das nun mit ihrer Familie?“, hakte Ginny nach und griff nach einem Butterhörnchen. „Die werden bestimmt durchdrehen.“

 

„Ich werde eine Leiche aus der AFAM hierher holen“, Draco massierte sich gestresst die Schläfen. „Diese Leiche werden wir dann in Harmony verwandeln müssen, wir müssen da eine Illusion erschaffen, die einer Beisetzung bis zur Versiegelung des Sargs stand hält.“

 

„Du als Witwer kannst den Täuschungszauber ja aufrecht erhalten“, überlegte Ginny. „Schließlich ist es deine Pflicht allen Rechtsgängen beizuwohnen.“

 

„Richtig“, Draco schob sich ein Stück Bacon in den Mund. „Lediglich für die Leichenschau und den Babyempfang, die ja in einem Ereignis festgehalten werden, muss ich einen Verwandlungszauber tätigen.“

 

„Klingt gut“, Ginny nickte zufrieden und blätterte in ihren Unterlagen herum. „Bellatrix ist übrigens nicht zufrieden mit der Aufklärung des Diebstahlfalls. Hermione, du musst zukünftig wieder eine andere Gestalt annehmen, denn auch du bist schließlich offziell tot.“

 

„Ach herrjeh“, seufzte Hermione und blickte traurig zu ihrem Baby in die Wiege. „Ich kann mich doch nicht immer in jemand Fremdes verwandeln.“

 

„Dann muss die Kleine halt zum Papa, falls du Angst vor einem Bindungstrauma hast.“

 

Hermione bemerkte Ginnys leichten spöttischen Unterton und schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Ist schon gut, ich habe mich bereits vor längerer Zeit schon damit abgefunden, nicht mehr Ichselbst sein zu können.“

 

„Soll der Babyempfang eigentlich noch innerhalb der Siegesfeierlichkeiten stattfinden?“, fragte Ginny schließlich. „Hermione braucht bis dahin ja noch kurfristig eine gute Portion Vielsaft-Trank, wenn sie als Kindermädchen oder Amme auftreten will.“

 

Draco biss sich unschlüssig auf den Lippen herum und schob sein Bacon von einem Tellerrand zum anderen. Hermione wollte gerade einwerfen, dass sie noch genügend Reserven an Vielsaft-Trank in ihrem Täschchen hortete, doch ein böswilliger Impuls unterdrückte ihr Vorhaben.

 

_Ruhe._

 

„Ich kann die Familie nicht aussperren“, Draco schloss die Augen und überlegte krampfhaft. „Meine Mutter ist schon ganz aus dem Häuschen und kann sich kaum bremsen, wo sie schon die Schwangerschaft von Harmony nicht miterleben konnte - aufgrund akuter Ruhepflicht, die dieser germanische Scharlatan verschrieben hatte.“

 

„Ja, sie sind alle aus dem Häuschen, Draco“, Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Deine heutige Meldung beim Amt hat schon die Runde gemacht und der Big Boss ist am toben. Kind lebt, Frau tot - du bist mal wieder in aller Munde!“

 

„Warum sollte es auch ein Mal anders sein?“

 

„Sieh zu, dass du die Leiche herbekommst“, mahnte Ginny. „Das muss jetzt alles flott gehen, sonst können wir uns alle unsere Pläne von der Backe streichen.“

 

„Ja, ich werde sie heute Abend hierher holen“, Draco starrte Löcher in die Luft. „Hermione muss sich einfach die erste Zeit verstecken oder verwandeln.“

 

„Wenn der Alte persönlich kommt, und das wird er bei dir tun, Draco“, Ginny trommelte nervös mit ihren Fingern auf der Tischkante herum, „sollte Hermione am Besten irgendwo eingesperrt sein, wo sie oder dieser Parasit in ihr, keine Dummheiten anstellen könnte.“

 

„WAS?“, Hermiones Stimme klang schrill und sie japste schockiert nach Luft. „Dieser wahnsinnige Massenmörder kommt nicht in die Nähe meines Babys!“

 

„Siehst du?“, Ginny schaute Draco besserwisserisch an. „Fesseln, knebeln und wegsperren. Ansonsten gefährdet Hermiones Mutterinstinkt noch unser aller Leben.“

 

„Ginny!“, empörte sich Hermione und fühlte sich für einen Moment von ihrer Freundin verraten. So wie damals, als sie Draco gegenüber dafür plädiert hatte, Hermione wieder nach _Agharti_ zurück zu schicken.

 

„Finde dich damit ab, Hermione, dass die Dinge heutzutage anders laufen“, Ginny hob mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Nicht der Dunkle Lord ist die Gefahrenquelle, sondern DU!“

 

„Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?“, Hermione krallte sich in die Tischdecke und Draco lehnte sich sprungbereit in seinem Stuhl nach vorne.

 

„Nein“, Ginny grinste nur. „Aber ich weiß wie du tickst, und du tickst im Moment sehr gefährlich. Der Dunkle Lord ist höchst verzückt darüber, dass einer seiner treusten Anhänger endlich Nachwuchs bekommen hat. Ebenso stinkig ist er auch, dass ausgerechnet die Person dabei verstorben ist, die zu fast hundert Prozent mit den Genen eben jenes Anhängers kompatibel war - Lady Harmony Malfoy!“

 

„Ja, dass er diese Sadistin toll fand, kann ich mir gut vorstellen!“, Hermione traten die Tränen in die Augen. Es tat weh, daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie in dieser Welt nicht erwünscht war. Dass sie zu den Biohazards zählte und nur aufgrund ihrer Intrige noch lebte. Mit stechendem Schmerzen im Herzen blickte sie von Ginny zu Draco und zu ihrer kleinen Hope, die friedlich schlummerte.

 

Hermione wurde die Ironie der Situation bewusst und wollte am liebsten verschwinden. Wahrheit und Erkenntnis sickerten fragmentartig durch ihre rosarote Hormonbrille und hinterließen einen bitteren Beigeschmack.

 

„Hermione, es ist nicht böse gemeint“, Ginny schlug nun einen sanfteren Ton an. „Du hast eine Geburt hinter dir und deine Hormone machen dich zum schlimmsten Muttermonster, das es gibt. Glaub mir, gegen dich kann der Dunkle Lord einpacken.“

 

„Schon gut“, Hermione schluckte ihren Kummer herunter und verkniff sich eine mächtige Heulattacke.

 

„Lass es ruhig raus“, meinte Ginny verständnisvoll. „Die ersten Tage wird dich alles zum Heulen bringen.“

 

„Meinst du, du schaffst die Konfrontation mit meinen Eltern?“, Draco betrachtete Hermione skeptisch. „Sie werden Hope verhätscheln wollen, und da solltest du zusehen, dass du nicht wie ein wild gewordener Hippogreif meiner Mutter ins Gesicht springst.“

 

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach die Füße hoch legen, und der lieben Harmony wieder die Zügel in die Hand geben, wenn ihr mir so wenig Vertrauen entgegen bringt“, Hermione blickte trotzig in die Runde und erntete entnervte Seufzer.

 

„Nein, bitte nicht“, stöhnte Draco.

 

„Wir kriegen das hin“, meinte Ginny zuversichtlich und Hermiones Herz rutschte bedenklich tief in die Hose. „Wir kriegen das irgendwie hin.“

 

Irgendwie.

 

„ _Ja, wir kriegen das hin“, ätzte Lady Malfoy angefressen und marschierte vor Hermione auf und ab. „Die werden sich noch alle wundern!“_

 

„ _Hast du wieder so einen grandiosen Plan ausgeheckt?“, spottete Hermione und beobachtete Lady Malfoys geisterhafte Seele._

 

„ _Sie werden büßen und das bekommen, was sie verdient haben“, grollte sie und Hermione schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf._

 

„ _Das sagtest du bereits“, Hermione verschränkte gelangweilt die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber so lange du mich nicht vernichtest, wird daraus nichts.“_

 

„ _Du wirst sehen“, meinte Lady Malfoy kryptisch und blieb stehen. „Du selber wirst ihren Untergang herbeiführen.“_

 

Als Hermione am Abend mit Hope auf dem Arm vor der geheimen Truhe stand, erzählte sie ihrer Tochter alles über ihr Lieblingsbuch  _ Hogwarts, a History. _

 

„Du wirst es leider nicht mehr kennenlernen können, mein Schatz“, Hermione küsste die kleine Nase. „Aber wenn ich das Alles irgendwie überstehen sollte, werde ich alles dafür tun, dass du nicht von diesem rassistischen Gift durchzogen sein wirst.“

 

Hermione legte das Buch wieder zurück in die Kiste und holte das Handtäschchen heraus. Mit einer freien Hand angelte sie die Flakons mit dem Vielsaft-Trank aus den verzauberten Weiten heraus. Prüfend roch sie an den Blanko-Tränken und versteckte sie wieder in Lady Malfoys alter Kommode.

 

„Wer weiß, wozu ich sie noch brauche“, erklärte Hermione ihrer Tochter. „Schließlich wollen dich deine Großeltern in ein paar Tagen kennenlernen, und da muss ich mich in eine fremde Kinderamme verwandeln, hörst du?“

 

Hope schaute Hermione fragend mit ihren großen, dunklen Babyaugen an und freute sich einfach nur darüber, getragen zu werden und Hermiones vertraute Stimme zu hören. Die Welt war in Ordnung, so lange sie den Körper ihrer Mutter spürte.

 

Hermione holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Schublade am Schreibtisch, wo sie ihn zurück gelassen hatte, als die Wehen plötzlich eingesetzt hatten.

 

„In dieser Truhe sind eine Menge Dinge, die du erst mit einer gewissen Reife verstehen kannst“, Hermione lächelte ihrer kleinen Tochter zu. „Ich werde noch ein paar besondere Erlebnisse für dich hinzufügen. Und, falls alles schief gehen sollte, landen eh meine ganzen Erinnerungen in dieser Truhe, weißt du?“

 

Hermione verwandelte eine Brosche von Lady Malfoy in ein verzaubertes Schloss. „Nicht alles, was ich in diese Truhe stecke wird jugendfrei sein, junge Dame! Von daher wird sich die Truhe erst öffnen lassen, wenn du alt genug bist. Du wirst sie auch nicht wahrnehmen können, so lange du noch nicht einmal in deinem Leben  _ richtig verliebt  _ gewesen bist.“

 

Das Schloss positionierte Hermione auf dem Truhendeckel und einen Wutsch später verschmolz dieses mit dem Weinstockholz zu einem verschnörkeltem Emblem.

 

„Bevor du geboren wurdest, wollte ich dir gerade ein paar Zeilen schreiben“, gestand Hermione. „Doch ich habe es nicht geschafft, weil mir einfach die richtigen Worte gefehlt haben. Und ich wahnsinnige Schmerzen von den Wehen bekommen habe, die ein klares Denken absolut unmöglich gemacht haben, haha!“

 

Sie griff nach Lady Malfoys zerrupfter Schreibfeder und legte sie in die Truhe.

 

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich schreiben soll, also wird es diese Feder tun, wenn es soweit ist. Sie wird meine Gedanken tragen und meine Botschaft des Herzens an dich übermitteln. Ich hoffe, dass ich das miterleben kann, aber im Moment glaube ich nicht daran.“

 

„ _Bei Merlin, bist du theatralisch“, Lady Malfoy schüttelte augenrollend den Kopf. „Verabschiedest du dich gerade, oder was tust du da?“_

 

„ _Ich bereite zumindest die Eventualität vor, dass es mit mir ein Ende haben könnte“, meinte Hermione schulterzuckend. „Wer weiß, was du planst. Im Zweifel verhindere ich das durch meinen Tod.“_

 

„ _Ah“, machte Lady Malfoy. „Wie märtyrerhaft. Ich breche gleich.“_

 

„ _So bin ich nun mal“, grinste Hermione. „Wärst du doch mal im Dolch geblieben, dann hätte dir deine Familie wenigstens noch einen neuen Körper basteln können.“_

 

„ _Niemand hat behauptet, dass sie das nun nicht mehr können.“_

 

„Siehst du“, flüsterte Hermione betreten. „Im Moment ist es schwer, Hoffnung zu haben.“

 

Hope starrte sie schweigend an und Hermione wurde es wieder warm ums Herz. Hermione schalt sich eine Idiotin, so leichtfertig die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen, wo sie doch so einen wichtigen Grund hatte, alles daran zu setzen, die Dinge irgendwie ins Gute zu kehren.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

 

Niemals.

 

  
  


 


	25. Leichenschmaus

**25\. Leichenschmaus**

 

Als Draco am Abend eine entstellte Biohazard-Leiche aus der AFAM mit nach Hause brachte, musste Hermione sich zusammen reißen, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

 

„Ich habe längst vergessen, was für bestialische Dinge du tust“, würgte Hermione und presste Hope an ihre Brust.

 

„Du solltest dich damit abfinden, wenn du in dieser Welt überleben willst“, riss Draco Hermione aus ihren rosagetränkten Gedanken.

 

„ _Na?“, lachte Lady Malfoy schadenfroh. „Meisterin der Verdrängnis, da hast du deinen liebevollen Schlächter!“_

 

„ _Er tut nur, was man ihm aufträgt!“, japste Hermione._

 

„ _Sicher“, Lady Malfoy legte versöhnlich ihren Arm um Hermiones Schultern. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass auch du nur eines seiner Experimente warst...“_

 

Verletzt presste Hermione ihre Lippen aufeinander und atmete schwer ein und aus. Sie durfte sich nicht von dieser bösartigen Hexe so beeinflussen lassen!

 

„Ja“, Hermione griff nach Dracos Hand. „Verzeih mir bitte.“

 

Am übernächsten Tag verzauberte Draco die Leiche und bereitete alles für die Ankunft seiner und Harmonys Eltern vor.

 

„Packst du das?“, eindringlich griff er Hermione bei den Schultern.

 

„Ja, lass mich“, Hermione stillte Hope mit gemischten Gefühlen und versuchte die schrecklichen Schmerzen der Nachwehen zu veratmen. Sie spürte mit jedem Unterleibsziehen das Blut aus sich fließen und hoffte, dass es bald aufhören würde.

 

Ein paar Stunden später steckte Ginny den Kopf zur Tür herein und wedelte mit einer großen Flasche herum.

 

„Seht mal, was ich habe!“, strahlte sie. „Vielsaft-Trank aus der Observationsbehörde. Ich habe ihn mir für die Aufklärung eines anderen Falls in der AFAM geben lassen, darf ihn also offiziell verwenden!“

 

„Oh, Ginny!“, Draco sprang erfreut aus seinem Sessel und eilte ihr entgegen. „Das ist grandios!“

 

„Ich muss Protokoll über meine Verwandlungen führen, falls es irgendwann zu Ungereimtheiten bei den Ermittlungen kommt und Bellatrix wieder ihre Nase in meine Bücher steckt“, Ginny stellte die Flasche vor Hermione ab. „Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und betrifft unser Vorhaben nicht.“

 

„Dann kann Hermione sich ja temporär als Amme ausgeben?“, Draco lief aufgeregt durch den Raum. „So kann sie zumindest bei Hope bleiben und muss sich nicht verstecken.“

 

„Hatte deine Mutter sich nicht schon soooo darauf gefreut, ihr das Fläschchen geben zu können?“, Hermiones Antwort troff vor Sarkasmus und eine Welle großen Ärgers durchzog ihren Körper. Sie alleine war die Mutter dieses Kindes und niemand sonst sollte sich um Hope kümmern müssen. Niemand!

 

„ _So sind Großmütter aber nun einmal“, seufzte Lady Malfoy theatralisch. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen, dass sie dir das Kind nicht komplett weg nimmt. Als Amme hast du nämlich nichts zu sagen.“_

 

„ _Niemand wird mir dieses Kind wegnehmen“, zischte Hermione aufgebracht. „Ich bin die Mutter!“_

 

„ _Und Draco der Vater“, erinnerte Lady Malfoy leise lachend. „Wenn es seine Mutter nicht tut, so ist er derjenige, der dir das Kind jederzeit entreißen könnte.“_

 

„ _Was meinst du damit?“, Hermione warf Lady Malfoy einen bösen Blick zu._

 

„ _Ach, kleines Schlammblut“, säuselte sie. „Wenn sich Draco irgendwann darüber klar wird, dass er dich eigentlich nur aufgrund dieser ganzen chaotischen Situation ins Herz geschlossen hat, so ist er derjenige, dem das Kind rechtmäßig zusteht.“_

 

„ _Warum sollte er mich nicht lieben?“_

 

„ _Glaubst du wirklich, Biohazard“, Lady Malfoy umrundete Hermione mit leisen Schritten, „dass er jemals etwas für dich empfunden hätte, wenn der Plan anders verlaufen wäre? Er war sich sicher, dass er sich in MICH verliebt hatte. Eine reine, gültige Liebe. Und dann geht alles schief und er wird vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Muss miterleben, dass sein Kind von einem Schlammblut ausgetragen wird und minderwertiger nicht sein kann!“_

 

„ _Rede nicht so von meiner Tochter!“, fauchte Hermione aufgebracht, doch Lady Malfoys Worte hinterließen ein flaues Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. „Du wolltest dich doch ursprünglich auch als ihre Mutter ausgeben?“_

 

„ _Welch törichter Gedanke!“, Lady Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte mich als fruchtbar ausweisen lassen können, und die Missgeburt dann von ihrem unreinen Blut erlöst.“_

 

„ _Bitte was?“, Hermione hielt geschockt den Atem an._

 

„ _Reg dich nicht so auf! Stell dir vor, es hätte eine Untersuchung in der Frühschwangerschaft gegeben“, Harmony starrte ins Leere. „Draco hätte dein Kind ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken entfernen lassen. Und wenn Mrs. Nott nicht so Partei ergriffen hätte, dann hätte Draco deine kleine Biohazardbrut auch noch im letzten Stadium beseitigt.“_

 

„ _Niemals!“, brauste Hermione auf. „Draco liebt seine Tochter ohne Vorbehalte!“_

 

„ _Das mag sein, jetzt wo sie ja da ist“, Lady Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber bei dir hegt er Zweifel. Ansonsten würde er dir mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringen was den Babyempfang angeht.“_

 

„ _Ich sehe nicht, dass er zweifelt!“_

 

„ _Wie du meinst.“_

 

„In wen soll ich mich denn verwandeln?“, Hermione schluckte ihren Groll herunter und beobachtete, wie Ginny ein Bündel Haare aus ihrer Tasche zog.

 

„Ich habe hier die Haare meiner Amme“, Ginny legte das Bündel neben den Trank. „Sie ist als Reinblut gekennzeichnet und somit kannst du ihr Aussehen noch etwas verfälschen.“

 

„Danke.“

 

„Hermione, tu das nur, wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist“, Draco griff nach ihrer Hand, doch Hermione entzog sie ihm wieder.

 

„Wenn es dir lieber ist, sperr mich doch weg!“

 

Zischend sog Draco die Luft ein und betrachtete Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das ist es doch, was ihr beide am liebsten wollt!“

 

„Hermione“, Ginny schlug einen mahnenden Unterton an. „Ich weiß, dass es eine schwierige Situation ist, sich von seinem Baby zu trennen. Bedenke jedoch, dass du nicht zu einem Kaffekränzchen gehen wirst, sondern mit Todfeinden konfrontiert sein wirst. Und wenn eine dieser Personen den geringsten Verdacht erhebt, dann sind wir alle dran. Wir riskieren eine Menge, wenn wir dich frei rum laufen lassen.“

 

„Ich habe mich als Lady Malfoy bereits in Reinblutkreisen aufgehalten“, pampte Hermione trotzig und wusste insgeheim, dass Ginny Recht hatte. „Was soll also passieren?“

 

„Dir werden die Sicherungen durchknallen, wenn Hope in die Arme von von dir verhassten Personen gelangt!“

 

„Ich hasse Lucius und Narcissa nicht“, knirschte Hermione mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco, der angespannt die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

 

„Hermione, es sind nicht nur meine Eltern“, erklärte Draco. „Der Dunkle Lord persönlich wird erscheinen. Mit im Schlepptau wird er Bellatrix und Morgaine haben, sowie eine ganze Menge weiterer Personen mit Rang und Namen, die aufgrund der Siegestage in der Stadt gastieren.“

 

Als Draco Lady Morgaines Namen fallen ließ, stellten sich Hermiones Nackenhaare alarmierend auf. Ihre Tochter sollte in die Fänge einer Bestie gelangen?

Bekümmert sackte Hermione in sich zusammen.

 

„Ich weiß, dass ihr nichts passieren wird“, krächzte sie unbeholfen. „Doch wenn ich nicht dabei sein kann, drehe ich durch vor Sorge.“

 

„ _Zurecht, meine kleine Hure, zurecht“, sinnierte Lady Malfoy. „Ich hätte mein Kind auch nicht diesem Haufen reinblütiger Massenmörder überlassen.“_

 

„ _Doch, das hättest du“, schnaufte Hermione und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn._

 

„ _Stimmt“, lachte Harmony Malfoy hell auf. „Weil ich mir hätte sicher sein können, dass meinem reinblütigen Kind nichts geschehen wäre. In deinem Fall aber...“_

 

„ _WAS?“_

 

„ _Ich hätte an deiner Stelle Angst, dass Lady Morgaine den Schwindel bemerkt“, grinste Lady Malfoys tote Fratze. „Wenn sie riecht, dass deine Brut nicht rein ist, gibt es zum Empfang Babypastete.“_

 

_Hermiones Magen drehte sich und Schwindel ergriff ihr ganzes Selbst. Aus ihren tiefsten Abgründen gelangte ein mächtiges Zittern nach oben und panisch blickte Hermione durch das Nichts ihres Seins._

 

„ _Draco wird nicht zulassen, dass Hope etwas geschieht!“_

 

„ _Er wird sich kaum der Obrigkeit wiedersetzen können“, Lady Malfoy kniete sich neben die zusammengesackte Hermione. „Und ganz ehrlich, meine Kleine. Wenn ich die Aussicht habe, eine neue reinblütige Frau zu finden und ein wirklich perfektes Kind mit ihr zu zeugen ... dann ist der Verlust über einen Biohazardbastard nicht wirklich schlimm.“_

 

„ _WIE KANNST DU NUR?“, schrie Hermione fassungslos und schluchzte laut auf. Ihr Seelenkörper bebte und schüttelte sich vor Furcht und Misstrauen. „Draco liebt Hope und mich, das weiß ich!“_

 

„ _Natürlich tut er das“, raunte Lady Malfoy. „Ihm bleibt im Moment ja auch nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit der Situation abzufinden. Doch warte ein paar Monate ab, bis er den offiziellen Brautschauprozess durchlaufen muss.“_

 

„ _Brautschauprozess?“_

 

„ _Er ist offiziell Witwer“, zwinkerte Lady Malfoy lieblich. „Und es ist seine Pflicht eine neue, kompatible Frau zu finden, um weitere Kinder in diese wundervolle Welt zu setzen. Dass du da bist zählt nicht, denn auch du bist höchstoffiziell tot.“_

 

_Hermiones Blick glitt in die Unendlichkeit und das Herz schien ihr zu zerspringen._

 

„ _Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er eine neue, reinblütige Liebe findet“, Lady Malfoy strich Hermiones Haar beiseite, um ihr ins kreideweiße Gesicht starren zu können. „Und wenn er sich dessen bewusst wird, dann sind du und das Baby geliefert.“_

 

„ _Nein“, stammelte Hermione. „Er wird mir eine neue Identität erschaffen. Er glaubt an die Liebe.“_

 

„ _Ja, aber nicht an DICH!“_

 

„Nun gut“, seufzte Draco ergeben. „Aber wenn ich merke, dass du dem Ansturm nicht gewachsen sein wirst, werde ich dich tatsächlich in dein Zimmer sperren gehen.“

 

„Ich schaffe das!“, trotzte Hermione. „Vertrau mir!“

 

„Ich vertraue niemandem, wenn es um die Sicherheit meiner Tochter geht“, Dracos Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und Hermione wusste, dass diese Warnung nicht ihr, sondern Lady Malfoy galt. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich miserabel und hintergangen.

 

„Soviel zu Liebe und Hoffnung“, antwortete sie schnippisch und fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, ob Lady Malfoy nicht doch ein bisschen Recht gehabt hatte.

 

„Im Zweifel übernehme ich ein bisschen die Führung an Hermiones Seite“, bot sich Ginny an. „Und wenn alle Stricke reißen, gibt es noch den hier.“

 

Ginny stellte eine weitere kleine Flasche auf den Tisch.

 

„Was ist das?“

 

„ _Acquiesco_. _Schlaftrunk für traumlosen Schlaf_ “, Ginny zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Die beste Alternative zu der ganzen Aufregung.“

 

„Oh“, machte Hermione und erinnerte sich an die friedliche Wirkung, die sie einst bei diesem Trank beobachten konnte. Er hatte Harry Potter damals vor einem Trauma bewahren können. Eine Gänsehaut durchschlich ihren Körper und Hermione fragte sich, ob Ginny ebenfalls noch ab und zu an Harry denken musste.

 

„Ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht außer Acht lassen“, meinte Hermione mit tiefster Zufriedenheit.

 

„Gut“, Ginny nickte zufrieden und überreichte Draco schließlich beide Flaschen. „Du verabreichst Hermione die Tränke. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass die Dämonin in ihr damit Schindluder treibt.“

 

Als Dracos Eltern am frühen Abend durch den Kamin in die Eingangshalle rauschten, war Hermione zunächst widerstrebt, Hope Narcissa in die Arme zu legen. Als sie jedoch den verliebten Glanz in Narcissas Augen wahrnahm, und die ruhige Aura, die sich auf Hope übertrug, kehrte Frieden in Hermiones Gefühlswelt ein. In Gestalt der Amme stand sie etwas abseits und begrüßte die Gäste höflich. Lucius beglückwünschte seinen Sohn zum lang ersehnten Nachwuchs und bekundete im gleichen Atemzug sein Beileid um die verstorbene Ehefrau. Narcissa rannen die Tränen unaufhaltsam die Wangen herunter, sie schien hin und hergerissen zwischen Glück und Trauer. Draco hingegen kam gefasst und souverän herüber.

 

„Es ist ja nicht zu ändern.“

 

Ohne zu zögern überreichte Narcissa Malfoy Hermione das Baby, als es hungrig wurde und so konnte sie sich in Ruhe zum Stillen zurück ziehen. Hermione ließ die Anwesenheit der Malfoys auf sich wirken und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie auch nur ansatzweise ihrem Enkelkind etwas Böses zustoßen lassen würden.

 

„ _Aber auch sie unterliegen den Gesetzen“, erinnerte Lady Malfoy. „Und nicht jeder begeht so kopflos Hochverrat, wie es deine törichten Freunde tun.“_

 

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermione die schlummernde Hope an ihrer Brust. Drohte ihr tatsächlich so große Gefahr, wie Lady Malfoy ihr versuchte weiszumachen? Natürlich war es etwas anderes, wenn Lord Voldemort oder Lady Morgaine skeptisch werden würden, als bei Dracos Eltern. Subjektive und objektive Betrachtungsweisen standen sich hier gegenüber. Familie gegen Feinde.

 

„ _Glaube nicht, dass Draco wenn es darauf ankommt, die Größe haben wird, ein verhunztes Kind dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu verteidigen“, Lady Malfoy klang gelangweilt. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt und werde es wieder tun. Die Malfoys sind darauf bedacht, ihre Außenwirkung zu wahren. Bemerkt auch nur einer, dass etwas mit dem Kind nicht stimmt, versuchen sie alles daran zu setzen, um die Familienehre aufrecht zu erhalten. Lieber würden sie ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut verstoßen, als dass sie auch nur einen schändlichen Fleck auf ihrer weißen Weste tolerieren würden.“_

 

„ _Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen!“_

 

„ _Warum soll ich dir die Wahrheit verschweigen?“, Lady Malfoy klang belustigt. „Nehmen wir an, ich wäre tatsächlich selber schwanger geworden bevor wir uns mit diesem Scharlatan Snape alles selbst verdorben hatten... und mein Kind hätte in den ersten Untersuchungen Erbfehler aufgewiesen, dann hätten wir es beseitigen lassen müssen. Alle Mühe, alle Tränen und aller Vorfreude zum Trotz! So ist das hier nun mal, Schlammblut.“_

 

„ _Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir mit einem Mal so sehr die Wahrheit unter die Nase reiben willst?“, Hermione schnaufte ärgerlich. „Wo doch sonst nur Lügen aus deinem Mund kommen!“_

 

„ _Weil du blind bist vor Liebe und in dein Verderben rennst“, Lady Malfoy seufzte genervt. „So lange ich noch in deinem Körper stecke, ist mir daran gelegen, ihn auch am Leben zu erhalten, klar soweit?“_

 

„ _Ach, du hast tatsächlich vor, meinen Körper zu verlassen? Wie denn?“_

 

„ _Das lass meine Sorge sein!“_

 

„ _HA!“, Hermione lachte laut auf. „Vergiss es!“_

 

„ _Dann solltest du lieber auf meine Warnungen hören, Miststück.“_

 

„ _Du willst mich doch nur irreführen!“_

 

„ _Nein, ich will dich und mich in die Freiheit leiten.“_

 

„Hermione?“

 

Erschrocken zuckte Hermione aus ihrem Schlaf auf. Hope lag in ihren Armen und schlief, Draco hatte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt.

 

„Der Vielsaft-Trank hat seine Wirkung verloren“, Draco hielt ihr einen Flakon unter die Nase. „Meine Eltern wollen Hope noch eine kleine Runde spazieren fahren.“

 

Verwirrt und schlaftrunken griff Hermione nach dem Vielsaft-Trank und kippte ihn in sich hinein. Draco nahm ihr das Baby aus den Armen und Hermione fühlte eine große Leere in sich aufsteigen.

 

„Nein!“, japste sie und versuchte nach Hope zu langen. „Nimm sie mir nicht weg!“

 

„Hermione“, Draco betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. „Niemand nimmt dir deine Tochter weg. Meine Eltern gehen mit ihr nur im Garten spazieren!“

 

Hermione starrte Draco mit großen Kulleraugen an und versuchte die Bilder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, die Lady Malfoy unwillkürlich in ihr hervor gerufen hatte. Lucius und Narcissa, wie sie mit Hope verschwanden. Wie sie feststellten, dass Hope nicht reinblütig war und sie sie unter der Wagendecke erstickten. Sie sei zu schwach gewesen, würden sie später Draco erklären. Ja, und die Blutslinie der Malfoys wäre weiterhin so rein, wie frisch gefallener Schnee im November.

 

„Sie werden sie töten!“, Tränen liefen aus Hermiones Augenwinkeln und Draco schaute sie verwirrt an. „Gib sie mir zurück!“

 

„Niemand wird Hope auch nur ein Haar krümmen“, versicherte Draco und ging mit dem Baby hinaus.

 

Schwer atmend presste sich Hermione in ihren Sessel, um nicht gleich aufzuspringen und Draco wie eine Furie hinterher zu hasten. Sie rief sich zur Besinnung und erinnerte sich vehement daran, dass ihre Tarnung niemals auffliegen durfte.

 

Niemals.

 

„ _Sie ist hier nicht sicher“, meinte Harmony Malfoy mit voller Überzeugung._

 

„ _Hör auf!“, Hermione hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Draco hat gesagt, ihr wird nichts geschehen! Ich vertraue dem Mann, den ich liebe!“_

 

„ _Dann lass es geschehen“, Lady Malfoy zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, wenn dem Kind etwas zustößt, bist alleine du schuld. In ihren Augen ist sie ein Nichts, ein Niemand, ein Fehler im blütenweißen System. Schon vergessen, wer Draco Malfoy wirklich ist?“_

 

„ _Du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich sagen!“_

 

„ _Ich sage nur_ Toujours pur! _“, Lady Malfoy starrte in Hermiones versteinertes Gesicht. „Dein herzallerliebster Doktor Tod ist der einzige anerkannte Nachkomme aus dem fürnehmen und gar altem Hause Black. Glaubst du wirklich, er kann damit leben, dass seine Tochter eigentlich aus dem Familienstammbaum heraus gebrannt werden müsste?“_

 

„ _So wie Sirius...“, Hermione hielt sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund und kämpfte mit einer heran nahenden Ohnmacht. „Aber sie lieben sie doch!“_

 

„ _Wegen der Blutslinie. Nicht um ihrer Selbst.“_

 

Hermione starrte mit leerem Blick in die Ferne und nagte an ihren fremden Fingernägeln. Alles in ihr schrie danach, das Kind bei nächstmöglicher Gelegenheit zu packen und von hier fort zu bringen. Doch wohin sollte sie gehen?

 

Nirgendwo wäre sie als Biohazard sicher, und schon gar nicht als einer, der ein als reinblütig gekennzeichnetes Baby mit sich herum trug. Zumal Draco es nicht tolerieren würde, wenn Hermione mit dem Baby fortginge. Aber vielleicht konnte sie sich ja eine Auszeit auf Malfoy Manor nehmen? Fernab der Gesellschaft und fernab jeglicher Gefahr.

 

„ _Meine Familie kann uns helfen“, Lady Malfoy schlug einen betörenden Ton an. „Sie werden mich endlich aus dir heraus holen können, und im Gegenzug verspreche ich dir, lasse ich dich mit dem Gör ziehen.“_

 

„ _Ich gebe nichts auf deine Versprechen“, sagte Hermione, die der Versuchung widerstehen musste. Lady Malfoys Worte trafen eine Seite in ihr, die man durchaus als bestechlich bezeichnen konnte._

 

„ _Dann renn in dein Verderben“, sie lächelte mild und blickte in Hermiones unendlichen Geist. „Mir ist es egal. Ich gelte bereits als tot und ich habe keine Angst vorm Sterben.“_

 

„ _Weil du doch noch einen weiteren Horkrux hast?“_

 

„ _Nein, den habe ich wirklich nicht“, ihr leerer Blick wanderte zu Hermione. „Meine Seele steckt einzig und alleine hier in dir fest.“_

 

„ _Ganz schön dämlich, oder?“_

 

„ _Hmm“, Lady Malfoy seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war mir einfach zu sicher, dass ich auch mit harmloseren Mitteln zu meinem Ziel komme.“_

 

„ _Was für Mittel?“_

 

„ _Simple Zauber. Kleine Seelenhexereien, die erst im Todesfall aktiviert werden.“_

 

„ _So etwas gibt es?“, Hermione zog skeptisch die Augenbraue nach oben._

 

„ _Es gibt vieles von dem du nichts weisst, Schlammblut“, Lady Malfoy lächelte gehässig. „Man benötigt immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel, wenn es keinen Weg mehr zu geben scheint.“_

 

„ _Aber es gibt einen Weg, wie du trotzdem aus mir heraus kommst?“_

 

„ _Genau zwei Wege“, antwortete sie nickend. „Entweder du stirbst und ich sterbe mit dir, dann ist meine Seele frei.“_

 

„ _Oder?“_

 

„ _Oder es wird ein Opfer gebracht, ganz wie beim Horkruxzauber, der meine Seele erlöst.“_

 

„ _Ein Opfer?“_

 

„ _Eine unschuldige Seele muss weichen, damit meine Seele ihren Platz einnehmen kann. So machen wir es schon seit Jahrhunderten.“_

 

„ _Pervers.“_

 

„ _C‘est la vie.“_

 

„ _Euer Familienmotto?“_

 

„ _Nicht doch“, Harmony strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Unser Motto lautet schlicht und ergreifend:_ Immortel.“

 

„ _Unsterblich?“, flüsterte Hermione und eine dicke Gänsehaut durchzog sie. „Aber was ist, wenn ich sterbe und du mit mir?“_

 

„ _Dann bin ich tot, bis meine unsterbliche Seele in einen neuen Wirt gerufen wird“, Lady Malfoy lächelte Hermione schräg von der Seite her an. „Du weißt schon... so wie der Dunkle Lord das damals auch über sich ergehen lassen musste.“_

 

„ _Gebeine, Fleisch und Blut“, raunte Hermione und versuchte die dicke Gänsehaut von ihrem Körper zu schütteln, doch es gelang ihr nicht._

 

„ _Aber da ihr alle zu feige seid, deinen Tod zu riskieren, habe ich keine Bedenken, was Möglichkeit zwei betrifft.“_

 

„ _Das Blutopfer“, murmelte Hermione unbehaglich._

 

„ _Freie Seelen sind so lange frei im Äther, bis sie einen neuen Geist beflügeln können“, Lady Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann warten, irgendwann wird mein Clan mich beschwören oder ich finde einen neuen Wirt.“_

 

„ _Und was ist, wenn keiner mehr da ist, um dich zu beschwören?“, fragte Hermione schnippisch, doch mit einem Funken Zuversicht, dass Lady Malfoy ihr unbewusst ein paar Familiengeheimnisse anvertraute._

 

„ _Es wird immer jemand da sein, so lange die Seele meines Urahns Koschei nicht vernichtet ist. Alle Seelenzauber sind an sein Wunder gekoppelt“, Lady Malfoy blickte Hermione verächtlich an. „Und da niemand weiß, auf welcher Insel Koschei seine Seele tatsächlich aufbewahrt, können wir im Tode frei sein und im Leben neu beginnen.“_

 

_Hermione schwieg grübelnd und starrte in die unendliche Ferne._

 

„ _Wenn also Koscheis Seele vernichtet wird“, resümierte Hermione langsam, „dann stirbt mit einem Schlag deine gesamte Familie?“_

 

„ _Und jeder, der sich die Horkruxzauberei, die an Koscheis Wunder gekoppelt ist, zu Nutze gemacht hat“, Lady Malfoy lächelte bösartig. „Vergiss nicht, die Seelenspalterei kommt in diesem Regime wieder groß in Mode, Schlammblut!“_

 

_Fassungslos starrte Hermione Lady Malfoy an, die anfing, sie wie ein grässlich grinsendes Raubtier zu umrunden: „Denk erst gar nicht daran, den Ursprungszauber mit der Fundamentalseele von Koschei vernichten zu wollen, Schlammblut! Es hängen zu viele unschuldige Leben daran ... Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war da doch noch jemand, der seit einiger Zeit Experimente mit Horkruxen macht ...“_

 

Panisch blickte Hermione um sich. Sie waren nirgends sicher! NIRGENDS!

Egal wohin Hermione ihren Blick richtete, sie sah nur Mord, Opfer und Tod in der Zukunft. Und Angst. Unbändige Angst um ihre Familie ... es schien aussichtslos und Lady Malfoys Seele war nicht ohne noch größere Opfer zu vernichten.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

 

Als Hermione eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später ihre Tochter wieder in den Armen hielt, fiel sie in einen sinnentfremdenden Rausch. Sie atmete tief den betörenden Geruch ihres Babys ein und fühlte den Seelenfrieden langsam in sich zurück kehren.

 

„Draco“, flüsterte sie eindringlich. „Bitte sperre mich weg bevor Harmonys Familie morgen kommt oder verabreiche mir den Schlaftrank, wenn ich nicht gebraucht werde!“

 

„Wie bitte?“, Draco zog sein Hemd aus und setzte sich mit nacktem Oberkörper neben Hermione aufs Bett.

 

„ _Sie_ versucht mich zu beeinflussen, Draco“, Hermione drückte Hope schützend an sich und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Bei ihr würde das kleine Mädchen niemals sicher sein. Niemals. „Es gibt so viel, was ich dir erzählen möchte ... erzählen MUSS! Aber sie lässt mich nicht.“

 

„Vielleicht kann Ginny dir helfen?“

 

„Ja!“, Hermione blickte ihn wie erleuchtet an. „Ginny kann mir helfen!“

 

Draco schaute Hermione zweifelnd an und nahm ihr die kleine Hope aus den Armen. Zärtlich drückte er sie gegen seine Brust und legte sich mit ihr ins Bett.

 

„Dann wird Ginny dir morgen Beistand leisten.“

 

_Das, und noch viel mehr._

 

„Danke!“

 

  
  


 


	26. Kalter Tee

**26\. Kalter Tee**

 

Zitternd hockte Hermione in ihrer alten Dachkammer und beobachtete die flackernden Schatten, die das magietrizitätische Licht an die Wände warf. Sie war, nachdem sie Hope gestillt hatte, aufgestanden und aus Dracos Schlafzimmer geschlichen. Heimlich war sie in Lady Malfoys Gemächer geschlüpft und hatte den Vielsaft-Trank aus der Kommode geholt.

 

„ _Wenn wir schon nicht an die große Flasche kommen“, hatte Lady Malfoy erklärt, „dann begnügen wir uns halt mit unseren Reserven.“_

 

Widerwillig hatte Hermione die Flakons in die Tasche ihres Morgenmantels gleiten lassen und war in die Dachkammer geeilt. Den Vielsaft-Trank hatte sie unter dem losen Dielenbrett versteckt und nun saß sie hier verängstigt herum.

 

„ _Du vertraust ihm immer noch, nicht wahr?“, Lady Malfoy wirkte genervt._

 

„ _Ich liebe ihn“, sagte Hermione mit fester Stimme. „Und ich vertraue in seine Entscheidungen.“_

 

„ _Dann würdest du also aus Liebe irgendwann für ihn sterben?“_

 

„ _Wenn es sein muss, ja!“_

 

_Lady Malfoy runzelte schweigend die Stirn und starrte vor sich hin. Hermione durchlief es eiskalt und sie war sich sicher, dass Lady Malfoy niemals kampflos aufgeben würde._

 

„ _So ist es“, wisperte sie. „Wir werden kämpfen müssen.“_

 

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, fiel helles Licht durch das Dachfenster in ihre Kammer. Es hatte über Nacht wieder geschneit und ihr bot sich ein seltsamer und unwirklich schöner Blick über die glitzernden Dächer Thules. Am Horizont zeichneten sich glitzernd die Geschäftshäuser aus dem Stadtzentrum ab und die Themse schimmerte frostig im Morgenlicht.

 

Es klickte, und Draco kam mit Hope auf dem Arm in die Kammer. Mit traurigem Blick betrachtete er Hermione, die mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Fensterbank saß und in die Ferne starrte.

 

„Sie muss trinken“, flüsterte er fast schon entschuldigend und reichte Hermione ihr quengelndes Baby.

 

Behutsam legte Hermione sich Hope an die Brust und versuchte Dracos Blicken auszuweichen. Es gelang ihr nicht und als sich ihre Augen trafen, konnte Hermione ihr Schluchzen nicht länger zurück halten.

 

„Was ist passiert?“

 

„Ich will es sagen, aber sie lässt mich nicht!“, weinte Hermione und versuchte sich zu fassen. „Ich bin eine Gefahr für euch alle!“

 

„Ginny wird nachher nach dir sehen“, sagte Draco und streichelte Hermione sanft über den Kopf, was sie noch mehr schluchzen ließ. „Vielleicht kann sie dir helfen?“

 

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und spürte Lady Malfoys unangenehme Schadenfreude in der Bauchgegend. Wie konnte sie Draco nur sagen, dass Ginny in keinem Fall zu ihr kommen sollte?

 

„Heute werde ich die Leiche an Harmonys Familie zur Beisetzung übergeben“, gestand Draco kleinlaut. „Den Babyempfang werden wir heute Mittag ebenfalls schnell hinter uns bringen, damit wir uns danach entspannen können und weiter an der Lösung basteln können.“

 

„Du hast mir das bewusst verschwiegen, stimmt‘s?“, Hermiones Mundwinkel zuckten nervös bei dem Gedanken an die bestialische Sippschaft, die sich um Hope versammeln würde.

 

„Ja“, Draco nahm ihre Hand. „Ich wollte dich nicht zusätzlich beunruhigen und zudem verhindern, dass _sie_ etwas aushecken kann.“

 

_Zu spät._

 

„Ich bleibe am besten hier oben, und du bringst mir Hope nur zum Stillen“, Hermione schloss zitternd die Augen und betete, dass dieser Tag so schnell wie möglich vorbei gehen würde.

 

„So habe ich mir das vorgestellt“, Draco zog eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Tasche. „Hier ist der Schlaftrank, Hermione. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du den heutigen Tag so oft wie möglich in Ruhe verbringst.“

 

Mit zitternder Hand nahm Hermione das Fläschchen entgegen.

 

„Das werde ich.“

 

„Ich hoffe es“, seufzte Draco und küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Ich habe Illea angewiesen, dir Getränke und Essen zu bringen. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann sag ihr Bescheid, denn sie wird jede Stunde nach dir schauen kommen.“

 

Hermione nickte und Hope ließ schmatzend von ihrer Brust. Zufrieden guckte sie mit ihren dunklen Augen durch den Raum und Hermione zerriss es fast das Herz, die Kleine wieder an Draco zu überreichen.

 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, sagte er. „Ich passe auf sie auf.“

 

Hermione nickte und eine dicke Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. Sie fühlte sich gar nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Überhaupt nicht.

 

Illea brachte Hermione Frühstück und schaute nach dem Rechten. Als sie ging, schloss sie hinter sich die Türe ab und ließ Hermione abwesend kauend zurück.

 

Tief atmend horchte Hermione in sich hinein, doch Lady Malfoy ließ sich nicht blicken. Sie war wieder nicht spürbar und Hermione fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt noch in ihr drin steckte.

 

_Sie bereitet ihren letzten Kampf vor!_

 

Unruhig rutschte Hermione auf dem Bett herum und griff entschlossen zum Schlaftrank. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche, stellte sie neben ihr Bett und legte sich sofort hin. Die Müdigkeit kroch schleichend durch ihre Glieder und entspannte sie zunehmend. Wenn sie sich selbst so außer Gefecht setzen konnte, dann würde Lady Malfoy keine Chance haben etwas anzustellen. Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss Hermione die Augen und versank hoffnungsvoll in ihren traumlosen Schlaf.

 

Hermione trieb in einem Meer aus Schwärze, welches sie samtig umschloss. Nichts als die Dunkelheit sickerte durch ihre Gedanken und verwehrte jeglichen klaren Moment. Sie fühlte sich unendlich geborgen in der warmen Decke aus Düsternis und Lady Malfoy war nirgends wahrzunehmen.

 

So ließ sich die Freiheit genießen...

 

Als Hermione schwerfällig die Augen öffnete, wollte sie am liebsten wieder zurück ins dunkle Nichts tauchen. Die Sonne reflektierte hell vom Schnee und tauchte die Dachkammer in ein stechendes, grelles Licht. Hermiones Augen fingen an zu brennen und zu tränen.

 

Sie fühlte sich erholt, doch irgendwie auch ausgelaugt. Ihr Kopf brummte und Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich wieder in den Schlaf bringen oder warten sollte. Die kleine Uhr an der Wand zeigte an, dass sie knapp drei Stunden geschlafen hatte und somit wäre es fast wieder an der Zeit, Hope zu stillen und zu versorgen.

 

Sie hatte kaum den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, als das Türschloss knackte und Draco mit Hope eintrat. Hermione strahlte erleichtert und schloss das Baby in ihre Arme. Sie überhäufte es mit Küssen, die es mit staunenden Augen über sich ergehen ließ, nur um dann in ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll zu verfallen, weil Hermione nicht schnell genug die Brust in ihre Nähe brachte.

 

Draco setzte sich zu Hermione und Hope aufs Bett und nahm sie beide in die Arme.

 

„Siehst du“, flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und eine wohlige Gänsehaut kroch über Hermiones Nacken. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich bringe sie dir wohlbehalten zurück. Immer und immer wieder.“

 

„Wie läuft es?“, Hermione lächelte und lehnte sich in Dracos Umarmung.

 

„Gut“, sagte er knapp. „Die falsche Leiche ist nun im Sarg versiegelt und wird von den Ò‘Ceallaigh‘s nach Irland überführt.“

 

„Wie haben sie reagiert?“

 

„Sie haben sich überhaupt nichts anmerken lassen. Sie trauern und freuen sich zugleich über das Baby. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie nach all den Informationen über Seelenmagie einschätzen soll.“

 

„Meinst du, sie wussten von Harmony‘s Horkrux?“

 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, Draco starrte ins Gebälk. „Ich denke, sie wissen nichts von dem Dolch, schließlich war dieser Horkrux erst mit dem Mord an Snape entstanden. Sie hätte ihrer Familie eine Information darüber mitteilen müssen und direkt danach gefragt hat auch keiner.“

 

„Davon gehe ich auch aus“, sinnierte Hermione. „Ich vermute ja, dass sie den Horkrux wirklich nur als Sicherheit erschaffen hatte, weil sie plötzlich unfruchtbar geworden war.“

 

„Was meinst du damit?“

 

„Wenn ich in einer Familie groß werde, die die Seelenmagie zur Kernkompetenz entwickelt hat, dann hätte ich mir grundsätzlich ein oder zwei Horkruxe erstellt“, Hermione drehte sich zu Draco um. „Das hat sie aber nicht.“

 

„Red weiter.“

 

„Sie war sich ihr ganzes Leben lang also sicher, dass sie keinen Horkrux brauchen würde. Ihr hätte immer etwas in einem Wirt zustoßen können, und dann wäre ihre Seele zum Sterben frei gewesen, doch erst mit der Diagnose der Unfruchtbarkeit fertigt sie einen Horkrux an. Warum?“

 

„Hast du eine Idee?“

 

„Ich vermute, dass die Familie weitaus mehr Fähigkeiten besitzt, als nur die Horkruxzauber. Ich befürchte, dass sie auch ohne Horkrux zum Leben wiedererweckt werden kann, denn sie hat da mal so eine Bemerkung gemacht. Den Horkrux hat sie wohl nur erschaffen, um eine Parasitenseele zu erzeugen, welche sie in jedem Fall befähigt hätte, bei dir und dem Kind bleiben zu können - nämlich durch mich als Sklavin“, aufgeregt räusperte sich Hermione ein paar Mal. „Weil ich aber noch lebe und mein Körper mit meiner Seele besetzt ist, kommt sie nicht aus mir raus. Wenn meine Seele jedoch tot wäre, könnte ihre Seele meinen Körper besetzen. Dann, und nur dann kann sie wirklich sterben, wenn kein neuer Horkrux erschaffen wurde - was sie nicht getan hat. Sie muss meine Seele vernichten und ihren Platz in mir einnehmen, um komplett und ohne Wiederkehr vernichtet werden zu können. Deswegen hat sie es nicht schon längst getan, verstehst du? Sie sucht andere Möglichkeiten meinen Körper zu verlassen, ohne ihren endgültigen Tod zu riskieren.“

 

„Du unterhältst dich viel mit ihr, was?“, Draco stand auf und zauberte sich einen zweiten Trinkbecher auf Hermiones Frühstückstablett herbei. Gedankenverloren schenkte er sich etwas kalten Tee ein und nippte zögerlich daran.

 

„Das Familienmotto lautet _Immortel_. Das bedeutet unsterblich, Draco. Ich denke, dass die ganze Familie fleißig mit ihren Seelen von einem Körper in den anderen rauscht, um so Jahrhunderte zu überstehen. Erinnere dich, was sie uns über Koschei erzählt hatte!“

 

Gestresst rieb sich Draco die Schläfen und versuchte anscheinend das zu verarbeiten, was Hermione ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

 

„Vielleicht ist die Familie da unten auch gar nicht ihre wahre Familie, Draco! Vielleicht handelt es sich nur um die Familie ihres ehemaligen Wirtskörpers“, Hermione knetete aufgeregt ihre Hände. „Wenn es so ist, dann weiß diese Familie natürlich nichts über Seelenmagie und Horkruxzauber.“

 

„Hmm“, machte Draco.

 

„Vergiss Koschei nicht, Draco“, wiederholte Hermione eindringlich, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco ihre oberflächlichen Hinweise zu deuten wusste. „Er ist das Fundament!“

 

„Merk dir deine Überlegungen, Hermione“, er atmete tief durch. „Darüber müssen wir ausführlicher reden, wenn die Gäste alle wieder verschwunden sind.“

 

„Da gibt es nichts zu bereden“, Hermione schüttelte es am ganzen Körper. „Du musst mich töten, wenn meine Seele stirbt. Damit auch ihre Seele stirbt, ansonsten wandelt sie von einem unschuldigen Körper zum nächsten!“

 

„Aber ihre Familie hält sie doch für komplett tot? Egal ob Wirts- oder Seelenfamilie!“

 

„Selbst wenn es so wäre“, Hermione starrte ins Leere, „würde ich als Familie trotzdem versuchen, die Seele zu beschwören.“

 

„Ich verstehe nicht?“, Draco verschränkte patzig die Arme.

 

„Wenn die wahre Seelenfamilie ein Ritual hält, welches auch ohne Horkrux die Seele in einen anderen Körper transportieren kann, dann würden sie ihre Seele aus mir befreien. Ich wäre von ihr erlöst, aber sie würde in einem fremden Körper wieder auftauchen und Rache an uns üben.“

 

„Das glaubst du?“

 

„Ich vermute es anhand ihrer Äußerungen, Draco“, Hermione zuckte die Schultern. „Sicher ist es nicht.“

 

„Und obwohl du dir nicht sicher bist, soll ich dich dann einfach töten, damit sie ebenfalls keine Chance mehr hat?“, Dracos Halsschlagader pulsierte in einem gefährlichen Tempo.

 

„Ja, weil wir nur so ihre Seele vernichten können und die Gefahr von Hope und uns abwenden können!“

 

Draco schwieg einen kurzen Moment und betrachtete Hermione eindringlich.

 

„Das werde ich nicht tun“, sagte er schließlich mit fester Stimme. „Wer weiß, ob es kein fauler Trick ist, den sie dir da ins Ohr gesetzt hat? Woher weiß ich, dass dein Tod nicht genau das ist, was sie braucht, um frei zu werden?“

 

„Sie braucht ein unschuldiges Opfer, Draco!“

 

„Unschuldig ist ein äußerst schichtvariabler Begriff, Hermione“, zischte Draco wütend und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Wenn man so will, ist jedes meiner Experimente ein unschuldiges Opfer!“

 

„Aber sie dienen nicht dem einen Zweck der Seelenfreisetzung“, Hermione überreichte Hope an Draco, der ihr mit einem Zauberstabschlenker eine saubere Windel verpasste. „Ich befürchte, dass sie die Energie benötigt, die bei einem derart grausamen Opfer freigesetzt wird, um damit aus meinem Körper entkommen zu können.“

 

„Und dann? Was passiert mit deiner Seele, Hermione?“, Draco blickte sie gereizt an. „Hast du auch nur einen Gedanken an deine Seele verschwendet?“

 

Hermione schwieg und vergrub ihre Hände wütend in der Bettdecke.

 

„Solange du hier eingesperrt bist, Hermione“, Draco küsste sie flüchtig auf die Stirn, „wird aber nichts dergleichen geschehen können! Keine Opfer, keine Seelentransfusion.“

 

Hermione presste verärgert ihre Lippen aufeinander.

 

„Lass es nicht soweit kommen, Draco!“, Hermione fasste nach seiner Hand. „Bitte! Sie sagte, sie hat am Ende immer noch ein Ass im Ärmel!“

 

„Hermione, ich werde dich hier so lange einsperren, bis du wieder ganz du selbst sein wirst, okay?“, Draco schaute sich schnell in der Kammer um. „Natürlich werde ich dir etwas mehr Komfort und Luxus zukommen lassen, aber ich denke, so stehen wir auf der sicheren Seite.“

 

_Du stehst auf keiner Seite... und schon gar nicht auf der sicheren!_

 

Hermione schluchzte hilflos auf und drückte Dracos Hand fester. Sanft, aber bestimmt, entwandt er sich ihrem Griff und ging mit Hope auf dem Arm zur Tür.

 

„Ich liebe dich“, schluchzte Hermione und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich will, dass du das weißt. Egal, was passiert!“

 

„Was soll schon passieren?“, Draco schmunzelte und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

Das Türschloss knackte hinter ihm und Hermione saß schluchzend und zitternd auf ihrem Bett.

 

„ _Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich!“, äffte Lady Malfoy und Hermione durchzog es eiskalt. „Ist ja süß, wie ihr versucht euch eine Lösung einfallen zu lassen. Und ja, über deine Kombinationsfähigkeit bin ich sehr beeindruckt, Schlammblut.“_

 

„ _Lass mich in Ruhe“, Hermione drehte Lady Malfoy den Rücken zu und ging schnellen Schrittes von ihr fort, hinein in einen trüben Nebel. Sie musste unbedingt den Schlaftrank nehmen!_

 

„ _Nicht so schnell!“, Harmony Malfoys geisterhafter Schatten folgte Hermione auf Schritt und Tritt. „Woher weißt du all diese Dinge über Seelenmagie?“_

 

„ _Ich habe dir nur aufmerksam zugehört“, Hermione starrte verbissen an Harmony vorbei in die milchige Suppe._

 

„ _Aber er glaubt dir kein Wort“, sagte sie mit schiefem Grinsen. „Obwohl es richtig ist.“_

 

„ _Daran bist nur du schuld!“_

 

„ _Gern geschehen.“_

 

Hermione griff nach dem Schlaftrank und entkorkte die Flasche. Sie wollte gerade einen erlösenden Schluck nehmen, als Harmony Malfoy sie dazu zwang inne zu halten.

 

„ _Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen“, murmelte Lady Malfoy in Hermiones Hinterkopf. „Es ist zwar ein weiteres Risiko, aber ich lasse mich hier nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit einsperren!“_

 

Wie eine Marionette stand Hermione auf und nahm die zwei Trinkbecher vom Tablett. Sorgsam wischte sie sie mit einem Tuch trocken und stellte sie neben die Kanne Tee auf die Fensterbank. Sie füllte in beide Becher jeweils einen Schluck Schlaftrank ein und ging zurück zum Bett. Noch während sie sich fragte, was Lady Malfoy damit bezwecken wollte, trank sie selber einen ordentlich Schluck und versank in einen dämmrigen Zustand.

 

„ _Und jetzt wird es spannend.“_

 

Als Hermione ihre Augen öffnete, stand vor ihrer Nase ein neues Tablett mit dampfendem Mittagessen. Illea musste da gewesen sein und es abgestellt haben. Seufzend griff Hermione nach der Hähnchenbrust und tunkte sie in die bereitgestellte Soße. Genüsslich bediente sie sich an den ganzen Leckereien, die auf dem Tablett standen, und spürte ihre Lebensgeister zurück kommen.

 

Mit vollem Magen starrte Hermione hinauf in die Dachbalken und fragte sich, ob sie selbst dem ganzen Spuk mit Lady Malfoy irgendwie ein Ende setzen konnte. Wenn sie nur den Mut hätte, ihre Seele der Unendlichkeit zu überlassen, dann wäre die Angst um Hope und Draco nicht so gewaltig.

 

Noch während sie ihren Tagträumen nachhing, klickte die Tür und Hermione ruckte senkrecht im Bett auf. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie Ginny eintreten, die die kleine Hope auf dem Arm trug.

 

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Ginny lächelnd und Hermione drehte sich das Mittagessen im Magen.

 

_Verschwinde!_

 

„Gut“, presste sie gezwungen hervor und lächelte falsch zurück. Alles in ihr schrie danach, Ginny zu sagen, dass sie sofort gehen musste. Doch Hermione rührte sich nicht, nahm mit glückseliger Miene ihr Kind in die Arme und legte es sich an die Brust.

 

Ungeniert griff Ginny nach Hermiones halbvollen Schüsseln, schlenkerte einen Kontrollzauber und bediente sich an ihren Essensresten.

 

„Glaub mir“, schmatzte sie, „das Buffett unten ist der Hammer, aber es macht nicht satt.“

 

Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen beobachtete sie Ginny beim Essen und Hermiones Blick huschte immer wieder zu den Bechern mit dem Schlaftrunk herüber. So langsam dämmerte ihr, was Lady Malfoy geplant hatte.

 

„ _Kluges Schlammblut“, echote es in Hermiones Kopf. „Auch wenn ich Draco lieber gehabt hätte, so ist mir diese Observationsschlampe ebenfalls recht. Schließlich habe ich mit ihr auch noch eine Rechnung offen.“_

 

„ _Was hast du vor?“_

 

„ _Wie ich es schon sagte: Ich werde versuchen, uns mit allen Mitteln in die Freiheit zu führen!“_

 

„Sei froh, dass du nicht dabei bist“, meinte Ginny kauend. „Es ist der förmlichste und langweiligste Babyempfang, den ich je erlebt habe, und ich habe vier davon im eigenen Haus erlebt!“

 

„Was du nicht sagst!“, Hermiones Stimme klang ungewohnt belegt.

 

„Ja, aber das liegt daran, dass so viele hohe Tiere da unten anwesend sind.“

 

„Hmm“, Hermione überlief es eiskalt bei dem Gedanken an all die schwarzmagischen Verrückten zwei Stockwerke unter ihr.

 

„Hier hast du also gewohnt, ja?“, Ginny blickte sich interessiert um und schaute schließlich noch aus dem Dachfenster. „Wow, die Aussicht ist ja wirklich toll!“

 

„Ja, ich denke, dass hat Draco extra so eingerichtet, nachdem ich im Bunker schon ziemlich... ach, lassen wir das“, Hermione betrachtete ihre kleine Tochter, die mit fleißigen Saugbewegungen die Milch aus ihrem Busen holte. Die schrecklichen Krämpfe der Nachwehen jagten permanent durch Hermiones Körper, denn während des Stillens war es immer am schlimmsten.

 

„Nachwehen sind übel“, meinte Ginny mit mitleidigem Blick auf Hermiones schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. „Und sie werden von Kind zu Kind schlimmer, weil sie die Gebärmutter immer mehr zusammenziehen müssen.“

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich ein Zweites erleben werde.“

 

„Ach, Hermione“, Ginny wandte dem trügerisch schönen Ausblick auf die neue Welt ihren Rücken zu. „Du wirst schon sehen, wir bekommen das hin.“

 

Ginny zückte ihren Zauberstab und scannte Hermione schnell einmal ab.

 

„Du bist immer noch ein Horkrux.“

 

„Der dringend vernichtet werden muss“, Hermiones Augen blitzten warnend, doch Ginny schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

 

„Ich habe mich etwas in die Seelenmagie eingelesen“, Ginny nahm sich eine Gemüserolle von Hermiones Tablett. „Und ich denke, wir finden bald ein geeignetes Ritual, um dich zu befreien und Harmonys Seele in irgendwas Schäbiges zu sperren. Einen Nachttopf vielleicht?“

 

Hermione kichterte und spürte wieder diese Welle von Hass in sich aufschlagen, in deren Schaumkrönchen so etwas wie baldige Genugtuung und Schadenfreude tanzten. In ihrem Hinterkopf schalteten alle Nerven auf Alarm, doch Hermione regte sich nicht. Lady Malfoy hielt sie eisern unter ihrer Kontrolle. Sie betrachtete Ginny lächelnd beim Naschen und seufzte zufrieden. Mit ihrer freien Hand griff sie zur Fensterbank und nahm die Kanne Tee.

 

„Möchtest du auch einen Schluck Tee trinken?“, fragte Lady Malfoy mit Hermiones Stimme. „Er ist zwar mittlerweile kalt und abgestanden, aber ich habe es versäumt, bei Illea etwas Neues zu bestellen.“

 

Hermione schenkte in beide Becher etwas von dem kalten Getränk und führte sich ihren Becher an die Lippen.

 

„Halt!“, sagte Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Gib mir sofort deinen Becher.“

 

„Wieso?“, Hermione zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und unterdrückte das unangenehme Gefühl, ertappt worden zu sein.

 

„Ich muss einfach auf Nummer Sicher gehen“, Ginny nahm grinsend Hermiones Becher entgegen und reichte ihr den anderen von der Fensterbank. „Das Essen war zwar unbendenklich, aber nicht, dass Lady Malfoy noch etwas ausgeheckt hat, und ich unbedingt aus diesem einen Becher trinken soll.“

 

Hermione wollte am liebsten speien, doch Lady Malfoy unterdrückte ihre eigene Wut über Ginnys Spitzfindigkeit mit einem gekonnt, erleichtertem Kopfschütteln.

 

„Und was ist, wenn sie genau diese Reaktion von dir erwartet hat und du tatsächlich aus meinem Becher trinken solltest?“

 

„Dann trinke ich lieber nichts“, Ginny stellte ihren Becher zurück und die Lady Malfoy in Hermione grübelte einen Moment.

 

Vorsichtig legte Hermione die schlafende Hope beiseite, griff nach dem Henkel der Kanne und führte den Ausguss in ihren Mund. Sie kippte die Kanne und ließ gut sichtbar den Tee in ihren Mund rieseln. Nachdem sie schließlich drei Schlucke getan hatte, setzte sie ab und schaute Ginny schulterzuckend an. Hermione griff nach der Kanne und schenkte in jeden Becher noch etwas ein.

 

„So, der gleiche Tee aus der Kanne, in jedem Becher“, Hermione griff zum Fenstersims aber hielt dann inne. „Nein, gib du mir lieber den Becher, aus dem ich trinken soll.“

 

Ginny reichte ihr einen der Becher und nahm sich den anderen. Sie roch skeptisch daran und rümpfte die Nase.

 

„Heiß trinkt er sich besser“, Hermione nickte auffordernd und Ginny zückte ihren Zauberstab. Einen kleinen Schlenker später hielten sie beide dampfende Tassen in den Händen. Mit pochendem Herzen beobachtete Hermione, wie Ginny ihren Zauberstab erneut ausrichtete.

 

„ _Nicht die Becher!“, kreischte Lady Malfoy aufgeregt und Hermione verspürte einen kurzen Moment der Zuversicht._

 

Doch Ginny richtete ihre Überprüfung auf die Teekanne. Sie spürte Lady Malfoy in sich toben, obwohl der Kontrollzauber ohne Ergebnis blieb.

 

„Unbedenklich.“

 

„ _Verdammt, war das knapp!“, stöhnte Lady Malfoy und rieb sich gestresst die Hände._

 

Hermiones Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als Ginny den Tee an ihre Lippen führte. Sie musste ihr sagen, dass sie zurecht Misstrauen hatte und der Tee mit Schlaftrank versetzt worden war. Irgendwie musste sich Hermione doch Lady Malfoys Willen widersetzen können? Sie war doch nicht unmündig und konnte zumindest versuchen, sich der geballten Wut der Parasitenseele entgegen zu stellen! Lady Malfoy war nun ziemlich aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Ginny endlich von dem Gebräu trank.

 

„Halt!“, rief Hermione plötzlich und nahm Ginny die Tasse aus der Hand.

 

_Du hast keine Macht über mich._

 

Fragend blickte Ginny zu Hermione, die von sich selbst überrascht mit den zwei Bechern in den Händen da stand.

 

„Willst du heute keinen Zucker?“, kam es schließlich scheinheilig aus Hermione, die schnell zum Tablett eilte und die Zuckerdose öffnete.

 

„ _Wage es nicht noch einmal, Schlammblut!“_

 

„Einen Augenblick!“, Ginny scannte mit ihrem Zauberstab den Zucker ab und nickte schließlich erleichtert auf. „Zwei Stück, bitte.“

 

Hermione ließ mit schwerem Herzen die zwei Stücke Zucker in den dampfenden Tee plumpsen und überreichte Ginny ihre Tasse.

 

„Wann sehen wir uns wieder?“

 

„Entweder beim nächsten Stillen, oder morgen früh“, Ginny nahm einen großen Schluck und Hermione durchrauschte das Adrenalin. „Was wäre dir denn am liebsten?“

 

„ _Nimmermehr_ “, wisperte Hermione bösartig und beobachtete mit steigender Genugtuung, wie Ginny Nott vor ihren Füßen unaufhaltsam in einen traumlosen Schlaf versank.

 

„ _Was hast du getan?“, Hermione packte Lady Malfoy feste an den Kragen und zog sie provokativ an sich heran. Sie konnte sich wieder regen!_

 

„ _Unseren Weg in die Freiheit geebnet, Schlammblut!“, Harmony schubste Hermione von sich weg und strich sich die gespenstische Robe wieder glatt._

 

„ _Wir bleiben hier!“, grollte Hermione und Lady Malfoy zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben._

 

„ _Das tun wir nicht“, lächelte sie diabolisch. „Es sei denn, du möchtest deine kleine Freundin hier meiner unsterblichen Seele opfern.“_

 

_Fassungslos starrte Hermione Lady Malfoy an und merkte, wie sie plötzlich der Mut verließ._

 

„ _Das dachte ich mir“, meinte Harmony Malfoy herablassend und winkte Hermione zu sich. „Und jetzt komm, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit für unseren letzten gemeinsamen großen Coup!“_

 

Hermione wurde von einem leichten Schwindel ergriffen und setzte sich neben Hope auf das Bett. Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Traum sein!

 

Doch vor ihr auf dem Boden lag die schlafende Ginny, deren rotes Haar sich wie eine Blutlache um ihren Kopf herum ausbreitete. Hermione schauderte bei diesem Gedanken, und fragte sich, wie es in Lady Malfoys Plan nun weitergehen würde.

 

Hermiones Blick huschte durch die Dachkammer und wie einer inneren Eingebung folgend, stand sie auf und nahm Ginny ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand.

 

„ _Locomotor_ “, flüsterte Hermione und ließ Ginnys Körper auf ihr Bett schweben. Danach griff sie nach dem Schlaftrank und flößte Ginny noch ein paar Einheiten davon ein, damit sich ihr Schlaf nicht unwesentlich verlängerte. Dann riss sie der schlafenden Frau eine Haarsträhne heraus und eilte zu ihrem eigenen kleinen Vielsaft-Trank Vorrat unter den Bodendielen. Sie präparierte eine Flasche mit Ginnys Haaren und in eine andere Flasche ließ sie eines ihrer eigenen Haare fallen.

 

„ _So“, meinte Lady Malfoy zufrieden. „Die Freiheit ruft nach uns!“_

 

Hermione setzte Ginny den Vielsaft-Trank mit ihrem eigenen Haar an die Lippen und schaute fasziniert dabei zu, wie sie sich vor ihren Augen in eine schlafende Hermione verwandelte. Hermione hingegen verwandelte sich in Ginny und zauberte mit deren etwas widerspenstigem Zauberstab einen „ _ Vestern Mutare“ _ , der ihre Kleidung mit der von Ginny vertauschte.

 

Hermione verstaute die Haare und den übrigen puren Vielsaft-Trank in Ginnys kleiner Umhängetasche und nahm Hope auf den Arm. Schnellen Schrittes verließ Hermione die Dachkammer und verriegelte die Tür mit einem kompliziert verwobenem Zauber.

 

Langsam ging Hermione die Wendeltreppe hinunter, die sie in das Obergeschoss führte. Sie schlenderte den langen Flur entlang und machte einen kleinen Abstecher in Lady Malfoys ehemalige Gemächer.

 

„ _Ich werde sie nicht vermissen“, Lady Malfoy starrte entrückt in die Ferne und ließ Hermione zu der Truhe gehen. „Was hast du vor?“_

 

Hermione wühlte in Ginnys Tasche herum, bis sie die kleine, ziemlich schwere Kugel fand, die sich in ein voll funktionsfähiges Denkarium verwandeln konnte.

 

„Nur eine kleine Zugabe“, murmelte Hermione und ließ das Denkarium mit lautem Rumms in ihr Perlenhandtäschchen fallen. Sie überflog ein letztes Mal den Inhalt ihrer Truhe und überprüfte die Zaubereiverknüpfungen, die sie gesetzt hatte. „Perfekt.“

 

„ _Na, wenn du meinst“, Lady Malfoy klang ungeduldig. „Können wir dann?“_

 

„Die Truhe muss noch in Dracos Arbeitszimmer“, Hermione zückte Ginnys Zauberstab und bugsierte das gut getarnte Objekt vor sich her. „Ich will sicher sein, dass sie irgendwann gefunden wird.“

 

„ _Du bist wirklich ziemlich melodramatisch, weißt du das?“, Lady Malfoy rümpfte die Nase. „Als ob deine dämliche Truhe so wichtig ist!“_

 

„Das ist sie.“

 

Hermione platzierte die Truhe auf dem großen Kaminsims in Dracos Büro und kontrollierte das Zeitschloss und den Tarnzauber ein letztes Mal. Seufzend ergab sie sich Lady Malfoys Führung.

 

Sie kam gerade am oberen Fuß der Treppe vorbei, als Draco ihr auf der halben Höhe entgegen kam.

 

„Ginny, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wo du so lange bleibst!“

 

„Alles gut“, lächelte Hermione vertrauensselig. „Ich habe Hermione noch einmal untersucht und ihr den Schlaftrank verabreicht.“

 

„Geht es ihr gut?“, fragte Draco besorgt und strich Hope zärtlich über den mit Haarflaum überzogenen Kopf.

 

„Sie macht sich zuviele Gedanken“, Hermione seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer weiß, was in ihrem Kopf alles vorgehen mag.“

 

„Hat sie dir auch gesagt, dass sie sterben will?“

 

„Ja“, Hermione runzelte angespannt die Stirn. „Sie sagte, der Horkrux muss vernichtet werden. Sie glaubt an ein blutiges Ritual, welches Harmonys Seele ansonsten aus ihr befreien würde.“

 

„Ich hoffe, du hast die Tür gut verriegelt?“

 

„Selbstverständlich.“

 

Schweigend standen sie auf dem Treppenabsatz und Hermione spürte eine leichte Unruhe in sich aufsteigen. Sie musste hier weg, und Draco stand ihr im Weg.

 

„Ich wollte die Kleine gerade in ihr Bett bringen“, Hermione betrachtete sehnsüchtig das schlafende Wesen auf ihrem Arm. „Dann hat sie jetzt eine Pause von dem ganzen Trubel.“

 

„Mach das“, Draco rieb sich gestresst über den Nasenrücken und kniff die Augen blinzelnd zusammen. „Ich werde den Empfang in spätestens einer Stunde beenden, damit wir uns weiter mit der Lösung beschäftigen können.“

 

„Klingt gut“, meinte Hermione und drehte sich zu den Schlafgemächern um. „Ich komme dann gleich.“

 

Draco stieg die Treppe hinab und verschwand im großen Salon. Hermione wartete einen kurzen Moment und hastete dann in Lady Malfoys Zimmer zurück.

 

„ _Was tust du da?“, kreischte Hermione und riss Lady Malfoy zu sich herum._

 

„ _Wir nehmen sie mit!“_

 

„ _Um sie da draußen in der Kälte in Lebensgefahr zu bringen?“, Hermiones Stimme überschlug sich vor Empörung und sie versuchte mit aller Macht ihren Körper Richtung Kinderzimmer zu bewegen. „Hope bleibt bei Draco, denn nur bei ihm ist sie in Sicherheit!“_

 

„ _Sie wird auch zu ihm zurück kommen“, erklärte Lady Malfoy kopfschüttelnd und hielt Hermiones Körper mit eisernem Willen an Ort und Stelle fest. „Sie ist der Preis unserer Freiheit. Wenn Draco und seine Todesser uns finden sollten, dann werden sie uns ihretwegen laufen lassen.“_

 

„ _Du willst ein kleines Baby so niederträchtig missbrauchen?“, Hermione schnappte nach Luft._

 

„ _Ihr wird nicht kalt und sie wird auch nicht hungern, denn sie hat ja dich“, Lady Malfoy grinste schräg. „Und wenn ich erst einmal aus dir raus bin, kannst du mit dem Gör hingehen, wo du willst. Von mir aus auch zurück zu Draco und in diese Welt, in der dein Uterus und dein Blutstatus alles bedeuten.“_

 

„ _Und wohin willst du gehen?“_

 

„ _Lass dich überraschen.“_

 

Mit einem sehr langen Schal band sie sich Hope an die Brust, wo sie in Wiegeposition weiter schlafen konnte. Hermione hatte nun beide Arme frei und wühlte sich in Windeseile durch Lady Malfoys Schränke, bis sie einen warmen Pelzmantel gefunden hatte und dicke, hohe Winterstiefel. Hermione tauschte auf der Toilette zügig ihre blutdurchtränkte Mullbinde aus, die den unausweichlichen Wochenfluss nach der Geburt aufnahm und steckte sich für unterwegs saubere Vorlagen ein. Die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Tranks ließ bereits merklich nach, denn Hermione spürte die Geburtsfolgen rasant in ihren Körper zurück kehren. Lange würde sie nicht mehr Ginny sein können, sie musste sich also beeilen!

 

„Nun denn“, sagte sie zu sich selbst. „Es wird keine leichte Flucht, aber wie war das noch? Unmögliche Dinge werden wahr ... also los!“

 

Mit unbändiger Angst im Herzen eilte Hermione durch das Treppenhaus und schlich sich durch die Küche, wo sie etwas Proviant mitnahm, hinaus in den Garten. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Stiefeln, als sie mit großen Schritten zur weit entlegenen Grundstücksgrenze hastete, über Felder rannte und sich schließlich am Rande der Muggelsuburbs, wo sich ihre Spur im dreckigen Matsch der Massen verlor, in die Wildnis durchschlug.

 

_Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, Mami._

 

Niemals.

 

  
  


 


	27. Der letzte Turm

**27\. Der letzte Turm**

 

So schnell ihre Füße sie tragen konnten, stapfte Hermione Granger durch den pulverigen Neuschnee. Die frühe Abendsonne tauchte die schneebedeckte Landschaft in ein trügerisch rosiges Licht, welches die unwirtliche Novemberkälte fast als Sinnestäuschung erscheinen ließ. Wild hämmerte das Herz in Hermiones Brust, an der sie die wohl kostbarste Fracht ihres Lebens presste. Ihre einzige verbliebene Hoffnung.

 

Hope.

 

Hermione warf einen schnellen Blick über ihre Schulter nach hinten und preschte durch das Gestrüpp, immer weiter hinein in die tiefe Wildnis von New Swabia. Sie ignorierte die gräßlichen Schmerzen, die ihren Körper immer wieder durchzogen, und an die noch gar nicht lang zurückliegende Geburt erinnerten.

 

_Ich kann nicht mehr!_

 

Hermione hatte immer wieder kurze Pausen einlegen müssen, um Hope zu stillen, zu wickeln oder sich selbst zu versorgen. Ihre Beine zitterten unaufhaltsam, sobald sie aufhörte zu rennen und ihr Unterleib zog und krampfte regelmäßig von den Nachwehen.

 

„ _Weiter, weiter, weiter!“_ , drängelte Lady Malfoy und trieb Hermione bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung durch Wälder, über Wiesen und Hügelketten.

 

„Aber wohin denn noch?“, fragte Hermione verzweifelt und hetzte durch die weiße Landschaft, die überall gleich aussah.

 

„ _In die Freiheit!“_

 

„Wohl eher in unseren Untergang“, keuchte Hermione nach mehreren Stunden aussichtsloser Flucht erschöpft. „Was bringt es mir frei zu sein, wenn ich hier in dieser Einöde mit meiner Tochter keine Überlebenschancen habe?“

 

„ _Warte ab“, murmelte Lady Malfoy und starrte auf Hermiones nebeligen Horizont._

 

„Nein“, Hermione blieb abrupt stehen. „Es macht keinen Sinn mehr wegzulaufen oder zu warten, außer darauf, dass Draco uns findet! Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, warum wir überhaupt weggelaufen sind!“

 

„ _Du weißt nicht, was du da redest!“_ , zischte Harmony und befahl Hermiones Körper, sich in einen dichten Nadelwald zu schlagen. Am Rande einer kleinen, üppig beschneiten Lichtung machten sie Rast.

 

„Es ist bald Nacht“, seufzte Hermione und blickte zum silbrigen Mond empor, der den Schnee in ein verschwunschenes Funkeln und Glitzern tunkte. „Wir werden erfrieren ohne Feuer und Decken. Bitte lass uns Hope hier verstecken und Draco ein Lichtzeichen senden, damit er sie hier findet.“

 

„ _Du törichtes Schlammblut“, raunte Lady Malfoy kopfschüttelnd. „Hast du es immer noch nicht bemerkt? Wenn er uns hätte finden wollen, dann hätte er es bereits getan. Er hätte uns mit allen magischen Mitteln verfolgen und finden können, doch nichts ist geschehen.“_

 

Mit versteinertem Gesicht rutschte Hermione an dem roten Stamm einer Kiefer hinab. Ihre Arme umschlungen Hope, die dick eingepackt an ihrer Brust schlief und leise durch die Nase schnaufte.

 

„ _Rede dir nun nicht ein, dass er die Flucht womöglich nicht bemerkt haben könnte!“_

 

„Ginny wird Alarm gegeben haben“, wisperte Hermione emotionslos zu sich selber und versuchte die bestialische Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren. Es gelang ihr nicht. Konnte es wahr sein? Konnte Draco sie und Hope wirklich sich selbst überlassen haben? Seiner erbarmungslosen, sadistischen und völlig verrückten Frau?

 

„ _Ich habe dir ja gesagt, er wird froh sein, wenn er dich und den Bastard irgendwie los wird“, hakte sich Lady Malfoy in Hermiones düstere Gedanken._

 

„Aber ... aber seine Eltern ... und die Gäste“, stammelte Hermione, „die fragen sich doch bestimmt, was mit dem Baby ist?“

 

„ _Hast du bis auf Mrs Nott irgendeinen der Gäste sehen können?“, Lady Malfoy machte eine kunstvolle Pause._

 

„Aber wir haben uns doch mit Draco über den Empfang auf der Treppe unterhalten?“

 

„ _Na und? Es könnte alles zu einem Plan gehört haben. Und wenn schon, sie sind nun eh alle bei den Paraden der Siegesfeierlichkeiten des Dunklen Lords“, Lady Malfoy lächelte besonnen. „Wir haben uns ein schönes Datum für unsere Flucht ausgesucht, Schlammblut.“_

 

„Hör auf so einen Mist zu reden!“, sagte Hermione böse und fixierte eine Schneewehe am Horizont. „Der neunte November ist ein grässlicher Tag für die Menschheit!“

 

„ _Jedenfalls scheint Draco ja deiner rothaarigen Freundin sehr zu vertrauen“, stichelte Lady Malfoy. „Gut für uns.“_

 

„Wir haben das Kind entführt“, fassungslos hielt sich Hermione ihren dröhnenden Kopf, in dem so viele Stimmen herum schwirrten.

 

„ _Wir haben Draco von seiner Last befreit.“_

 

„Niemals“, bebte Hermiones Stimme und Furcht und Enttäuschung schnürten ihr Herz zu einem kleinen, trostlosen Päckchen zusammen. „Er liebt uns.“

 

„ _Oh, ja. Das sehe ich!“, lachte Harmony und strich Hermiones Seele tröstend über den Kopf._

 

_Hermiones unendliches Bewusstsein verschwamm in grauen Wolken, die über eine orangerote Himmelssphäre zogen. Sie befand sich mit Lady Malfoy zusammen auf einer hohen Klippe, die schier endlos in die Tiefe zu führen schien. Weit unten drifteten Nebelschwaden durch das irrisierende Licht der untergehenden Sonne._

 

„ _Was passiert hier?“, Hermione blickte stutzig umher. Sonst waren sie doch immer in einem seltsamen Nichts gewesen? Oder in einem surrealen Spiegel der Räume, in denen sie sich gerade aufgehalten hatte?_

 

„ _Dein Seelenbewusstsein kommt langsam zu Tage“, erklärte Lady Malfoy und lächelte zufrieden, als sich plötzlich ein zerstörtes Gemäuer durch die Nebelfetzen gen Himmel schob. Ein demolierter Turm nach dem Anderen brach durch die milchige Suppe empor und trieb verloren auf einem seegrünen Gewässer, welches der Nebel hier und da stückchenweise freigab._

 

„ _Mein Seelenbewusstsein besteht aus lauter kaputten Türmen?“, Hermione schluckte, mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen, den dicken Kloß im Hals herunter. Beim Anblick der vielen verschnörkelten, klassischen, kubistischen, gotischen und ausländisch geprägten Türme wurde ihr mulmig und eine Gänsehaut beschlich ihr Sein._

 

„ _Mittlerweile ja“, Harmony nickte. „Das hier ist der Friedhof der Türme, kleines Schlammblut.“_

 

„ _Wie bitte?“, entsetzt starrte Hermione Lady Malfoy an, die mit selbstgefälliger Miene über den schier endlosen Friedhof blickte._

 

„ _Wir, also ich und meine Familie, nennen dieses letzte Stadium in der Seelentransfusion so“, erklärte Harmony und Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Alle diese Türme haben einst deinen Seelenbastion ergeben. Jeder Turm war eine Eigenschaft oder Besonderheit, die dich ausgezeichnet hatte.“_

 

„ _Hast du sie alle zerstört?“, fragte Hermione fassungslos und betrachtete mit Tränen in den Augen ihr ruiniertes Selbst._

 

„ _Nicht alle“, Lady Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich habe ich durch mein Einmischen in dein Handeln und in deine Emotionen das Zerbrechen einiger Türme bewirkt. Doch es gab immer wieder Personen in deinem Leben, die deine Seele, dein Ich und dein Sein in gewisser Art und Weise beeinflusst haben.“_

 

„ _Was meinst du?“_

 

„ _Nehmen wir doch gleich deinen unzuverlässigen Geliebten und meinen Noch-Ehemann - schließlich bin ich noch nicht ganz tot - Draco“, Harmony lächelte diabolisch. „Er hat dich bereits zu Schulzeiten mit Worten verletzt und einige deiner kleineren Kanzeln zum Einstürzen gebracht. Oder Tante Bellatrix und Lady Morgaine, die so gerne an dir herumgezaubert hatten. Da ist so einiges in dir zu Bruch gegangen.“_

 

„ _Aber du hast am Ende mein gesamtes Seelenbastion zerstört, ist es nicht so?“_

 

„ _Nein, noch nicht ganz“, murmelte Harmony verschwörerisch. „Wenn dein Seelenbastion komplett zerstört wäre, dann würdest du sterben. So lange du lebst, gibt es immer irgendwo noch mindestens einen intakten Turm.“_

 

„ _Ach, welchen Turm hast du denn noch nicht zerstören können?“, Hermiones sphärisches Sein patzte drauf los, ihr war absolut hilflos zumute. Sie stand hier vor ihrem ramponierten Ich und wusste nicht, wie sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise noch Hoffnung schöpfen konnte._

 

_Draco ließ sich nicht blicken und Hope war auf Hermione angewiesen, doch mit Lady Malfoy in ihrem Geiste konnte Hermione auch Hope aufgeben. War sie sich vor ein paar Stunden noch sicher gewesen, dass Hope wohlbehalten zurück zu Draco käme, als Pfand gegen Lady Malfoys Freiheit, so war sie sich nun nicht mehr sicher, ob überhaupt einer von ihnen lebend aus der Sache heraus käme._

 

„ _Keine Ahnung“, Lady Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist es egal welcher deiner Türme noch steht, Schlammblut. Für mich ist das eh nicht mehr von Wichtigkeit, da ich deinen Körper jetzt bald verlassen werde.“_

 

_Wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckte Hermiones Gesicht nach oben und sie starrte Harmony entsetzt an. Panik machte sich in ihr breit und zu den grauen Wolken gesellten sich schwarze Fetzen, die dementorengleich über den Friedhof der Türme flogen._

 

„ _Jaaaah, ich an deiner Stelle hätte auch Angst“, nickte die elegante Parasitenseele und fuhr sich durch das geisterhaft schimmernde Haar. „Aber es haben schon einige meiner ehemaligen Horkruxe geschafft, ihre Türme wieder aufzubauen. Vielleicht schaffst du es ja auch, falls Draco sich doch noch seiner Liebe zu dir erbarmt, und dich vor dem Kältetod rettet.“_

 

„ _Was hast du vor, Harmony?“, Hermione trat zitternd einen Schritt zurück und wünschte sich inständig, die Kraft zu haben, alleine etwas ausrichten zu können._

 

„ _Das weißt du doch!“, tadelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich werde deinen Körper verlassen, mit Hilfe des unschuldigen Opfers.“_

 

_Hermiones Ohren sausten und das Blut rauschte viel zu schnell durch ihren Kreislauf. Sie merkte, wie ihre Seele wankte und am liebsten in Millionen kleine Splitter zersprungen wäre, nur um Harmonys endgültigen Tod bewirken zu können._

 

„ _Du willst Hope töten, richtig? Deswegen mussten wir sie unbedingt mitnehmen!“_

 

„ _Nur Kinder sind so unschuldige Wesen, die die nötige Energie für die ganz großen Seelenzauber aufbringen können“, Harmony seufzte theatralisch. „Aber dein Baby an sich wird nicht sterben, Sklavin. Hope wird weiterhin Daddys Liebling bleiben, wenn er sich denn ihrer annimmt.“_

 

„ _Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr“, Hermione raufte sich die Haare. „Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach und lässt uns in Ruhe? Oder tötest uns alle und wir haben Frieden?“_

 

„ _Ich erklär es dir gerne“, Harmony lächelte, als ein weiterer, brüchiger Turm sich spitz aus dem Nebel drehte. „Deine kleine Hope besitzt noch keinen ausgereiften Seelenbastion. Sie hat das Fundament, wie jedes Wesen, aber durch das Opfer ihres unschuldigen Selbst habe ich die Möglichkeit, einen eigenen Seelenbastion auf ihrem Fundament zu errichten. Kurzum, ich werde mir ihre Seele einverleiben und mein neues Leben in ihrem kleinen Körper beginnen. Draco wird mir ein guter Vater sein, bis ich mich irgendwann an ihm rächen werde.“_

 

_Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und fragte sich innerlich, ob sie sich da nicht gerade verhört hatte. Lady Malfoy wollte nun aus Hermiones Körper heraus und in den ihrer Tochter fahren?_

 

„ _Vorausgesetzt, Draco kommt noch und fordert sein Balg zurück“, ergänzte Harmony gehässig._

 

„ _Was, wenn nicht?“, Hermiones Kopf drehte sich in einem wahnwitzigem Tempo. Insgeheim hoffte sie mittlerweile, dass Draco nicht nach ihr suchte. Sollte Lady Malfoy tatsächlich in Hopes Seelenwelt eindringen, dann würde sie für Draco und Ginny eine tickende Zeitbombe werden._

 

„ _Dann werde ich dich und Hope euch selbst überlassen“, Harmony Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mich auch auf anderen Wegen an Draco rächen. Die Ewigkeit bedeutet mir nichts.“_

 

„ _Er hat dir doch aber gar nichts getan?“, jammerte Hermione und fragte sich, wie das alles nur soweit kommen konnte. Hatte ihr immenser Kinderwunsch sie nun alle ins Verderben getrieben? Und viele Unbeteiligte gleich mit dazu?_

 

„ _Du verstehst das nicht“, seufzte Lady Malfoy. „Wenn du so alt wärst und so viele Leben gelebt hättest, wie ich es getan habe, dann wärest du ebenfalls sehr erbost über das Verhalten dieses arroganten Möchtegerns. Natürlich hatte ich mich damals sehr gefreut, dass ich mit meinem aktuellen Körperwirt das große Los des genetischen Codes gezogen hatte. Aber was dann folgte, weißt du ja. Eine erbärmliche Erniedrigung meiner erhabenen, unsterblichen Seele.“_

 

„ _Dann war es ja genau die richtige Entscheidung von dir, in meinen Biohazardkörper zu fahren“, ätzte Hermione und ballte wütend ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Tiefer konntest du ja nicht sinken!“_

 

„ _Nein, die Grenze des guten Geschmacks ist erreicht, wenn ich deine unwürdige Tochter besitze. Doch sie wird wenigstens eine gefälschte Akte haben, die es mir erlauben wird, mein Leben in Sicherheit zu genießen, bis ich all dem überdrüssig werde.“_

 

_Harmony drehte sich mit aufgeregtem Gesicht zu Hermione um._

 

„ _Wer weiß?“, zischte sie freudig erregt. „Vielleicht lasse ich deinen Bastard ja auch schon früher sterben und übernehme stattdessen eines der Kinder deiner kleinen rothaarigen Freundin und zerstöre hinterhältig ihre heile Familie ...“_

 

_Hermiones Hand schnellte durch Harmony Malfoys Gesicht. Schwer atmend blickte Hermione auf die wahnsinnige Hexenseele, deren Augen ausdruckslos den Boden fixierten. Welche Kraft auch immer da durch Hermiones Sein pulsierte, es war eine Erlösung, der Lady am Ende doch nicht ganz unterlegen gewesen zu sein._

 

„ _Dazu wirst du nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, du Miststück“, spie Hermione wütend und riss Harmony an den Haaren herum. „Du wirst weder Ginny, noch Draco und Hope auch nur ein Haar krümmen!“_

 

_Kampfeslustig blitzten Lady Malfoys leere Augen aus den tiefen Höhlen auf und verliehen dem schiefen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht einen skurrilen Charakter._

 

„ _Aaaah“, machte sie mit rauer Stimme und wand sich aus Hermiones Griff. „Das letzte Aufbäumen vor der totalen Zerstörung!“_

 

_Ein großer runder Bastion schwappte an die Oberfläche des Friedhofs und brach in sich zusammen. Laut schlugen die Backsteine in das dunkle Wasser ein und brachten eine chaotische Unruhe in das Nass._

 

„ _Oh“, Harmony nickte und klatschte erfreut in ihre Hände. „DAS war also deine letzte Hoffnung!“_

 

„Was auch immer“, schluchzte Hermione hilflos, holte Ginnys Zauberstab aus der Umhängetasche und richtete ihn zitternd in den Himmel. „ _Morsmordre_!“

 

Die grünen Funken aus dem Zauberstab schossen fauchend in die Schwärze der Nacht und über Hermiones Kopf formierte sich das grün schimmernde Dunkle Mal. Größer und gewaltiger, als sie es jemals in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Ein tiefer, summender Ton brachte die Erde unter ihren Füßen zum Schwingen und drang durch Mark und Bein bis in Hermiones Geist.

 

Hope blinzelte sie verschlafen aus ihrer Tuchwiege heraus an und Hermione durchfuhr es vor lauter Mitleid für dieses unschuldige Geschöpf. Da lag sie nun, die wohl wertvollste Erfahrung ihres ganzen Lebens. Klein, zart und verletzlich. Dem Untergang geweiht und dem Schicksal ergeben. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen aus Hermiones Augen und sie presste ihr Baby dicht an ihren Körper.

 

„Es tut mir so leid, meine Kleine“, weinte sie bitterlich. „Ich wäre dir die beste Mutter auf Erden gewesen, aber dein Vater wird dich auf Händen tragen und dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Er wird dich verwöhnen und lieben, bis du eines Tages glaubst, von dieser Liebe erstickt zu werden.“

 

Hermione hörte das Sausen von Besen in der Luft und ihr Herz überschlug sich beinahe vor Aufregung. Sie waren schon da! Sie hatten sie also doch gesucht!

 

„ _Ich danke dir“, hallte Lady Malfoys Stimme lachend in ihrem Hinterkopf. „Jetzt mach dich bereit!“_

 

Hermione spürte, wie die Parasitenseele mit gewaltiger Macht von ihr Besitz ergriff und den gestohlenen Zauberstab über ihren Kopf hob. „ _ Scutum Impenetrabile _ !“

 

Eine grelle Lichtsäule schoss aus der Spitze von Ginnys Zauberstab und fiel flimmernd auf Hermione und Hope herab. Über ihrem Kopf bildete sich eine Kuppel aus gleißendem Licht, ein Schutzzauber vor den nahenden Zauberern. Intuitiv schaute Hermione nach oben und ließ sich die Schneeflocken ins Gesicht treiben, die der Wind von den Tannenzweigen blies.

 

„ _Dementia lamentor delamentor, demereo meus dementor.“_

 

_ Mit einem fast schon unwirklich tiefem Ton stimmte Lady Malfoy einen Zaubergesang an, der Hermione durch Mark und Bein vibrierte. _

 

„ _Dementia lamentor delamentor, demereo meus dementor.“_

 

„ _Was tust du da?“, Hermione starrte Lady Malfoy entsetzt an, die sich wiegend in Trance sang und sie überhaupt nicht mehr wahrnahm. Ihre Arme hatte Lady Malfoy in den dunklen Himmel gestreckt und Hermiones demolierte Seelentürme tanzten, wie Bojen bei starkem Wellengang, auf ihrem Friedhof umher._

 

„ _Dementia lamentor delamentor, demereo meus dementor.“_

 

_Hermione erfasste eine Welle aus Kälte, als die Parasitenseele langsam ihre gewohnte Gestalt als Harmony Malfoy aufgab. Wie von einem unsichtbaren Wind getrieben, bröckelte die äußere Hülle von Lady Malfoy herab und wehte in langen Fetzen hinaus auf den Friedhof der Türme. Zurück blieb eine graue, hochgewachsene dürre Gestalt, die nicht im entferntesten an die rothaarige Irin zurück erinnerte. An Stelle der Augen lagen leere, schwarze Höhlen schräg über spitzen Wangenknochen. Eine kaum sichtbare Nase, ähnlich, wie sie Hermione beim Dunklen Lord in Erinnerung hatte, saß über einem großen Mund mit rissigen spröden Lippen, aus dessen dunkler Tiefe nach wie vor der hypnotische Gesang tönte._

 

„ _Dementia lamentor delamentor, demereo meus dementor.“_

 

_Erstarrt vor Angst und Schrecken betrachtete Hermione, wie dieses Etwas mit fast schon graziler Anmut die langen, knochigen Arme senkte und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Wenn es Augen gehabt hätte, dann hätte es Hermione nun daraus angestarrt, denn Hermione fühlte sich beobachtet._

 

„ _Sieh nur, meine reine und erhabene Urform, Schlammblut“, rasselte die tiefe Stimme aus dem pechschwarzen Loch, welches anstelle Lady Malfoys schmaler Lippen im Gesicht dieser Gestalt prangte._

 

„ _Du... du bist ein Dementor?“, japste Hermione fassungslos. Sie spürte die frostige Kälte in ihrem Sein und war kurz davor zusammenzubrechen._

 

„ _Mehr als das“, kam es mit zischendem Atem. „Die Dementoren sind meine Geschöpfe. Sie entstehen auf dem Nährboden des Verfalls, den ich und meine Familie seit Jahrhunderten hinterlassen. Sie ernähren sich von Glück und im besten Fall von einer Seele, doch die Gabe der Seelenwanderung oder der Horkruxzauber besitzen sie nicht. Ebenso wenig wie magische Fähigkeiten.“_

 

„ _Heißt das etwa, du warst einmal eine Menschenseele?“, Hermione drehte sich der Magen._

 

„ _Ich bin es immer noch“, röchelte es aus dem finsteren Schlot und Hermione schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Die Seelenzauber fordern nun Mal ihren Tribut. Das hat auch der Dunkle Lord erkennen müssen, und dieser Dilettant ist wesentlich weniger begabt, wie du ja weißt.“_

 

„ _Die Unsterblichkeit macht dich zu einem Monster“, Hermiones Stimme zitterte vor Panik und der Gedanke daran, was der kleinen Hope widerfahren würde, brachte sie schier um den Verstand._

 

„ _Nenn es, wie du willst“, keuchte das Etwas und schwebte unangenehm dicht an Hermione heran. „Es nützt dir nun auch nichts mehr.“_

 

„ _Nein, du Bestie!“, schrie Hermione und spürte die Angst und die Hilflosigkeit in ihrem Kopf rauschen. Ihre Augen sahen Farben und Lichter, wo es keine geben sollte und Hermione befürchtete eine nahe Ohnmacht auf sich zukommen._

 

Hermione breitete wie ferngesteuert den dicken Pelzmantel vor sich auf dem Schnee aus und entnahm Hope der warmen Wickeltrage. Friedlich schlafend bettete sie das kleine Baby vor sich in das Fell und betrachtete es mit abwesendem, ausdruckslosem Blick.

 

Hermione fühlte nichts, als sie die dunklen Schatten hinter den Wolken näher kommen sah. 

 

Keine Angst. 

 

Keine Verzweiflung. 

 

Keine Hoffnung.

 

Kein Glück.

 

Draco und Ginny landeten fast geräuschlos im Schnee, der unter ihnen in einer weißen Wolke aufstob. Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy landeten einige Meter hinter den beiden und schauten verwirrt auf das Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen bot. Draco wollte los eilen und durch den Schutzschild preschen, doch Ginny hielt ihn zurück.

 

„ _Dementia lamentor delamentor, demereo meus dementor.“_

 

Hermione beugte sich, mit fremder Stimme singend, über ihr schlafendes Baby und streichelte ihm zärtlich über den Kopf. Schemenhaft löste sich die fürchterliche Gestalt des Seelenfressers aus Hermiones Körper und manifestierte sich unheilvoll schwebend über Mutter und Tochter. Draco entwich sämtliche Gesichtsfarbe, Ginny krallte sich verschreckt in seinen Oberarm und Lucius stützte die vor Panik aufkreischende Narzissa.

 

Schnaufend beugte sich der große graue Dämon über Hermiones Kopf hinab zu der winzigen Hope und öffnete seinen Schlot einen Spalt, in dem sogleich ein Wirbel zarten Seelenhauchs strömte.

 

„NEEEEEIN!“, brüllte Draco und wand sich aus Ginnys Griff, sprang nach vorne und prallte an der gleißenden Schutzglocke ab. _„EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!“_

 

„ _NEIN!“, schrie Hermione und riss an den langen, grauen Extremitäten des Seelenfressers. „Du bekommst sie nicht!“_

 

„ _Geh zu deinen toten Türmen, du Nichts!“, grollte es aus dem Etwas und Hermione fühlte sich mit voller Wucht in die Tiefen des Friedhofs der Türme geschleudert. Prustend tauchte sie unter die kalte Wasseroberfläche und brachte sich strampelnd wieder an die Luft, nur um gleich wieder in die kühle Unendlichkeit hinabgezogen zu werden._

 

Immer näher kam der abartige rasselnde Schlund dem kleinen, rosigen Neugeborenen, welches geborgen in den warmen Fellen lag. Verzweifelt trommelte Draco an der Lichtglocke und versuchte stetig Zauber zu wirken, die jedoch ins Nichts abprallten. Ginny massierte sich nervös die Schläfen und schien inständig an einem Weg aus der Ausweglosigkeit zu arbeiten.

 

„Das Baby! Das Baby! DAS BABY!“, kreischte Narzissa und riss sich an den langen blonden Strähnen, die wirr um ihr Gesicht fielen.

 

„Draco, was geht hier vor?“, brüllte Lucius außer sich und hielt seine panische Frau in den Armen.

 

„NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!“, machtlos kratzte Draco den Schnee am Fuße des magischen Schutzwalls beseite, in der Hoffnung sich unter der Glocke durchgraben zu können. Seine Hände rissen blutig auf und färbten das kalte Weiß erst rosa, dann rot. „NEIN! Bitte...“

 

Schluchzend schob er den Schnee beiseite und starrte Hermione in die leeren Augen, die vor Kurzem noch voller Liebe zu ihm und dem Kind gewesen waren. Der Dämon hing schwebend über ihrem Körper und setzte zeitlupenartig seine klauenartigen Hände neben Hopes Gesichtchen ab, um sich zum finalen Kuss vorbeugen zu können.

 

„Erinnere dich ... bitte, erinnere dich!“, flehte Draco mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und schlug sich die Hände zitternd vor den Mund.

 

„Schon wieder Dementoren, Draco!“, brüllte Ginny und blickte fassungslos in den Himmel über den Schutzzauber. „Es sind noch mehr als vorhin! Schnell, gib mir deinen Zauberstab!“

 

„Vater, sieh zu, dass wir hier nicht angegriffen werden können!“, Draco erhob sich, warf Ginny seinen Zauberstab zu und blickte sich panisch um. „Mutter, reiß dich zusammen und unterstütze uns!“

 

Die beiden Malfoys, deren Gesichtsfarbe so weiß war, wie der umliegende Schnee, zückten kampfbereit die Zauberstäbe und jagten einen  _ Patronus _ nach dem nächsten in den Himmel. Lucius‘ Pfau und Narzissas Fuchs zogen eine grelle Spur über den Himmel und vertrieben die Dementoren immer wieder, doch sie kehrten hartnäckig zurück. Ginnys Pferd donnerte wild durch die Schneise und unterstütze in unregelmäßigen Abständen die beiden Malfoys.

 

„Wie kommen wir nur durch den Schild?“, fluchte Ginny und scannte den Zauber mit Dracos Zauberstab ab. Er zuckte verzweifelt die Schultern, während der Schlund sich immer dichter dem Kopf seiner Tochter näherte.

 

_Hermione spürte das Wasser in ihr Seelensein fluten. Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles in einer erlösenden Unklarheit und sie spürte, wie die Wasseroberfläche sich immer weiter von ihr entfernte, je tiefer sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein versank. Hermione landete dumpf auf dem Grund des Friedhofs und starrte durch das funkelnde Wasser hinauf in das verwischte Licht, welches von der Oberfläche durch das Wasser brach. Die Stille um sie herum war weit. Samtig, erlösend und endlich._

 

_Ich habe verloren._

 

_Ich habe alles verloren._

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

_Aber Mami, du hast doch jetzt mich!_

 

„ _HOPE!“, schrie Hermione tonlos unter Wasser und glaubte, ihr Herz müsse in millionen Splitter zerspringen. Der Schmerz, der sich durch ihr Sein bohrte war so unerträglich, dass sie tatsächlich glaubte, in alle Fragmente zerlegt worden zu sein. Die Sorge um ihr Baby zerfraß ihr ganzes Ich und Hermione ergab sich ihrer eigenen Schwäche. Tränen der Niederlage und Trauer vermischten sich mit dem glitzerndem Wasser und stumme Luftblasen stiegen aus Hermiones Mund, als sie ihren letzten Atem ausstieß: „HOPE!“_

 

„HOPE!“, donnerte Draco und sackte wieder kraftlos in sich zusammen, als der helle Seelenschimmer aus Hopes Mund an Stärke zunahm und der Abstand sich sekündlich zu dem Dämon verringerte. „Hermione ... Hope...“

 

_Hermione spürte einen mächtigen Ruck durch ihren Körper fahren, und fühlte sich fast unerträglich feste auf den sandigen Boden gedrückt. Mit rasanter Kraft wurde sie nach oben gedrückt und durchbrach mit einer Schnelligkeit die Wasseroberfläche, dass sie fast vergessen hatte, den rettenden Sauerstoff in ihre Seele zu pumpen. Verwirrt blickte sie um sich und sah sich auf einem massiven perlmuttglänzenden Bergfried sitzen. Strauchelnd kam sie auf die Beine und sah über sich Lady Malfoys letzte Verbindungsbrücken zu ihrem Geiste baumeln. Wie schwarzgraue Stelzen ragten die Beine der Parasitenseele in die Unendlichkeit des tosenden Himmels von Hermiones Unterbewusstsein. Mit festem, entschlossenem Griff packte Hermione eines der Beine und zog mit aller verbliebener Macht daran._

 

„ _FINGER WEG!“, schnauzte Hermione mit blinder Wut und riss und kippte und trat an den spindeldürren Beinen herum._

 

„Was passiert da?“, haspelte Ginny aufgeregt und hockte sich neben Draco in den Schnee. „Das Biest hält an? Warum?“

 

„Hermione kämpft“, flüsterte Draco und die Tränen liefen über seine von Kälte und Anstrengung geröteten Wangen. „Sie kämpft.“

 

„ _Was willst du denn noch, du Abschaum?“, aufgebracht durchbrach die gräßliche Fratze den tosenden Wolkenhimmel und Hermione starrte entschlossen in die leeren Augenhöhlen._

 

„ _FINGER .WEG. VON. MEINEM. KIND!“, brauste Hermione auf und spürte einen unbändigen Zorn in sich brodeln._

 

„ _Du kannst mir gar nichts!“, grollte es aus einem furchterregend weit aufgerissenem Schlund. „Magie ist Macht, schon vergessen? Meine Macht ist unendlich!“_

 

„ _Du hast keine Macht über mich!“, schrie Hermione und eine unbeschreibliche Urgewalt stieg in ihr auf. Der Wille, ihr Kind bis zum Letzten zu verteidigen verlieh ihr ungeahnte Kräfte. Sie riss den Dämon von seinen Füßen und trat auf den am Boden aufschlagenden Korpus ein. Der Turm, auf dem sie sich befanden, erbebte und erzitterte bis ins Manifest und keuchend richtete sich der Seelenfresser halbwegs auf._

 

„ _Was ist das für ein Turm?“, schnarrte es entsetzt aus dem schwarzen Schlot, die brüchigen Lippen erbost gekräuselt._

 

„ _DAS“, Hermione trat dem gefährlichen Geschöpf in den Nacken, „IST DEIN UNTERGANG!“_

 

_Dumpf schlug der Dämon wieder auf dem Boden auf und ächzte erstaunt. Hermione setzte sich auf den dürren Oberkörper und schlug wie von Sinnen auf die verzogene Fratze ein._

 

„ _Was ist das?“, röchelte das Monster und Hermione holte zu ihrem nächsten Hieb aus._

 

„ _DAS, du Miststück, nennt sich Mutterliebe!“_

 

Der Schutzschild erlosch von einem Moment auf den anderen und Draco und Ginny fielen fast kopfüber in die abgegrenzte Zone. Der Seelenschimmer sauste mit einem Atemzug zurück in eine hustende und prustende Hope, die sogleich laut los brüllte.

 

_Verwundert hielt Hermione in der Bewegung inne und lauschte der plötzlichen Stille. Ihre Faust schwebte Millimeter über dem grausigen Gesicht des Dämons, welcher regungslos unter ihr lag._

 

„ _Was ...?“, Hermione rutschte von dem Monster und betrachtete ihren tosenden Friedhof. Ächzend rappelte sich Lady Malfoys wahre Gestalt auf zittrige, dünne Beine und starrte Hermione hinterher._

 

„ _Du ...“, rasselte es schwerfällig aus ihrer Kehle. „Du... wagst... es?“_

 

„ _Sie ist in Sicherheit!“, erleichtert fasste sich Hermione ans Herz und atmete tief ein und aus. Überwältigt betrachtete sie ihr schreiendes Baby aus der Ferne und ließ das Glück durch ihr Sein fluten. Das graue Etwas in ihrem Geist war wie vergessen._

 

Hermione kippte vorneüber neben Hope auf den Pelzmantel und erbrach sich schwallartig in den Schnee.

 

„Hermione!“, japste Draco und krabbelte zu ihr herüber. Vorsichtig rollte er sie aus ihrem Erbrochenen und reichte Ginny das schreiende Neugeborene. Er zog Hermione an sich heran und strich ihr die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht.

 

„Hermione!“, schnaufte er atemlos und tätschelte ihre blassen Wangen. „Hermione, sag etwas! HERMIONE!“

 

Schwerfällig öffnete Hermione ihre Augen und blickte in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Als sie ihren Kopf in Dracos Schoß drehte, sah sie Lucius Malfoy, der mit versteinerter Miene einen  _ Lumos  _ leuchtete und Narzissa Malfoy zu seinen Füßen, mit schüttelndem Kopf, im Schnee sitzen. Die Dementoren waren mit einem Schlag alle verschwunden.

 

Über ihr schaute Draco mit besorgter Miene auf sie hinab und neben ihr kniete Ginny mit dem schreienden Baby auf dem Arm.

 

_Mein Baby!_

 

Schwerfällig hob Hermione ihre Hand und legte sie auf den kleinen, unruhigen Körper. Die Berührung beruhigte das Mädchen umgehend und zauberte ein friedliches Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht.

 

„Danke“, wisperte sie kaum noch hörbar. „Danke für alles!“

 

„Hermione!“, fuhr Ginny erschrocken auf und griff nach ihrer eiskalten Hand. „Nein!“

 

„Hermione!“, schluchzte Draco laut auf und presste den schlaffen Körper seiner ehemaligen Sklavin fest an sich. „Tu mir das nicht an!“

 

„Ich liebe dich, Draco ...“

 

„Denk an dein Baby!“, versuchte Ginny die Lebensgeister ihrer Freundin zu wecken.

 

„Danke“, hauchte Hermione benommen und fing an, die Sterne am Himmel zu zählen. „Meine Seele ... ist verloren. Bitte bring es nun zu Ende, bevor _sie_ es tut!“

 

„NEIN!“, brauste Ginny auf und legte Hermione das Baby beschwörend in die entkräfteten Arme. „Wir finden eine Lösung, und -“

 

„Ginny“, Draco schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Ginny seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Wir haben keine Wahl mehr. Harmony kann nur endgültig vernichtet werden, wenn sie noch in dem Körper steckt, wenn Hermiones Seele verschwindet.“

 

„Sie muss sterben“, schluchzte Ginny laut auf und schüttelte verzweifelt ihre rote Mähne. „Hermione muss sterben, wegen dieser verfickten Schlampe!“

 

„ _Sterben ...“, zischte das graue Wesen hinter Hermione und schlang seine langen, hageren Arme um ihre kraftlose Seele. „Ich werde nicht mit dir sterben, meine Kleine. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich habe noch ein Ass im Ärmel ... ein kleines neues Opfer, ein kleiner alter Horkrux, den ich ausgerechnet dem Zauber deiner rothaarigen Freundin zu verdanken habe!“_

 

„ _Nein!“, verzweifelt entwand sich Hermione aus Harmonys Umarmung, hieb auf den schimmernden Boden ihres letzten Turms ein und schluchzte laut auf. „NEIN! Ich sterbe lieber, bevor du meinen Körper wieder verlassen kannst!“_

 

_Ein lautes Knacken ertönte, als Hermiones Faust mit Feuerfunken umstoben durch die Turmzinnen brach und in einem weißlichen Schleim versackte. Erstaunt zog Hermione ihre Hand zurück und betrachtete das milchig schimmernde Sekret, welches auf den Boden ihres letzten Turms tropfte._

 

„ _Beschütze sie nur mit dem Zauber deiner Liebe“, raunte der Seelenfresser an Hermiones Ohr. „Sie werden mich trotzdem nicht kriegen!“_

 

„Ich liebe dich, Hermione, und ich verspreche dir, sie wird das beste und tollste Leben auf dieser Erde haben!“, hörte Hermione Draco weinen und spürte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an ihrer Schläfe. „Unsere kleine _Hermione Hope Malfoy_.“

 

Hermiones Herz überschlug sich vor Glück und Tränen liefen ihr unaufhaltsam die Wangen herab. Dracos dunkle Gestalt entfernte sich immer weiter hinter ihrem Schleier aus Tränen, bis sie ganz verwischte.

 

„Wir werden diese Seelenwanderer-Sippschaft vernichten, Hermione! Das schwöre ich dir!“, schrie Ginny.

 

„ _Avada_ ...“, die grüne Energie bündelte sich an Dracos Zauberstabspitze und Ginny schluchzte laut auf.

 

_Weit holte der Seelenfresser mit seiner mächtigen Klaue aus, die mit einem schnellen schneidenden Ruck durch Hermiones Brust schoss._

 

„ _Dementia lamentor delamentor, demereo meus dementor.“_

 

_Glitzerndes Blut schoss aus Hermiones klaffender Wunde und besprenkelte den letzten Turm mit einem zweifelhaft schönen Muster. Hermiones sphärisches Ich krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und hielt sich haltsuchend an den bröckelnden, schleimigen Zinnen fest._

 

„ _Dementia lamentor delamentor, demereo meus dementor“, sang der Seelenfresser in einem tiefen, summenden Bariton und löste sich langsam vor Hermiones flackernden Blicken auf._

 

„ _Sie werden dich kriegen“, schwor sie würgend. „Aber du wirst sie nie bekommen, denn meine Liebe schützt sie immer und überall.“_

 

_Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen brach sie vor der Stelle zusammen, an der das graue Ungetüm sich in Nichts aufgelöst hatte. Als der letzte Turm bröckelnd unter ihr nachgab und in den Fluten des Friedhofs versank, tauchte Hermiones Seele ein, in das erlösende Nichts ihrer Unendlichkeit._

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

„... _kedavra!_ “

 

Die Nacht griff mit ihren samtig schwarzen Fingern nach Hermione und nahm sie endgültig mit in ihre grün schimmernde Ewigkeit.

 

_Magie ist Macht._

 

Hoffnung ist mächtiger.

 

_Hermione Hope Malfoy._

 

Die Liebe einer Mutter unendlich.

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

  
  


 


	28. Epilog

**Epilog**

 

Mit einem lauten Knall warf das Denkarium Draco und Hermione aus seinen Tiefen. Stolpernd und strauchelnd landeten sie auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin, in dem die letzten kleinen Funken der Glut verglimmten. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass viele schreckliche Stunden vergangen waren.

 

„SCHEISSE!“, brüllte Hermione so laut, dass Draco ruckartig aus seiner Schockstarre erwachte. In ihm selber tobte ein Gefühlssturm, der alles um ihn herum ins Wanken brachte. Er unterdrückte einen massiven Würgereiz, der seine Bauchgegend schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfen liess.

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

Sein Kopf dröhnte, sein Herz pumpte und der Schwindel sauste permanent durch seine Ohren. Schwerlich verarbeitete sein Verstand den Inhalt der schimmernden Gedankenströme, die trügerisch friedlich in dem, von Ginny gestohlenem, Taschendenkarium herumwirbelten.

 

„SCHEISSE, SCHEISSE, SCHEISSE!“

 

Kreischend und tobend kroch Hermione auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin auf und ab, schlug auf den Boden, raufte sich die Haare und biss in ihre durchgeschwitzten Roben. Hilflos warf sie sich auf den Boden und rollte fast manisch von einer Seite auf die andere.

 

„Was hast du getan, du mieser Verräter?“, Hermione raufte wieder wild ihre Haare und trat voller Wut und Frust gegen das Kaminbesteck. Blitzartig sprang sie auf, zog die Kohlenschaufel aus der Halterung und schmiss sie Draco polternd entgegen. „WAS HAST DU NUR GETAN?“

 

„Ich hoffe, das Richtige“, wisperte er mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals, als er Hermione in eine tröstende Umarmung zog. Sie wand und wehrte sich, wie ein Aal an der langen Angel. Draco spürte Hiebe, Tritte und Bisse, sowie einen gezielten Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in seine krampfende Magengegend. Hermione knurrte und heulte wie ein tollwütiger Wolf und Draco verfluchte sich selbst.

 

_Ich hätte die Büchse der Pandora nicht öffnen dürfen!_

 

Unaufhaltsam liefen Draco die Tränen aus den Augen. Sein Körper bebte vor Anspannung und starke Schluchzer brachten seine Atmung aus dem Rhythmus. In seinen Armen hielt er die hyperventilierende Hermione fest umklammert. Seine Finger gruben sich hilflos in ihre Roben, und auch ihre Hände suchten schließlich verzweifelt Halt an ihm. Hermiones Atem ging rasch und ihre Tränen fielen in dicken Tropfen auf Dracos Arme.

 

_Niemals._

 

„WAS HAST DU GETAN?“, kreischte Hermione total überfordert und wand sich aus seinem festen Griff, prügelte mit zarten Fäusten auf ihn ein und fiel schließlich schluchzend in sich zusammen. Draco zog sie wieder feste an sich und legte schützend seine Arme um sie.

 

„Was hast du nur getan?“, ihr zierlicher Körper bebte schluchzend an seiner Brust, doch Draco wusste, dass jede seiner Antworten nur weiteres Öl ins Feuer gießen würde. Also schwieg er und streichelte lediglich über Hermiones Kopf und wiegte sie tröstend hin und her.

 

_Was habe ich getan?_

 

Gedankenverloren senkte er seine Nase in ihr Haar und sog den Duft tief ein. Erinnerungen schlugen mit voller Wucht auf ihn ein und mit einem Mal begann er doch daran zu zweifeln, ob er damals tatsächlich richtig gehandelt hatte.

 

_Hermione Jean Granger._

 

Draco packte eine gewaltige Angst. Was wäre, wenn Hermione der Wahrheit nicht standhalten könnte? Wenn sie an ihr zerbrechen würde? Und mit welchen Augen würde sie ihn nun betrachten?

 

_Mieser Verräter._

 

Aber er hatte doch nur das Beste gewollt! Eine Identität mit gefälschter DNA-Akte, um ihr Leben zu schützen ... um eine Identität zu verbergen, die alles ins Wanken bringen konnte?

 

_Meine Liebe zu dir kann durch nichts auf dieser Welt erlöschen!_

 

Draco schluckte schwer und unterdrückte den Drang aus vollem Hals zu schreien. Hermione hatte nicht nur mit ansehen müssen, was für schäbige Experimente er im Namen des Regimes gemacht hatte, sondern auch, wie er Leute ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gefoltert und ermordet hatte. Wie er  _sie_ gefoltert hatte, und am Ende...

 

_Ich habe Hermione umgebracht._

 

Dracos Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus, als er an den grünen Moment dachte, in dem die Erinnerungen abrupt geendet hatten. Sein Blick glitt über Hermiones Gesicht, welches wie versteinert in die Leere blickte.

 

_Und ich habe es wieder getan._

 

„Mein ganzes Leben ist eine Lüge“, presste Hermione bebend hervor und sog schluchzend die Luft ein. „Was bin ich für dich wirklich? Ein Experiment?“

 

_Ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich selbst..._

 

„Hermione!“, Draco stockte vor Schreck der Atem. Sein Herz schien zu implodieren vor lauter Schmerz.

 

„Ich liebe dich“, brachte er hilflos hervor und spürte, wie sich seine Augen wieder mit Tränen füllten. „Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, und aus diesem Grund habe ich alles daran gesetzt, dass es dir gut geht und du glücklich sein kannst.“

 

Einen Moment lang schaute Hermione ihn aus der Umarmung heraus prüfend an. Ihre braunen Augen huschten suchend über sein Gesicht und Draco fühlte sich wie einem Drachen ausgeliefert.

 

„Die Wahrheit in dem Denkarium ist auch nicht die Wahrheit gewesen, die du erwartet hattest“, stellte sie mit zittriger Stimme fest.

 

„Du doch auch nicht?“, krächzte Draco. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was wir in der Truhe finden, hätte ich sie nie mit dir geöffnet!“

 

„Hättest du nicht?“, entrüstet sprang Hermione aus seiner Umarmung und blitzte ihn mit bösen Blicken an. „Du hättest mich bis an mein Lebensende diese Lüge leben lassen? Ohne zu wissen, wo ich herkomme oder was mir alles wiederfahren ist?“

 

„Ja“, Draco runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, wohin diese Misere noch führen würde. „Weil mir dein Wohlergehen und deine Sicherheit am Herzen liegen! Ich werde dich bis zum letzten Tropfen meines Blutes beschützen, Hermione!“

 

„Die Nadel!“, Hermione riss vor Schreck ihre Augen auf und starrte in Dracos bleiches Gesicht. Verwirrt fasste sie sich an den Kopf und schwankte stark. Draco stützte sie und reichte ihr ein Glas Feuerwhiskey, an dem Hermione verhalten nippte. Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker entfachte er das Kaminfeuer erneut, und eine trügerische wohlige Wärme durchzog sofort seine kalten Knochen. „Die Nadel ist der Schlüssel.“

 

„Was genau meinst du?“, fragte er mit größter Sorge.

 

„So lange die Nadel nicht zerstört ist, leben all diese Seelenfresser weiter“, flüsterte Hermione zitternd.

 

„Natürlich“, sagte Draco. „Das haben wir ja von Harmony damals erfahren.“

 

„Du verstehst nicht“, fauchte Hermione. „Auch Harmony‘s Seele ist noch da.“

 

„Nein, das geht nicht!“, brauste Draco auf und Hermione zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Du hast es doch selbst gesehen, mein _Avada_ hat sie rechtzeitig umgebracht!“

 

„Eben nicht!“, Tränen rannen über Hermiones Gesicht. „Hast du es nicht verstanden? Das letzte Ass, diese eine letzte kleine Seelenzauberei! Ein Teil ihrer Seele steckte in dem Dolch! Er war wieder ein Horkrux geworden, als - “

 

„ - Ginny ihn in die Schulter gestoßen hatte“, überkam Draco die schreckliche Erkenntnis. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin sinken. „Aber woher weißt du das, wie kann das sein? Warum wurde die Seele nicht längst in einen neuen Wirt beschworen?“

 

„Wurde sie doch schon längst“, Hermione blickte ihn mit dunklen Augen an. „Sie sitzt in mir fest.“

 

Versteinert saß Draco vor Hermione und starrte ihr ungläubig ins feingeschnittene Gesicht. Er schluckte den trockenen Kloß im Hals herunter und spülte mit einem Schluck Feuerwhiskey direkt aus der Flasche nach.

 

„Was bedeutet das jetzt?“, fragte er vorsichtig und griff sicherheitshalber nach seinem Zauberstab. „Der Seelenfresser sitzt die ganze Zeit in dir drin? Und kann nichts tun? Bekommt deine Seele nicht zu fassen?“

 

Gedankenverloren strich sich Draco durch die Haare und betrachtete Hermione prüfend. Wie konnte sie sich so sicher sein, dass sie dieses Monster in sich stecken hatte? Und warum wurde sie zu keiner Marionette dieses grässlichen Seelenfressers?

 

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich weiß, dass sie da ist. Ich spüre sie. Wenn ich sterbe, ist sie wieder frei“, Hermione reckte ihr Kinn nach oben und schaute Draco mit neunmalklugem Blick an. „Es sei denn, wir vernichten die Nadel und Koscheis gesamte Sippschaft.“

 

„Du vernichtest niemanden!“, zischte Draco ungläubig hervor und betrachtete seine Hermione nachdenklich. „Und schon gar nicht Morgaines Horkrux!“

 

„Lady Morgaine ist Koschei?“, Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte das ist irgendein uralter Knacker?“

 

„Morgaine Le Fay IST uralt“, grinste Draco und spürte das Adrenalin durch seinen Kreislauf hämmern. „Sie ist der Urahn aller wahnsinnigen Seelenspalter. Warum sonst wandelt sie noch hier herum, wo doch sogar der große Merlin schon lange tot ist?“

 

„Und wenn du das weißt, warum hast du dann nicht längst etwas gegen sie unternommen?“, brauste Hermione auf und schlug sich auf die Brust. „Immerhin hockt dieses Vieh seit Ewigkeiten in mir drin!“

 

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht schon längst etwas unternommen habe?“, drohend hob er seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Hermione unter die Nase.

 

„Hast du?“, Hermiones Augen verengten sich vor Spott. „Was denn, Frankenstein? Das Regime des Dunklen Lords läuft doch auf Hochtouren und den Reinblütern geht es so gut, wie nie zu vor. Die magischen Bevölkerungszahlen explodieren, und wenn ich die ganzen Bastarde und Schlammblüter hinzurechne, die in der Sklaverei gezeugt werden -“

 

„ - BIST DU VON SINNEN?“, brüllte Draco dazwischen und Hermione verschloss ihren Mund zu einem trotzigen Schlitz. „Ich soll also Koscheis Nadel vernichten gehen? Ohne die Konsequenzen gründlich erforscht zu haben? Es ist mir absolut egal, wenn Zauberer bei dieser Aktion drauf gehen, die blödsinnigerweise ihre Seele verhorkruxt haben, aber so lange ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass DU es überlebst, werde ich gar nichts tun!“

 

„Wusstest du etwa von meinem Horkrux?“

 

„Nein“, Draco knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. „Glaube ja nicht, dass Ginny und ich auch nur eine freie Minute verschwendet haben, um nicht nach der optimalen Lösung zu forschen. Und ja, die Vernichtung dieses Seelenfresser-Packs steht ganz vorne, an erster Stelle!“

 

„Dann tu es doch einfach! Beende die Knechtschaft der Menschheit und erlöse uns alle“, grollte Hermione. „Manchmal muss man halt Opfer bringen, und wenn es nur um das Unwissen geht, ob meine kleine, unwürdige Person das ganze überlebt oder nicht ... pah!“

 

„Argh, du vermaledeiter Sturkopf!“, fauchte Draco und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Unwirsch stand er auf und tigerte nervös durch sein Arbeitszimmer, bis er sich schließlich entnervt in seinen Schreibtischsessel fallen ließ. „Ich will dich nicht ein zweites Mal an diesen Dämon verlieren, ist dir das klar? Und wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du von ihm besessen bist, muss ich forschen, warum du kein aktiver Horkrux bist! Ich muss -“

 

Draco stockte und sein Herz machte einen prompten Aussetzer, als sein Blick auf die fein geschriebenen Worte vor ihm fielen. Er rieb sich über die müden Augen und las ein zweites und drittes Mal die Zeilen, bevor er das Pergament hastig in seiner Hand zerknüllte.

 

„Ich bin so ein Idiot“, raunte Draco und schloss konzentriert die Augen. „Ich fetter, hässlicher Troll!“

 

„Was ist? Was hast du herausgefunden?“, neugierig reckte Hermione den Hals und kam zu ihm hinter den Schreibtisch.

 

„Das erzähle ich dir später“, meinte Draco und griff nach Hermiones Hand.

 

„Versprichst du es mir?“, fragte Hermione mit diesem koketten Augenaufschlag, mit dem sie bereits das Versprechen für die Öffnung der Truhe Draco hatte abringen können.

 

„Ich verspreche es dir“, nickte Draco und eine Gänsehaut kroch über seinen gesamten Körper. „Vertraust du mir?“

 

_Ich werde ihre Seele retten._

 

„Natürlich“, antwortete sie sarkastisch seufzend und legte ihre andere Hand noch auf die seine. „Und meine Liebe zu dir kann durch nichts auf dieser Welt erlöschen!“

 

Hermione ließ sich von ihm in eine Umarmung ziehen und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Draco schmolz glücklich unter ihrem Blick dahin und kämpfte gegen seine mächtigen Gefühle an. Sein Entschluss stand fest, er musste handeln und er musste es sofort tun.

 

_Ich muss ihre Seele retten._

 

„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er mit Tränen in den Augen und küsste Hermiones Stirn. Sein Zauberstab berührte wie zufällig ihre Schläfe und in dem Moment schickte er den wohl mächtigsten _Oblivate_ los, den er je zustande gebracht hatte.

 

_Magie ist Macht._

 

Draco räumte Hermiones Geist auf, befreite ihre Seele von all dem Schmutz, der in den letzten Stunden dort abgeladen worden war. Er reinigte ihr Unterbewusstsein von Dämonen und Alpträumen und schenkte ihr dafür ein paar nette Erinnerungen, die all das Grauen ungeschehen machten.

 

_Ich werde dich beschützen._

 

Vorsichtig legte er ihren kraftlosen Körper auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin und setzte sich mit einem enormen Gefühl der Erleichterung neben sie. Zärtlich strich er ihr die schweißverklebten Haare aus der Stirn.

 

_Magie ist Macht. Hoffnung ist mächtiger._

 

„Sie kann nicht raus aus dir“, fing Draco wie versprochen an zu erzählen und lächelte die schlafende Hermione an. „Ich hab es jetzt verstanden, ich alter Troll. Harmony kann dich nicht als aktiven Horkrux in Besitz nehmen, weil du gegen sie und ihre Magie immun bist. Sie hätte genau so gut in dem Dolch bleiben können, in den sie sich magisch gebunden hatte.“

 

Zufrieden seufzte Hermione unter seinen Berührungen auf und Draco wurde es wieder warm ums Herz. Leise lachte er vor sich hin, schüttelte den Kopf und trank aus der Flasche den Feuerwhiskey leer.

 

_Magie ist Macht._

 

„Ginny und ich werden die Nadel finden und vernichten. Wir werden diese Welt endgültig von den Seelenfressern befreien, das Regime stürzen und dich beschützen“, flüsterte er mit starrem Blick in die Flammen.

 

Draco streckte seine steifen Glieder neben Hermione auf dem Teppich aus und beobachtete den Schein des Feuers an der Decke. Hermione atmete ruhig und tief neben ihm ein und aus, während Draco bereits Pläne schmiedete und voller Übermüdung und Tatendrang in aufgeregtes Gelächter verfiel.

 

„Wer hätte je damit gerechnet?“, er stützte sich auf den Ellbogen auf und betrachtete Hermiones Profil im warmen Kaminlicht. „Deine Mutter war ihr Horkrux während der Schwangerschaft mit dir. Es ist alles so genial logisch!“

 

_Hoffnung ist mächtiger._

 

„Und versprochen habe ich dir immer nur eines... “, Draco legte seine Hand auf die Stelle, an der Hermiones Herz in regelmäßigen Abständen pochte. „Du wirst das beste und tollste Leben auf dieser Erde haben, meine kleine _Hermione Hope Malfoy_!“

 

_Die Liebe eines Vaters unendlich._

 

„Nur das.“

 

_Aus und vorbei._

 

 

**ENDE**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback or just a Kudos are very welcome ;-)


End file.
